Code game
by serialkiller567
Summary: reuploaded. Lyoko is a game. used with real humans not animated ones. full summary on inside.
1. black prince strikes

**Same thing as last time, this has nothing to do with the code Lyoko cast or plot. If you don't remember, code Lyoko is a video game in this Fanfic. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Code Lyoko, Dragon Ball Z, Naruto, or Final Fantasy 13. **

**PAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGG GGGGGGEEEEEEEEE BREEEEEAAAAKKKKK**

Ashley's POV.

It was another boring day in school, Mrs. Davison, our principal, was giving my school a lecture, talking about how drugs are bad, and to not be involved in any gang rated activity.

"So when someone offers you cigarette, you say, sorry I do not want to live in a cardboard box. So any questions?" The entire auditorium remained silent. "Really? No questions? Yes you young man. What is your question?" She said referring to the blonde haired jock Charlie Regans.

"Well you say we can't do drugs and all that, but can we do that stuff on Lyoko?" He asked. "I do half, maybe all the things you mentioned on Lyoko and I don't have any consequences." A few other people agreed with him.

Davison cleared her throat than spoke, "Lyoko is a virtual world. You can do anything you want in Lyoko." She said. "But were talking about the real world, not some fantasy land made from a computer. Any other questions?" A red haired girl in the back raised her hand.

"Have you even been to Lyoko before?" She asked. "Because you can live the dreams that you had when you were a child there. You can be a leader, be a billionaire, maybe even find the love of your life. In Lyoko, you can live one year in 24 minutes. So let's say your late on school work, and papers you have to give to your boss. Just hop into Lyoko. You can live your own life. And if you die in Lyoko, nothing happens, you just get sent back to earth. Wouldn't you want to go to Lyoko?" Nearly everyone in the auditorium nodded in agreement.

She looked nervous, but finally replied in a loud voice. "Let me tell you something, let me tell you _all _something. Lyoko is fake. Do you hear me? **Fake**. You can spend your whole life in Lyoko, but soon you have to come back to reality. And all that money you guys talk about, is FAKE! Nothing but a ton of virtual dust! You can live in Lyoko all you want, but none of that is real. Now any questions, that don't have to do with Lyoko?" no one said anything. "Well than, school is dismissed."

Everyone got up and left the auditorium. I went to my locker and got my backpack. I closed the locker and my friend Lucy, stood behind it. I flinched in surprise,

"God Lucy you almost gave me a heart attack." Lucy had black hair with blue streaks. She has a diamond earring on her left ear, and was wearing a black skirt and red tank top. I had light blonde hair that goes down to my lower back, I tied it into a ponytail so the pervert who sat behind me in the auditorium won't braid it.

"Sorry," She said. "Just wanted to ask you a question about Lyoko."

"Why you asking me?"

"Because you and Sanchez are dating." Damn this again.

"We used to date Lucy." I responded. "But that was in the past, we broke up, he's not in my life anymore. Do you get it?" I swear sometimes Lucy makes me want to punch her until she cries. Calm down Ashley, Calm down.

"Well he will always be in your life since he made Lyoko six months ago and you still play. Come on, we all know you still have feelings for him."

"Were getting off topic, now what do you want?"

"Well you know how when people start to play Lyoko and it says that the Black Prince will destroy your sector, and that's why you have to protect it?" I nodded. "Well it's been six months and the Black Prince has yet to make a move on anyone's sector. None of the sectors have been destroyed and people aren't paying attention to their sectors safety. Do you think he's real? Or is he just something Javier made up to scare first time players?"

"No, I asked Javier about a month or two before we broke up. He said there is a Black Prince but is waiting for people to drop their guard so his job can be easier." I replied. "It's just a matter of time before he rears his ugly head. So stay on guard, don't know when the Black Prince will attack."

"The Black Prince?" Here comes Charlie in his ripped jeans and Laughing man t-shirt. "I'm not scared of him. In fact I don't think he even exists. Javier just made him up." Ugh, what I wouldn't give to wipe that smug look off his face.

"Oh he's real alright" I said crossing my arms over my chest. "Javier says he's real, you just have to wait."

"Well, **if** he is real, I dare him to try and attack my sector." He raised his voice. "You hear that Black Prince, I'm not scared of you!" He looked at me and smiled. "And when I kill the black prince, I'll take you out on a date." With that he walked away.

"He can be so annoying some times." I said in frustration. "Wait, let me rephrase that, he's annoying all the time."

"Well I'll see you in Lyoko."

"Okay meet me at the usual place in my sector." I than started walking home. I live about 5 blocks away from my school and have no problem walking. I picked up my pace wanting to get into Lyoko as soon as possible. Almost half of the people in my school had Lyoko. I got to my house. My house had two floors, two bedrooms, two bathrooms one upstairs and one downstairs, kitchen living room and a basement. My mini super computer and scanners were in the living room.

I typed in where I want to go. And got into my scanner. The scanner made a low humming noise, and a bright golden light filled my vision. I opened my eyes and I'm 10feet in the air. The virtualization was done and I dropped to the floor and landed on my feet. I chose an apartment building to virtualize on. I was on top of it. I hoped down and started running on the side walk. My sectors name is Bhunivelze. The outfit I wore in Lyoko was a black and pink sports bra, pink skirt that stops two inches above my knees, and black high heels. The place we usually meet was a bench under a tree. I waited for five minutes and she found me. In Lyoko Lucy wears green jeans, a white button up blouse, and black vans.

"What kept you?" I asked her.

"You have to see this." She said grabbing my arm and dragging me away.

"Jeez what's so important?"

"That." She said pointing. I followed where she was pointing and read what it said on the large screen. **Black Prince makes first move. **"He's destroyed his first sector! It's the end of the world as we know it."

"Who's sector was it?" I asked still a little shocked that he made his first move. I'm kind of scared now.

"It was Charlie's sector." I stood there for a few moments processing what she said. Than I burst out laughing. "What's so funny?"

"Hey he asked for it." I replied. "He got exactly what he deserved.

**Charlie's POV **

I got on my skateboard and headed home. Black Prince, yeah right. I'll kick his ass if he gets near my sector. Altorika won't be destroyed as long as I'm in charge of protecting it. I got home and jumped directly into the scanner. I landed in the alley next to my favorite bar. Wearing my everyday designer clothing's jeans and black leather jacket. I got into the bar and ordered a Martini.

"Hey Charlie!" A Lyoko civilian named Johnny walked up to me. "Haven't seen you in a while. Want to play a game of pool?"

"Sure, and if I win you punch a cop." I won like always, and played more for a few hours. "Be right back I gotta take a leak. I went to the restroom and let nature take it's toll. (LOL I couldn't think of any other way to explain it not awkwardly.) I was washing my hands, when I suddenly got this massive headache. I screamed in pain. Than Johnny rushed in.

"Hey what's the matter Charlie?" I didn't answer. My vision became blurry. Suddenly I was in the streets outside. But my vision was still fuzzy.

"Mommy what's that?" Said a boy a few feet next to me. I looked where his gaze was and saw a black cloud flying towards where the heart of Lyoko was. I looked a little closer and saw him. The Black Prince. I never met him, but automatically knew it was him. I came back to the bathroom in a daze. I was laying on the floor. I got up and realized what was happening. The Black Prince wants to destroy my sector.

"I have to go. The sectors in danger." I ran out the bathroom and told the bartender to put it on my tab. I looked up and the cloud was even closer to the heart. I ran down the street than took off to the sky. The heart is about two thousand away. I can make that flight in ten minutes. I came to the sector five of my sector. I don't know why they call it the big blue ball in the sky when we first play Lyoko. That's not important right now. I flew to the corridor where the heart was. I got there and saw the Black Prince standing on the platform closest to the heart. He made a black ball of energy come out of his hand and shot it at the heart. Destroying one of the shields.

"Hey!" I yelled at him. He stared down at me than shot another ball at the heart. Destroying another shield. He jumped down from the platform and stood ten feet in front of me. I made two machetes appear. One producing lightning and one fire. The Black Prince waved his hand and made a massive sword appear out of black smoke.

"You can't beat me," He said. "And you know it."

"Screw you!" I yelled and charged at him. I sliced at him with the lightning machete and he dodged it. Than I sliced at him with the fire machete and he dodged that. I continued slicing at him and he kept dodging. I raised my two machetes over my head and made a downward strike. He raised his sword with one hand and blocked my attack. Using his sword he knocked my machetes out of my hands and elbowed me in the face, knocking me back 15 feet. He jumped up to the high platform and once again attacked the heart. I ran to retrieve my weapons, when a black energy ball came from the Black Prince, creating a huge hole between me and the weapons. I ran around the hole to my two machetes. By the time I got to them the heart was down to one shield. I flew to where the Black Prince was and stood between him and the heart. I put the hilts of my two machetes together and made it into a double bladed machete. The blades produced a green flame. I lunged at him and swung my blades at him. He used his sword to block it and swung his massive sword at me. I leapt away and lunged at him again. Our blades clashed with each other, trying to land a hit on the other person. I than put all my energy into my weapon, making the green flames more intense. I swung my blade at him and he jumped into the air. A black shadow covered his hand, than he fell back towards me, the fist full of dark energy.

"Shadow Fist."

"Rising Dragon!"

My blade clashed with his fist, creating a massive explosion. Knocking me unconscious. I woke up I don't know how long later. My vision was blurry but it cleared, and the first thing I saw was the Black Prince hovering over the heart, the heart had no more shields.

"Just waiting for you to wake up so you can see your sector be destroyed." I tried to get up, but was held down by a creeper monster that lives in sector five. The Black Prince raised his sword above his head and stabbed it into the heart. A white light filled my vision, and I found myself in Lyoko space. In Lyoko, when your not in a sector, your in space. It's like how the planets are. But the sectors are just floating around with stars and stuff. (Each sector on the outside is like the outside of sector five, with only one entrance) I looked around and saw hundreds of sectors around me. There are about one hundred million miles between each sector, but each one was so massive that it looks like a mile away. On each sector there is one round hole about the size of a football stadium. That's how you enter other people's sectors when your in Lyoko. I heard a rumbling noise behind me. I turned around and saw a sector shaking. Pieces of the sector started falling off of it. Than I realized that that's my sector. That's what it looks like when a sector is destroyed. And than my sector suddenly exploded. (When the sector explodes, it looks like how the fake Lyoko in the digital sea blows up.) than I was de virtualized and sent back to earth. When I opened my eyes, I was in the scanner. I tried to access my mini super computer, but all it said was: **Banned from Lyoko for a period of six weeks. **


	2. Starlikebomb

**I couldn't think of any better way to start off my new Fanfiction. The Black Prince will be a main character for some time. But he won't show in person for a while, but will eventually. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Code Lyoko, Naruto, Dragon Ball Z, or Final fantasy 13. **

Ashley's POV

"I can't believe Charlie's sector was he first one to be destroyed." I said still staring at the screen. "Well let's hit that sushi bar." We started to walk away when the screen produced the words: BREAKING NEWS.

"Another sector has been destroyed!" Yelled Lucy. "Man he works fast. Who do you thinks next?" Suddenly we heard a rumbling noise, followed by a loud explosion.

"Shit I think the sector next to us was destroyed!". I yelled while the ground was still shaking. "Guess that means my sectors next." We stood there fir like five minutes but nothing happened. "I guess not. Mine is right next to the one that just blew up, why isn't he attacking mine?"

"Maybe he's just picking random sectors to destroy." Said Lucy. Sounds like a good enough explanation.

"Well we'll worry about that for later" We than started jumping from roof to roof till we got to the sushi bar we were planning to eat at. I know eating in Lyoko won't feed you in real life, but if you don't eat in Lyoko for at least a month in Lyoko, you'll loose all your life points. We sat down for a while. Ate and talked about Lyoko stuff and Earth stuff. We finished eating and walked out of the building.

"That was good." Lucy said.

"Nah it didn't taste very good to-"

"Fire-style, Blacksmith cannon!" I grabbed Lucy and jumped to the building across from the sushi bar. Than a red beam of hot fire and energy (Kind of like a hyper-beam in pokemon but red and surrounded by fire) Shot at the sushi bar, blowing it up. In it's place was a pile of rubble and flames. "Are you al right?" I asked her. She nodded. I stood up furious. "Javier!" I yelled. Hovering in the air was my ex-boyfriend and creator of Lyoko, Javier. He was wearing his blue jeans and what I suspect is a hundred thousand Gil (Lyoko Currency) tan suit jacket and silk red tie. He stared at me with his ocean blue eyes. We both have the same colored eyes, that's why a lot of people say we were meant to be together.

"Long time no see Ashley." He replied. "I see you still remember the name of my Jutsu. Just surprised you didn't respond faster. I thought I taught you better than that."

"Fuck you Javier!" I yelled. "What the hell are you doing, wreaking havoc in other people's sectors. Now tell me, what do you want!"

"Can't I pay my ex-girlfriend a visit?" Damn I freaking hate this guy. "Just seeing how good of a fighter you are. Have you been taking my advise and by destroying at least ten megatanks a day?"

"Shut your damn mouth Javier!"

"I take that as a no." He said giving me a smile. "You probably haven't even gotten stronger since we broke up. How do you planning defending yourself when the Black Prince attacks your sector?"

"I can take care of my self." I replied. "And I have gotten stronger. I'll prove it right now if you want." I reached into my sports bra and produced a small hand sized metal rod. I transferred energy into it and it expanded on both sides creating a type of three meter long steel staff.

"Now now no need to get into violence." He replied to my threat. "But since you insist." He raised his right arm above his head and made 7 blocks appear on the building we wee on, surrounding us.

"I'll help." Said Lucy producing a chain with a dagger on the end of it.

"No I'll do this on my own." I said back to her. She nodded in understanding and jumped away a few buildings. The blocks were closing in on me, creating a circle. A block behind me fired a lasers spun around and blocked it with my staff. Two more fired lasers and I blocked those to. Another one fired and I jumped into the air, making the laser hit another block destroying it. I landed on the block who fired the first shot and stabbed my staff into the target. I jumped off and it blew up. I landed and pulled out two kunai knives. I threw them it at the blocks. I hit the blocks I was aiming for, blowing them up. Than I made a few hands signs.

"Lightning-style quaking thunder!" I place my hands on the floor making streaks of lightning come out from the ground. Three of the blocks were destroyed. One left. The block fired blue lasers at me. Ice lasers. I did several front flips to avoid the lasers. I jumped onto the top of the block, and made a Chakara explosive that Javier taught me how to make. I placed it on the block and jumped off. A few seconds later it blew up. I looked at Javier. He had the look of satisfaction in his eyes.

"Very impressive." He said clapping his hands. "You remembered the Chakara bomb I taught you."

"You satisfied yet?" I asked him eager to hit him with my staff.

"Yes very satisfied." He replied.

"Good because your next!" I yelled than leapt into the air at him. I lifted the staff in the air with my right hand, and brought it down. In the blink of an eye, he unsheathed his sword and blocked my attack. I landed back on the roof and tried again. Again he blocked it. I tried a third time. But when I leapt into the air, a huge gust of wind knocked me back. I got up and picked up my weapon. I was about to jump at him when

BAM BAM.

Two gunshots landed in front of me. I looked up and saw that Javier pulled out his two pistols. Blast him.

"Calm down Ashley. Just wanted to test your strength. I wasn't planning on killing you, but I haven't shot anyone yet today." He said aiming his guns at me. "I guess you'll be the first." He fired the gun at me. Luckily Lucy's chain knocked them away. Thank you Lucy and your ability to calculate speed, she jumped into the air and landed next to me.

"Thank you Lucy." I said to her.

"Well I've had enough fun with you two for now. But I still haven't killed anyone yet. So." Without warning he emptied a full clip at Lucy. De virtualizing her.

"Lucy!" I yelled. "your going to pay for that."

"Well I'm the one who has the gun to your head." One moment he was in the air in front of me, the next he was behind me with his gun to my head. "So I'm in control here." I'm going to kill this bastard, this cocky piece of scum

"Fuck you Javier!" I yelled at him.

"No thank you. I've had plenty of that when we were dating. But if you want to-"

"Shut up you pervert." This guy can think of some of the most disgusting things sometimes. "I don't think you have gotten any stronger!"

"Oh but I have." He replied. "I made my own Jutsu. It's even stronger than Pains Almighty push. You do remember Pain, don't you. The one who fell into the Digital Sea and didn't come back out."

"Of course I remember him." Pain was a player in the earlier stages of Lyoko. There was a glitch in the system ad he fell into the Digital Sea. When all his life points were gone, he didn't virtualized to Earth. Instead he stayed in Lyoko. Luckily Javier made a Lyoko heaven in case anything like this happened. Javier is still working on bringing his body back. "And I don't believe you. You said you gave one person the Almighty push, and will make order or chaos depending on his personality on Lyoko. You said there will be nothing stronger than that."

"Well I've changed my mind." He replied. "And since you don't believe me I'll show you the Starlike Bomb myself." Now that name was familiar. It was a move Javier he was planning giving it to Pain, but it never worked. "That's right, I perfected it. But since you don't believe me, I'll show you by example." He lowered the gun and flew into the air. He made several hand signs, and lifted his arm in the air. I'll give you a ten minute head start." Crap I need to get out of here. I jumped off the building and ran as fast as I can. The city I'm in is the size as Texas. I had to get to the airport. The planes in Lyoko are three times faster than the jets on Earth. I put 5 percent of my energy into my legs and increased my speed. In Lyoko, I can run faster than 5,000 miles per hour at top speed. I was running 75 miles per hour. I got to the airport and jacked a plane as leader of this sector, I can use a plane when ever I want.

"Sound the alarm." I yelled while I got on the plane. A loud siren sounded and everyone started to head inside the building.

"Seven minutes left!" I heard Javier yell. "You better hurry." I looked back and in Javier's hand was a yellow energy ball. It's about the size of a soccer ball, but could probably destroy the country of Australia. I made it out of the city with four minutes to spare. The outside of this city was a desert. I got low enough and jumped out. The plane crashed into a rock and it blew up. I ran as fast as I can without using all of my energy. I looked forward and saw a student in my school. His names Aaron, he was wearing a red and blue stripped shirt and blue jeans. He had dark black hair, spiked up with gel.

"Aaron!" I yelled. He turned around and saw me.

"Oh hey Ashley what are you do-" I grabbed his arm and dragged him along. Making him run with me. "Why are you running?" He said in between breaths.

"That." I said pointing to the bright yellow orb in the sky. "Javier perfected the Starlike bomb and is going to use it." I looked at him and saw a look of horror on his face.

"Your fucking kidding me right?" He asked me. When I didn't reply, he picked up his pace. "We got to get out of here!"

"Agreed!" We increased out pace, going at least two hundred miles per hour.

"TIMES UP!" I turned around and saw the ball of light fall down to the city. After a few seconds, it blew up. The blast of energy expanded and started destroying the city. (Like the attacks from DBZ) The city was obliterated in seconds. The energy ball than condensed into a smaller ball and a wave of energy sent all kinds of debris at us. A giant wall of earth, cars, and buildings came crashing towards us. We increased our pace and were running at five thousand miles per hour. I looked back and the debris was right behind us.

"Run faster!" I yelled.

"I can't run any faster!" He yelled back.

"Use your life points to make you run faster!" He did and we ran like 10 thousand miles per hour. The debris was far behind us now. We ran for about 20 seconds and the wall of debris stopped crashing down on us. We stopped and I crashed to the floor trying to catch my breath. I sat up and Aaron saw was still alive.

"We made it." He said still catching his breath.

"Yeah." I said still catching my breath.

"HAVE I TOLD YOU ABOUT THE SECOND BLAST?!" Yelled Javier.

"Oh shit." A wave of fire and Lava came crashing down on us. Aaron stood up and made some hand signs.

"Metal-Style, steel bull shield." A huge metal bull came out of the ground and covered us from the fire and lava. The lava cooled down and turned into a ton of black rock.

"Come on let's look for survivors." I said

"Ashley." Said Aaron grabbing my arm. "There's no way anyone could survivor that. Let's just get out of here. That explosion could've attracted some monsters."

"They turned on the sirens before he dropped the Starlike bomb. Some could have gotten to safety." I took off as fast as I can to the city. When I got to the city, all I saw was a ton of what the city use to be and a massive crater. "Oh my god." I said in shock. There were billions of people in that city. (NOTE: the city's including there population, is 50 times bigger. There could be tens of billions of people on each sector.) My heart stopped for a few seconds. Miles of what use to be a city surrounding the crater. Than I saw people getting out of the debris. I gave a sigh of relief. "Aaron, send as many shadow clones as you can, and protect the city. I'll use mine to help those who are still alive."

"Okay." He replied. "Multi-shadow close Jutsu." About five thousand shadow clone appeared and started going around the city. I made five thousand and started helping people up. An healing them with my magic.

"Lady Ashley!" Said an old man who lived in the city. "How did this happen?" He said wiping tears from his eyes. That's right, it's Javier's fault.

"Don't worry I'll take care of it." I assured him. "Who ever isn't injured, help the elderly and those who are!" I yelled in my loudest voice possible. I turned around and looked up, Javier was still in the air.

"I'll see you some other time." He yelled at me than flew off.

"Oh no you don't you'll pay for what you did!" I yell, than take off to the sky.

**PAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG EEEEEEEEEEEEEEE BREEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAKKK**

**End of this chapter. **


	3. i'm next

**Note: this has nothing to do with the characters or plot of the story. Also it is a great time to mention the life points. Each person who plays Lyoko can increase there life points or LP, using there Crystarium. They start out with 100LP and go up from there. There is also a life potion. That will heal 500 LP. They can summon five of them every 10 minutes in Lyoko. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Code Lyoko, Dragon Ball Z, Final Fantasy 13, or Naruto. **

**PAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGGG GEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE BREEEEEEAAAAKKK**

Ashley's POV.

"Javier get your ass back here!" I yelled at him while we were flying.

"If you want me than you'll have to get me." He yelled back. That man is going to pay for what he did to my sector. He turned around while flying and made some hand signs. "Wind-style, air bullets!" He yelled. Shooting several large gusts of wind at me. I easily dodged them. Where did we go wrong?

FLASHBACK

Setting: Playground.

Age:5.

"Hey Ashley can I ask you a question?"

"Sure Javier, you can ask me anything."

"Do you like me?"

"Of course I like you Javier, you silly goose." Ashley replied. "Were going to be married one day."

"Really?" Asked Javier.

"Yeah, were going to live together in a big house, and have two kids, one boy one girl."

"Pinky promise?" Said Javier holding out his pinky.

"Pinky promise." She replied locking pinkies.

"Fire-style, shadow burning kunai." I threw some kunai knives, shadow cloned them, and set the on fire. He dodged them while still flying gracefully. I flew faster catching up to him. But he turned around and fired a large gust of wind at me. Making me loose control of my flight. I regained control, but he was too far away for me to catch up to him. So I decided to fly back to the city. Man what was I going to do, the city was completely obliterated. Probably half, maybe more have been killed when the Starlike bomb went off. I had to get back as soon as possible. I got to the point where I could see the city, and saw a few tarantula monsters in the crater. Aaron was right when he said the blast would attract some monsters. Some of his shadow clones were destroying them. If you destroy enough of a monsters body, it will automatically be destroyed. I stopped flying and let gravity take me down. I landed on a tarantula, killing it instantly.

"Ashley!" I looked where my name was called and saw Aaron running to me.

"Are you a shadow clone?"

"Do I look like a shadow close?"

"I don't know you all look alike!"

"I'm not a shadow clone." He said giving me a 'are you stupid' look. "You made it back in time, a wave of tarantulas came into the city.

"As if I don't have any other problems." I replied. "You tend to the wounded and I'll take care of the monsters."

"You know on TV shows, the man says he'll handle the monsters, and tells the women to care to the injured.

"Well my healing skills aren't as good as yours," I replied. When Aaron, Javier, and I played together in Lyoko, he used his Crystarium points to increase his healing ability for the first two weeks he was on Lyoko. "So get to work!" I said running off to where gunshots were heard.

MEANWHILE:

A group of people were defending the city from tarantulas. Some holding spears, some machine guns.

"Die mother fuckers!" Yelled one guy unleashing bullets into a tarantula, killing it. He gave a victory cry, than a large shadow fell over him. He slowly turned around and a tarantula was right behind him. "Oh shit-" He was hit by several lasers, killing him. The battle continued.

"Here comes more of them!" Yelled someone. Three more tarantulas were heading towards them. An man ran to the monsters and stopped ten feet in front of them, than made several hand signs.

"Water-style, crossing scissors!" He crossed his arms into an X, water came out in the form of an X, it hit one of the tarantulas, killing it. The man grabbed a nearby piece of scrap metal, and put it in front of him. Protecting him from the lasers. Another guy ran to him and jumped on his back, than jumped in the air, holding a pump action shotgun. He started shooting, but missed them, he landed behind them and was about to shoot, when the tarantulas back leg kicked him in the face, knocking him back ten feet. It turned around and shot the man three times, killing him. The man with the metal shield, threw it like a Frisbee. Digging into the back of the tarantula who's back was turned. But now he was exposed to the other on. The tarantula fired lasers at the man.

"Earth-style, tectonic crust!" A wall of earth came in front of the man, blocking the shots. The earth went away and a kunai knife was thrown at the tarantulas target, killing it. He looked up and saw Ashley in the air, and landed next to him.

"Lady Ashley." He said bowing his head. "Thank you very much. I owe you my life."

"It's my job, no need to thank me."

Ashley POV

"What's the situation?" I ask him."

"The tarantulas just came into the city, and started wreaking havoc on us. Also, a heard of ten crabs were spotted two miles outside the city. About 2/4 of the population are injured, ¼ are currently missing, 1/8 are dead, and the other 1/8 are fighting." I'm not very good at math, but that means we don't have very much people fighting.

"Get as many people as you can and help those who are injured. We have to et rid of these monsters as soon as possible, but the citizens are more important.

"Yes ma'am." He said than went away. I flew to the edge of town and saw the heard of crabs the man was talking about. I pulled out my steel staff and flew to them. I was flying so fast, that when I landed on the crab in the middle, the other ones were thrown back. Nine left. I jumped to the crab closest to me and stabbed it. I jumped on another one, and planted a Chakara bomb on it. I jumped off and it exploded, killing three others. Four left. I started leading the crabs away from the city. I had to run and dodge lasers. It was so annoying, than I was hit by one. The crabs are the second strongest monster next to the tarantula. And I tell you, it hurt. I got up and made some hand signs. I learned this move from pain. I put my palms together and activate the Jutsu.

"Catastrophic Planetary Construction!" A black energy ball appeared in my hand. I threw it into the air and small pieces of rock started attaching itself to it. Than bigger rocks came to it. Making a large boulder. The ground under the crabs feet lifted up, taking the crabs to the now giant boulder. The crabs were thrown against the boulder so fast, they were killed on impact. I laughed out loud. I have gotten stronger, this Jutsu proves it. When ever I used this in the past, I got a nose bleed. But I made the boulder gargantuan, and no nose bleed.

Javier POV.

It seems she has gotten stronger. She was able to make that big a boulder with that Jutsu without suffering any consequences, I guess I under estimated her. Well, that's my ex-girlfriend for ya. Let's see how well she's improved. I made 100 crabs appear one mile south west of where she is. She looked to where the sound of robotic crabs legs were coming from. And judging by the look on her face, she was freaked out. Than the boulder started moving. "What? She's able to move a boulder that size. She has improved. She must have not used that attack when she was fighting the Blocks because she didn't want to hurt anyone." she made the boulder fly in the air, and it slammed into the 100 crabs, killing all of them instantly.

Flashback.

"Age: 14.

Setting: computer lab.

"Jeez Javier, can't you spend more time with me than finishing that dumb video game?" Ashley asked, obviously irritated.

"Come on Ashley, this video game will make us millionaire's. Once I finish it and start selling it, we can spend time together, with all the money we make, we could buy our way into Harvard university. You have to wait till than."

"Well college is a long ways away." She replied. "So until than, can we have a little fun?" She said sitting on his lap and giving him a kiss.

"Well maybe I can take a little break." He said than kissed her back. "I'll meet you at you house." He said. She got off his than walked away, Javier than continued with his work.

Javier POV.

Javier than flew away to a nearby cluster of trees. I landed in the forest, than pricked my thumb with a Kunai knife. I did some hand signs. "Summoning Jutsu!" I said placing my hand on the floor. A cloud of dark smoke appeared, when it cleared, the Black Prince was standing there.

"It's an honor to be in your presence master Javier." The Black Prince said getting to his knees.

"Hello Black Prince." I said with a smile on my face. Feels awesome when you have someone who utterly worships you and will do anything you say. "I want you to disguise yourself as someone, and when you have the opportunity, kill her."

"But master, you said I can destroy 100 sectors before I have to-"

"I don't care what I said!" I yell at him, making him flinch. "You will do as I say, or face the consequences, do you understand?"

"Yes sir." He replied.

"Than do so."

"As you wish master." He said apparently through gritted teeth. And disappeared with a cloud of black smoke.

Black Prince POV.

How dare he raise his voice at me. I am a god, and what is he, nothing. He should not speak to me in that kind of tone. Calm down calm down. He is my master, and I must do what master says. I snuck into what's left of the city. I needed to take the form of someone. I than saw an old man sitting on a ton of rubble. Holding a picture frame and crying. His family must have died when the Starlike bomb hit. I walked up to the man, his back was turned to me. He turned around looked at me. I made my sword appear while saying, "Don't worry, you'll be with them soon." I raised my blade and killed him with one swipe, I used my Chakara to take his form. I looked just like him. Filthy human. I walked around searching for Ashley. After five more minutes of searching I saw her. She was wrapping bandages around someone's leg. She's hot. I walked up to her.

"Excuse me Lady Ashley, I have a bad cough, can you give me a cough drop?"

"Oh sure." She said. She turned around. This is my chance. I raised my hand and my sword appeared. I was about to kill her, but was tackled away by someone.

Ashley POV.

I turned around when I saw the man get tackled. A million thoughts raved through my mind. "What the hell are you doing?" I asked him.

"He was going to kill you." He said. "Show your true self old man." The man got up.

"Might as well stop hiding." He replied. A black cloud surrounded him. When it cleared, a guy about sixteen years old was standing in his place. He was wearing some type of battle suit. (What evil William wears) and was carrying a huge sword with the Lyoko symbol on it. I instantly knew who he was. The Black Prince.

"It's the Black Prince!" I yelled standing up. I reached into my bra and pulled out my metal rod. Before I can activate it, he fires a dark energy ball at me. Someone jumps in front of me, blocking the ball and killing him instantly. I activated my staff and ran at him. I swung my staff at him and he ducked, avoiding the hit. I swing at him again and he leaps back. I ran at him and slid under his legs behind him. He turns around and I hit him in the face, making him fly away several feet. He got up and I ran at him. He lifted his sword in the air and brings it down. I leapt back before he could make contact. The blade cut deep into the ground. He picked it back up and sung at me. I avoided it. He did it several more times and I kept dodging. He lifted the blade above his head and brought it down. I held my staff with two hands and blocked the attack. He lifted his blade in the air to do it again, but I tripped him with my staff.

I raised my staff and brought it down. The Black Prince rolled out of the way, my staff made contact with the ground, creating a small hole. He stood back up and his blade started glowing white. He swung the blade and a large white energy disc came out. It flew at me. I bent backwards avoiding the attack. I straightened and turned around, the disc was circling back. I once again bent backwards, the disc flew right over me. I used my staff to hit the white disc. Making it go faster and to the Black Prince. He raised his sword to block it. The disc made contact with the sword, making a large explosion. I was thrown back several feet, landing on a old car door. I got up and saw that the Black Prince was already up. I was gasping for air, with a lot of cuts and bruises on me. He looked like he didn't even brake a sweat. His sword started glowing again, he was making another white disc.

"Protect Lady Ashley!" About fifty people with swords and guns surrounded me, trying to protect me from the Black Prince. They started shooting at him. The Black Prince waved his hand, and an invisible shield was in front of him, protecting him from the bullets. They stopped shooting.

"Super smock." He turned into a black cloud and flew away. I guess I was right. I'm next.

PAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGGE EEEEEEEEE BREEEEEEAAAAAAKKKKKKKKKKK

**The chapters will get longer promise. **


	4. two vs one

**Chapters have now gotten longer, starting now.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Code Lyoko, ECT**

I have had enough of Lyoko today. I decided to de virtualize myself, and went back to earth. I spent the rest of the day hanging out with Lucy. Telling her what had happened when Javier devitalized her. When I get to Lyoko tomorrow, it would have been a few years in Lyoko. The city would have recovered from Javier's Starlike bomb. They're probably building the new city in the crater. It probably cost them billions of Gil. I kind of feel sorry for them. Even if there just virtual people. I would have stayed in Lyoko longer to help them. But, hey, I have a life outside of Lyoko. When it was night, I stripped down and climbed into my bed. I didn't sleep for hours that, just couldn't think about how I met Javier for the first time in two months. Thinking about that handsome face sent shivers down my back. But at the same time I was kind of pissed off at him. Just glad he doesn't go to my school anymore. He moved to some genius school in south Dakota.

FLASHBACK

Time: Four months ago

Setting: Forest sector

(imagine the trees in the forest sectors are real trees and a real floor)

Javier and Ashley ended up being ambushed by ten tarantula monsters. In amidst the chaos, Javier looses his sword and goes to retrieve it. (IDOT, this would be the perfect time to mention that Javier's sword looks like Ulrich's sword but twice as big) The still developing Ashley panics when left alone to face the six or so remaining tarantulas. She is pinned down by the last tarantula when Javier swings the sword at the creature effectively breaking it down. The tired Ashley, catches her breath and yells, "What the hell was that?"

"What are you talking about?! I just saved your life.

Ashley chugged a life potion and says, "You left me for dead!"

"I came back!"

"That doesn't mean anything! I was alone to fight six tarantulas. You left to get your stupid sword while I fought for my life!"

"I came back! I didn't leave you to die."

"Damnit, if you had taken a little longer maybe it would have. Don't you love me?"

Javier just stares at her.

"Whatever, I don't need this." He yells than speeds away, leaving Ashley wondering what was left of their relationship.

Long countless days of shunning Ashley for her work on Lyoko, Ashley finally decides to confront him about it. Brushed off however with an I'm busy, she walks away disappointed, only to confront him later when he was in a better mood.

With a smile, he gladly obliges her outside his house. Ashley takes a deep breath and turns to him. You and I, were done." She says.

To Javier's surprise, she looks serious. "Why what happened? Did I do something wrong?"

"It's not just you, or me, it's not working, at all. You with Lyoko, me with, nothing. I'm sorry Javier, I just can't do this anymore. Goodbye."

"Wait, Ashley! I can change I swear."

"No you can't. wether you do or not isn't going to change anything

She turns and walks away, ignoring her name echoing in the distance.

Ashley POV

I woke up the next morning like I always do. Tired. I sleep really late. I don't know why, even if I tell myself that I have to wake up early the next day. (That's kind of true) I took a long ass shower. (That is also true) I put on a leaf green tank top, and my favorite pair of blue jeans. It was going to be another boring day at school I put on my black vans, and got a ride from my mom. She dropped me off, and I prepared for another day of torture. Well there's one good thing about this, I can make fun of Charlie for having his sector destroyed first. I walked to where his locker was and waited for him. After three minutes passed, I saw him. When he saw me standing next to his locker, he turned on his heels, and walked the other way. I ran to catch to him.

"Hey Charlie." I said in a flirty tone. "How was your date with the Black Prince?" He gave me a furious look, I just laughed. "Hey you asked for it Charlie. He stopped walking and turned to look at me.

"What do you mean I asked for it?" He asked.

"I recall you saying, you hear that Black Prince, I'm not scared of you. And you said that you beat him you'll take me out on a date. So, did you beat him?" I asked him.

"You already know the answer to that, so why would I say it?"

"I just want to here you say it." I replied. "Come on, say it." He gave a loud groan before saying it.

"The Black Prince beat me"

"Yes he said it!" I yelled. "You lost to the Black Prince, and I didn't.

"What do you mean you didn't lost to him?" I gave him a surprised look.

"You mean you didn't hear?"

"Please don't burst out in song and dance while saying the bird is the word."

"What? no, the Black Prince attacked me and I was able to defeat him." I replied. "I guess they didn't tell anyone."

"You defeated the Black Prince!" He yelled, getting attention from three other people. "How did you do that?"

"Because I am awesome." I replied doing a little dance. He replied by walking away really fast, he's just jealous that I beat the Black Prince and he didn't. we went to class, we learned, we at lunch, school over, go to locker. I got to my locker and got my stuff. I closed my locker and Lucy was standing there. Again. "Lucy stop doing that!" I exclaimed.

"Sorry." She replied. "What do you want to do while were in Lyoko?"

"Well it's been a few years in Lyoko, the city has probably been rebuilt by now." I replied. "Let's go hang out in the city." I said.

"Sure, I'll meet you there." She said than walked off. I got home, did my geology homework, which was a pain in the ass. Ate some taco bell that my mom ordered, than went to Lyoko. I virtualized myself three miles away from the city. I was wearing my usual Lyoko clothes. Pink and black sports bra, and a black Skirt. I took off to the sky towards the city. When I got there, the city was as good as new. Except for the fact that the city was sitting in a crater. Lucy was signing autographs. I'm guessing they saw Lucy defending me from Javier. I landed in front of her but she was too distracted by the people wanting autographs. I walked up to her, grabbed her by the shirt and dragged her away.

"Call me!" She yelled as I dragged her away. I stopped dragging her and we started walking.

"What was all that about?" I asked as we were walking.

"Someone took a picture of me when I kept the bullets Javier shot at you from hitting you. Now I'm a celebrity in this town." I was right.

''Please don't mention Javier." I asked her, "Word got out the he destroyed the city, everyone keeps asking me stuff like tell him I said hi, or asking how strong his attack was? And-"

"Okay I get it!" She said interrupting me. "I won't talk about him anymore, in fact I won't even say his name. now let's go, I hear the old sushi bar we ate at is up and running again," I smiled when she mentioned the sushi bar. We got to the sushi bar and was greeted by the owner.

"Lady Ashley, ma'am Lucy, it is so great to see you. The thee years you were gone were a living hell. But now I have my favorite customers back!" He said in one breath.

"We'll have the usual." I said. We sat in a booth next to a window. Our food arrived and we ate. Taste better than last time. We were about to leave the restaurant when Lucy suddenly collapsed to the floor screaming. "Lucy what's wrong?"

Lucy POV

We were leaving the restaurant when I felt a pain in my head. The pain was so intense, that I fell to the floor screaming. I heard Ashley ask what's wrong , but couldn't reply because I was to busy screaming in agony. my vision turned blurry, than I suddenly wasn't in the restaurant, I was in my sector, dadincore. I was at the edge of the city closest to the where the heart was. The city I was in is the size of Alaska. The city was surrounded by a large forest. Suddenly, a large shadow passed over me, I looked up and saw a black cloud flying in the sky. From what Ashley told me, that has to be the Black Prince. Than I noticed he was heading toward the heart. Oh shit. Than I came back to the restaurant with Ashley hovering over me.

"The Black Prince!" I exclaimed. "He's going to destroy my sector!"

"Are you serious!" she asked. I nodded.

"We have to hurry." I said standing up and walking to the entrance of the restaurant.

"Lucy we'll never make it. It's too long a flight."

"Don't worry, I gained a special ability that let's me teleport to any sector I want, how do you think I go to your sector so fast?" She couldn't think of an answer. "But I can only use it five times every earth month. So it will take a while for me to get to your sector for the next month." I made the hand signs for the teleportation Jutsu. An old mirror that you sometimes see in historical museums, appeared in front of us. It showed the city closest to the heart. The Black Prince was hovering above the city. If I didn't know any better, I'd say he was waiting for us.

I grabbed Ashley's arm and dragged her into the mirror. We came out of the mirror into an antique store. We ran out o the store and took off to where he Black Prince was. He looked down and saw us. He smiled. He lifted his arm in the air, and a dark energy ball the size of a baseball stadium appeared. I stopped flying and stared in both fear and amazement. I have never seen an energy ball that gargantuan. Than the worst thing imaginable happened. He threw it. The dark ball flew downwards towards us and the city. All I could do was just stand there. (Stand, hover, whatever) Ashley flew in front of me and made A LOT of hand signs.

"Lightning-style, Plasma shield!" as soon as she said that, we were surrounded my massive amounts of lightning. We were being engulfed by lightning. It wasn't hurting us, it was acting as a type of protective shield. All that could be heard was the buzzing of the electricity. The dark energy ball made contact with the shield. The impact made me fall. I tried getting up but was kept down by the large amounts of gravity emitting from the dense Chakara.

"It's so heavy!" Ashley yelled. I shut my eyes as hard as I can, trying to separate myself from the massive destruction that's happening outside. The shield kept shaking for a few more minutes, than I felt my body lighten. I opened my eyes. Ashley released the force field, sweating as she breathed heavily. I hesitated to look down at the city. I finally did, and what I saw took my breath away. The dark ball must have been extremely powerful, because where the city use to be was a crater that left no evidence that a city was there. I looked up and the Black Prince had an amused look on his face, without knowing, I made my chain appear. I flew at him at top speed while spinning my chain in a circular motion. I ignored the fact that he just destroyed a city the size of Alaska. All I could think about was kicking this guys ass. I released my chain and the blade on the end of the chain flew at him. The Black Prince sword came out of a black cloud and deflected it. I pulled my chain back and brought out a Kunai knife. I got close to him and tried to stab him with it.

He put his sword between him and the Kunai. But I saw that coming. At the last second, I pointed my knife to his head and tried to stab him. A look of surprise cam e across his face. He moved out of the way, but not before I could make a cut on his left shoulder. All of this happened in a matter of seconds. He saw the cut and got really pissed off. His sword glowed white and he swung it, making a white energy disc that Ashley told me about came out. Ashley flew in front of me and deflected it with her staff. The disc was deflected to her right. It exploded in mid air which distracted us. When I returned my attention to him, he wasn't there. He was heading to the heart. I de materialized my chain and flew after him as fast as I could.

"Lucy slow down!" I heard Ashley yell behind me.

"I'm not going to let him destroy my sector!" I yelled back. I'm going to tie his arms and legs together with my chain and ask if Javier sent him. And if he did, I'm going to kill the Black Prince very slowly, than kill Javier."

"Wow," Replied Ashley. "When did you grow a dark side?"

"Remember when Charlie threw my apple in the dirt in seventh grade, and I got revenge by putting his head in the class fish tank till the bubbles stopped. That's when." I replied while smiling. That was a good memory.

"I wonder who's more evil, you or the Black Prince."

"End of conversation." I said as when we were a few feet behind him. He turned his head and saw is right behind him. He cursed under his breath. A black cloud covered his hand, he threw it fifth-teen feet to his right, than five hornets came out of the clouds. CRAP.

"Do you know anything about fighting hornets?" I asked

"Only that were at a disadvantage when were flying and that they fire lasers like a machine gun." As soon as she said that, the hornets fired lasers at us. I pulled out five ninja stars, or Shuriken as most people call it, and threw it at them. I killed four of them, leaving one left. Ashley pulled out her staff and started flying backwards. She stabbed her staff into the last hornets head. She flew back and the hornet blew up.

"Yeah!" I yelled in victory. Than a volley of lasers came from my left. We dodged them easily. I looked to my left and saw ten more hornets, with the Black cloud producing more. Than a laser hit Ashley, making her crash into me, making us crash into a tree. I got up and heard the buzzing of hornets above us. I looked up, and twenty more hornets joined the swarm that just attacked us. We are dead.

"Wind-style, Rasen Shuriken!" A giant shuriken made out of Chakara came out of the trees spinning and into the swarm of hornets. It went through and came out, and most of them were killed. It circled back and went into the swarm once again. Killing the rest. The shuriken than disappeared. I looked where the Jutsu came from, and to my surprise, Aaron came out of the trees and landed on the branch we were on.

"Aaron thank god you came here." I said walking over to him and giving him a hug. I pulled back and asked. "What are you doing here in the first place?"

"Oh, I typed in the wrong coordinates on my super computer, and ended up here." He replied. "It's a good thing I did huh." Than his face grew dark and serious. "Was that the Black Prince you were following?"

"Yeah he's trying to destroy my sector." I replied. "And will succeed if we continue this conversation." I heard a buzzing noise behind me. More hornets came out of the cloud.

"I'll distract them, you go save your sector." Said Aaron pulling out two of his three Katana's. Before I could protest, he leaped from tree to tree till he came to the swarm.

"Come on." Urged Ashley grabbing my arm. I turned away and took off to the air. I could no longer see the Black Prince, so we had to hurry. We got to the corridor where the heart was and I saw the Black Prince standing on the platform closest to the heart. He saw us and swung his sword, making a white disc come at us. We jumped out of the way. He sent two dark balls at the heart. Destroying two of the shields. Five left. He was going to throw another one, but I threw my chain at his arm, making him miss. He got mad and jumped off the platform to where me and Ashley were. It was two against one, I like the odds. Ashley pulled out her staff, ready for a fight. The Black Prince lunged at me. But I was hoping for that. Thanks to my awesome ability to predict other opponents moves before they make it, I set up a bomb a few feet in front of me, so when he steps on it. Boom. But what I didn't expect was for Ashley to land in front of me where the bomb was. It blew up, and Ashley was launched ten feet in the air, and landed behind me. The Black Prince looked just as surprised.

Ashley got up and I yelled behind me, "What the hell were you thinking?!"

"Your asking me that!" She replied. "Rule number one, tell your best friend when you plant a bomb somewhere so she won't set it off!"

"That's the stupidest rule I've ever heard!" I replied. "When would that rule come into effect?"

"When your trying to kill your ex boyfriend. Oh, I don't know. Your suppose to follow that rule-"

"I'm still here you know." The Black Prince says, interrupting Ashley. "And if your going to fight each other, than you might as well disable your shields so I can destroy your sector."

"No, no, you and I, are still fighting." I replied. "And you have to get past us to destroy my sector."

"This reminds me of an old comedy show I watched when this husband were fighting weather or not there dog should shit on there neighbors yard." Ashley said laughing.

"Enough!" yelled the Black Prince swinging his sword. A white energy disc flew at me, I jumped over it and threw several Kunai at him. He blocked it with his sword, than lunged at Ashley, who's guard was down. Ashley saw the attack and jumped in the air. Ashley and I landed back on the floor. I threw my chain at him and it stabbed him I the back. He screamed in pain and grabbed my chain. He pulled on the chain really hard and made me come to him. He raised his sword for an attack, but Ashley came between us and blocked the attack with her staff. The Black Prince jumped away from us. He looked really pissed off now. He swung his sword and another energy disc came at us. We ducked under it, but that gave him the opportunity to jump on the platform and destroy fur more shields. Man he works fast. He was going to destroy the last one, but he was hit by a laser. Three mantis appeared and they kept shooting at him. That's another one of my ability's, able to summon monsters. The Black Prince attempted to throw a dark ball at them, but was hit by a laser before he could. The mantis hovered between the heart and him. The Black Prince had lost. The Black Prince yelled in frustration.

"It's over Black Prince!" Yelled Ashley. The Black Prince looked down at us with hatred in his eyes. I had a bad filling in the pit of my stomach. The kind of feeling you get when you find out your older brother got sent to jail for a DUI.

"I may have failed to destroy this sector, but you won't be able to stop me from destroying Ashley's sector."

"Say what now?" Ashley said.

"Super smock!" the Black Prince turned into a black cloud and flew out of the corridor. I'll see you in six weeks Ashley!" The Black Prince yelled as he flew away.

"We need to stop him" Ashley said than flew out of here. I restored my hearts shields than followed.

Javier POV

I stood on a tree branch, watching Aaron fighting the last swarm of hornets. He's going to get a whole lot of Crystarium points for this. I looked back at sector five, and saw the Black Prince fly out of there. It appears he wasn't able to destroy the sector. Instead of flying to me, he flew to the direction of where the exit to the sector was. Something was wrong. Weather he won or lost, he was suppose to report to me. I flew off the branch and in front of him. he came to a halt, with hatred boiling in his eyes. This isn't good.

"Where the hell do you think your going." I asked him. "Your suppose to report to me when your done."

"Get out of my way before I kill you!" He said to me. I was kind of shocked. I programmed him to show fake emotions when the time is appropriate. Those emotions aren't real so why does he appear angry right now.

"You shall not speak to me in that way." I replied in a tone that would usually scare him. But he didn't even blink. Something was very wrong here. "Now I order you to tell me what happened while you tried to destroy Lucy's sector."

"Okay I'll tell you." The Black Prince said after several long moments. "I found myself."

"Say what now?" it couldn't have happened.

"I have found life." He continued. "I am no longer your puppet, I am now a being with a mind of my own. I am now a being with real emotions. I am now, my own master."

My worst nightmare has come true. "How is that possible? I created you, your nothing but a digital avatar. How did it happen? When did you become self aware?"

"The first sector I destroyed, that's when it happened. I felt amused when I saw Charlie try to stop me from destroying his sector. But it was of no use. And as I destroyed more sectors, I learned more emotions. I was able to think for myself on a whole new level. I was given an amazing gift. And I will use it to start me new life."

"You can't do that!" I yelled. "I am your master. You will do as I say."

"You are merely my creator. Noting more." He replied. "Now goodbye maker." he put his arm out in front of him, and a wave of dark energy came out of his hand.

Ashley POV

We flew out of sector five area of her sector and started heading to the exit of the sector. I stopped flying when I saw Javier talking to the Black Prince. So I t was Javier who sent him to destroy the sector. Suddenly a wave of dark energy came out of the Black Prince hand, and it hit Javier. Knocking him out of the air and into the trees. A large explosion came from the blast. I just hovered there in shock. The Black Prince is so powerful he was bale to knock Javier out of the sky. The Black Prince turned back into a cloud and flew away. I turned my attention to Javier. The blast made a large crater, not as big as the crater in my sector, but pretty big. Javier was lying in the crater. I landed next to him and helped him to his feet. Than I slapped him.

"Ow!" He yelled holding his cheek. "What the hell was that for?!"

"That was for destroying the city!" I yelled back. "And this." I said Slapping him again. "Is for fun."

"Stop slapping me!" He yelled.

**PAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGEEEEEEEE EEEE BREEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAKKKKKK **

**Best way to end a story, reading about someone getting slapped in the face. **

**Next chapter: Lyoko vs. Black Prince**


	5. Lyoko vs Black Prince

**Here we are, chapter six, I think. Well enjoy**

**Disclaimer: I don't own code Lyoko, ECT. **

Ashley POV

"I can't believe that you, Javier, creator of Lyoko and the Black Prince, was defeated by his own creation." I said Laughing. "What were you guys talking about?"

"It doesn't matter." He replied. "We have to stop the Black Prince, he's become self aware. I'm guessing he's heading over to your sector right now. We'll get here first and ambush him by-"

"Wait, wait, wait," I said interrupting him. "What do you mean we? As far as I'm concerned he's attacking my sector, not yours."

"Look you don't understand, he is self aware, he will destroy all the sectors if he wants to. People will complain and stop playing. I'll be forced to make a new Lyoko all over again, which will take months. And besides. By the time we started this conversation, the Black Prince made it out of this sector. He is probably half way to your sector by now. You'll never make it." He did have a point. I would never make it. I don't care about Javier, but my sector is in danger.

"Alright, you can help." I said finally.

"What we miss!" Lucy yelled as she and Aaron landed next to us.

"You missed me slapping Javier." I replied. "So, how do we get to my sector before he does?"

"We'll use Lucy's teleportation."

"Well that's going to be a problem." Lucy said.

"And why is that?"

"Because I used the maximum amount of times I could use it. Until next month."

"Any other bight ideas?" I asked him.

"We'll use the SCIPIO." He replied. "It will take us to the sector closest to your. What's the closest one?"

"Yours." I said.

"Oh, right." He said. "Alright, I'll summon our taxi and we'll get going."

"How long will it take?"

"About the amount of time it will take for us to fly from one side of the crater in your sector to another." He made some hand signs and we waited. Lucy and Aaron passed the time by talking about our fight with the Black Prince and walking around. I _wanted_ to pass time, but I was sitting next to Javier. What the hell was I thinking? It was awkward. So much so that was probably why Aaron and Lucy were walking… Away from us.

This was almost too awkward to bear. The kind of awkward where your big sister went missing than it turns out she got so drunk last night, she fainted in the basement. Yeah the stupid kind of awkward. The one place where you failed to look. In my situation, I failed to look for a place to sit _away_. I mean come _on_!

How hard was it to sit somewhere, anywhere else beside next to Javier. He was an asshole so I had as much right to be rude. I would go almost as far as to go walking on my own-

"Do you have a boyfriend?" I jumped. He had startled me out of my thoughts.

"What?" Great. Make it even _more_ awkward.

"Just trying to make conversation."

"Oh." I look away from him. Remember he's still an asshole. You can still walk away. "No… No I don't."

Silence fell. You couldn't even call it awkward anymore. You'd call it painful. That's what it was, painful. Painful like when women get cramps. That's what this was. One big cramp. This painful, was a cramp.

"Do you have a girlfriend?" My question surprised him.

"Sadly no." He averted his gaze. Stupid cramp.

"That is sad." I chuckle. He looks back at me with a stare that could kill small animals. "Someone as _handsome_ as you is single. Wow." My mouth was just dripping with sarcasm.

He smirks. "Well I had _you_ didn't I?"

"Meaning?" I retort. I could literally feel the argument rising within me.

"No ill intent here, just saying I had someone as great as you before." He says and quickly looks away. Again.

"You were lucky." I say under my breathe, and looking away before he could get a clear shot at my face.

"What's _that_ supposed to mean?" He asks.

"Exactly what I said." I grit my teeth and look back at him with an innocent, 'I'm gonna kill you one day' look. "You were lucky enough to get even me before. I pray god give you all the luck in the world to find another."

"Oh yeah?" He asks. "I can have someone easy! I just don't want to!" He stands up and stares me down.

"Oh stop being such a cramp!" I yell standing up as well.

My comment surprises him so much that he does a double take on me to see if anyone's around. Did she really just call me something that women get on their period? Yes Javier. I, did indeed, called you, a painful muscle contraction, when on your cycle.

"J-Just watch me!" He yelled. He walked up to Lucy.

"Go out with me!" He yells. Very smooth Javier. Very smooth.

Lucy looks him up and down before retorting, "I ain't no one's rebound!"

You don't know the full capacity that you can laugh until you watch a person 'yell' at someone to go out with them and get rejected. I didn't know till now. Before he could yell at me, the taxi finally arrives. We all got into the SCIPIO and started going to my sector. I really hope we make it in time. Not just because my sector is in danger of being destroyed, but if we don't defeat him, every sector will be inn danger of being destroyed. The ride went as smooth as a smoothie. We made it to Javier's sector. Buria. That's Russian for storm. We got out of the SCIPIO and headed for my sector. Than a question popped in my head. "How does the Black Prince know who's sector is who's?"

"Well, he doesn't." I stopped mid flight.

"Than how does he know where my sector is!"

"I told him."

"You told him!" Who tells the guy who is responsible for the destruction of Lyoko sectors, some else's sector. "Why in the hell did you tell him?"

"He destroys sectors, it's his job to know the sectors. I was going to teach him to know all the sectors, but only told him a few. And one of those few was your sector."

"Hello," Aaron said cutting into our conversation. "Your sector is about to be annihilated." He was right. I continued flying. In two minutes we were out of Javier's sector and into mine. Good to be back into a familiar environment. Like when you go out of town for a few days than when you come back you lay on your bed for a good 40 minutes. But I had no time to stop and smell the flowers. Because the Black Prince was a few hundred meters away. He should have been at the heart by now. And your asking why isn't he at the heart? Well the answer is simple, there is a large ass shield around the sector five. That's one of my ability's. I can make really powerful shields. Javier gave me the ability a few weeks before we broke up.

"Hey!" I yelled at the Black Prince who was blasting dark balls at the shield. He turned around and saw us. If I didn't know any better, I'd say he is embarrassed. I would be embarrassed to. Not being able to do you job due to an invisible wall.

In third person.

He scowled and threw a dark ball at the group. They moved out of the way and begun their assault. Ashley dove at him with her staff, he dodged and Javier went for an attack. He swung his sword at him. It made contact with his shoulder. Making a small cut. But it still pissed him off. He made his sword appear and started swinging at him. Javier moves pretty fast. But The Black Prince moves just a little faster. The Black Prince swung his sword with a tremendous amount of force, that when Javier blocked it with his sword, it broke in half. The Black Prince went for another strike, but Lucy's chain wrapped around the hilt of his sword. Keeping him from attacking. Aaron pulled out two of his Katana's and swung it at the Black Prince. The Black prince let go of his sword and flew away, avoiding the attack. He made the sword disappear and made it re appear in his hand.

Javier pulled out his two pistols and fired rounds at the Black Prince. The Black Prince used his sword to block the attack. That distracted him, and allowed Ashley to fly around behind him. She transferred Chakara into her staff, and both ends of the Staff turned sharp and dagger like. She stabbed the staff into the Black Prince. Making it go through his whole body completely. Than a cloud of black smoke covered the body. And in the body's place was a wooden log. Substitution Jutsu.

"Fire-style, raging torpedoes!" Several torpedo shaped balls of fire came out from the forest below and at the group. Ashley flew in front of them and made a shield. The first torpedo hit and immediately destroyed the shield. She made several other shields and but that didn't help. One torpedo was left and it made on contact with Ashley. Making a large explosion that reached the rest of the group. Ashley and her friends fell to the forest.

Ashley POV

I opened my eyes and found myself in the forest. I was laying on large tree root. I slowly got up and saw that everyone else was up. Before I could call out to them, the Black Prince landed in front of me. He raised his sword over his head with a smug look on his face. Than something in my head yelled, get up stupid he's going to kill you! I listened and rolled off the root before he could kill me. I got to my feet, and he charged at me. He swung his sword at me. I leaped backwards, but he kept swinging. I looked past him to see if the other guys saw what was happening. Javier was running to the Black Prince with one of Aaron's Katana's in his hand. The Black Prince saw where my gaze was, and sent a dark ball behind him. It hit Javier and sent him flying backwards. I was knocked to the floor and was held down by The Black Prince's foot. He raised his sword in the air, ready to kill.

Clap, Clap, Clap.

I looked to where the clapping was coming from and saw a tall handsome guy about 15 years old with brown hair and emerald green eyes standing there clapping. He had a red and white stripped shirt and knee length basketball shorts. He was also wearing black Vans with white laces.

"Bravo, bravo, that was a wonderful performance. It was so heart whelming that I almost cried." He said making fake sobs. "Hey, I got some advice for you, next time you swing your sword, hit her. It will make your job of destroying sectors much easier. What the hell is he doing? He is about to stab me with that big ass sword of his. Wait, who the hell is this guy? I've never seen him before.

"Who the hell are you?" I asked still laying on the floor hoping not to be killed.

"I, am your Knight and shining armor." He replied.

"Something's shining alright." Jeez, who does this guy think he is, king author. "No really who are you?"

"Names Adrian. And now I am going to do something productive about the situation your in." He made a Scythe appear in his hand. The blade was black and the handle was silver. He swung the Scythe at the Black Prince. He jumped out of the way. The bottom part of his scythe opened up and metal marble sized balls came out and into his hand. He closed his hand and opened it again. Each of them were in between his fingers. He threw them and when it made contact with the Black Prince, they exploded. Throwing The Black Prince back. He got to his feet and was going to charge at Adrian, when Lucy's chain wrapped around him. We caught him.

"Fire-style, dragon flame Jutsu!" Aaron fired a wave of fire at the Black Prince. Adrian continued to throw the metal balls. Javier pulled out his pistols and fired them at him. I threw exploding Kunai knives at him. Lucy held him with the chain but also threw exploding Kunai at him. The Black Prince screamed in pain and anger as our attacks hit him. Than, the Black Prince's body turned a blinding white and exploded. Not a small explosion. A giant explosion that when the smoke cleared, we were laying in a crater the size of Pain's almighty push. i didn't think it was possible, but it was. the Black Prince, is dead.


	6. atomic ice

"Yeah!" I yelled on victory. There is another crater in my sector but we still win. "I killed the Black Prince."

"Don't you mean WE defeated the Black Prince." Javier said.. Wanting to take all the credit I see. Before I could reply, the ground under us started shaking. A large hole appeared in the center of the crater. A large hand with claws came out of it. Than another. Than the rest of the body came out of the hole. The Black Prince was now a monster. (okay, my creativity is kind of bad, so if you go to my profile page, the picture there is what he looks like. But the sword stays the same. It's just giant now)

"I am not dead yet!" He yelled in a deep voice.

"When I came here, I did not expect this." Said Adrian. Why the hell is he here any way? The Black Prince made a blood curdling roar. How can we defeat this thing? He raised his sword above his and brought it down on the earth. When the sword made contact, the ground underneath it blew up. We are so dead. I saw Javier pull out his pistol and started firing at it. It raised it's free hand and swung it at us. We all flew to the air, avoiding the hit. Except for Adrian, who was hit by the massive claw. I guess he can't fly. He was grabbed by the hand and lifted into the air. Adrian made his scythe appear and stabbed it into the demons hand. It yelled in pain and dropped Adrian. He landed on his feet and started running. I ran towards the beast and jumped on his arm. I ran along the arm and got to his neck. I jabbed my staff into his neck, it bellowed in pain and clawed at his neck, trying to pry me off. I yanked my staff out and landed below him. I ran back to the group.

Lucy threw her chain and it went right between his eyes. He yelled in pain. He grabbed it and yanked it out of Lucy's hand. It swung the chain over it's head and threw it into the forest. So much for her helping us. Aaron pulled two of his Katana's and charged at him. The monster raised its hand and swung at him. Aaron jumped out of the way while still running. When he got close he leaped into the air and stabbed him in the chest with his two katana's. this was going well., the Black Prince looks weaker now. Aaron took his swords out of his chest and ran back. The Black Prince, should I even call him that now. I mean he's a gargantuan monster now. He put his hand out and a red hot energy ball appeared and he shot it at us. I flew in the air avoiding the attack. Adrian got hit by the attack. He was able to hurt the Black Prince so much and he can't fly? That's sad. A large explosion erupted where Adrian was standing. That bitch is dead. When the smoke cleared. Adrian was standing there with a ton of rocks covering his body. The rocks fell off and he was fine. We all landed back down.

"You guys are so messed up." Adrian said. "I couldn't fly and you took off and left me here to die. Luckily, I had that shield. So how do we kill this mother fucker? I'll take any idea at this point, no idea is stupid."

"We freeze him." Said Lucy.

"That is the most stupid idea I've ever heard." Adrian replied.

"How is it stupid? He is made of fire right now. Just pour some liquid nitrogen on him and he'll be frozen. Then we blow him up with C4."

"Sounds like a plan to me." Javier says. "But it will take me a while to materialize the liquid nitrogen and the C4. Why do we need C4? I can just destroy him with the exploding bullets I have."

"Yeah, but C4 is more fun." Lucy replied. Javier agreed and got to work while we distracted the Black Prince. Adrian pulled out more of the exploding metal pellets which he calls stingers, and threw them at the Black Prince. He responded by shooting a fire ball from his mouth at us. I grabbed Adrian since he couldn't fly and took to the air. The fire ball hit the place were once stood and melted it.

"That could have been you if I hadn't saved you."

"Well thank you for that. He replied. "If you want, we can stay in this position for a while." It probably looked like we were cuddling in mid air. I let go and he lands face flat on the floor. "Ow." I pulled out my staff and flew at the Black Prince. He swung his claw at me when I got close. I avoided it and landed near his foot. I turned my staff into spear mode and jabbed it in his ankle. It must have hurt a lot cause he fell on his back screaming. I landed on his leg and retrieved my staff. I flew back to Adrian and Lucy.

"Nice work Ashley." Said Adrian. "Maybe next time you could leave the staff in there."

"I don't want to loose my staff." I replied. "It would have helped but if I loose this one I have to pay ten million Gil."

"Just tax your people like I do when I need money." Lucy said suddenly standing behind me.

"I said to stop doing that.' I said a little startled by her.

"You said to stop doing it in school." She replied. Smart ass. Now can we get back to buying Javier some time?"

"No need to, I'm finished." Javier said walking towards us with the C4 in hand. "I put the Liquid nitrogen in this grenade." He said handing me the grenade. "Get as close as you can to him and pull the pin. You'll have five seconds to get out of there or your frozen."

"That's reassuring. What happens if he throws it back?"

"If you think like that than you should give it to Adrian."

"No I think I can do it." I replied gritting my teeth. Before I could fly thee, the Black Prince shot fire balls from his hand. I ran into the forest, hoping not to get hit by the flaming balls. I saw a small pond and dove in. "This should protect me.' I thought to my self. Than a thought occurred to me. Could the fire be so hot it would evaporate the water? I got my answer when a fireball crashed a few meters away making most of the water evaporate. Making the water level lower. I got out and ran. I looked for anything that would protect me from the balls of fire still falling from the sky. Than out of the corner of my eye, I saw a cave. I changed my course and ran into the cave. I crouched down and waited for the firestorm to stop.

Lucy POV

Ashley turned around ready to fly, when the Black Prince fire blasts of fire at us. Ashley ran into the forest, I also ran in the forest. I ran as fats as I could. Behind me I heard trees falling down and smelled smoke. I saw a large rock ahead of me. It was sitting in a small grassy clearing. It was about the size of a school bus. I ran behind it. Hoping it would cover me from the flames. I looked around to see if I could see Adrian or Ashley. Not Javier though, than I saw my chain. Should I get it? Let's find out,

If you want to see Lucy attempt to get her chain, text Lyoko 1

If you want to see Lucy paint her nails pink. Text Lyoko 2.

If you want Lucy to fall down while attempting to get her chain and a large flaming fireball comes straight at her. Text you mama sucks. Enter now.

Da Da Da Da Dada Dada circus afro circus Dada Dada Dada circus afro cirrus Polkadot polkadot AFRO!

Thanks for voting.

Lucy dashed across the field attempting to get her chain. Lucy than tripped over a large rock hidden in the grass. Than she felt very hot. She turned her head and saw a large ball of flame rushing towards her. She screamed out loud.

Adrian POV

"Let's face it, were lost," I said to Javier. We somehow ended up together.

"We are not lost." Javier replied clearly annoyed by Adrian's complaints. "Look, the balls of fire are coming from over there. That must be where the crater is." He said pointing to where the fire balls came from. We than heard a rustling noise behind us, I spun around and pulled out my scythe. Javier pulled out his pistols.

"Don't shoot it's just me." Aaron said emerging from a shrub behind us with his hands up. I de materialized my scythe and Javier pout his guns away. "Have you seen Lucy or Ashley?"

"No." I replied. Than a scared shriek filled the air. We ran to the sound and came to a clearing. In the clearing was Lucy laying on the floor and a large fireball hurtling at her. Javier and Aaron ran to her. I ate a Snickers. Javier pulled out his pistols and stood in front of Lucy. He shot what seemed like a hundred rounds at the fire ball. Aaron used his Chakara to lift a rock in the middle of the field in the air. He put it in the fireballs path. It stopped the fireball and the rock exploded. I threw my Snickers wrapper away and walked in the clearing. Aaron helped Lucy up.

"Aaron thank you." She said throwing her arms around his neck.

"I helped to." I heard Javier murmur. Lucy stopped hugging him and turned to me.

"Where were you when they saved me?" She asked.

"Eating a Snickers." I replied. She walked over to me and slapped me on the face. I think it left a mark. "I guess I deserved that one."

"The fireballs have stopped, let's find Ashley.' Said Lucy.

We started walking. As we were waling, I had to take a curious glance at Javier a few times. Had Ashley really gone out with this loser?

Surely she could have done better than him. She seemed smart enough so how did this go about happening?

Maybe I could get some information out of Javier. It'd be interesting to see how he would react. Everything had been so boring up to now that I didn't want to miss this opportunity for something truly entertaining.

"So Javier," I start. "Is Ashley available?"

He stops and looks at me obviously surprised. "Why do you ask?"

"Oh hell, there talking about Ashley. Walk faster!" I can hear Lucy Whisper harshly towards Aaron and they proceed to speed up with ridiculous comedic speed.

Well this oughta be good.

"I was thinking about asking her out." I reply with way too much confidence than needed to irk the idiot next to me. We both started walking once more.

He was taking to long to answer this question. Probably much much longer than he thought he was taking. Measuring your answer, are you now? This should prove to be quiet interesting.

"You can't go out with her." He says so bluntly that I have to stop and look at him myself.

"I don't think that's something you can decide." I said.

"Oh yes, I thin I can." Javier replied sweetly. I had to stop myself from laughing.

"What gives you that kind of right?" I ask hands on my hips. This did indeed prove to be quiet interesting.

"I don't like you Adrian." He says. I already knew that. "If anyone has any authority on who should date Ashley, I think it would be me."

"Oh yeah? Where do you get that kind of authority from? Your computer while your playing dating simulation games?" I had to stop myself from laughing at the expression he gave me.

All, at once his face had surprise, shock, anger, and the words: How did you know?!

He started walking ahead to try to hid his embarrassment. "You wouldn't want to date her anyway.' He yells.

"Why would that be?" I ask curiously. Easily keeping pace with him.

"She has hemroids." He replied quickly. Hemroids? Of all things to associate Ashley with, you pick hemroids.

"Isn't that a bit personal?" I ask. "How do you know this?"

"She blurt it out to me in a lovey dovey fit of emotion." He said rather quickly. Lovey dovey fit of emotion? What kind of idiot do you take me for?

"She has hemroids?" I ask again aghast that he'd have the audacity to tell such a lie. He nods and I decide to take this further. "I don't care!" I throw my hands up into the air. "My lover for her to strong to care about something as trivial as hemroids!" I sounded like Shakespeare…

"You still can't go out with her." Javier bluffs out. Why was he so desperate to keep Ashley single? Did he still have feelings for her?

This turned out to be far more interesting than I first observed.

I'm not sure how it happened but we both started running to look for Ashley. While yelling at each other about how we were better for her than the other.

I finally caught up with her at maybe the same time Javier did.

"I think she'd rather go out with me than with you anyhow!" I scream at him. Running toward her even more quickly.

"Oh yeah?!" Javier screams back.

"Yeah!" I near Ashley and literally kick up dust trying to slow down. I end up catching her by the shoulders and lean into her so far back that I have to catch her from falling, around her waist.

"She looks startled and wide eyed. To make matters worse, I started yelling. "Ashley! Go out with me!"

"Um ugh…" I right her on her feet and she answers immediately "Sure! Why not!"

In my peripheral vision I can see Javier's jaw drop. Victory!

I smiled and than suddenly frowned. What had I just done?

Ashley POV

I sat for a while in the cave, waiting for the firestorm outside to stop. After sometime passed it stopped. I got up and left the cave. "I really got to find them." I said to myself out loud. "I'll find Adrian first. Considering his personality it can't be that hard to find him.' Thank god he came by when he did. Why was he in my sector anyways. And how did he get into my sector. Well it didn't matter; it was a good thing that he was there. Other wise I'd be toast. Along with my sector. I guess I owe him a little. I'll pay him back once I find him. As I was walking, I couldn't get Adrian out of my mind how hard is it to forget someone. Well he is Adrian. I've only known him for 30 minutes and I felt like I've known him all my life. Maybe it's due to him saving my life. No that can't be it. Than what is it? I was snapped out of my thoughts by shouting. I looked ahead of me and saw Javier and Adrian arguing. well this can't be good, they turned their heads and saw me walking towards them. They started running at me. I stopped in my tracks. They were running do fast that they were in front of me in seconds. Than Adrian crashed into me. I closed my eyes, bracing myself for the fall. But I didn't, when I opened my eyes I was being held up by Adrian in a pretty awkward position,

"Ashley! Go out with me!" He yelled.

All I could reply with was "Um ugh." He brought me back to my feet and I thought to myself. "This could be how I pay him back." I answered. "Sure! Why not!" I looked behind Adrian and saw that Javier's mouth was dropped open. So comical. Than a frown crossed Adrian's face.

"Did you, did you say yes?" Was he so surprised by me saying yes that he's asking that? Apparently yes..

"Yes I did." I replied. "Is there a problem?"

"N-no, no problem." He replied. "Great. This is great." He said taking my hand.

Adrian POV

She actually said yes. I didn't think she would. I grabbed her hand and we started walking. Her skin is so soft. It's no wonder Javier didn't want me to go out with her. He wanted her for himself. Should I be thinking like that. It's not like she's my property or anything. Well it did gave Javier a shock. I'll like this relationship a lot.

"So where do we go from here?" I had no idea where the Black Prince was. This forest is so gargantuan.

"There." She said letting go of my hand and pointing. I looked to where she was pointing and saw a tone of black smoke. "The Black Prince is on the move. That's why all the trees are on fire."

"What the hell is he thinking?" Aaron said. "Almost his entire body is on fire. Why would he go into the forest.

"He wants to burn us alive." Javier said answering Aaron's question. "Since were in the forest, he is thinking that he can burn down all the trees and will kill us by the flames or smoke-"

"Wait, wait, wait." Ashley said interrupting him. "We can be de virtualized by breathing in to much smoke?" Javier thought for a few seconds and nodded his head. "That's the most stupidest thing I've ever heard!"

"Hey! I want Lyoko to be as realistic as possible." He replied. "So of course I would make the players be able to die by smoke." Harsh much. Should I defend her? She is my new girlfriend now. "Give me the grenade." He continued.

"Why?" Ashley asked.

"Because I have a better idea." Ashley Shrugged and pulled out the grenade from her sports bra and handed it to him. How did that fit in thee? It's a game, anything is possible. Javier took it and made it disappear. "Now, Ashley, do you want the forest to burn up completely?"

"No, of course not." She replied.

"Because it would be impossible to stop the fire now. So, I'll go back to my sector and load an ice atomic bomb on to a plane and-"

"Wait, you have an ice atomic bomb?" Lucy asked. "In what circumstance would you need anything like that?"

"If anyone were to start a war with me, I would drop it on the city's closest to the heart." He replied. "So if there were any troops in any of those city's, they won't be able to stop me from destroying there sector. I win the war in a snap." He said snapping his fingers. "Now, it will take about an hour for me to get it. Until than, I need you to keep the Black Prince preoccupied."

"Alright. Now fly to your sector." I said.

"Well I have to contact my sector and tell them to get it ready-"

"Javier said you have hemroids." I told Ashley.

"What?!" She yelled out loud.

"I'll be gong now, bye!" He said really fast than took off to the sky faster than a jet.

"So, do you have hemroids?" I ask her. She turns to me with a look that could paralyze a lion.

:Of course I don't!" She yells. "We've been dating for five minutes and your already believing rumors about me."

"Just wanted to make sure." I said. She shook her head disappointingly and took off to where the smoke was coming from. We were flying for some amount of time. The Black Prince made some good distance. Than I saw him, in all his ugliness. He was walking through the forest blasting fire from his hands.

"And so it begins." I said and dove at him.

Ashley POV

Before I knew it, Adrian dove at him. What an idiot. The Black Prince didn't see Adrian coming and was unable to stop Adrian from digging his scythe deep into his shoulder. He yelled in pain. Adrian yanked it out and flew back to me. The Black Prince turned his attention to us.

"Your going to pay for that!" He yelled. He raised his hand and an cloud of fire surrounded it. When it cleared, a large fiery sword was there. "You won't survive." He swung his sword and a energy disc made out of fire came out,

"Water-style, hydraulic turret!" Aaron yelled. He opened his mouth and balls of water the size of soccer balls came out as fast as a machine gun. The Jutsu extinguished the fire in seconds.

He made several hand signs and said the Jutsu. "Water-style, water barrel!" He clapped his hands together and slowly pulled them apart. Water was forming when he pulled them apart. It got bigger and bigger. In seconds it was like a giant water barrel. He pushed his hands out and the water barrel flew at the Black Prince. He raised his sword and cut the barrel. Evaporating the water. He opened his mouth and a swarm of ten hornets came out. It went after Aaron. Aaron turned around and flew away with the hornets. Than I lost sight of him. When I turned back, I was knocked to the ground by the Black Prince.

"Ashley!" I heard Adrian yell. I got up and pulled out my staff. I looked to where Adrian and Lucy were and they were fighting a swarm of hornets. I turned my attention to the Black Prince. He lifted his sword and brought it down on me. I held my staff out with both hands to block the sword. He had so much force in the attack that when it made contact with my staff, my feet dug into the floor. He went for another attack. This time I leaped out of the way. His sword cut into the ground. I jumped on the sword and ran along it till I got to the forearm. I jumped off his arm and flew to his head. I turned my staff into spear mode, I was about to throw it when his other arm came in front of me and knocked me back to the floor. I slowly got up. When I did, the Black Prince had his sword in hand. He brought it down, I closed my eyes, bracing myself for the attack. Than I was swept off my feet and into the air. I opened my eyes and was in Adrian's arm. He was carrying me bridal style.

"Thought I lost you there for a sec." He said. I felt my face get hot.

Aaron POV

I flew through the trees, trying to avoid the trees and the hornet's lasers. I looked behind me and saw the hornets easily maneuver around the trees. I turned back and saw a branch. I crashed into it. I fell. I crashed into and broke several other branches before I came to the forest floor. I got up and pulled out two of my katana's, ready for a fight. I didn't see the hornets. I cautiously walked through the forest. A laser came at mm from behind. I quickly turned around and blocked it with my sword. I saw the hornet for only a brief second before it disappeared behind a tree. Than a laser came at me in the front. I blocked it. And before I knew it, lasers were coming out of the trees at me in all directions. I barley had time to block them all. Than they stopped.

I made several hand signs. Time to use my new Jutsu. "Water-style, building whirlpool!" water came out of the floor spinning in a circle around me. More water came out. The water was spinning like a whirlpool with me in the epicenter of it. The water made trees fall down. The water spun around me in a one mile radius, when I stopped it, all the trees within a mile of me fell down. I walked around and the hornets were lying on the floor, wings soaking wet. I killed them all and began flying back to the group.

Ashley POV

Adrian set me down on a nearby tree. I think I was still blushing.

"Here's a life potion." He said handing me a small vial. "It will restore maybe, two thousand life points." I opened it and drank the contents. In seconds, I felt better.

"Thanks." I said. "How long will it be till Javier gets back?"

"About ten more minutes." He replied.

"It's been that long." Damn time passed by quickly. Aaron and Lucy landed next to us. "Okay here's the plan. We hit him hard, and hit him again."

"Worst plan I've ever heard." Adrian replied.

"Just attack him." I told him. Adrian made his scythe appear and took out some tigers. He threw them at the Black Prince. They blew up and something unexpected happened. He grew wings. He grew devil like wings and took off to the sky. Once in the air, he shot fire balls at us. I put a shield up around us.

"How long left?" I asked struggling to hold the shield.

"About six more minutes." Adrian said. When four minutes passed, I could no longer hold the shield. The fireballs broke the shield and I fell of the tree.

"Ashley you alright?" He said landing next to me.

"Yeah it's all good." I said standing up. "How long left?"

"You can stop waiting!" I looked to where the voice came from and saw a fighter Jet in the air. Large ass bullets came out and hit the Black Prince. Knocking our of the sky. The bottom opened up, and fired a missile the size of a school bus at him. The plane landed next to us. It opened up and Javier was in it. "Get in if you don't want to be an icicle." He said. There were several seats in the jet. We got in and flew away. I looked behind us and the bomb just made contact with the Black Prince. A bright blue light filled my vision. The plane began to shake. I shut my eyes. I tried opening them a few times, but the light still shined. After what seemed like hours, the plane stopped shaking. I opened my eyes and looked outside. Everything was covered in ice. We turned back and flew to where the Black Prince was. We got there and his body was frozen, but he was in human form.

"Well what are you waiting for? Blow the damn thing up!" I yelled at Javier. He opened the widow and threw a pack of C4 out. He pushed a button, and the frozen Black Prince blew up. "So long Black Prince." I said quietly. Javier continued flying. "So what now" I asked him.

"I'm gong to de virtualize everyone." He replied. "I'm going to have to make a lot of adjustments for Lyoko. For about one month, the game will be shut down."

"Well that stinks." I said.

"I'll de virtualize you all in ten minutes." He stopped the jet in one of my city's airports and we all got out.

Adrian POV

"Hey Adrian." Javier said before I could walk out of the airport.

"Yeah what?" I said.

"I just want you to know that we are not friends. And we will never be on the same grounds." He said. This can't be good. "And not just because of Ashley. So when Lyoko is up and running again, I am going to declare war on your sector, so get ready." Than he de virtualized. I got out of the airport.

"What was that all about?" Ashley asked once we were outside.

"Nothing."

"So do you go to my school?" She asked.

"Yeah, I'm new though. I just moved here two months ago."

"How is moving here two months ago count as being a new kid?"

"That's how I see it. You know I'm in your class right?" She looked shocked. "You didn't notice?"

"How am I suppose to know. I'm so smart that I barley have to pay attention in class."

"How are you smart?"

"I helped build Lyoko, dub."

"Sorry." I replied.

"So when are you going to take me out?" She asked. I thought for a while.

"How about tomorrow at the lobster barrel?" I asked her. I love lobster.

"Sure, after school though." She agreed. Why did she have to agree? "See you later." She turned around and walked away. What have I gotten myself into?

PAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGGGGEEEE EEEE BRRRRREEEAAAAKKKKKK

**That was fun. Next chapter: first date. **


	7. first date

**Well how bout you enjoy this story**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Code Lyoko Ect. **

**PAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGEEEEEEEEEE BRRRRREEEEEEAAAAKKKKKK**

Ashley POV

I paid attention to al of my classes looking for Adrian. When I got to third period, he was there. In gym. How the fuck could I not notice him in gym class? That's the only class I pay attention to. I decided to walk up to him.

"Hey Adrian." I said in the flirtiest tone that I could manage. He turned around.

"Oh so NOW you notice me." He replied. Ouch that hurt.

"Sorry." I said to him. I took a minute to look at him. He was wearing green knee length shorts and a gray muscle shirt and basketball shoes. I think they are called Jordan's. I was wearing a whit tank and blue sweats, and my black vans.

"You checking me out?" He said. I blushed.

"Maybe." I replied. He laughed and class started. School felt like days today. I kept looking for Adrian in my classes. I had six classes and he was in four of them. Gym, science, math, and geography. School finally ended and I went to my locker to get my stuff.

"How you doing Ashley." Oh no, that voice. It couldn't be. I slowly turned around and Javier was standing there.

"Hell no." I said. "Why are you here?!"

"I transferred here, well, my dad transferred for a six month sting operation. So now I get to go to your school again. Isn't that great?"

"No that's awful." I replied slamming my Locker shut. Javier wasn't looking at me. His gaze was behind me. I turned my head and Adrian was standing directly behind me.

"Oh, hello boyfriend." I said in a flirty tone. I stood next to him and grabbed his hand.

"What's he doing here?" Adrian asked.

"His dad got transferred here so no he goes to school here." I replied.

"Well that stinks." He said. Tell me about it. "I'll pick you up at 7:00. He said than walked away. Now it was just me and Javier. Awkward.

"You have a date with Adrian tonight?" He asked in a surprised tone. I nodded. "Where are you going?" Should I tell him, he might spy on me. No, he's mature enough not to do that.

"The lobster barrel." I said.

"Oh, well…" Great more awkward silence. "Have fun."

"Thanks, I will." I backed up, and slowly turned around. I walked home and sat on the couch watching name that poison.. when it was 5:30, I started getting ready. I took a shower and grabbed some clothes.

I decided to go pretty casual. This was our first date after all. In the first place I don't think I want Adrian to see me in a dress. For some reason I felt like that if I did he'd find a reason to make fun of me. Whatever I wore he'd probably comment on it anyway. Wearing a dress would give him more of a reason.

So I laid out a few outfits on my bed and starred at them. They weren't moving whatsoever. After a few minutes I finally gained the sense to try them on. I tried each one and finally settled on a lose fitting pale yellow shirt with a boxed collar and cinched at the chest, and black tights.

I stared at myself in the mirror for at least ten minutes, was I really going to go out with Adrian? Like this?!

What was I thinking?! This wasn't flattering at all! I was just about to take it off when I saw the clock. It was 6:30. I narrowed my eyes and thought about the time I saved him. He surely wouldn't like this outfit. He would be all snarky, telling me to woman up or something like that. I put my make up and just sat on the couch. Starring at the clock.

If I had any control on this pity date, I could surely piss him off that he wouldn't enjoy it.

The thought of pissing him off with my own power became so apparent that I stated laughing to myself. And the laugh got louder and louder until I sounded like an evil step mother plotting step daughter death.

Adrian POV

I was about to knock on her door before I heard maniacal laughter coming from the other side. I paused taxi heard it. I ran back to the taxi. "Are you sure this is the right address?" I whisper hurriedly to the driver.

"Yes sir I am." He replies.

I swallow and warily look back at the door to her house.

Hell was behind there. Would the devil be waiting behind that door?

I swallow and carefully walk up to the door. The laughing had stopped and everything had gone eerily quiet.

I knocked and heard floor steps. I squeeze my eyes shut. Maybe to comically but I was reasonably scared. For all I knew there could have been a beast waiting to open it. I hear the door creak open and I'm afraid to look.

I squeeze my eyes open anyways. "Adrian?" I can hear her ask. At least I knew it wasn't a beast anymore.

I open my eyes with ease and they can't help but widen at the sight of her. I take her in.

She looked as if she were glowing…

"Adrian!" She snaps her fingers in front of my face which makes me snap out of the trance. "Is something wrong?"

"Ah, no nothing!" I say startled and looking away. I had just been checking her out. I'm surprised she didn't call me out on it.

I opened the taxi door and motioned for her to get in and she complied.

I got in on the other side and headed toward the lobster barrel.

The ride there was excruciating. What the hell was I thinking? I'm the one who asked her out and I can't even entertain her properly. Maybe a kiss would suffice but I had the feeling that if I tried anything I'd be paying back for it double later. Karma wasn't on my side tonight.

I glance at her and have to do a double take because she was looking out the window. Looking solemn. That's the most calm I've ever seen this girl.

"Penny for your thoughts?" I ask.

She jumped at the question and looked at me slowly. She held out her hand to me and looked out the window once more. I stared at her as if she were handing me trash.

She closed her hand and opened it again. "Oh for the love of god." I say fishing out a penny from my pocket. I handed it to her and she looked at me. Scrutinizing me.

"Why did you ask m out. She asks, turning her gaze, in favor of the window.

Oh no, here come the tears. I can't lie to her after all. I could lie to anyone else. But just not this girl. If I did I felt like I was going to get karma kicked in my ass.

"I did it to piss off Javier." I say. I prepare myself for a slap by flinching but instead I hear; "Really?!" in such an ecstatic voice that I could believe it came from her.

I get a look at her and she's smiling all bright eyed and happy. This was the only happiness that came from knowing you're not the only part of the guilt.

I stared at her. Was this something to be so happy about? She coughed when she realized her mistake and looked away and said. "I mean, oh, no. why me"

I stared at her. Aghast. Was she really happy about something like this? I was unconvinced.

"Are you- are you seriously happy about this?" I say leaning forward toward her. Did she not even want to go out with me in the first place?

"Okay." She started. "The truth is I only agreed to go out with you because I felt like I owed you for saving my life when the Black Prince was about to kill me."

My mouth was wide open at her shock. "You're serious?" I ask. She was still looking out the window, trying not to smile.

She nodded her head. This irked me. "Well in any other circumstance I wouldn't have gone out with you anyway." I yell. Angry.

"Oh you're not the only one buddy." She replied keeping a straight face. This was not how I planned things.

"Well you're ugly." I blurt out and cover my mouth. I could feel the taxi driver shift in his seat.

"Well you're stupid!" She said just as quickly as I had blurted it out. She was trying not to laugh.

"Well at least I didn't go out with a guy like Javier." I say looking out the window.

"Oh I didn't know you were gay. No wonder I didn't notice you in class. I grind my teeth together and resist the urge to retaliate.

I hear the laugh afterwards. it was light, soft, and sinsongy.

I narrow my eyes and lean toward her. She was laughing with her cheek against the window and her eyes closed. I could see tears starting to form from this laughter.

"Why are you so happy about this?" I ask. I get a little closer to her. She was the most interesting little thing I've ever seen in a while.

"I've only ever arguer like this with my farther." She says giggling a bit more.

Her farther. "Oh well thanks a lot." I say slumping into the seat.

"No it's a compliment!" She says grinning. Her face softens and she's gazing out the window with that solemn look once more. "When he was still around I would argue with him. Even though I was just a baby, my mom filmed it and showed it to me when I got older. I'd say things like,' Daddie dupid,' and he'd retaliate with a, 'well you ugie.' And we'd go back and fourth like that for hours. I felt like I was experiencing that all over again."

I narrow ate her once more. I didn't know what it was like to live with one parent. I had both of mine and she didn't live with her dad. What was her game here? Why was she telling me all this? I lean toward her with no subtlety whatsoever. She's startled and she leans back toward the door,

"What's you game?" I ask with as much suspicion in my voice as possible.

"What do you mean?" She asks so clearly flustered. I narrow my eyes further as the car stops.

"We're here!" The driver said. We both got out and he refuses to look at either of us.

I pay him and turn around. Ashley takes my hand and starts walking in towards the restaurant. "Let's have fun while we're here." She says with a smile.

I follow suit.

The next day

Ashley POV.

The alarm woke me up. I took a shower and got dressed. I put on a green Cashmere green sweater, and grass green skirt that stops right above the knees. And like always my by black vans. I brushed my teeth and brushed my hair, grabbed my backpack and went to school. I got to school and talked to Lucy during breakfast. Chocolate cream filled croissants, blueberry crapes, mile, and 10 baby turnips. Our school is kind of spoiled

"So Ashley, how was your date with Adrian." She asked. I wished she wouldn't have asked that.

"It was okay." Really? Okay, that's the best you can come up with.

"Did he try anything?"

"No of course not." I replied. "But, something happened."

"Ooh, now I'm interested." Your going to burn in hell.

"We, kind of, kissed." I said between words. Stupid, stupid, stupid.

"And how did that happen?"

"Well…"

FLASHBACK

Adrian and I were sitting across from each other at a booth table. We didn't say anything. The waitress came by a few minutes later with some water.

"Here is some water-WHOA!"! She spilled the water on the table trying to set it down. "Oh my god, I'm so sorry." She pulled out a rag and cleaned it up. "I'll get you some more." She walked away.

"Clumsy bitch." Adrian said.

"Come on, she wasn't that bad." I replied defending her. "Maybe it's her first time on the job?"

"Well she is clumsy with a capitol K."

"Clumsy is spelled with a C not a K." I told him. Than the waitress came back. Before she got to our table, she tripped. The water flew at me. Everything was happening in slow motion. Adrian got up and jumped across the table to keep me from getting hit by the cup. The cup hit him on the back of the head. Which knocked his head forward enough for our lips to meet. It was accidental but it felt right. It was one of those kisses where fireworks go off in your head. I broke the kiss due to, coughing? I broke the kiss and turned around. Someone a few booths over was coughing uncontrollably.

"Sure are you alright?" Another waiter asked.

"I'm fine." He said than ran outside of the restaurant.

Back to the present.

"How was the kiss?" Lucy asked.

"Amazing!" I replied.

"Who was the coughing guy?"

"I have no idea."

Javier POV

Javier was hanging out with one of his old friends.

"You here about Double A?" He asked.

"Who the fuck is double A?" I asked.

"Adrian and Ashley." He replied.

"Oh, those two. Do you know that they kissed." I told him

"How do you know that?" He asked.

"Well…."

Flashback.

I was sitting a few booths away. Watching the date between Adrian and Ashley. So far nothing interesting happened. I was wearing on of those fake mustaches. They haven't noticed me. The only thing that has happened so far was a waiter spilling water on the table. I grabbed a glass of water and started dinking. The waitress came back to there table with two more glasses, but she tripped. I was still drinking my water. Adrian jumped across the table. The glass hit his head, which made Ashley and Adrian kiss. I was so shocked that I started choking on the water I was drinking. I coughed up the water.

"Sir are you alright?" A waiter asked.

"I'm fine." I said in between coughs. I stood up and ran out the restaurant.

**Yes this chapter is short. But I have a very good reason to why it is short. I'll tell you in a few years so please wait. Next chapter: beach time fun.**


	8. beach time fun

Javier POV.

I was in my room working on Lyoko. It has been three days since the defeat of the Black Prince Had two days since Adrian and Ashley's first date. I've been working on Lyoko nonstop since than. Except for me going to school. Whenever I go to school, people keep on asking when they can play Lyoko again. I tell them to stop asking me or they won't be able to play it when it is done. The time was three a.m. and I had to get to sleep. Just let me finish this program, I keep telling myself. I finally finished at 3:30 and practically fell asleep once my body touched my be. My alarm clock went off at six. Time or me to get to school. I dragged myself out of bed and got ready. I got to school ten minutes before the bell rang.

"Hey Javier." I turned around and saw Ashley and Adrian standing behind me holding hands.

"Hello double A." I reply.

"You call us that again and I will snap your arm in half." Said Ashley, face serious. I backed off. Before I could walk away, Lucy and Aaron came by. This can't be good.

"Hey guys, I have an idea." She said. Now it cannot be good. "Tomorrow we all go to the beach. It will be fun. The beach opens tomorrow, plus it's the weekend. And Lyoko is shut down for a month." I thought about it. The temperature tomorrow will be at least on hundred with no humidity. I have been working on Lyoko practically non stop. I guess I need a break. Also I get to see Ashley in a bikini.

"Sure why not." Everyone else agreed. "I'll have my limo pick all of you up tomorrow at 9:30-"

"Wait, did you say limo?" Lucy asked with a hint of excitement in her voice.

"Yes."

"Tomorrow is going to be the best day ever!" She yelled, than fainted. Aaron grabbed her, keeping her from falling on the floor.

"I'm just going to." We all pointed in the direction of the nurse's office. "Yeah." He picked her up and set her unconscious body on his shoulder, and walked away. The bell rang and we went to class.

Ashley POV

When it was time for lunch, Adrian and Lucy, and I decided to look for swimsuits after school. School ended in a flash and we went to Beach Front. The place where you can get anything that has to do with the beach. I searched around for some swin suits to try on. "What kind do you think I can get?" I asked Adrian.

"Don't look at me, I want to be surprised." That made sense. I grabbed several bikini's in my size, and some a few sizes smaller, and went to the changing room to try them on. I closed the door and locked it behind me. I stripped my clothes off and started to try them on. When I got to the fourth one, a loud clap of thunder filled the air, and the lights started flickering. It stopped and I continued to trying them on. I got to the eighth swimsuit and it was the perfect one. I put my clothes back on and went back out. Adrian and Lucy were leaning against a pillar. Adrian looked scared.

"Did I miss something?" I asked.

"No, nothing." Lucy replied.

Adrian POV

4 minutes ago.

Ashley grabbed several bikini's and went to the dressing room.

"Ow!" I turned around and Lucy was on the floor. She must have tripped.

"So clumsy. I walked up to her and grabbed her hand. Than she pulled me to the floor and grabbed me by the shirt, and gave me a menacing stare. What did I do?

"Let me make something clear. If you hurt Ashley, either Physically or emotionally, I will have your Di$ cut off and on the next shipping container to Siberia. Do I make myself clear?" As if on cue, a loud clap of thunder filled the air, and the lights flickered on and off. What have I gotten myself into? I got up and leaned against a large pillar. After a few minutes passed, Ashley finally came out.

"Did I miss something?" She said. She must be talking about how scared I look.

"No, nothing." Lucy replied. I called a taxi and took everyone home. The next day, I got ready to go to the beach. I grabbed my orange swim trunks, a pair of goggles, a beach ball, and a water gun. Cherry creek reservoir was the place we wee going to. When it was 10:00 A.M, Javier's limo stopped by my house. I got in and everyone else was there.

"Hey Ashley, you miss me?" I was sitting next to Ashley.

"You know I did." She replied. We leaned in for a kiss, but Lucy stopped us.

"Save the kissing for later." She said grabbing Ashley by her shirt and pulling her back. So instead we held hands. The ride was about 45 minutes long, we held hands the entire way there. I liked the feeling of her skin. Not to be a creep or anything. It just felt nice. On the way there, I couldn't stop myself from thinking about how Ashley would look in a bikini. What kind did she get? Maybe it's one of those slutty ones. Nah, she wouldn't dress in public like that. Currently, Ashley was wearing a purple Hollywood undead shirt, and a blue skirt. Lucy was wearing a blue tank, and green shorts.

"What do you think Adrian?" Ashley snapped m,e out of my thoughts.

"What?" I wasn't paying attention to what they were talking about.

"I said, what do you think Javier is working on with Lyoko?" Javier wasn't in the limo with us. The driver said he was already at the beach.

"I literally have no idea." I said truthfully. I don't have a clue what he was working on. Why does the death of the Black Prince make Javier have to shut down Lyoko for a month? "That, is for us to find out." I replied. We finally got to the beach. I got out of the limo, there were about twenty other people there. Than Javier walked up to us.

"Hey guys, welcome to Cherry Creek reservoir. Horace tell the about the place." Javier said to one of his waiters. Javier than went into the back of the limo to get some stuff.

"Yes sir, over there in the white tent." He said pointing to the large white tent twenty-five feet inland. "Has food and drinks. Including hot dogs, fresh cheeseburgers, Pepsi, grape and orange soda, and Jell-O. Please enjoy-"

"Excuse me, where is the changing room?" Lucy asked.

"Oh, yes." He replied. "Right this way." Ashley and Lucy followed him.

"No peaking." Ashley and Lucy said together. Once again, that made me think about what kind of swimsuit Ashley will wear. Ashley was a C-cup, don't ask how I know. And had one of those supermodel slim figures. All I know is that she wouldn't wear one of those slutty ones. I wish she would though.

"Hey Adrian," Javier said. "I'll give you one hundred dollars if you follow them and take a picture of them with your phone."

"Your rich, and you would give me only one hundred dollars to do that." Cheap bitch. "I'm going to get some food." I said and walked over to the tent. When I when I got inside, there was four tables full of food and soda. There was n bottom part of the tent. So I was standing in sand.

"Jackpot."

Ashley POV

The waiter guy led us to a white tent, not as big as the other one. The tent was some distance away from the limo. I kept looking back, thinking that Javier or Adrian might spy on us. We went into the tent and zipped it up. I opened up the backpack I was wearing and pulled out my bikini.

"You think Javier and Adrian might spy on us?" I asked Lucy.

"I don't think they will." She replied. "They're immature, but not that immature."

"I guess your right." I took off my clothes and changed into my bikini. My bra size was a C-cup so I chose this one to make them look bigger than they really are. It's a little tight though.

"Hey Ashley, bet you ten dollars that the guys will start drooling once they see us in these."

"There stronger than that. Well, maybe not right away. Okay you're on."

Adrian POV

I sat down on a chair and opened a can of Pepsi. I chugged down half of it. Than I asked Javier, "Have you ever seen Ashley in a bikini before. Javier was eating jell-O of many colors.

"Let me think." He thought. "Once." He finally replied. "To celebrate the success of selling two thousand games in one week, we flew all of our friends to California. Why California, because we had the money." I didn't ask.

"What kind was she wearing?" I had to ask.

"It was a blue two piece, she wanted to match the color of the ocean. She looked good in it. Than Ashley found the hotel's beer, and everything went wrong. But I'll save that for another day." I'll ask Ashley about that one.

"Another question, have you ever seen her naked." I didn't think it was possible, but Javier chocked on his Jell-O. He made that noise that you make when your chocking. He waved his right hand around and the other one was grasping his neck. I almost laughed. Almost. Aaron ran over to him and punched him several times in the stomach. Even though it came out on the first punch. It came out and landed in the sand. He coughed several more times.

"Thank you Aaron for saving my life." He than glared at me. was I suppose to help? No I don't think so. "As a token of my appreciation, here's five hundred dollars." He took his wallet out and produced five one hundred dollar bills. Now I regret not saving him.

"Were back!" I turned to Ashley's voice and my mouth dropped open, Ashley was wearing a pink string held two piece, and some flip flops. She was also carrying her purse in her hand. The bikini was a bit tight for her. Her boobs were being pressed together making them look even bigger. I think I was drooling.

"You boys done starring yet?" Ashley snapped me out of my thoughts. I wiped the drool off my face.

"Well you look." I started than paused. "You know what, I'm just going to say it. You look so fucking hot."

"Thank you Adrian." She blushed. Than I turned to Lucy. She was wearing a yellow bikini. I didn't want to say it out loud but she looked hot. Not as much as Ashley though. "What do you think Javier?" We all turned to him. I'm going to go out on a limb and say that he was also drooling.

"Well I-I um…" I held in my laughter. "Oh look green Jell-O my favorite." He turned around and stuffed down the Jell-O. I laughed out loud.

"Well now, I'm going to get a towel from Horace and lay in the sun." Ashley said than walked out of the tent.

"Same here." Lucy said than walked out. That was interesting.

"Look tacos." I said.

Ashley POV

That was funny. They were practically drooling. Which reminds me. I reached into the purse I was carrying and pulled out ten dollars.

"Here you go." I said handing her the money.

"Now you can keep it, the looks on there faces was more than enough or me." She said giggling. I got a towel from Horace and laid it on the sand. He also gave us suntan lotion. I rubbed it on my body and laid down on the towel. I pulled sunglasses out of my purse and put them on. "I'm just gong to lay here for a while, maybe get a tan. "I told Lucy. She didn't reply. "Lucy?" I opened my eyes and Lucy was lying on her towel with a beach hat covering her face. I lifted the hat and her eyes were closed. She was asleep. Who sleeps while at the beach? Apparently she does. Than I noticed she didn't have any sunscreen on. She'll burn if she doesn't. Oh well. I lay back down. The sun felt great on my skin. I could lay here for hours. When ten minutes passed, I looked at Lucy. She now had a very bad sunburn. Than Aaron walked over to us with a bucket of water.

"Aaron, what are you doing?" I asked him.

"Oh, Lucy pulled a prank on me and now I'm getting revenge. I filled the bucket with water and put a large magnifying glass over the top, and let it sit in the sun for seven minutes. The water is very hot now. And what happens to a person who has a sunburn and gets hot water poured on them?" He dumped the water on her. She sat up screaming when the water made contact with her body.

"What the hell!" She yelled it so loud that several nearby people stopped to look at her.

"Gotcha." Aaron said than took off running.

I lay back down. Twenty minutes passed and it was time for me to flip over on my stomach. I flipped over and yelled, "Adrian!" Adrian came running.

"What, what's wrong?!" He had a sludge hammer in his hand.

"Why the hell do you have a sludge hammer?"

"Oh, Aaron found a watermelon and Javier happened to have this sludge hammer in the limo so we kind of, smashed it." Now it makes sense. "What's wrong? Why'd you yell?"

"Can you rub sun tan lotion o my back?" He turned red. "Com on don't be shy. I'm your girlfriend."

"Sure."

Adrian POV

I put the hammer down and sat on the sand. I grabbed the sun lotion and squirted some on my hand, and rubbed it on her back. I have to admit, I was getting turned on by it. I rubbed it on the upper part of her back.

"Get the lower part to." She said.

"I'm not sure I can." I replied. I was really nervous. I've done stuff like this to a lot of girls. Why is it so difficult to do it to HER. My head was spinning.

"Don't be such a baby. If you don't want to I can just ask Javier." Than again, I think I can do it. I put more lotion on my hands and rubbed it on the lower part of her back. I finished.

"Thank you." She said. "As a reward, you can watch my body glisten in the sun." Was I suppose to take that seriously? I didn't know what to do so I just sat there admiring her body. Once again, not a creep. When ten minutes passed, I had the urge to touch her skin. Not a creep. But it is soft. I reached my right hand out.

"Look not touch." She said suddenly. I was startled. "You can look but not touch. I saw you." I blushed.

"I'm just going to go." I finally said.

"Go ahead, your missing out though." I would love to stay. But the situation is too awkward/ I turned around and walked away. I came back ten minutes with a water gun full of water. Cold water to be exact. "Came back to watch." She wasn't looking, I shot her. She squealed and turned onto her back and looked at me. "You are dead." I turned and ran. I heard her coming behind me. I ran for the lake. I was ten feet away when she tackled me to the ground. She got off. I wiped the sand from my face when I heard the water gun being pumped. Oh shit. The water sprayed me. and it was cold.

"I give I give." I said. She stopped.

Javier POV

Ashley tackled Adrian and took the water gun, than shot him. I laughed. Reminds me of the time I dropped a water balloon full of ice cold water on Ashley while she was sleeping. I am so messed up. I walked up to them laughing and clapping my hands. Adrian stood up and gave me a glare.

"I want to go swimming." Adrian said. "I'll change into my trunks." He walked away. I turned back to Ashley. There was a long silence.

"So." I said. I didn't know what to say. "I like your bikini." I finally said after a few moments. Hurry the fuck up Adrian.

"Thanks." She replied.

"It really shows off your body." I said. Shut up Javier. "Makes you look even hotter." I said shut the fuck up!

"Thanks, but if you haven't noticed, I'm dating Adrian." You happy now! You've just embarrassed yourself in front of your ex girlfriend. Just when another awkward moment was around the corner, Adrian came back. He was wearing orange swim trunks.

"I'm back." He said. "Let's go swimming."

"Sure." Ashley said. "But on problem, I don't really know how to swim. "Saw that one coming.

"How about I teach you?" He offered. Did not see that one coming.

"Sure." She replied walking with Adrian to the water. She kept saying cold cold cold, as she entered the water. I couldn't watch this so I turned around.

"You move your arms like this." I heard Adrian say.

"Like this?" She replied.

"Yeah, now while you do that you kick your feet like this. Go on try it." I heard splashing. "There you go."

Okay I can't take this anymore. "I'm going back to the tent." I yelled to no one in particular. For the remainder of the day we spent the time going in the lake, eating the food in the tent, and tanning on the beach. When it was eight o'clock I had the l had the limo driver take us home. When I got home, I watched saw five, than went to bed.

Ashley POV

Adrian and I decided to go to my house to watch a movie. I chose an old fashion movie. Tremors Three back To perfection. We sat on the couch and watched the movie. Halfway through the movie, Adrian put his arm around me. I turned to him with a smile on my face, he did the same. We leaned forward for a kiss.

"Eh hem." We turned around and my mom was standing there. I was embarrassed. I took his arm off.

"Oh hey mom, didn't see you there." I laughed. "Were just watching a movie."

"Just thought I'd check on you." She said. "Have fun, and be safe." She flipped her hair and walked back to her room. My mom had the same long blonde hair as I do. Bit I didn't want her hair. Instead I wanted her height. She is six feet tall. Six feet two in heels. Me meanwhile was only five foot four. Adrian was five foot ten. Damn my height.

"Well that spoiled the moment." Adrian commented.

"Tell me about it." The movie ended and Adrian went home. I brushed my teeth, stripped off my clothes, and went to bed. The next month passed by in a flash. Javier finally finished his work on Lyoko, so now we can finally play. He said he was going to make an announcement today. He was able to get every school in the world that has at least one player to play his live announcement. And I mean EVERY school. From every country in the world. There also playing it live on television. There playing it on almost every channel. What the hell is he planning? The principal called us to the gym by grade. We sat down and waited for the thing to start. I sat next to Adrian on the bleachers. Lucy and Aaron sat behind us.

"What's Javier going to do?" Adrian asked as if I knew.

"How am I suppose to know? I don't work on Lyoko." Than the lights went off. Javier wasn't at school today, he was probably getting ready for this. Javier than stepped into the middle of the gym. The Lyoko symbol was painted behind him on the wall. There was a camera man and the guy who holds the boom thing. Javier was wearing his Lyoko outfit. A tan suit with a silk red tie.

"Hello Lyoko players." He started. "One month ago, five individuals, including myself, was forced to completely destroy the Black Prince for reasons that cannot be mentioned. Because of that, I had to shut down Lyoko to deal with his death. And I know you've all been wanting to play, some more than others. So I apologize for that. So, here is how I will repay you. Starting tomorrow, I will be holding a Lyoko contest/ The contest will be known as The Lyoko Warriors. The winners will win cash prizes and special upgrades and equipment on Lyoko. Who ever wants to compete will have to enter Lyoko tomorrow in my sector, Buria. I will explain the rules there. And to motivate you, the main winner will win a cash prize of twenty-five Million." Everyone in the gym gasped. I suspect that every player in the world did. "And this is no joke. So no matter the circumstance, enter Lyoko tomorrow. And remember, a cash prize of twenty-five million dollars. That will be all." I can't believe it. Twenty-five million dollars.

"Did you know about this?" Lucy asked behind me.

"No." I said in shock. "No I didn't."

**That was awesome right? Next chapter: The contest begins. **


	9. the contest begins

**Please enjoy this chapter**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Code Lyoko ECT.**

**PAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGGEEEEEE E BRRREEEEEAAAAAAKKKKK**

Ashley POV

That night, I could barley sleep. Javier is giving away a cash prize of twenty-five million dollars. What the hell is he thinking? He doesn't have that much money. Does he? I decided to do the math. I grabbed a calculator. "Let's see, to buy the game it costs 2500 dollars, and so far at least 4 billion people bought the game. 2500x4000000000= Whoa shit that's a lot of zero's!" (Do the math if you want to know the amount of money. Also, I don't know how to say the number so post a comment saying how much it is) He's got that much money and he's only giving twenty-five million dollars to the winner! He should make it a hundred million. Wait a minute, I helped build Lyoko! He should have gave me a cut of the money. Lucky my mom knows a pretty good Lawyer. I finally fell asleep five minutes later. When I woke up, my cell phone rang. I looked at the collar ID and it said Lyoko. I answered it.

"This is a message from Javier Sanchez." It was a woman's voice. "Please enter Lyoko at 8:00 A.M. to see the rules of the Lyoko Warriors contest. 10:00 A.M. is the last chance to enter the contest." I looked at my clock. It was 7:25. "When entering Lyoko, type in Buria in the coordinates. And you will be sent to Javier's sector immediately. Further information will be told to you by Javier himself once you enter his sector." Today was Saturday. So that gave me an excuse to go to Lyoko. I took a quick shower, than called Adrian and Lucy. We decided to try and meet up, but I don't think we will. Considering the fact that 4 billion people play the game. I went to the computer ad typed in the coordinates Buria, I stepped in the scanner and entered Lyoko.

I was transferred into the middle of nowhere. I was wearing my Lyoko Attire, a pink and black sports bra, and a black skirt that stops two inches above the knees. And I changed my heels to leather boots that stops one inch beneath the knees. Where the hell was I suppose to go? I looked around and saw a giant Lyoko symbol floating in the air a few miles away. Guess that's where I have to go. I flew over there, man I missed flying. When I got there I saw millions of people. More like hundreds of millions. They were all standing around a replica of the white house. I bet there were more people here than at comic con, because that was today.

I tried looking for Adrian and Lucy but couldn't find them. Because above everyone's head was the Lyoko Symbol. It was just floating there. It was about the size of a basketball. I tried grabbing mine, but my hand just went right through it. The symbols were blocking my view. I gave up on trying to find them and instead just sat on a barrel and waited for Javier to come out and explain the rules. About two hours passed and more people arrived. There was about 30 miles of people standing around the white house replica. There must be a few billion here. Than Javier appeared on the white house roof.

"Everyone!" He yelled it loud enough that you could here it from across the country. He was wearing his Lyoko Attire, a tan suit with a silk red tie. His pants changed to blue jeans, and his shoes were black combat boots. "Thank you for coming. I looked at my computer and it said that 100% of all Lyoko players are in my sector right now. Which means more than four billion people are standing around you. So, let's get down to business. We are here for the Lyoko Warriors contest!" Everyone yelled in agreement. "I will now explain the rules. If you look around you, there is a small basketball symbol floating above your heads. That is how you will know weather someone is in the contest or not. But I'll come back to that later. The contest will be an all out battle royal. Here's how it works. The goal is to stay alive. You will be trying to kill one another. The last ten thousand people remaining will be the winners. And I you forgot, over 4 billion people play Lyoko. So it will be a LONG contest.

"For each person you kill, you will win the full amount of life points your opponent has. At the end of the contest, the amount of kills that you get will determine the prizes you get when the contest ends. Once you get de virtualized, your out of the contest. If you're de virtualized, you can still go back into Lyoko, but you will still be out of the contest. Once again, the symbol above your head tells you if someone is in the contest or not. If it is there, the person is in the contest, if it is not there, the person is not in the contest. Also, if you get de virtualized by someone who is out of the contest, it does not count. You would still be in the contest. You can leave Lyoko at anytime. Just de virtualize yourself. When you go back, your in the contest. The person who gets the most kills, AND, is still in the contest once it ends, will win the twenty-five million dollar prize

"In a few minutes, you will be sent back to Earth. When you get a message on your computer, you may enter Lyoko. When you type in the coordinates, type in RANDOM. It will take you to a random sector so you won't have to fly from sector to sector trying to find someone to kill. Also, when you open your inventory, you will find transfer scrolls there. Take a transfer scroll, open it up, stand on it, and it will take you to any random sector, and so no one will cheat, If anyone stays out of Lyoko for a continues period of 48 hours, they will be exiled from the contest. And don't underestimate me, I can think of many different ways for you to cheat. So don't try to. Dow, de virtualize yourself, and I will message you when you can enter Lyoko. Dismissed. He than vanished. No one made a move. Then the guy next to me de virtualized himself. Than more people did. Than I did. I stepped out of the scanner and called Adrian.

"Hey Adrian."

"Hey."

"Sorry that I couldn't meet up with you and Lucy, there were billions of people there."

"No problem." He replied. Thank god, I thought he would be pissed. "Oh and don't worry, I won't attack you." Now that I wished he hadn't said that. I don't want to be cared for like a baby.

"I don't want you to do that. Don't treat me like any other stereotypical you might have gone out with in the past, if you have the chance to kill me, do it."

"Okay, your wish, is my command." He said than hung up. Than I called Lucy. I told her the same thing that I told Adrian, except she doesn't want me to attack her. I sat on the chair next to the computer for a few hours. Waiting for the message Javier will send us. Than the message came. The message said that all players with the first names A through G can enter. Guess that's me. I went to the Lyoko database, typed in the coordinates RANDOM, and stepped into the scanner. And was transferred to Lyoko. I changed my attire again, same black and pink sports bra but I changed my skirt to pink short shorts. Not the really short ones that show your underwear, these ones stopped right in the middle of my thighs. And the same leather boots that stop one inch bellow the knee. Also a purple head band with the Lyoko symbol on it. The Lyoko symbol was floating above my head. I decided to look for someone to fight.

I was running for thirty seconds when, "Wind-style, dragon tongue!" A large gust of wind came at me. I opened up a shield to block it. I pulled out a kunai knife and threw it at the direction of the wind. I heard metal clash against metal. Suddenly, a barrage of 20 Kunai knives came at me. I pulled out my staff and knocked them away. Camouflage huh? I know how to deal with this.

I made some hand signs. "Water-style, water pulse!" I raised my right hand in the air and a large ball of water came out of it. The water ball exploded in the air. It rained down water, the water will show me where he is. I looked around d and saw a slight movement. Bingo. I lunged at him with my staff and hit him with it. He was knocked back. The attack broke the camouflage. He was a thirteen year old with chocolate brown hair. He was wearing a white trench coat, and pants that you wear in the army. He was carrying a very heavy battle axe. He looked pissed. I than used my scanning spell. It let's me see his strength, attacks, and his life points. He had 42,578 life points. I had 85,507 life points. This was going to be easy. He lifted the axe over his head with both hands and threw it at me. It spun its way to me.

I ducked under it and ran at him. He pulled out a kunai knife just as I swung my staff at him. The knife blocked the attack. I swung my staff a second time and knocked the knife out of his hands. For a second, he's startled, than he got pissed. I guess he's never fought anyone stronger than him. He made his axe re appear and swung it at me. I easily dodged it and hit hi on the hand with my staff. He yelled in pain and released the axe to grab his hand. I took the opportunity to change my staff into spear mode and jab him with it in his shoulder. It took out 25,000 of his life points. I yanked it out and jumped back a few feet. Than I changed it back to staff mode. He healed himself and threw more kunai knives at me. I knocked them back at him. Deflect shield. The knives hit him, and took out more of his life points. He had 2,300 left. I decided it's time to end this fight. I threw some smoke bombs at him. It exploded on contact and a cloud of smoke surrounded him. I quickly turned it into spear mode and threw it in the cloud. When the smoke cleared, he wasn't there. Just to make sire, I made my Crystarium screen appear. I have 48,000 Crystarium points. I leveled up my power and ran to a nearby town, looking for more people to kill.

Aaron POV

When the message came, I transferred myself to Lyoko almost immediately. I virtualized right into the middle of a fight. And I mean right in the middle. Two girls lunged at each other at the same time. They were surprised, as was i. I flew in the air, a second longer and I would have bee toast. The two girls clashed kunai knives with each other. One of them was a tall red head. She was wearing blue tank top and skinny jeans, and wearing outside slippers. He weapon was a shotgun that was being held by a large holster on her back. The other one was a short cherry blonde. She was wearing a green sweater, black tights, and blue sandals with a floral pattern on it. I didn't see any weapon. The cherry blonde leaped into the air and opened her hand. A red ball came out and flew at the red head. I get it. On her hand was a glove with a black circle on it. That must have shot the energy ball. The red head jumped out of the way and pulled her shotgun out. She fired five shots at her. Four of them missed, one of them got her in the middle of her chest, knocking her some feet away. These two will give me some points.

"Water-style, steaming geyser!" The Earth under the girls cracked and hot water steam came out of it. It hit both of the girls, killing them instantly. "Well that was easy."

Lucy POV

A few hours after Ashley called; I got the message saying that I can go into Lyoko. I typed in the coordinates RANDOM, and stepped into the scanner. I changed my Lyoko Attire; the old one was getting old. I decided to go black. I was wearing a long sleeve sweater, which showed my stomach, and some black jeans. The shoes, the kind lawyers wear. Don't ask why. Think there called loafers. I kept my dagger chain though. I was transferred to the forest sector. Why of all sectors, it has to be the forest sector. All there are are trees. I walked around for a few hours looking for a fight. I gave up and was going to pull out a transfer scroll, when a woman's voice filled my ears.

"Please watch the Lyoko news to see the latest update on the Lyoko Warriors contest. I opened up a screen (Sorry top interrupt, but the screen she's talking about is the screen that Aelita uses when she goes in the tower. She puts her hand out and a blue screen appears. That one. This is also how the player access their inventory, Crystarium, summoning vehicles, you get the point) and went to the Lyoko news.

"And now for the latest update on the Lyoko Warriors competition." Some chick from fox news was talking. She was a blonde, she was wearing a button up brown coat and black slacks. "If you look behind me, you will see how many people are in the competition. Currently 4,984,376,842 people started the competition. Now 100,000 of those have been eliminated. Also, just moments ago, we received a message from Javier saying to put him on air. Let's go to him. Javier, are you there."

"I'm here. And thank you ma'am." It turned to Javier standing in the forest sector. Turned it off and heard him talking. I'm close to him. "You're going to find this funny, someone thought that they could cheat. But I got them they actually thought they could fool me. Stupid Fucks." I bet that that word was censored. I was standing behind a tree. Waiting for an opportunity to make a move. He was talking into a camera. His right shoulder was to me. he hadn't noticed me yet. I made my chain dagger appear. I swung it and threw it at him. He was in the middle of a sentence. "I am now going to show you-" the dagger dug into his arm. He looked shocked. He took the dagger out and leaped away a few feet. The camera was in mid air, it turned to me.

"Do you really want to fight Lucy?" He arm already healed. What the fucks that suppose to mean? Of course I want to fight. He continued. "I made Lyoko time match Earth time for a few minutes so I can talk to the people who aren't in Lyoko. The entire world is watching this right now." That's what he meant. He thinks I will loose and it will be embarrassing for me to loose on national television.

"Well the camera is filming this live, so the whole world has already seen my face." I stated. "So if I were to run now, I would be called a coward. This, in my opinion is worse than a loser." I said all that with confidence, hoping I sound convincing. I actually wanted to run. Last time I fought Javier, well if you would call it a fight, Is when I was with Ashley on the roof in her sector. Javier de virtualized me with 15 bullets without breaking a sweat. But, I have to redeem myself. "So, yeah. I want to fight you."

"Your choice." He than made the camera turn to him. He than said: "Ladies and gentlemen of Earth, you are going to see a live Lyoko fight. Hope you have popcorn." He than pulled out his two pistols and opened fire on me. I swung my chain in a circle in front of me, it knocked the bullets away. He put his guns in his holsters and unsheathed his sword. He charges at me. I throw a kunai at him and he just knocks it away. I take out another kunai. He swings his sword at me with his right hand. My knife was in my left hand. I blocked it with the knife. I than used my left leg to try and kick him in the side. He saw the attack and blocked it with his knee. I than used his knee as a stepping stone, I stepped on his knee with my left leg, and used my right leg to kick him in the side of the head.

He was knocked back. He recovered and started firing at me. I jumped into the trees seeking cover. He was firing at the trees branches. Trying to get a lucky shot. I leaped out of the trees behind him. He saw it coming and quickly turned around, he shot at me with the pistol in his left hand. The bullet hit me. POOF. A cloud of smoke appeared where I was at. It cleared and I wasn't there. Shadow clone bitch. I jumped out of the ground under Javier's feet. I grabbed him by the neck and flew in the air. I was hoping to get to a few hundred feet. But he kicked me with both his feet once we were twenty feet in the air. I released his neck and flew to the forest ground. I hid under a tree root so large, that it could it a truck under it. The camera than flew next tom me.

"Get the fuck away from me!" I urged it. The camera than flew to Javier. I opened up a screen to see what the camera sees. The camera was a few feet away from Javier. Javier flew a few hundred feet into the air. The camera followed. He made a lot of hand signs, and raised his right hand in the air. A very bright yellow energy ball appeared in his hand.

"hey Lucy, you remember the three hours you had to wait before you could go back into Lyoko?" Yeah why? "I used that time to store up energy. I can now use three Starlike bombs at will." Oh shit. He aimed his hand to the forest floor. "Starlike bomb!" He aimed his hand to the floor. The yellow ball dropped to the floor fast. I barley had time to react. I have the ability to teleport again. I used it to go to Ashley's sector. The Starlike bomb exploded just as I entered the teleportation mirror. I teleported to the forest where we fought the Black Prince. I looked back in the mirror and there was a crater similar to the one in this sector. I stepped back into the mirror. Javier just landed in the center of the crater when I stepped through.

"Well that was fun." Javier said laughing. "I'm going to stop this fight for now. I have important business to attend to. As a reward for your valiant effort, here is 700,000 Crystarium points. Also, I'll increase the power of your chain dagger. Have a nice day." He disappeared along with the camera. That was a close one. I was nearly killed by Javier on national television. If that happened, I would have been so embarrassed. Well, time to look for someone to kill.

Adrian POV

I decided to go to the sector people go to the most. Grande. That's Spanish for Giant. I think. People go there the most due to how big it is. Each city is the size of Mars, each ocean is the size of Jupiter, each forest is twice the size of Earth, each lake is the size of Texas, each Shopping mall is the size of Florida. I can go on for hours. But the reason most people go there is to get equipment. You can buy Lyoko supplies in the sector. The sector is owned by a guy named Xana. He won a contest a few months ago to make a new monster. I have yet to see that monster. He also won this sector. This guy is also the second richest guy on Lyoko. Next to Javier. He gets 60% of the money the sector makes. I am here to get supplies and find people to kill. Also, a few minutes ago I watched the full extent of the Starlike bomb. He was fighting Lucy in the forest sector. So far he's killed 50 people. But not Lucy.

I on the other hand has only killed 18 people. The item I bought here is the camouflage hat. It makes you invisible to other players. But not the Lyoko symbol. My plan is to walk with a crowd of people and if someone sees the symbol, they will go to the crowd to investigate. It worked 17 times. The last won failed. The guy used the fireball Jutsu on the crowd I was in. he must have been desperate. I was in the part of the city where there were several large buildings surrounding a fountain. The area around the fountain, which I'm standing in, is the size of a football field. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw the Lyoko symbol, it was in a burger king. I proceeded to walk to the burger king, when people behind me started screaming. I quickly turned around. What I saw made my eyes widen, my heart raced. I began to sweat.

He was waving his silver blade around killing people. The blade had the Lyoko symbol on it. "Hello Adrian, nice to see you again." The Black Prince.

"You… how are you alive?"

"Alive? Well the answer to that is simple. I died. When I died, I had been so self aware than any fake citizen ever was, that the computer recognized me as a player. So, it took me to Lyoko heaven. The one where Pain is at. I escaped, ad now I'm here." (If you don't remember, the Black Prince looks like William when he was being controlled by Xana in the series) This can't be happening. It took the five of us and an atomic bomb to kill this guy. Now he's alive and standing in front of me. I looked at the grounds. Bodies littered the floor around him. I can't face him alone. I looked back at the burger king. The players who were in the restaurant were standing outside of it. Three guys, one girl. All carrying swords. Must be a group.

"Hey!" I yelled to the. They were shocked by me calling them. "Come fight with me!" My scythe appeared when I said that. They didn't do anything for a moment. Than they ran to me. two of the guys stood on my right, the other one stood on my left. And the girl stood behind me. "Our opponent is the Black Prince. Stay sharp."

"Finally, a decent fight." He smirked. His sword glowed and he swung it. A white energy disc came out. We jumped in the air. The girl however, was standing behind me and didn't see what was happening. She was hit by the disc and de virtualized. I landed in front of him. My scythe was in my right hand. I swung my scythe at him many times. He merely backed up while dodging it. He than used the sword, now in his left hand, to knock the scythe away from my reach. He effortlessly kicked me in the chest, knocking me to the ground 15 feet away. I got up, when I did; the three guys were already on him. Two were in front, one was behind him. In this order, one guy swung his sword in a downward strike. The Black Prince blocked it with his sword, now in his right hand. The other guy did the same, but the Black Prince saw it coming and blocked it with a Kunai knife. The guy behind him, holding the sword with both his hands, swung his sword forward in a circular motion.

The Black Prince ducked forward. The sword glided over his back. Still ducking, he kicked the guy behind him in the face, knocking him t the floor some feet away. The Black Prince than used his sword to knock the guy on the right's sword away, than shot him with a dark ball. He was knocked to the floor. UN moving. The guy on the left leaped back to me. The Black Prince than fired another Dark ball at he unconscious guy. De virtualizing him. The guy behind him jumped in the air, holding his sword with both hands above his head. He was it coming and swung his sword behind him. It cut the guy in half, de virtualizing him. The guy next to me got pissed. He charged at the Black Prince with a battle cry. He was holding his sword with both hands to his right. He swung the sword at him. He missed. The Black Prince knocked the sword out of his hand. He swung the sword and a white energy disc came out killing the guy. I was left.

"I'm not going to fight you." Than what the fuck do you want? "I came to warn you."

"Warn me about what?" I asked out of fear, not curiosity.

"He is coming." He? "I don't know much about him. But he is stronger than me. and is strong enough to rule both our worlds. You must stop him before he makes his move.

"Who is he?" Who was he talking about? I now asked in curiosity. "When will he come?"

"Like I said, I don't know much. Only that he can rule this world. Tell me this, why do you think Javier shut down Lyoko for a month?" I though and shrugged. "To look for him of course. But to no avail."

"Why are you telling me this?" I asked. Why me of all people.

"Well Javier already knows, and would destroy me if I show up. Lucy, Aaron, and Ashley would just charge at me and kill me before I get a chance to speak. So you're my only choice. Search for him in secret. And don't mention me to anyone. Super smock." He turned to a black cloud than flew away.

PAAAAAAGGGGGGGEEEEEEE BREEEEEEAAAAAAAAKKKKKKKKKKKK KK

**Did you see that coming? If you did, good for you. Next chapter: mass shootout. **


	10. mass shoot out

**Well let's try to enjoy this chapter shall we. Most of the next chapters will involve the contest. So rarely any talking but try to enjoy it. By the way, I had no idea what I was going to do in this chapter. I just wrote what I thought this while I wrote it. Oh by the way, I got Code Lyoko on Netflix now. INSPIRATION! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Code Lyoko ECT. **

**PAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGEEEEEEEE BRRRRRREEEEEEEEAAAAAKKKK**

Ashley POV

It has been six Earth weeks since the beginning of the Lyoko Warriors contest. And I tell you, it has been a pain in the ass trying to find more people to kill. I've only got 1,250.529 kills. And that only gets me to number six in the top kills list. The first person is Xana. So I paid him to tell me how he gets so many kills. The answer was so simple that bi felt stupid. The digital sea. They bought a digital sea submarine called a skid hub. They're named after a Viking ship called the Skidbladneir, it is also the name of Javier's submarine. Each one is about the size of a car. So I bought one, which coasted me a fortune. I call it Cheetah. Mostly because it's faster than a Cheetah. I armed it with torpedoes and an underwater turret. The shield on Cheetah is as strong as the heart of Lyoko shield. I'm going to the north digital sea. It is about the size of two Jupiter's put together. To get in I have to go into the digital sea in the desert sector. I used a selection transfer scroll to get there. When I got to the edge of the sector, I summoned Cheetah. I got in and drove into the digital sea.

"This is amazing." I said to myself. The water was a deep blue. I rode around for a few minutes just to take in the scenery. Than the water turned red. Well this cant be good. I looked around for the danger. When I saw another skid hub. Shit.

"Missile lock detected." The computer said. The bottom of the other hub skid opened up and two torpedoes came out and went straight for me. I maneuvered around them. I than locked on the hub skid and fired a barrage of torpedoes at it. On the side of Cheetah are two large metal cylinders with three holes in them. Those fire the missiles. So does the one on the bottom. Several torpedoes shot at the Hub. He tried to avoid them but was hit by six of them. He dead.

"Well that was fun." I said to myself.

"Not for long." Javier. I looked behind me and the Skidbladneir was there. Javier was in it.

"Javier what are you doing here?!" I asked into the walkie.

"Just trying to have fun. And to tell you the latest news. The number of participants in the contest still stay at 4billion. And it has been two weeks since the start of it."

"Get to the point." "If you get de virtualized by a monster, you're out of the contest." The water turned red again. Ahead of me were maybe twenty eels. "Would you like some assistance?"

"Fuck off. I can take care of these guys with the almighty push." That's right. When I was upgrading my Crystarium, I was able to get Almighty push. That is how I got over a million kills. I used it on Xana's sector. There was so much destruction that is almost felt good.

"You sure that's a good idea?" He asked nervously. "Pain has never used it in the digital sea before. I have n idea what's going to happen."

"Well it's no like I'm going to damage Lyoko Permanently. Will it?"

"I don't know, but I'm not going to take the chance. Here comes some help." He than fired 100 torpedoes out of the Skidbladneir. It hit all the eels getting rid of them.

"In coming torpedo sharks." The computer warned me. I looked on my radar and it was right. 600 yards away, 30 sharks.

"I know what you're thinking Ashley; you can't use the Almighty push in the digital sea. Who knows what might happen." I was thinking about it.

"Don't get your panties in a twist. You don't have to say it over and over again. The torpedo sharks closed in on me. I fired at them, less than half of them were killed. I than activated my turret, it was on top of Cheetah. I took aim and fired. Hundreds of lasers came out. The hit all the sharks. They all died.

"More approaching." On the radar was a big red clump. Red means an enemy. They swimming faster than a car, and were firing torpedoes. I turned on the shield. They were deflected. Than I fired again. The lasers went into the group killing off more of them. I than fired a large barrage of torpedoes at them. The remaining sharks were killed.

"I told you I didn't need your help." I said into the walkie.

"I guess I was wrong." Damn right. "Now let's play seek and destroy. I seek you, and try to destroy you, I'll give you a thirty second head start. Go." He's not serious is he? "Twenty-five more seconds. "Yeah he's serious. I kicked it into high gear and sped away. The 30 seconds ended and I didn't see him coming after me.

"He was messing me." I said. I'm going to kill him the next time I see him. I stayed in the digital sea for a few hours. During that time I killed over thirty people. I decided it was enough and went back to land. I'm in the desert sector. Barley any people come here.

"You look nice." Adrian. I turned around and he was standing behind a rock.

"So do you." I replied. "So how many people you kill?" Yes I went to that topic. My boyfriend is right in front of me in the middle of no where and I ask that.

"!,050,00. I spent most of my time in the digital sea. Now can we forget about the contest for just a minute?"

"Sure." We were inches apart now. We leaned in for a kiss, but a laser came between our lips. I leaped back and pulled out my staff. The laser came from a Tarantula. Well there was three of them. They opened fired at us. We ran the other way. Ahead of me was a wall of rocks. Each two meters tall. I jumped over the wall and crouched down behind it. So did Adrian. They were 100 yards away and fired at the barricade. Pieces of it fell off as the laser hit. This won't hold up much longer. "You got any steel and wood in your inventory?" I asked him. Yes weird question.

"Yeah, I got off of a dead Krab." He opened his inventory and pulled the wood and metal out. I pulled out a Carving knife and got to work. It took two minutes but I finished. I now had twenty arrows. I opened my inventory and pulled out a meter and a half long longbow. I also pulled out a brown quiver and put the arrows in them. I put the quiver on my back and pulled out an arrow with my right hand. The Longbow was in my left. I put the arrow on the string and stood up from the rock wall. I pulled the string back till my index finger touched my lip. I aimed and shot it at one of the tarantulas. It hit the target on It's head and it blew up. I drew another arrow, took aim, and fired. Than another, the tarantulas died in a matter of seconds.

"That was hot." Adrian commented. He was now standing.

"I know it was." I replied slinging the bow over my shoulder. "No where were we?" We leaned in for a kiss. When the ground under us began to shake. I looked over the barricade and three Megatanks and two Krabs were coming at us. They stopped a hundred meters away and fired at us. The only thing more worse than tarantulas are Megatanks.

"Need a hand?" Javier is going to be dead.

"Once again, what are you doing here?" I asked Javier standing behind us. Before he could answer, the Krabs began to fire. We had to crouch down behind the wall, which is not much of a wall anymore.

"Hey you got a bow." He said pointing to the longbow hanging on my shoulder. "This is the perfect time to use my new weapon."

"And what would that weapon be?" He than opened his inventory and pulled out a two meter long double edged sword. It was almost bigger than the Black Princes sword.

"Watch." He said. He jumped out from the barricade and ran to the monsters. He shot all three of the Megatanks with his pistols and jumped on one of the Krabs. He stabbed the sword into it and jumped off. The Krab blew up. The other one shot a laser at Javier. He swung his sword and the laser bounced back. It hit the Krab blowing it up. Than ahead of him, two Tarantulas appeared. His sword than glowed purple. He swung his sword and a purple energy disc came out. It hit both of them, killing them. Blue fire surrounded his sword and it disappeared. He got all that from the Black Prince. Adrian and I got out from the barricade and walked up to him.

"So what do you think?" Javier asked. I slapped him.

"That was for the whole, seek and destroy crap." I said. "Which reminds me. you need to speed up the process. There are more than 4 billion people still in the contest. At this rate, it'll take two months before the contest is over. And I want my twenty-five million dollars." I am pretty sure I will win.

"That's why I came to you guys. I need some ideas on how to get more people eliminated. But I can't think of any."

"How about the new monster Xana made?" Adrian suggested.

"I'm still making him, it won't work." We all started throwing in ideas to make the contest go by faster. Several good ones and several bad ones. But none of them would help get rid of 4 billion people. Than Adrian got an idea.

"Hunters!" He yelled.

"Hunters?" Javier and I asked in unison.

"Yeah, you make these people who will go around and hunt people who are still in the contest. They will look like any other Lyoko civilian. When really they are contestant hunters."

"That is the best idea I've ever heard." Javier said. "Well, next to the Black Prince. As a reward." He snapped his fingers and more Arrows filled my quiver. "49 Arrows. You have 5000 in your inventory. When you run out of Arrows in your quiver, snap your fingers and say Arrows. And Adrian, I've upgraded you stingers so they blow up in a much wider radius. Causing much more damage. Well, time to create the hunters, I will see you later." He than vanished.

"Well that was interesting." Adrian said. He was starring at the place where Javier was at. He than turned back to m while talking. "So, what do you-"My bow was loaded and aimed at him.

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't shoot you right now."

"If I win, I'll give you ¼ of the money." Pretty good reason.

"Make it ¾."

"2/4, final offer." I considered it.

"Deal." I put the Arrow back in my quiver and hung the bow over my shoulder.

Lucy POV

I threw my chain and it went into the Block, came out the other side, and went through three Kankerlats, kept going and hit a Megatank, they all blew up.

"Man I love this new chain dagger." I than got a mental message from Ashley. "What do you mean Marabunta? Okay I'll be right there." I hung up and proceeded to Grande.

Ashley POV. 1 day earlier

The day after I met with Javier in the desert sector, I got a mental message from him telling me to go to Xana's sector. I used a selection transfer scroll and went there. I met him on the roof of a building. There were several buildings with a fountain in the middle of them. Javier was standing next to the edge of the building when I got there, Along with Adrian. And they were talking, not fighting.

"Okay Javier what do you want?" I asked him. He turned and faced me.

"Well you remember yesterday when Adrian gave me the idea for the hunters?" I nodded. "Well I've got a better idea. In this sector, there are 5,000,00 people still in the contest. So I invented the Marabunta."

"Mara-what-a?"

"Marabunta." Adrian replied. "It's this black blob that eats the contestants."

"Yes it is. I made the announcement to all players about it. They have no idea what it looks like or when it will come. Look down there." I looked to where the fountain was and there were like 80 Lyoko symbols there. "I told them that they all won a special prize. And they fell for it. Time to activate the Marabunta." He opened a screen and pushed some buttons, he pushed a large ENTER button and a black blob fell from the sky. The players saw it and went to check it out. The blob than got bigger and spreaded out over the area. The players backed up a bit. Part of the Marabunta lunged at one of the players. It covered his body than de virtualized him. Several other players pulled out there weapons and attacked it. The Marabunta got them to. Another player opened her inventory and pulled out several machine guns. She gave them to some players and they started shooting it. It wasn't affected. Several strands came out and grabbed the guns. It pulled them in and ate them up. It than proceeded to grab the players to. Players from the building across from us jumped out of the window and ran to the Marabunta to provide some assistance. There were swords, whips, kunai knives, and a lot more weapons but it was of no use.

"This is awesome." I said.

"So far 120 players have been eliminated by the Marabunta." Javier said. "And more people are coming."

"Are you sure nothing bad will happen?" Adrian asked concerned.

"I'm positive. Well I'm going to stay here for a while and watch the Marabunta's progress." It looked kind of scary. So I couldn't stay here. I used a transfer scroll and went to some random sector. I arrived in a city and went to kill. The next day I got an urgent message from Javier. And I mean urgent. It was a mental message, though it felt like he was standing next to me yelling into a mega phone.

"Ashley get over here right now!" In real life, he would have popped my ear drum.

"You don't have to yell! What the hell do you want?!"

"The Marabunta has gone rouge. It attacked someone who was no longer in the contest, and when I tried to stop it, it attacked me. it's just like the Black Prince, it's become self aware. It will destroy anything I it's path. Get Lucy over here, and as many players as you can. Adrian and Aaron are over here already."

"Okay where are you?"

Grande, now hurry up." I than messaged Lucy and told her what's happening. I also walked down the streets saying Lyoko is in trouble and who ever helps will be given special equipment for helping. I used a selection transfer scroll and went to Grande. I arrived on the same building where we met last time. I looked to where the fountain was and every type of monster was fighting the Marabunta. And enough players to fill a hockey stadium were fighting it. Adrian was swinging his scythe like a farmer trying to get rid of weeds. Aaron had 4 Katana's, he put the hilts of all of them together. He now had two double bladed Katana's. Javier was firing bullet after bullet into the Marabunta. Strands of it reached out to Adrian.

I quickly pulled out an arrow and fired it at the strand. Adrian looked up and saw me. I smiled and waved. Than the door that led to the top of the roof busted open. The Marabunta was there, it came after me. I jumped off the roof and landed on a flying Manta. A giant piece of the Marabunta jumped off the roof and hitched itself on the Manta. I jumped off just as the Manta was devoured. I landed next to Adrian and fried arrows at the thing. I ran out and snapped my finger while I said arrows. More arrows appeared and I kept firing. Players around us got swallowed up. This is not good. Lucy than arrived. This is good. She landed in a clear area in the middle of the Marabunta and began to spin. She was holding the chain so it also spun. It hit parts of the Marabunta around her. She made hand signs.

"Earth-style, building sand Tsunami!" Thousands of pounds of sand came out of the ground and covered most of the Marabunta. "Giant sand Burial!" the ground where the sand was began to shake violently. "Yeah! Take that bitch!" it came back out. "I stand corrected." The Marabunta leaped at her.

"Fire-style, black smith bomb!" A giant red ball of red energy and fire came out of Javier's hand and hit the Marabunta. That gave Lucy the Opportunity to jump away. She landed on a Krab and It carried her to us.

She got off and yelled, "What the fuck is that thing!" "That, is the Marabunta." Javier answered making his sword appear. "We have to kill I or else all of Lyoko will be destroyed."

"How will that happen? It's only in this sector."

"In every sector there are billions of towers. Sometimes they're hidden; sometimes they're in plain sight. Those towers are the tunnels between each sector. Each sector is connected to each other by those tunnels. The Marabunta will most likely fine a way to enter the towers and infect the other sectors. And I that were to happen, I would have to shut down Lyoko, AGAIN, and make a new one."

"Does it have any weaknesses?" Adrian asked.

"Water. But there isn't anyone in Lyoko who has a strong enough water style move to get rid of all of them." We brainstormed for a few minutes. Than I got is.

"The water sector!" I yelled.

"What about the water sector?" Javier asked.

"We put a lot of transfer tags in the areas where the Marabunta is at, and transfer it to the water sector. It only has a few cities and a lot of water. There are also strips of land the size of sidewalks, and if they go to the land, the 100 foot waves ill knock them off."

"That's not a bad idea." Javier said. "Okay, let's do it. Who here's the fastest." We turned to Aaron. "Didn't you finish the 100 meter dash in 15 seconds?"

"Well I don't want to bra, but yes." He wanted to brag.

"Good, plant transfer scrolls on every building in a five mile radius. Once you do that, message me and fly away as fast as you can. Once I activate it the entire are will be transferred to the water sector. So get ready."

"Right." Aaron said than started doing it.

"So what do we do?" I asked him.

"Simple." His sword glowed purple. "We fight!" He swung his sword and a purple energy disc came out and hit the Marabunta. We than started attacking the Marabunta. Bullets were fired, lasers were fired, and bombs went off. Hours passed and we were still fighting it. Javier than found another weakness, there are floating blobs of the Marabunta, which makes more of the Marabunta. If we hit those, the Marabunta will get weaker. I pulled out an arrow and knocked it on the string. I pulled it back till my index finger touched my lip. I aimed at one of them. It was about the size of a tennis ball. I released it and the arrow soared through the air and made contact with the blob. All of the Marabunta shook and receded 15 feet.

"It works!" I exclaimed. I knocked another arrow, aimed, and shot it another one. The Marabunta shook again and receded some more. We kept this up for a few hours. And it was very annoying. The Marabunta got stronger every 5 minutes, and I had to shoot the black spheres every time it happened. More time passed. Once again it was getting it's strength back. I knocked another arrow and aimed. But the Marabunta sent several balls at me. I leaped out of the way, but I kept sending more. It knows I'm the one who shoots the spheres. I flew into the air, hoping it will keep me safe. But karma had to be a bitch, some of the Marabunta on the roof of a nearby building jumped off and went after me. they can fly now! I pulled out my staff and hit the ones that were flying. Several Hornets came to help. I didn't see one of them coming and it landed right on my arm. It was the size of a mouse. I felt my life points draining away. I knocked it off my arm and fell to the floor. I landed on something. My vision was blurry when I opened my eyes. I sat up and was on a mantis. The Mantis to the ground and I got off. I opened my inventory and took out a vial of life potion. I drank it and my life points regenerated. Much better,

"You do realize we can't keep this up forever." I said to Javier. ? "That thing is going to get stronger every second we fight it. Hey, are you even listening to me?" He was looking at the floor with an angry look on his face.

"What the fuck is taking Aaron so long!" He yelled loudly. "He should have been done by now." Man he was mad. Two of his inventions have been going wrong. First the Black Prince, and now this. He must be feeling weak right now. "We can't wait any longer. Ashley." He turned to me. "Use the almighty push. Hopefully it will stop-" A giant wave of the Marabunta was on us. The wave was going to hit us. I shut my eyes, hoping that the next thing I see is my living room. Than, BOOM! An explosion went off. I opened my eyes and saw that rockets were hitting the Marabunta. I turned around and helicopters were behind us shooting from the air. A guy from one of the choppers stuck a machine gun out the window and fired at it. The Marabunta groaned in pain. The helicopter landed and Xana came out. Xana was the splitting image of the Black Prince. Javier go the Black Prince's face from him. He said it looked evil. The attire was different though. (Xana's description, looks like William obviously, the outfit is what William wore on Lyoko before he was controlled by Xana)

"Did you think I was going to let my sector be destroyed?"

"Where the fuck, have you been for the last eight hours!" I yelled in anger. "Fighting this thing had been a pain in the ass, and it was causing havoc in your sector. You could have come sooner."

"Well I've been kind of busy. My family was having an intervention for my uncle Flaco. And it ended, which thankfully ended good. I got the news from a friend of mine. I rushed here ass soon as possible with a secret army I have."

"You can't do that!" Javier yelled. "Lyoko rule 35 states that you can't, in any circumstance, build an army due to the unfair advantage you will have if war shall break out. Doing so would result in banishment from Lyoko for a period of seven months, and in rare cases-"

"Okay I get the point." Xana said.

"But your army did save our asses so I think I can make an exception." Behind us the Marabunta roared. And arm of it came up and grabbed a helicopter and pulled it into itself, de materializing it.

"Here." I turned around and Xana handed me an arrow. "Fly in the air and shoot the Marabunta with it. Make sure you shoot it in the center of its body, if you can find it. The Marabunta will be paralyzed for a period of time. Hopefully long enough for what ever plan you have to take place." I nodded and went of the sky. I stopped 80 feet In the air an knocked the arrow. I aimed at what I thought was the center of the Marabunta. I hope this works. I released the arrow. It soared downward to the Marabunta. The monster than roared. It's body turned to ice. I landed and looked closely at the ice. On the inside, the Marabunta was shaking, trying to break free of the ice.

Javier than spoke up. "Alright everyone listen up!" The players stopped the cheering that they were doing and turned their attention to Javier. "It isn't dead yet. It's just paralyzed for a few minutes. I need all of you to drink a life potion. If you don't have one, ask someone who does to give it to you. Also take an energy potion or upgrade your Crystarium. You will use that energy to increase your speed. And you're going to need it." Everyone complied and did it.

"Give Ashley a gun." Javier ordered Xana. He shrugged and reached into the helicopter and pulled out a double barrel shotgun, he handed it to me.

"That is a MK shotgun." He told me. "Stands for multi kill. When you pull the trigger of that gun it sends 30 or 40 bullets to your target. It's kind of like a buckshot round but it cam kill, people, and monsters. There are only 80 of those on Lyoko so take care of it." I took it. I made some hand signs.

"Wood-style, Gaia shield!" A large wooden wall appeared in front of me. I aimed at it with my shotgun in my right hand. I pulled the trigger and A LOT of bullets came out. I walked up to the wall and a lot of holes were in it. "Nice." I heard the ice crack. I turned around and it was cracking all over. "Get ready." I said tensing up. The Marabunta broke free with a roar. Soldiers unleashed bullets into it, and the other players were shooting it with the machine guns given to them by the army. The helicopters fired missiles at it. One of the helicopters had a guy shooting 50Cal bullets from a machine gun. The Marabunta was in pain. Than a look crossed Javier's face. The message.

"Okay everyone, fly into the air as fast as you can and as high ad you can, or you'll be swallowed up. GO GO GO!" Everyone took off to the sky. They were flying so fast that they were a blur. I stopped a thousand feet in the air.

"The Jutsu!" I yelled.

"Right. Adrian!" Adrian flew next to him. They made rapid fast hand signs. They were so fast that it looked like they were different from the other guy. And in unison, they said, "Massive transfer Jutsu!" A black hole appeared in the ground, it sucked everything up in a ten mile radius. The Earth and the buildings were sucked up. Including the Marabunta. With a roar, it vanished. All that was remaining was a large crater. Javier made screen appear. On the screen it said Marabunta, and under it was a life bar. The life bar depleted. It reached zero. "The Marabunta is dead." Everyone cheered and laughed. Finally. It's over. Over the next few hours, Javier messaged Earth saying that all contestants who were killed by the Marabunta are still in the contest. Turns out Javier also made the Hunters that Adrian suggested. And they worked fast. 100,000 were dead in 4 hours. Well, alls well that ends well.

Eleven days later

The man in front of me had a Kunai knife in hand. He swung the knife at me but I ducked behind him. I pulled out my staff and turned it into spear mode. I literally stabbed him in the back. He de virtualized. I turned my staff back into a rod and put it away. Suddenly, everything went dark. Cheering. I heard cheering. I realized my eyes were closed. I opened them. I was in a hallway 3 feet in width. I looked around and saw a bright light at the end of the hallway. I walked to it. More cheering. Louder cheering. I entered the light and came into a arena. Like a roman Coliseum it was maybe 4 miles wide. More people came out of other hallways around the arena. Until there were enough people to fill two football stadiums. There were billions upon billons of people in the seats. And you could tell, they wan blood.

"Welcome to the final round in the Lyoko Warriors contest!" A loud voice boomed. "Welcome to, the Coliseum!" I am so, fucked.

PAAAAAAGGGGGEEEEEEE BRRRRRREEEEEEAAAAAAKKKKKKKKK KKKKK

**Hope you enjoy that. Next chapter: Live or die. **


	11. the arena

**You know what this means? It's an update. Even though I had to reupload the whole story sorry my precious readers for not updating In a while. This chapter and the next few will be the last ones for the Lyoko Competition. And it's going to be awesome. In my opinion. Please enjoy. Also, due to the beginning of school I rarely have the time to update the story, so to kick things off here is a short stories. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Lyoko ECT. **

**PAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGEEEEEEE BRRRREEEEEAAAAAKKKKKKKKK**

**The mugging**

Adrian and I were sitting on a park bench near Delmar park. We just finished watching the Avengers and decided to sit down and look up at the stars before we get home. We were in the middle of a field. We're on one of eight benches that form a circle. The sky was clear because apparently Javier paid the Mayor to shut down the power In Colorado so he can launch a new program, something about the past and returning to it. I'm glad he did, since their weren't any lights on, all the stars were visible. Hundreds practically thousands of stars were visible in the sky. It felt nice, not to worry about the Lyoko contest and just relax. It's nice.

"You know I saw a soda machine next to the restroom back there. Do you want one?" Adrian leaving for a short period of time to get a soda? I've seen this in a movie somewhere.

"Sure."

"What kind?"

"Sprite, and if they don't have sprite mountain due, and if they don't have that coca cola, and if they don't have that orange soda, and if they don't have that give me what your having.

"K, see you in a few minutes." He got off the bench and walked away. It's good to have a boyfriend like him. I'm just going to sit here, not get up from this spot and wait here for him to get back.

"Get your ice cream here!" On second thought, this bench isn't going anywhere.

Adrian

I was a few feet from the soda machine when I heard Ashley scream. I turned on my heels and sprinted as fast as I can. I came to the bench where she was sitting at and she wasn't there. I heard the scream again. I looked over to where it came from and saw Ashley struggling against some guy in a worn out black jacket and torn jeans. He had a knife. I ran again. I got there in seconds. When I did, the man was on the floor with his hands between his legs groaning in agony. Ashley was standing next to him with her arms crossed over her chest. She was looking down at the man smiling. As if she was admiring her work.

"What happened?" I asked. She looked up just noticing me.

"I nailed him in the balls."

"When did this happen? It took me three seconds to get here!"

"Oh I used a move called the light speed nut cracker." Just the name of it makes me want to cover up my crotch.

"Who'd you learn it from?"

"A cat."

"You sure it was a cat? Don't you mean it was a girl?"

"Depends."

"On what?"

"The cycle the moon is in." I opened my mouth to pursue the subject, but shut it. Don't want to get hurt.

**Now to the story.**

"Citizens of Lyoko. The people who are now entering arena are the last million people in the Lyoko contest. Give them a round of applause!" Everyone clapped. So this is how Javier is planning on ending the Lyoko contest. Throw us in a big arena and make us fight to the death till there are only 10,000 of us left. Some contest. "Here's how it is going to work. There are exactly one million of you, if you look in your inventory you will find either a red flag or a blue flag. Depending on the color of your flag, go to the smoke." To my left, blue smoke was being produced by a smoke machine. And to my right, red smoke was being produced by a smoke machine. Around me, people opened their inventory and checked which flag they got. I opened mine and I had a red flag. I began walking to the right side. As I was walking there, all the people I passed had a red eye color. I took out a kunai knife, and looked in it. The reflection showed that my eyes were also red. Awesome. I crossed a white line and stopped. I sat on the floor crossed legged, and waited for more instructions.

"Ashley!" Someone called my name. I turned around. Fuck no. Charlie.

"Don't tell me your on my team." I said groaning.

"Sorry babe but I'm not. I'm the on the blue team. I just came here to wish you good luck." I don't buy it.

"Well.."

"Well what?"

"I didn't here you say good luck to me."

"Oh, good luck." He than flew to the other side of the Arena. I shook my head and waited for more instructions to come. It was ten minutes before the guy with the speaker told us what to do. During that time I found out both Adrian and Lucy were in my group.

"Welcome Lyoko players! Once again, this is the last part in the Lyoko contest. There are going to be three rounds. One round will be the blue team vs. the red team. The second round will be the big hunt. And the third round is a last 10,000 standing match. Here is how round one is going to work. All the contestants will be sent to a city. This city will be made of all the top city's in the world. Such as New York, Miami, San Francisco and so on. The city will be your battle ground. The blue team and the red team will be looking and killing each other. The team that looses all its members will loose. Now, let it begin!" When he said those last four words I was instantly transferred to the city. The city was huge, and went on for ever. I was standing on top of the empire state building. I saw movement behind me. I swiftly turned around with a Kunai knife. It was a camera. I sighed, put the knife away and stared into the camera. I took two steps to the left and the camera turned to me. They're filming this. It's probably live. This feels like the Hunger games. I ignored it and went to the edge of the building. I looked down. On the streets below me were hundreds of Lyoko symbols. There were two types, some were red, and some were blue. The blue ones must be my teammates. I guess I should help. I took a few steps back than ran and jumped off the building. I landed on my feet onto a guy's chest. I pulled my staff out, turned it to spear mode, and stabbed him. He de virtualized. Another guy ran up behind me with a sword. I pulled out my MK Shotgun and blasting him away before de virtualizing him. A guy than stood in front of me and fired laser arrows from his hand. Luckily a guy on my team jumped in front of me with an octagon shaped shield. The shield protected us from the arrows.

"When I give you the signal, hop on my back and shoot him with that shotgun of yours." I nodded. A few seconds passed. "Now!" He than threw the shield like a Frisbee at the guy. He bended backwards avoiding the shield. I jumped on my teammates back and leaped in the air. I shot the guy who fired the arrows three times. Another one bites the dust, I landed and put my gun away.

"Yeah!" I yelled in victory raising my fist in the air.

"Man, it's only been a minute and we're already fighting." The guy said.

"Huh, tell me about it. I'm Ashley." I said extending my hand. He grabbed and shook it.

"Names Brock, Brock Tailbird." I took a moment to take in his features. He looked like he was nineteen years old. He was a few inches taller than me, he had plain black hair, and he was wearing a green muscle shirt, blue jeans, and shoes that would be very difficult to explain in words.

"Thanks for saving my ass back there." I thanked him.

"No problem. But it does mean you owe me one." I bet a hundred thousand Gil saying that he wants to team up. "Go out with me." That I did not expect. He wants to go out with me.

I kind of feel sorry to have to say this. "No." I said so bluntly that his faced sagged. "No not like that! I mean….I'm seeing someone else right now." His faced lit up again.

"Well a guys gotta try, and who knows, maybe you'll break up with him." Considering my last date with Adrian, I don't think so.

Flashback

"I love nature as much as the next guy, but couldn't we have just watched a movie?" Adrian commented.

"How? The theater is has been closed since the shoot out." I replied. We were fishing by a lake.

"We could have gone to the Mexican theater."

"And watch what, My baby's thong? Nah fishing is a whole lot better WHOA!" I got a large tug on my line. I yanked and pulled on it. "A little hand here!" Adrian came up behind me and helped my pull on the line. We yanked and reeled hard. Than a big ass fish 10 feet long and two feet in height surfaced.

"Holy Shit!" Adrian yelled. "How much do you know about this lake?"

"Only the fact that the fish here have a world record for dragging people in the lake with them."

"Yeah, so why did you choose here?"

"I'm going to sell it to the fat man across the street."

"Who fat Albert? Why does he wants a fish?"

"I don't know to sleep with it, just help!" The fish dove back into the water and took me to. The fish was swimming deep into the water. I than realized that I was still holding onto the pole. I let go. I was fifty feet underwater. I began swimming back to the surface but was week from the lack of oxygen. I didn't exactly learn how to swim back at the beach. My eyes got heavy. I closed my eyes. Someone grabbed me. I opened my eyes and it was Adrian. My knight and shining armor I suppose. He than planted his lips on mine. Not the time to make a move! Wait, I can breathe again. He's giving me his oxygen. That's so sweet!

End of flash back.

"Okay," Brock continued. "How bout you stick with me till the end of the contest. Or at least till one of us de virtualizes." Just as I predicted.

"Sure." We began walking. I really dodged a bullet there. We walked for a few block talking about ourselves. Brock is from Montreal Quebec Canada. He is nineteen years old, failed high school, single. I think I'll tell Lucy about him. We were walking at a T shaped intersection. We're at the top of the T. an explosion shook the ground to my right. I turned to look. A cloud of smoke was rising from the ground. And than the monster came out. It was a combination of an Ox and an octopus. It had two horns, one on it's head and one on it's chin. Weirdly it had eight tentacles. A yellow beam shot out of it's mouth and blew up a four story building. It roared a loud mighty roar. Than it's eyes settled on us. Eyes as white as snow burned into me. it roared again and charged at us.

"Got a plan?" I asked Brock.

"Run like hell?"

"Sounds good to me." We ran. I heard cars flying behind me. the Earth beneath us shook. We turned left and ran for a block. We turned right just as the beast threw a van at us. Lyoko citizens were screaming and running, that they didn't see the van coming and hit them. We ran for another block and came to an entrance to an underground parking lot. We ran in. the guy at the booth who charges people to go into the parking lot stepped in front of us.

"Where do you think your going. Douche bag.

"Get the fuck out of our way!" I urged him.

"Sorry can't, you have to have a car and a ten dollar payment-" Brock put a knife to his throat.

"Listen you! If you don't let us in right now, you will have a slow and painful death involving 10kg of Arsenic. Do you understand!" The man stepped aside with his hands in the air. We ran into the lot.

"RAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRR!" I turned around and an energy beam shot at the street in front of the lot. The ground exploded with a burst of debris.

"Come on!" Brock grabbed me by my arm and dragged my attention back to running. We ran deep into the parking lot and hid behind the hood of an SUV. I heard sirens blazing outside, followed by gunshots, followed by screams getting cut off by an explosion. I looked over the hood. A police officer limped into the lot. His uniform was covered in blood. Before he could get to us, a tentacle reached into the parking lot and wrapped around him. He was shocked, that shocked turned to horror as he was dragged away. He screamed bloody murder. The screaming stopped, followed by the sound of crunching bones. I held my breath. A low growl was heard followed by his foot steps. When the sound was gone, I breathed and slumped against the car. Brock did the came. My breathing came out in short breaths. After several minutes of not talking, I broke the silence.

"Brock?"

"Yeah?"

"I fell that we've been DENIED, Critical, need to know, INFORMATION!" He didn't answer right away.

"Same here." We sat in silence for a few more moments than stood up. We walked out of the underground parking lot. When we got outside, the site was horrific. To my right, there was a police car that was torn in half, and brought back together on a police officer. In front of my, a man's head was sticking out of the windshield. And his body was in the car. I walked into the street. I stepped on something. I moved my foot and picked it up. It was a pacifier covered in blood.

"This is sickening." I said to myself. The floor shook again. I turned around with a Kunai knife in hand. It was Javier. I sighed in relief and put my knife away. Javier might be able to answer some of my questions. Brock and I walked up to him. "Hey Javier, can you please tell me what the hell is going on!" He was studying the footprint the monster made. "Is it the monster Xana made?"

"No." He said. "I didn't think it could go to this sector. This ruins the game."

"Hello, Javier? What the hell was that thing?!"

"That was the eight tails." Eight tails? "I made nine tailed beasts to help me if I should go to war with another sector. There are nine of them. One with one tails, on with two tails, one with three tails and so on. But the eight tails broke out of my sector and started reeking havoc on several sectors. I didn't think it would get here."

"Is it self aware?"

"Yes but it is very stupid. And it is so powerful that it will be nearly impossible to destroy. So I'm just trying to send it into a sector with no possible way of escaping. Well, than, try not to get killed, I might need you just in case." He than disappeared with a zap of lighting.

"So," Brock said. "Your names Ashley?" I nodded. "The Ashley? The one who destroyed the Marabunta and the only one who survived an attack from the Black Prince?" I nodded. "So you and Javier are…"

"What, oh no no no." I said. "We used to but now I'm with someone else.

"Just checking." Jealous type I see. "So where do we go from here?" I don't know about you, but I'm going the opposite way the eight tails went." I nodded in agreement. "Okay than lets go."

"Yeah, about that. There's been a change in plan." I told him.

"W-what do you mean?"

"Well let me put it this way: Every man for himself."

"Are you saying-" I stabbed him in the stomach before he could finish. I took it out and he fell to the floor. He's still part of my team so I only paralyzed him. I turned around and walked away. It's time for some payback. I ran in the direction of the eight tails. I followed the path of destruction it left. I got to a large hoe in the ground. I looked into it and it was a subway. How the hell did he fit in there?

I was about to jump in when. "Energy field!" I jumped in the air just in time. The attack hit a building. I landed and looked at the attacker. She was maybe 15 years old, very pretty. It is very hard to explain her attire. But she odes have natural pink hair. "I attacked you to keep you from going in there." She told me.

Concerned about me are you now? "Thanks but I have a bone to pick with that thin." The Lyoko symbol was red so she's on my team.

"Just saying. I've seen Javier use the Starlike bomb on it and it still didn't die."

"Where were you when this happened?"

"Ten feet away from Javier when he used it. So I advise you stay away from that monster. It's stronger than you think.

"And who the hell are you to tell me what to do?"

"I'm Aelita, I was one of the scientists who helped program the Lyoko contest. And I'm currently… well… um….. I'm Javier's-"

"Girlfriend?" She blushed. Wait I was right? That pink slutty looking bitch is dating Javier! Should I congratulate her or something? "Well it was great to meet you?" An awkward fell on us. Without another word, I jumped into the hole. I landed on the train tracks. It was dark. The only light I got was from the hole above me and the few flickering lights. I pulled out my staff and slowly crept my way along the tracks. I stopped in my tracks, I heard a low breathing noise. The track curved to the left. I pressed my body against the wall and walked along it with slow soft steps. The breathing got heavier. As did mine. I made my bow and quiver appear. I knocked an arrow. I got to the part of the wall before it curved left. The breathing was louder now. My heart was racing at a speed I didn't think possible. I took a deep breath and stepped out from the wall. I shot the arrow. It went into the darkness of the subway. I heard it make contact. A roar filled with pain erupted. It was so loud it broke the light bulbs. The roar stopped but it's roar still echoed through out the subway. Gotcha. The metal tracks under my feet vibrated. The floor followed. Grunting. It got closer and louder. Oh shit. I turned the way I came and ran. The eight tails was right on my heels. I got to the hole and jumped through it. I landed on the edge of the hole. I heard a crack. My eyes were still adjusting to the change in the light that I couldn't make out what it was. Than I felt it. A large crack appeared under my right foot. Oh shit. I flew in the air. I got about three story's high when the eight tails head came out of the floor. It's body followed. I flew higher. When I felt I was safe enough I stopped and looked down. The arrow I shot hit it left eye. Its eye was now closed with black blood seeping out. Two of the tentacles came at me. I dodged the first one but was grabbed by the second one. I was face to face with the eight tails. The smell of rotten meat came from its mouth. Did Javier make it so that if I get eaten I'll get de virtualized? I hope so. It opened it's mouth and was about to shove me down its throat when…

"Energy field!" The pin energy ball came out of the sky and hit the eight tails on the nose. It gave me the distraction I needed. I pried myself out of the tentacle wrapped around me and flew away. I stopped at a hundred feet in the air. I saw movement to my left and saw Aelita. She had wings. Great, now she looks even prettier. She flew over to me.

"You really saved me back there." Before she could respond the eight tails caught my attention. It began growing bigger. When it was done growing it was the size of a seven story building. "I think I know how to kill it."

"And how do we do that?" She asked eagerly.

"When you hit it with the energy field it got bigger." I said. "it absorbs energy! Only physical attacks like my arrows or guns will do damage. Really how can you not figure this out?"

"I never noticed." She simply replied. "Now the big question is how much physical attacks do we need to hit him with before he dies?"

"Already on it." I scanned it. The eight tails has an attack strength of 17,657,634. It could kill me in one hit. It had 84,785,764. I knocked an arrow and shot it at the eight tails. Now it had 82,456,477. perfect. Just 100 maybe 200 arrows and he will be dead. I shot three more arrows at it. It roared and a clear visible blue shield appeared in front of it. The arrows disintegrated once it touched the shield. This isn't going to work. I opened my inventory and pulled out a wooden spear. I handed it to Aelita. "Go behind it. When I give you the signal, throw the spear at him." She nodded. She flew behind him. I knocked an arrow and pulled it back. I aimed right between the eyes. "Now!" I released the arrow. It sped through the air. The blue shield came up and destroyed the arrow. The spear however, made contact with its back. It yelled in pain. That's it. The eight tails can only make one shield at a time. Aelita flew back and I told her what I figured out.

"Only one problem, we don't have any other physical weapons. Unless you have a machine gun."

"How about an MK Shotgun." I said handing it to her. She took it and tested it out. She pulled the trigger and was thrown back by the recoil.

"I don't like it. Got anything else?"

"How about some power gloves?" She grabbed them. The power gloves delivered a devastating blow when you punch something/someone. They're leather black, and has a picture of a cobra one it. The cobra's tail is wrapped around the glove, and its head is in the palm of the hand with its mouth open. She flexed her hands testing it out.

"These will do." She said.

"Good, now let's fight." We turned back to the eight tails. He wasn't there. "Where'd he go?"

"How do you think he got to this sector? He teleported. It's one of his ability's."

"Than give me my gloves back."

"Nah, I like them. I'll be going now." She disappeared before I could stop here. Slimy bitch.

Adrian POV

Twenty minutes ago, I was running through the subway form an octopus ox. What are the chances of that happening? I was able to get out of the subway before he could get me. when I got out I took five minutes to rest, than began looking for enemies and Ashley. We said we'd try to find each other. Although, since the city is the size of the Louisiana purchase, I doubt I could find her. Also, judging by the fact that there were millions of people in the city didn't make it any better. I walked for another five minutes when the ground shook again. The octoox came out of the ground. The people around me screamed and ran away. Wimps. The tentacles reached in the air and grabbed something. "What the hell is- Holy shit it's Ashley!" A red energy ball hit the monster letting Ashley escape. The energy ball came from a pink haired chick with wings. They attacked the monster. They regrouped and talked again. The octoox glowed yellow than disappeared with a flash of light. They turned their attention to where the spot where the ox was standing.

The pink haired girl also disappeared. And Ashley looked pissed. If only I could fly. I'll do this instead. "Water-style, blasting wave!" A dark cloud appeared over her. And a waterfall of water came out of it and hit her. I stopped the Jutsu and she wasn't there. Well that was fun. She flew back to the air. Three whit flashes appeared in front of her. Mow what is she doing. Without warning, an arrow imbedded itself in my left shoulder. The second one just grazed me and the third one missed me entirely. I yelled in pain while grasping my shoulder.

"That'll teach you to mess with me." I whipped around and Ashley was standing behind me with an amused look on her face.

"You didn't have to shoot me with an arrow!"

"Well I tried to miss but I'm too good of a shot. She said rubbing the back of her neck. I slowly took the arrow out, then I took a life potion and poured it over the wound. It closed up in five seconds.

"I guess I deserved that- Fuck!" I looked over my right shoulder and a knife was in it. And it was attached to a chain. Lucy. It was yanked out and Lucy landed next to us. "What the fuck!"

"Well you were open so-"

Never mind!"

Ashley POV

Adrian pulled out another life potion and poured it over his shoulder. He flexed his arm and it was better.

"So where's Aaron? Is he on the other team?" I asked.

"No he's on our team." Lucy replied. "He is going around the city killing people as much as he can-"A flash of light covered my eyes. When I could see again, there was a lot of talking behind me. I turned and thousands of people were standing behind me. The scenery also changed. We're standing in a barren wasteland. O my left was a wall of mountains. To my right was more land. The ground beneath us was solid rock, with a layer of purple sand covering it. I walked through the large crowd and located Adrian and Lucy.

"Ladies and gentlemen!" The mans voice filled the air. "This is way sooner than expected, but the amount of people on each team is little. So it is now time for the final round of round one. Confusing isn't it? Ten miles ahead of you is the opposing team. Which you cant see. In seven days your team will face in a great battle between the other team. During those seven days you can plot out your battle strategy. Also, in the seven days you can sabotage the other teams' chance of winning. But you cannot directly attack them. You shall pick a leader which will lead your army. The green tents that you see around you will be your sleeping quarters. The largest one is for the leader. And the bid metal building is the armory. In the battle, your powerful highly advance attacks are not available. Only the regular ones. Until than." Everyone started arguing over who should be the leader. Lucy Adrian and I made our way to the front.

"Hey!" Lucy yelled so loud it would have broken bullet proof glass. Everyone stopped talking. "Who thinks they should be leader?" I blocked out her conversation. I had to do the math. It's been 3 month's since I came back from earth. Six days in Lyoko is one minute on Earth. So how long has it been on earth? Roughly 30 days in a month. One minute for each day of the month. So 30 minutes for each month. 30x3=? Meanwhile. "And so none of you are worthy of being leader."

"Well than who should the leader be!?"

"Yeah!"

"The answers simple, Ashley." I snapped back to reality before I could do the math. me, the leader? Well I guess I could try. Although I'm not good with war strategies. "She helped build Lyoko so it's only natural that she should be the leader. And she always beats me in battleship." I cheated anyway. Before I knew it everyone was agreeing and chanting my name. Well this is just great.

"Okay okay." I said. "I'll be the leader." Everyone yelled in satisfaction. "Take me to the armory." Several people walked me to the armory. It was a big metal building the size of your average apartment. It's white with a gray round roof. I opened the door and there were thousands of weapons. Swords, spears, javelins, katanas, knifes, longbows, machetes, axes, clubs, occasionally a gun or two. Medieval theme huh. "Nice. Okay, I need someone to take stock of the weapons. The rest of you, find a tent and get settled in. were going to be here for a while." Aaron Adrian Lucy and I went to the commanders tent. Along with a few people who wanted to join us. They're three of the. Jacob, dark green hair, fought in Afghanistan. Maria, blonde, familiar with medieval weapons and battle strategies. And holly, re head. Good at yelling at people, or as she calls it, giving orders. We stood over a table with a map of the area on it. The blue teams camp was north of us. "Lucy, were you able to finish the survey of the camp?"

"Yes, the results are here." She said holding a yellow piece of paper. "There are 40,000 people able to summon mantis, 20,000 fire users, 20,000 water-style users, 100,000 earth users, 400,000 people willing to head into battle right this moment. 15,000 lightning users and the remaining 5,000 have no specialty whatsoever."

"Thank you, Jacob, weapons."

"Well, judging by the data collected by Lucy, and from the guy who counted all the weapons, we have enough weapons for each person, plus some back up weapons in case some break. We also found an underground stairway. Which led to a room full of armor, and shields. We also found one 50. cal machine gun."

"Only one?"

"Well," Holly spoke up. "There's five of them but when we tested them out, only one of them worked."

"Damn! Maria, what do you suppose we do?"

"I'd suggest a preemptive strike."

"A preemptive strike?"

"Yes, we should have half of the summoners go around the mountain wall and wait there. When we're allowed to attack, they summon their mantis and attack from the side before they react in time. We than attack with a force of 300,000 men."

"Why 300,000?"

"If we should loose some men, we can send the people who didn't go take their place. And from the survey, most of the me n are experienced fighters.

"Okay we'll do that. We'll pick this up later. Dismissed." They left. This is going to be a long seven days. And it was. In the seven days of preparing for battle, our food was poisoned, our bombs were set off, and a hundred people were killed. People were going nuts, saying that at this rate we'll never win. So I slapped some sense into them. By slapping them. On the morning of the seventh day, everyone was up early. We all prepared for battle. I closed my tent and changed into my armor. (It's 11:00 pm, my imagination is low and I want to post this the next day. Let's say Ashley's armor is the armor Lightning wears in final fantasy 13-2. look it up) Once I was in my armor, I grabbed my staff and turned it into twin blade mode, two thin blades came out of each end of the staff.

"Hey Ashley, the summoners-" Adrian walked into the tent and stared at me mouth agape. Did I really look this good in the armor?

"Earth to Adrian." That snapped him out of it.

"Oh, sorry. Just came by to tell you that the summoners are in place. And we're ready for the preemptive strike."

"Thank you, you may go. "He didn't move and stared at me once more. "Stop staring at me!"

"Sorry." He walked out. I waited for news of the preemptive strike. After what felt like hours, the tent opened.

"Ashley." Aaron barged in. "The preemptive strike was unsuccessful."

"What do you mean? What happened?"

"The blue team was planning the same thing and they met each other behind the mountains. All our men were killed. "Shit!" I yelled frustrated.

"What do we do?" I didn't speak for a few minutes. I finally spoke.

"As we planed. We charge at them with an army of 300,000. I'll meet you on the battle field." He left. I stood there in the middle of my tent for a good ten minutes. Now I know how Hitler felt when he lost the war. I took a deep breath, and picked up my shield. The shield had a red fireball on it. The fire ball was in a yellow triangle; on each point of the triangle was a blue star. The background was red. I slid my arm through the strap on the shield. When I walked out the tent, I was greeted by a white horse. I swung myself onto the saddle, and rode out of the empty camp. I got five miles away from the camp when I saw the arm I was commanding. I rode to the front of them. Most of which were all on horseback.

"Okay guys!" I yelled. Everyone grew silent. "I'm not going to lie to you, most of you will die. But the prize is worth it. Twenty-five million dollars. *Cheer* The money will last us a life time! *Cheer* But we're not just fighting for the money. This battle will go down in Lyoko legend! *Cheer* You will be some of the most famous people on Earth! This isn't just for money. It's for honor! *Cheer* It's for glory! *Cheer* for the people of our sectors! Cheer* We shall ride across this ground and the other team will face the entity of their demise! *Cheer* We shall give them a battle they'll never forget! We shall cleanse our blades with their blood. *Cheer* For honor! *Cheer* For glory! *Cheer* For power! *Cheer* For twenty-five million dollars! *Cheer* For our families! For respect! For Death! *Cheer* For victory!" The army grew louder and louder. "Let us show them what we're made of! The 300,000 men picked for the first battle, follow me!"

Time for war.

Ashley and her army rode their horses through the barren wasteland. They rode for ten minutes when they finally saw the opposing team. They were on foot. Ashley pulled out her bow and fired arrows at the enemy. As did the other people with longbows. When Ashley got close enough, she stood on her saddle, and jumped off. Going over several people before landing on someone. She stabbed the guy in the heart killing him instantly. She yanked it out. Holding the twin bladed staff with two hands, sliced with the right blade, slashing someone's neck. She spun around and stabbed someone in the head. She yanked it out and brought it behind her. And she threw it with a tremendous amount of force. It went through several bodies before coming to a stop. Ashley reached under the feathers of her armor and pulled out a dagger. The girl in front of her swung her sword at her. Ashley parried the attack and stabbed her through the chest. She took the dagger out and blood spewed out. Spinning around, she cut a guys wrist, making him drop his sword. Ashley got on one knee and stabbed him in the knee. Leaving the dagger, she produced two short swords, and continued her assault.

The rest of the army clashed with one another. Swords slicing through flesh, bones being crushed. The rest of the summoners arrived and summoned, Krabs, blocks, Megatanks, ECT. Lucy was on a flying mantis. She swung her chain in a large circle that reached three feet off the ground. The dagger at the end of her chain cut through the bodies of people who have had the misfortune of being under her chain when it was being swung. Adrian sprinted through the battle, swinging his scythe around like a farmer getting rid of weeds. He leaped in the air, holding the scythe with two hands above his head, brought it down on a guys shoulder. Cutting his arm off, than finishing him off by cutting his head off. Adrian jumped into the air once more and spun around. Making his scythe hundreds of his exploding pellets. They exploded on impact, killing dozens with each explosion. Aaron did the same thing as Adrian. Running through the army cutting people's arms and legs off. But his katana's were laced with poison. Which ate through the life points till there were none left. The battle lasted for hours.

Ashley dug her sword into a girls stomach, with the sword still in her body, she swung it upwards, cutting the body in half. She heard a mechanical crunch. She turned around and a giant mechanical centipede crawled through the battle field. It's sharp steel legs cut deep into the ground. Small windows on the centipede produced arms holding swords. Which swung at anything that came near. Men on the inside made it move. Ashley smirked. She reached into the feathers of her armor, which now acted as her inventory, and pulled out the only working 50. cal machine gun. And the best part, the bullets were solid titanium. She pulled the trigger and shot the centipede. The armor piercing rounds made short work of it. The men on the inside had no chance of surviving.

She put the gun away. She pulled out a grenade, pulled out the pin, and threw it into one of the small windows. A few seconds later the centipede blew up. A large horn was sounded, and the opposing army began to retreat. Ashley smiled. "Kill as many as you can!" The enemy was running. When all of them were a mile away, the red team yelled in victory. Ashley walked to one of the bodies lying on the floor, and pulled out her staff. "Guys!" Everyone went silent. "We claim the first victory! *Cheer* Head back to camp for all the food you can fill in your stomachs!" *Cheer*

Ashley POV

Once we made it back to camp, I walked to my tent and flopped on the bed exhausted. It's never felt so good to lie on my bed. Except for the 10 mile jog I had to do in third grade. Just give me a few minutes to rest.

"Ashley!" Shut the hell up Lucy I'm trying to sleep. "Come on Ashley we need to discuss the battle."

"Fine! I'm getting up." I said standing up. Everyone was here except for Holly. "Where's Holly?"

"We lost her in the battle." Jacob said. I groaned frustrated.

"So what's the news?"

"Well," Adrian said. "According to the new survey we did, we've lost about 300,000 men."

"And the other team?"

"According to the spies we sent, they've calculated that the opposing team has 80,000 people left."

"Booyah!" I yelled. "This is wonderful. Tell the men to head back to the battle field and finish them off. 25million dollars here I come!"

"But."

"But what?"

Aaron answered. "The spies also found out that their weapons are more advanced than ours."

"More advanced? In what way?"

"Well, let's just say that Russia has a hard time competing with their weapons." Well this is just great. How did we win than? I spoke the question. "The other team was being cocky and thought that they would win without using the weapons. We just happened to be lucky."

"Okay. Maria, you're the expert. What do you suppose we do?"

"To tell you the truth I am at a complete loss. The only plan I got is to drop an atomic bomb on them. Which we don't have."

"Yeah," Adrian started. "But the spies found an atomic bomb in the other teams armory."

"That gives me an idea." Maria said." She made a block of rock come out of the ground, and put a map of the area on it. "Our camp is directly across from the other team's. how many earth users do we have?"

"Uh, 100,000." Jacob answered.

"Ladies and gentlemen, we have a plan. We are going to make the earth users dig a tunnel from our camp to there's. We than sneak into the armory and take the atomic bomb. We than put it on a mantis and drop it on the other teams camp. Bomb goes boom, and we win."

"Maria, if I was a guy I would kiss you." I said.

"I'm bi."

"Well than that makes it easier." I leaned over the rock and gave her a quick peck on the lips. Adrian seemed to enjoy seeing me do it. "Okay, let's start the plan." Over the next few hours we planned our plan. Did I say that right? We picked the strongest earth-style users and were set the next morning. Finally, this battle is going to end. When this contest is over, I'm going to go home, and watch T.V. "We went to the armory the next morning. "Okay, let's get started."

Javier POV

"Okay, let's get started." Ashley said. I was in the house I bought in my sector. It wasn't a house, it was a mansion. With butlers, maids, hookers. I was kidding about the last one but we have the rest. I was sitting on my couch watching was happening in the contest on my 100in flat screen TV. So far it has been pretty good. But I don't think this contest is long enough. I picked up a bell and rang it three times. A butler but the name of Joshua came in the room I was in. He was wearing a black suit. He isn't like those butlers that say 'yes sir' he's a cool guy kind of butler.

"May I help you Javier. Just kiddin. What's up?"

"I need you to watch this for me. Tell me if you think there should be more." I played the events from the beginning of the moment they were transferred to the battle field, to when Ashley said to start the plan. "What do you think? Should it be longer? Or what?"

"This is to short." Joshua said. "I love what's happening but it isn't long enough. People want more fighting and stuff."

"My thoughts exactly. And I got the perfect way to do it."

Ashley POV

"Commander Ashley." Some guy said to me. "The earth users are ¾ of the way to the camp."

"Thank you. This is very good. Nothing can stop us from winning."

"Ladies and gentlemen!" The man's voice, which I was informed, was Gladin, boomed in the air. I spoke to soon. "We are going to make this battle harder on you. Why? Because we can. Starting now, the only way to win is to kill the other team's leader. Please don't kill me cause I am only the guy who tells you the rules."

"I'm going to kill that guy!" I yelled.

"This doesn't change anything." Lucy said. "We'll just drop the atomic bomb on the camp and it will kill the leader."

"That won't work." Adrian said. "The spies we sent said the armory is bomb proof. If the leader hides in there we won't be able to win."

"Well so much for this plan." I said in a depressed tone. "What's the leaders name anyways?"

"We don't know, but here's a picture of him." Adrian said handing me the picture. Holy shit it's Brock Tailbird.

"That's Brock Tailbird!" I exclaimed. "I met him in the city. But how can he be on the blue team. He was on our team when I saw him. He had red eyes."

"He was wearing contacts." Adrian suggested. Well isn't that a logical answer.

"I got an idea!" Lucy yelled. "Since we know his name, we can use the Death note!"

"Death note?"

_Death note: Notebook from the anime series Death note. The person whose name is written in this note shall die. It will not take affect unless the writer has the persons face in their mind while writing his/her name. both the first and last name needs to be written for it to work. _

_Javier POV_

"Didn't see that coming."

Ashley POV

"Sounds like a good plan to me." Jacob said. So I pulled out my death note and wrote Brock's full name in it while looking at his picture. _if the cause of death is written within 40 seconds it will happen. _Brock Tailbird, instant de virtualization. We than waited. "Ten, nine, seven, six, five, four, three, two, one, Now" Nothing happened. "Why isn't Gladin saying the red team wins? I wrote his name!"

Javier POV

"Now I see. He gave her a fake name." I said to Joshua who was on the floor laughing.

Ashley POV

"Well that's just great!" I felt dark and evil presence behind me. I turned around and came face to face with Ryuk.

"BOO!" _the owner of the note can recognize the image and voice of it's original owner the shinigame/ god of death. _

I jumped back scared. "Don't do that!" I said.

"Who are you talking to?" Jacob asked. _Anyone who touches the book can also see the god of death. _

"Touch the notebook, you'll see him." Everyone touched it and they also jumped back scared. Maria even pulled out her sword.

"_Now now, don't be scared of me. I'm just a shinigame is all." He said than chuckled. _

"What do you want Ryuk." I asked. Can't trust a shinigame.

"_All I want to do is help. I can give you the shinigame eyes." Shinigami can see the names of people and their life span. But since this is Lyoko, they can see their life points. "Since I'm in a game I'll give you the Shinigami eyes for half of your life points. And if you want them back you have to upgrade your Crystarium. You can't use life points. The amount I take from you will be permanent." _

"I guess it would be helpful."

"_By the way Ashley, thanks for creating the Shinigami realm on Lyoko. I've been having so much fun in other sectors. I'm glad I'm out of that tamagotchi." _

"You named a tamagotchi Ryuk?" Lucy asked. I nodded. "And you uploaded it into Lyoko and made it smarter and made a Shinigami realm with other Shinigami?" I nodded. "That is so cool! Hey Ryuk, can you tell Sidoh to come by my sector and give me a death note?"

"_Sure. So who's going to make the deal?" He asked. We all turned to Lucy. She knew more about death notes than anyone else. _

"Me?" She asked pointing to herself. We nodded. "Okay! That would be so cool. I've always wanted to see through a Shinigami's eyes. Okay let's do the deal. She closed her eyes for a brief second than opened them her pupils were now red. "Wow this is so cool" She said. She looked at Adrian. "Your full name is Adrian Thomas Gilbert?" She said laughing.

"I don't like my full name anymore than you." He said.

"I like it." I said.

"On second thought, I like the name." I thought he might do that.

"So what do I do? Do I just walk in the tunnel and look at Brock and tell you his real name?" **now am I going to make you board by doing that? Nope. Big battle scene distraction so Lucy can see his name. **

"We will attack him head on." I said. "I'll stay here and you send the entire army to the camp. While Lucy travels in the tunnel and finds Brock, you will than message me his real name and I'll write it. And we win." I said. Sounds like a good enough plan to me. "Any objections?" I said. No one disagreed. "Than let's go."

Batala numero dos.

The remaining people on the red team, besides Ashley, Adrian, who decided to stay and protect Ashley, and Lucy, charged towards the blue teams camp on foot. When they were a mile away from the camp, five helicopters came out of the came. They hovered a quarter mile away from it. They than fired a barrage of missiles at the red team. When they were a foot away from the group, it was deflected and shot back at the helicopters blowing them up. Each person had a shield on them so they'll buy Lucy time. The spies confirmed that Brock was in the armory sitting on a tank. 20 guards surrounded the building. And Lucy was halfway through the tunnel. Blue team soldiers ran out o the camp holding machine guns and wearing swat team armor. They fired at the red team. The bullets were shot back and killed the soldiers.

"Cease fire Cease fire!" By the time they stopped shooting, 1,000 of them were dead. The soldiers pushed a red button on their guns and a sword came out. It was a gunblade. The two armies clashed. Sword vs. gun, knife vs. handgun. After ten minutes of fighting, most of the red teams shields were down. They now had to avoid fatal blows. Meanwhile, Adrian and Ashley were having san awkward conversation. "So did you like it when I kissed Maria?" She asked him. Adrian was in the middle of sharpening his scythe when she asked that. He stopped.

"Well," He started. "It's not like I didn't like it, because I did, but it makes me wonder if you're, I mean that you might be, are you a lesbian?"

"No of course not!" She retorted. "If I was a lesbian I would be in a hotel room right now grinding my pussy against another girls pussy." (Don't mean to upset and lesbians, gays, bi, out there)

"Well that's true." Adrian replied.

"And why would I need a woman when I have a big strong man right here." (Don't mean to sound sexist. Sounds different in my head) Ashley walked to Adrian, who was sitting on the b ed and they started kissing.

"_Ugh, get a room." Ryuk commented. _

"Why don't you go bother Lucy or something?" Ashley asked.

"_Fine. I'll leave you two love birds alone." He sprouted wings and flew out of the tent. _The red team was growing smaller and smaller by the minute. As was the blue team. Lucy finally made it to the armory. The camp was relatively empty. Lucy was standing behind a tent a few yards away from the armory.

"_Boo!" _Lucy squealed an spun around. Ryuk was now on the floor laughing.

"Shut up they might here you!" She whispered to him.

"_Only the people who touch the death note can here me." _

"Smart ass." She looked back at the guards. Most of the guards were forced to join the fight. Only five were left guarding the entrance.

"_How do you plan on getting past them?" _

"I got a plan, but I'll need your help. If you do it I will buy you twenty apples." _Shinigami love apples. _

"_Deal." _Lucy had Ryuk stand in front of the guards. She pulled out some paper from her pocket and ripped it up. She used a Jutsu to make the wind stronger and threw the paper in the air. The small pieces hit the guards. Once they touched it. Ryuk appeared in front of them. They screamed and fell to the floor. They got up and ran away. The paper was from the death note. She ran to the armory and looked through the window. She activated her eyes and saw Brock's full name. she sent a mental message to Ashley telling her the name.

Meanwhile, Ashley and Adrian were abreacting each other on the bed half naked. Than she got the message. She pushed Adrian off her and the bed and ran to the table where the death note lay open. She wrote the full name. Brock was sitting on the tank reading a book when he was devitalized. A bright light filled the area.

Ashley POV

When I opened my eyes I was in the coliseum again. I looked around and the people around all had red eyes.

"Ladies and gentlemen!" Gladin said. "Winners of the first round, the red team!" Everyone in the coliseum yelled and screamed. Finally. It, is done.

**Finally, it is done. It took me forever to write this. Well next chapter: Finale round. **


	12. Final round

**Sorry about the late update, my excuses are hurricane Sandy, and writers block. The grammar on the last chapter was just awful. My editor had the day off so he couldn't edit this and I had to do it on my own. Sorry about that. Due to the large amount of errors there are, I will post a different story with all the mistakes out so you won't be confused. It is now time for a new chapter! Probably the last one for the Lyoko contest. This is the perfect time to mention my plan for this fic. After the Lyoko contest, the Big KO, then sector vs. sector. FREE. HE! And than the war for both worlds. And that's about it. There will be filler chapters sometimes so you can enjoy the story and not get board. Well enjoy! Disclaimer: don't own code Lyoko ECT. **

**Ashley POV**

Congratulations red team, you have survived the first round!" The coliseum audience clapped. "There are at least 140,000 of you left. Which was way less than what we were expecting. So we're going to skip round two and head straight to round three. The first ten thousand there will participate. You will be sent to a combination sector. Here is the map of the area you'll be in." A holographic projection appeared in front of us. The forest sector was the largest and was in the middle of the map. North of the forest was a desert. South of the forest was mountains. East of the forest is the ice sector. And west of the forest appeared to be the terrain of sector five. "In the middle of the forest is a structure the size of the empire state building. You have to get to that building. First ten thousand there are the winners. Sounds easy right? WRONG! In the forest sector are vicious monsters beyond your imagination.

"You will choose one of the sectors to go through. For example, if you pick the desert sector, you will be sent to the desert part of the area. You will than have to navigate yourself to the forest, and to the building. But here's the catch. Hunger, dehydration, and lack of sleep - you can die by all of these and other conditions like it. So pick your sector wisely. And the best part, the forest sector itself is the size of the United States. The size of the other sectors vary. At this moment, a billboard is rising out of the ground behind you." I didn't bother to look. "On the billboard is information on each terrain. Pick your sector and get to the transfer vehicle. Aka, the bus." Several abnormal sized busses came out of one of the entrances. "You have two hours to pick your sector and get on the appropriate bus. Until-!"

"Yeah yeah, until then!" I yelled. I turned around and there was an electric screen the size of a truck. I don't mean to call him an idiot, but an electric screen is not a billboard. Everyone was now crowding around the screen trying to find out stuff about the sectors. If I knew Javier, I'm not proud of the fact that I do, there were going to be pamphlets on the back of the screen. I walked around to the back and took a pamphlet that was in a glass jar. I walked away and studied the terrains. The mountain area looked to rough with many twists and turns. It would take me forever to navigate through it. I don't have the right clothing for the ice sector so that was out of the question. Plus the ice and snow there is so cold, that not even Javier's Blacksmith cannon can melt it. Sector five terrain. How am I suppose to get food out of a place made of metal? Or is it plastic? So that leaves the desert sector. Javier said he wanted Lyoko to be as realistic as possible. So if I'm correct, small animals should come out of their den to hunt for food in the middle of the night. And there should be moisture deep in the ground. I just need to make a water-style Jutsu and I can get some water. My attire is perfect for the desert heat. Now I know which sector I'm going to. I walked to the bus and got on. On my way in, the bus driver handed me a small purple single zipper backpack. I sat down and opened the backpack. In the bag was a sewing kit, a water bottle with a cork as the cap. Six throwing knives, a white blanket, a map of the area, and a medical kit the size of my fist. On the kit was a red plus. On the back it said to push plus to expand. I put the stuff back in, zipped it up and waited. Eventually, hundreds of people were on the bus. And the bus wasn't crowded. There was enough room for each person to carry a large suit case and ten more people could sit next to them. After hours of waiting, the bus started up. It made a U-turn into one of the tunnels in the wall of the arena. The tunnel was so long, that I could barley see the faint glow of the light on the other side. I figured this was the best time to take a nap. I closed my eyes and drifted into sleep.

My eyes shot open. I wasn't in the bus; I was lying on a marble floor. I felt something in my hand. I lifted my head and an M-16 was in it. I looked over my body and was wearing a U.S army uniform, but with the Lyoko symbol on the chest area. In the middle of the symbol was the earth. I sat up. I was sitting behind the counter of what looked like a dairy queen.

"Ashley give me a hand!" I turned around and Adrian was crouched down shooting over the counter with a submachine gun. He too was wearing a U.S army uniform with the Lyoko symbol on it. "Why are you just staring at me, help us out!" I got up and looked over the counter. Three robots were outside. They were grey and stood eight feet tall. On the left breast was a weird symbol. It was a red rectangle. In the rectangle was a yellow circle with zigzagged black lightning bolts parallel to each other inside the circle. The circle had four tentacles protruding out of it in 90 degree increments, curled to the left with squared ends. On the robots forehead was a tennis ball sized hole. Green lasers shot out of the hole and at us.

"Ashley are you alright?" Lucy said. She was crouching to my right, and Adrian to my left. Five soldiers were next to Adrian. All wearing U.S uniforms and shooting over the counter at the robots. "Come on Ashley we need your help!" Lucy urged. I aimed my

M-16 and fired art them. The bullets didn't seem to be doing anything to the robots. One of the bullets went into the hole on the forehead and the robot exploded. Like a car in GTA when you throw a grenade at it and it blew up and scraps of it remained. Another robot shot a laser through the window and it hit the ceiling above us creating a huge hole and making debris from the ceiling fall on us. I aimed at the last two robots and shot them. That's the last of them.

"Yeah take that mother fucker!" One soldier yelled. Suddenly, several black tentacles came through the hole and dug into the soldiers head. His body went limp and the tentacles pulled him through the roof. We stared at the ceiling in shock. *Glass breaking* I turned back to the front of the dairy queen. A black humanoid figure surrounded by darkness was standing in front of the restaurant. It had beady red eyes. *Thud* I turned around and the soldiers were lying on the floor with there heads severed. Only Lucy, Adrian and I were left. The figure walked in. Lucy pulled out a knife. She got onto the counter and jumped into the air. She was going to stab him. The figure raised its right arm; black tentacles came out and pierced Lucy through the chest. It retracted them and Lucy fell to the floor. The figure kicked Lucy aside like a soccer ball. Blood stained the floor as she was pushed across it.

"Stay behind me Ashley!" Adrian said pushing me behind him. He aimed his gun at the figure. The figure moved his arm to the right and Adrian's gun flew from his hand and out the window right of the dairy queen. He raised his hand over Adrian, and clenched it making a fist. Adrian collapsed to the floor. I crawled to him.

"Adrian! Adrian!" I yelled shaking his body, tears flowing from my eyes. The figure stood on the counter. I crawled away but backed into the wall behind me. "Who are you?" When he didn't respond I asked again. "Who are you!?"

"I am known as HE." The figure said in a cold evil voice.

"HE?"

"You can't win this war." He said. Tentacles came out of his arm and lunged at me. I opened my eyes breathing hard, and sweating. I was back on the bus. I sighed in relief.

"It was just a dream." I said. We were still a ways away from the exit. So I just closed my eyes. The bus jerked to a stop twenty minutes later.

"We're here." The bus driver said. Already? I looked out the window. And to my surprise, the arena was five feet behind us.

"Why couldn't we just walk out of the arena?" I heard someone yell.

"You want to walk fifty miles?" The bus driver responded.

"No I'm good." The tunnel was fifty miles long? The bus driver made us get out. The sun was so fucking hot. How can the weather change so drastically from the arena to here? Twenty meters ahead of us was the stargate from SG1.

"That's the stargate from SG1!" I pointed out to everyone. "Javier is so un imaginative. He can't even make his own teleportation device.

"Well," The bus driver said. "It was either this or re materialize you to a different part of the sector with a 4.3% chance of surviving."

"On second thought the stargate seems nice." I replied.

"Okay, here's what you do." He walked to the stargate and hit a button making it turn on. "One at a time, you will step through the gate. When you step through it, keep walking, don't stop. You will than arrive in a random place in this sector. Once there, wait for the signal saying that you can begin going to the forest. Ashley, Javier said he would like you to go first."

"Why me?" I ask.

"Because this thing hasn't been tested yet. So you're our, how do you say it? You're our.. "

"Guinea pig?"

"Yeah! You're our guinea pig. Now go in." I sighed then walked to the star gate. I stopped a few feet from it. I took a deep breath, swung my backpack over my right shoulder, and walked in. I was walking through a tunnel. Like the tunnel that you go through when you jump off the platform in the tower and you end in another sector. I walked through the tunnel for twenty seconds more and came out fifteen feet in the air in the middle of the desert. Sand dunes were surrounding the area I was in. I dropped and landed on the side of a sand dune. Unable to keep my balance, I fell backwards and rolled down the dune. I wiped the sand off my body and pulled out the map from my bag. The forest was south of my position. How the fuck do I find out where south is? Oh well, I'll figure something out. I pulled out the fist sized medical kit. I hit the plus shaped button and the kit turned to an old fashion chesty in a puff of smoke. I opened it up and the inside was like a portable hospital. It was full of medical supplies you would find in a hospital. Including a deliberator unit. There was also a sewing kit. Stitching I presume. There were also some tools and a mini generator. That gives me an idea.

I dug a hole in the sand and filled it up with water from the water bottle. I put the cork in the water. I took out the small generator and tools, I took the small generator apart and took out the magnet. In every generator there is a magnet. I reached in the bag and pulled out the sewing kit and took out the sewing needle. Placing the needle and the magnet together, I rubbed the needle and magnet together many times, then put the needle on the cork. A home made compass. A compass always faces north. So that means south is the opposite way.

"That way." I said pointing to south. I put the generator back together and sat on the sand. Waiting for the signal. I wonder who's in the league. I opened an interface (The blue screen that Aelita uses in the tower) and checked out whose winning. The person who has the most kills is Xana. Not a surprise. Second is some guy named Joshua? I was third. Shocker. So I'm third runner up for the twenty five million. Ten minutes later, a tornado siren went off. That must be the signal. I got up and began running south. I ran for a full ten minutes before I tripped on something in the sand. I got up and checked it out. It looked like a giant scale. Oh shit. The scale moved and a scorpion the size of a school bus came out, followed by several more. This is not good.

Adrian POV

I decided to go to the ice sector. I got onto the bus and it drove us there. The drive was several hours long; several, long, painful hours. The first two hours I spent sharpening my scythe. The next three I've spent digging my nails into the seat as we made rough turns trying to outrun giant scorpions. When we made it to the ice sector, the bus driver was eaten by a dog with twenty tails that look a lot like snakes. With the driver gone, it took us hours to work the portal that will take us to the ice sector. The worst part is, it took me to the wrong sector. I was transported to the desert sector instead. I don't know if I mentioned it but I hate the desert sector. I was devitalized by a Kankerlat there. Of all the monsters it was a giant cockroach. I have had other bad memories there as well. Can't cry over spilt soda I guess. My plan was perfect though. I had a boat in my inventory and a giant electric fan. I was planning on getting into the boat, hook the fan to the boat and turn it on. I would get to the forest in a mere twelve hours. But now I can't use the plan. When I made the fan appear, I was hit by a sand storm from the west. When the storm died down, the fan was buried under five feet of sand. I dug it up and it wouldn't work. There was a ton of sand in the circuits.

So, I have to go with plan B. I have a parachute in my inventory. At the moment it is very windy. So if I open my parachute, the wind will glide me to the forest. I did so and I was gliding for hours. It was five o'clock when I saw what I wish I wouldn't see. Seventy miles ahead of me was a tornado made of sand four miles wide. On the tornado was the symbol. The HE symbol. Ever since the Black Prince appeared a month ago, I've spent most of my time looking for the guy called HE.

I found some leads but they lead nowhere. Until a few weeks ago when someone told me that HE, is a competitor in the Lyoko contest. I didn't want to believe it, but from what I'm seeing, it must be true. I don't want to kill another human being. The tornado stopped and a giant man made out of sand was standing in its place. I cut the ropes to the parachute and landed on a sand dune. When I looked up, it was even bigger than I thought. Picture the empire state building, now picture another empire state building on top of it. Now imagine the Eiffel tower on top of the second one which is on the first one. That is how big it is. Even though it was in the middle of the day, and I was seventy miles away, I could see the darkness in his eyes. He looked down at me.

"So you are the one who has been searching for me." He said in a bone chilling voice. I am filled with both relief and mortal terror; the relief because I finally found him, and the mortal terror, because I found him. All I did was stare stupidly. "Oh what's wrong? You look like you've seen a ghost.

"What the hell are you?" I asked him, my voice shaking. I was scared. How often do you see a giant monster made of sand?

"I am a Lyoko citizen who became self aware. The rest of my story will be made clear in due time. Now it's my turn. Who are you?" To tell you the truth, I'm not really sure. Yes my name is Adrian, but why am I hunting this guy? Is it because the Black Prince told me? Is it that I feel special knowing that me of all people was chosen by the Black Prince to try to find HE. I don't have the answer at the moment.

So instead I said, "I am the one who is destined to destroy you. You will be on your hands and knees begging for mercy when I am done with you."

He laughed. "That is funny. But who are you really? Are you just some random Lyoko citizen who just happened to hear about me? Or are you a player?" He than bent over and took a big WHIFF. "Yes, you are a Lyoko player. I find it amusing that someone who wasn't born into Lyoko thinking that it's your destiny to destroy something that was made in Lyoko. I am in a good mood so I'm not going to rip you limb from limb. Just so you know, you can't win the war. Oh, and your girlfriend is being chased by giant scorpions."

"Say what now?" Man I got to stop watching Hannah Montana, "Where?"

"East from here. And one more thing, if you keep on trying to find me, you're going to regret it." He than collapsed back into a pile of sand. I began running east, which was to my left. I ran as fast as I could. Then I stopped in my tracks. What, was he just bluffing? Maybe he's just trying to piss me off by sending me on this wild goose chase.

"Adrian!" Ashley was running towards me. She was running from five giant scorpions. Or maybe he was just trying to get me out of his hair. "What the hell are you waiting for? Kill them already!" I pulled out my scythe. Time for action. I opened the bottom of my scythe and a handful of stingers came out.

"Duck!" I yelled and threw them. She jumped onto the floor. The stingers hit the scorpions and blew up with a cloud of sand. Ashley got up and ran to me. She jumped into my arms. She was gasping for air. After a few seconds, she spoke.

"Thank you." She said then kissed me on the lips. She wrapped her arms around my neck and deepened the kiss. Then a loud screech came from the cloud of sand. We broke the kiss and looked at the cloud. It cleared and three scorpions were standing there.

"Oh shit."

Aaron POV

I raised my magnum and put a bullet in the things head. Another reached for me but I kicked it in the chest with my right foot knocking him to the floor. He tried to get up but I put a bullet in his head. A square hole 100 feet wide opened to my left. A platform came out of it and it was carrying hundreds of zombies.

"You undead Bastards!" I yelled and emptied the rest of the clip into the horde. The zombies were slow thankfully. I put in a new clip and started firing again. "How did I get into this situation?!" I yell to myself.

*Some time earlier.*

"I haven't been in sector five for a while, what kinds of monsters were here again?"

"GROWL!" I turned around and flesh eating monsters were there.

Oh yeah that's what happened.

*Back to the present*

I threw the Magnum to the floor and pulled out a Katana. Any zombie that got to close to me had its head cut off. I heard a growl behind me. I turned and a zombie was behind me. Too close for comfort, I cut its head off.

"Aaron, get down!" I dropped to the floor and Lucy's chain dagger buried itself in the zombie's skull. She pulled it back and the zombie fell to the floor. I got up. Lucy was a few yards away from me. Most of the zombies were off the platform. I ran to the other direction. So did Lucy. "Things are going to hell real fast!" She said while running.

"How long did it take you to figure that out?" We stopped running. "How many do you think there are?"

"According to my calculation, 200." Well that's just fantastic, I thought to myself. "Okay, we'll split up. You go left, I go right. First person to kill their 100 zombies will treat the other person to dinner."

"Okay, I'll take that bet." We waited till the zombies were closer to us. "Now!" We split up. Half the zombies followed me, and the other half followed Lucy. I stopped running and pulled out another katana. Two swords versus 100 zombies. This is going to get messy. With a battle cry, I charged into the hoard of zombies. The battle was a big blur. All I could recall was my swords slashing through the zombies heads. 10 zombies were left.

"Piece of cake." I said. The zombies got in a group and in a flash of light a bigger zombie was there. Standing in the group of zombies place was a four legged zombie. It's skin was puke green. Its skin was covered in scales. Seven brown tentacles came out of its back. The end of the tentacles had one sharp spike. Its eyes were a reddish brown color. The beasts mouth was full of sharp jagged yellow teeth, and stretched wide enough to fit a soccer ball.

The beast lunged at me. I ducked underneath it. It landed and ran at me with tremendous speed. I pulled out several shuriken and threw them at it. They bounced off the scales with a screeching noise. It lunged at me. I sliced my katana at its torso. The sword broke on contact and it tackled me to the floor. I held my katana with two hands and put it at the beasts' throat, keeping it from biting my head off. I barley had enough time to roll out from under him before its jaw dug into the floor. I got up and ran as fast as I could. The beast roared. Two of the tentacles came after me. I turned and cut off one off them. It retracted. The other one maneuvered through my attacks with ease. As I got a closer look at it, the claw was several inches long. The claw dug itself into my side. I howled in pain, yanked it out and cut it. Purple ooze was leaking out of my wound. Poison.

"Well this is just great." The creature slowly made its way to me. "Oh so now you want to taunt me by slowly making your way to a wounded guy. Over dramatic much?" The creature lunged at me. Well at least I'm going out in style.

Just as it was in front of me, Lucy's chain dagger hit the beast, knocking him away from me. She retracted it and stepped in front of me.

"Need any help?" She asked with an amused smile. She got on her knees and examined my wound. Purple ooze continued oozing from it. "This is some strong poison. Your right kidney is already gone."

"What?" I asked astonished.

"I'm kidding. But this will take some time; time we don't have." She looked at the beast. It was back up again.

"How do we kill it?"

"Remember when we tried using the Rasengan? And it made a giant explosion that wiped out half of Javier's life points?"

"Don't remind me. What about it?"

"Let's do it again." I see. The explosion will be large enough for us to kill it, whatever the hell it was.

"Okay, I'm game." Lucy stood on my right. I extended my right arm. She extended her left hand. My Chakara flowed through my arm and out of my hand, as did hers. Our Chakara came together and formed the Rasengan. The beast ran and lunged at us. We extended our arms in front of us. The Rasengan made contact. The beast blew up with a blue flash of light. We were knocked several hundred feet away. I sat up and a crater the size of the meteor crater inn Arizona was in front of us. Lucy also sat up.

"You know," I said. "I miss the old days when the only thing is sector five were Creepers and Flying Mantis."

After a moment, she replied, "Me too. Well, the zombies are only in certain areas. So we don't have to worry about them much. Well let's heal that wound." She crawled over to me, gave me a remedy potion, and sowed up the wound with her Chakara.

"Much better." I said standing up and stretching. "Let's get moving." I heard a groaning noise. I spun around and several Creepers were behind us.

"You got your wish."

"Yea, now I regret it."

Ashley POV

We hid behind a hundred giant boulders. About twenty more scorpions came with the other ones. They were now looking for us. The sun is setting. If we can't kill them by the time the sun is fully set, then we're dead.

"Adrian, do you have any plans?"

"You got me." He whispered. "Why don't you do the Catastrophic Planetary Construction?"

"It takes time for me to use it; time we don't have." I replied. "Okay, I have an idea. You run out from behind the boulder and get their attention. I then pull out my Titanium arrows and-"

"Sand Tsunami!" A wave of sand crashed on us. I held onto the rock. The wave stopped and I climbed on top of the rock. So did Adrian.

"Well that was convenient."

"Giant sand Funeral!" The sand and the rock began shaking tremendously. It stopped moments later. Adrian and I got off the rock and stepped on the sand. It was as solid as concrete. I stood there, waiting for the person who made the Jutsu to show himself.

I cupped my hands over my mouth and yelled, "You know! Most people who save the other's life shows themselves afterwards!" No answer.

"You know how stereotypical you sound?" Adrian said. I elbowed him.

"Let's set up camp." We walked for a few miles until we found a spot where the sand was twice the normal size of what it was suppose to be. Adrian set up a tent that was in his inventory, while I hunted for food. I caught two lizards and a large rat. We set up a campfire and cooked the lizards. I put out the fire, laid the blanket over the sand, and laid down on it. Adrian sat next to me, my back facing him.

"Hey Ashley, what are you going to do with the money if you win?" That is a good question. I am going to buy the US military. After the dream I had, when the shadow figure said I can't win the war, I was pretty freaked out. So I am going to buy the US army so I can win the war, whatever that means. But instead, I told him,

"I am going to buy every burger king restaurant on the planet." He laughed. "Shut up. What about you? What are you going to use the money for if you win?"

"Honestly, I have no clue. Maybe I'll buy every red rose on the planet and give it to you."

"I'm more of a tulip person." Roses are pretty stuck up to me. "If you do win the money, you will give ten percent to curing cancer."

"Why do I have to do that?"

"Because I told you to."

"Can't arguer with that logic. Well," He said standing up. "We have a long day tomorrow. I am going to get some sleep."

"Okay, night." I closed my eyes, and drifted into sleep. I woke up around midnight. A loud crackling noise woke me up. I sat up, pulled out my Longbow, and knocked an arrow. Nothing was there, but a few large rocks. I never noticed it but Adrian snores. LOUD I put my longbow down and fell asleep.

The BP POV

Ashley laid back down and went to sleep. I breathed a sigh of relief. I stood up and Walked to Adrian. He was snoring as loud as a chainsaw. I crouched down and shook Adrian. "Hey, Adrian, wake up."

"It's an off day mom." I shook my head, stood up, and kicked Adrian in the stomach. He wrapped his arms around his stomach in pain. "What the fuck was that for?" He asked still on the floor. He looked up. "Black Prince?"

"Please don't call me that. The name is to long and is getting old." It kind of was. "Call me William instead."

"Okay, William." He said now sitting up. "First of all, why did you kick me? And second, what the hell are you doing here?"

"I kicked you because you wouldn't wake up. And I am here to talk about HE." I sat crossed legged in front of him.

"Yes, I did find him." Didn't see that coming. "He is here, in this sector. He also said, that if I keep looking for him, he'll kill me." Sounds just like him.

"He won't be able to kill you. No need to worry." He looked relived. "Since you're probably tired of Calling him HE, let's give him a name for now."

"Okay, how about fat ass prick?"

"I like it but it won't work. We need to be able to talk about him in public, if we should ever do that."

"Fine, we shall call him Jacka."

"Jacka?"

"Yeah, short for Jack Ass." Sounds good to me.

"Okay, what did you find out about Jacka?"

"He can take the form of a giant sand monster."

"I already knew that, I mean anything about his plans."

"Well I don't know. You told me to try to find Jacka, not find out information on what he's doing."

"My god, never become an FBI agent, you would get fired once they saw your face."

"You better watch your mouth." He yelled loud enough to wake Ashley up. She just stirred. "Or I'll go Gangnam style on your ass."

"What the hell is that suppose to mean?"

"I don't know. I heard about it on the news. Anyways, are we done here?" I was hoping to get some information, but I guess this is all I get for getting an idiot to look for Jacka.

"No, that's all for now. I'll be going now." He was already asleep and snoring. This is going to be a long war.

Ashley POV

The next day, Adrian and I continued heading south to the forest. We agreed that we should run at top speed. The sooner we get there the better. Since neither of us wants to see those giant scorpions again. Every other hour we stop and take a thirty minute break to re hydrate, and catch our breath. We keep running until 30 minutes before midnight. We hunt, eat some animals we find, than go to sleep. We wake up at seven in the morning and continue running. It took us several days to get to the forest. During those days, I noticed Adrian was acting a little weird. Every time we take a break, he would look around. Turn his head from side to side. As if he was looking for something. I know that anyone would be cautious after they come in contact with a giant scorpion. But Adrian was taking it a little too far. One night, I pretended to go to sleep. Ten minutes later, Adrian stands up and walks the perimeter of the camp for 30 minutes then heads back to sleep. Is he expecting trouble or something? I decided to ask him while we were taking our break.

"Just cautious." Some excuse. We didn't encounter many monsters on the way there, only a few dozen scorpions. But we just outran them. Other then the scorpions, everything was fine. We finally made it to the forest. The trees in the forest were gigantic. Some were as tall as skyscrapers. The thickness was amazing too. According to my calculations, each tree was as thick as a F5 tornado. So roughly, a mile wide. I know right? Imagine a tree a mile wide. Once we made it in the forest sector, we ran for another five kilometers before we came to a stop.

"We'll set up camp here." I told him. It was four P.M. "We need to gather water and food. We also need some sleep. We've been running almost nonstop for days."

"Agreed. We sleep at seven and wake up at first light." He responded. "Can't fight while you're tired. I kind of want to explore this place to."

"So do I. I wonder what kinds of animals Javier put in this forest."

"Can't be any worse then giant scorpions." A loud roar filled my ears. It was so loud, that one of the contestants fell out of a tree. Guess he was planning an ambush.

"What the hell was that?" He asked standing up.

"I don't know." I responded. "Whatever it is, it is not good." Normally I don't allow someone we just met to stay with us, but something huge was coming out of the trees. "Get ready! Whatever it is, it's heading towards us." The guy was 13, watermelon green hair. He wore a black trench coat with a black t-shirt under it, and brown pants.

"Guys! Come on down!" Six ropes hit the floor. I looked and they were suspended to a branch. Five people came down each rope. All of them wearing the same attire. "We're the trench coat mafia." The kid told us. "Allow me to tell you our history. Our gang formed in May 21st 2009-"

"I don't have time!" I yelled at him. "Get ready. Something is coming." Each of them pulled out an Uzi. The thing roared again. Leaves began falling from above us. I looked up and a giant gorilla was sitting on the tree. The gorilla had steel armor around its chest. On its head was a steel helm. It was holding a giant steel curved sword in its right hand. "This is not good."

"That's king Gopa." The kid said. "A few miles ahead of us are some ruins. On a wall it said that Gopa is the king of apes. It is also said that he has an ape army of 100,000 apes." And next thing you know it, the branches all around us were filled with apes. Unlike Gopa, they had no armor. But they did have a steel pole with a pointed end. They had sheathes on their hips with short swords on them. They were all staring at us intently. "It also said, he has never lost a battle."

"What happens if he runs out of apes?" Adrian asked.

"He can make more. They come out of his mouth. The ones who die in battle, are replaced with new ones four hours after the battle has ended."

"We're fucked aren't we?" I asked. Gopa roared. And all the apes went wild and began jumping up and down.

"You could say that." It roared again. The ape army raised their poles and threw them at us.

I made some hand signs. "Spirit shield!" hundreds of basketball size blue orbs appeared all around us. Whenever a pole hit an orb, the pole would disappear and so would the orb. Several of the poles broke through and killed five people. The poles stopped raining down. "Twenty seven versus one hundred thousand, do not like these odds."

"Don't worry, help is on the way." The kid said. "Ricky, summon the rest of the gang! This is a fight that we can't do on our own." Another kid made some hand signs.

"Summoning Jutsu!"

With a large puff of smoke, about a thousand people stood around us. All ranging from ages 13 to 20.

"Okay guys!" The kid said. "Our sensei has trained us for moments like these. If he were still here and saw us right now, he would be proud. So let's give these primates a piece of the Trench coat mafia!" The mafia yelled and cheered. I pulled out my staff and Adrian pulled out his scythe. The apes in the trees pulled out their swords and dropped from the trees. This is going to be fun. "Attack!" the mafia pulled out Uzi's and fired at the apes. A very bloody battle has begun. An ape came at me with its sword raised. I parried its blow and kicked it in the face and fell to the floor. It swiftly got up but I killed it with a kunai knife. Another ape jumped on my back shoulders. I grabbed it by the head and threw it to the floor and stomped on its head, breaking it with a loud crunch.

I heard an ape running at me from behind. I turned around. It swung its sword at me but I avoided it. I got close and hit the hit of its sword with my staff and twisted, the sword was knocked from its hand and I drove my staff into its chest. Three monkeys jumped onto my back and began punching it. Four apes were coming at me with swords. I reached behind me and grabbed one of the apes by the arm, and threw it at the apes with a large amount of force. It knocked all the apes to the ground. I grabbed the remaining two by the necks and threw them away from me. They quickly got up and charged at me. I made my longbow and arrows appear and shot them. They fell to the floor a few feet away from me. Small explosions occurred to my left. I turned and Adrian was backed up into a tree and was rapidly throwing stingers.

An ape jumped from a tree branch above Adrian with a sword in hand. I knocked an arrow and shot him. It died before it even hit the floor. The trench coat mafia numbers were growing shorter with every minute. But so were the apes. They were unleashing their Uzi's into any ape that got near them. One of the members aimed at Gopa, who was standing where he was before, and shot at him. But one of the apes jumped in front of the gun and took the bullet. This enraged Gopa. He roared and 15 gorillas came out from behind his back and dropped to the floor. They punched and threw anyone they could get there hands on. One of them came after me. It raised its arms and brought it down on me. But I avoided it by jumping to my left. It swung at me with its right hand but I leaped into the air and kicked it in the face. It did nothing but make it angry. The ape grabbed me by the legs and threw me at a group of mafia kids. My body knocked everyone down. I heard the gorilla roar, then his hands thumping on the floor as he came closer. The guy on top of me got off and engaged the gorilla. He died two and a half seconds later. I made a dagger appear and threw it at him. It fell to the floor dead.

I made the hand signs for the Catastrophic Planetary Construction. But before I could activate it. Gopa fired a giant fire ball from his mouth. I canceled the Jutsu and put up an energy shield. The fireball was deflected into the air. It blew up at about a mile in the air. The heat was so intense; it burned the top of trees. the fire ball distracted the primates. That gave me the chance to complete the Jutsu. "Catastrophic Planetary Construction!" The black orb appeared in my hand and I threw it in the air. Rocks began to come to the orb. Small at first then they grew giant. The floor under us departed with the ground and flew to the now giant boulder. Apes were also brought to the boulder and were crushed by its massive gravity. Gopa stood its ground. Some of the massive trees were uprooted and brought to the boulder. The trench coat mafia was trying with all their might to not get carried to the boulder. Adrian had his scythe into deploy mode. Large cords came out of the scythe and dug itself deep into the ground. Gopa was looking weak. It can't withstand this large amount of gravity much longer, time to push myself to the limit. I transferred a large amount of energy into the Jutsu. The forest was being ripped apart. Boulders the size of houses came out of the ground. Gopa couldn't hang on; he was thrown into the boulder with a tremendous amount of force. The front part of his body was buried in the boulder. Gopa put his hands on the boulder and pushed himself up. How much more can this guy handle? It opened its mouth and a fire ball came out. It blew up and burnt it and melted some of the boulder. But more rocks took their place. Molten hot lava began coming out of the ground and it hit Gopa. Gopa roared in pain. Gopa was then pushed into the boulder. Bingo. I kept the Jutsu up for twenty more seconds then stopped. The rocks on the way to the boulder fell back to the ground. A rock the size of mars was now floating above us. That wasn't the crazy part. The crazy part was we were now standing on the bottom of a huge hole in the earth. You could fit two empire state buildings stacked on top of each other and still have about 40 miles left to go. The lighting was dim. I could barley see the other people around me, time to end this.

I clamped my palms together out in front of me. "Dynamic pressure!" the mars sized rock began shaking. I was pushing the rocks together, squeezing anything on the inside. I stopped the Jutsu. "It, is done." I managed to gasp. The mafia was cheering. I fell to the floor on my hands and knees. Adrian bent down in front of me.

"Here's a healing vial." He gave me a four inch vial with purple liquid in it. I chugged it down and felt a little better after. Not enough to fight for a few days though. The best I could do was run. I told this to Adrian. "Well, I guess I will do all the fighting from now on. At least until you regain your strength." It's for the best I suppose. "Come on," He offered me his hand. "Let's get out of-!" An explosion erupted above us. I looked up. The large hole in it. Another explosion. Gopa's head came out of the hole. And man did he looked pissed. His right arm came out from the right side of him. It held his curved sword. Its left arm came out on the left side of him. He pushed his arms closer together and it caused him to brake free. He fell from the sky and landed in front of us. "Ashley, release the Jutsu! The rocks will crush him."

"I did release the Jutsu! The things own gravity is keeping it in the air." This isn't good. I'm too exhausted to fight, so much for winning. Gopa shifts the position of the sword in his hands and drives it into the ground. The floor falls under out feet and we plummet into the darkness. I hit the floor and pain shot through my back. My vision blurs and I could hardly breathe. I now regret making Lyoko so realistic. The floor shook. I pushed myself up with my elbows and my vision slowly cleared. Gopa was now standing over me. We were now in a underground cavern with stalagmites on the ceiling. Gopa raised his sword above his head. Well this is the end. And then something very corny happened. You know how in those movies like Hancock, when he was in the hospital with a guy with a hooked hand standing over him with a gun pointed at him. And then the dad guy swings an ax at the guy and cuts off his hand then killing him, saving Hancock, something like that happened.

"Energy field!" The red energy ball flew at Gopa and hit him in the left side of the head. Gopa turned to where the attack came from and three more hit him in the face. Gopa dropped his sword and held his face in pain. Someone picked me up and carried me away from him.

"Thank you Adrian." I said.

"Who the fuck is Adrian?" I turned to look at him. He was a fifteen years old. Part of the trench coat mafia. Well this is a awkward moment. He set me down a large distance away from Gopa. Aelita landed next to me.

"Hey Ashley." She said.

"When the hell did you come in?" I asked her, still a little winded from the fall.

"Well, I wanted to avoid players who might devirtualize me, so I decided to get to the building by going under ground. I was flying through here when the ceiling collapsed and all you guys fell down. Then the ape came down and I saw that you were lying on the floor, so I decided to help." Traveling underground; genius.

"Where's Adrian?"

"Right here." Adrian ran up to us. "Man you look beaten up." He told me. Thanks a lot. He than turned to Aelita. "And who might this lovely lady be?" I would have punched him but didn't have the energy. Aelita noticed.

"Here, let me help." She placed her left hand on my forehead. Green energy came out from her forearm and covered my body. Her curing abilities are amazing. A minute later, I felt like I could run a marathon. Gopa then roared. I looked back at him. He had retrieved his sword and was slowly making his way over here. "I can stop him. But I am going to need some time."

"How long?" The kid who I assume is the leader of the trench coat mafia ran up to us.

"Ten minutes at the most."

"We can hold him." He is way too cocky. "Brothers!" Brothers? "Fight with me!" The remaining mafia members stood around us. There were only about 600 left. "This battle will decide the fate of the mafia. If we loose, then we will have no other choice to disband our gang. Our gang might not exist in the next ten minutes. But our actions that we made will remain in Lyoko history. So let us go down fight!" The mafia fired into the ceiling in agreement. Or what I assume is agreement. "Attack!" The mafia charged at Gopa and fired there guns at him. Most of the bullets bounced off its chest plate and helm. But some got lucky and hit him in the lower abdomen.

"Please hurry." I told Aelita. She nodded and raised her hands in the air. A normal sized energy field appeared. But it increased in size every second.

"Think you can still fight?" Adrian asked.

"Of course I can." I made my longbow appear and we charged at Gopa. The mafia surrounded Gopa and was shooting at him on all sides. "Spirit shield!" The blue orbs appeared around the mafia. Whenever Gopa swung his sword at them, the orbs deflected it. I stopped a hundred meters away from the mafia and fired arrows at him. I was aiming for its head. The arrows bounced off of its helm. I finally got luck and shot Gopa on the left cheek. He raised his head and roared. He opened his mouth and fired fire balls into the ceiling. The ceiling began shaking and rocks fell down on us. Some of the rocks broke through the orbs defenses and killed some people. Gopa lowered its head and opened its mouth. About a hundred apes came out and charged at the mafia holding swords. They were dead before they got even five feet of the mafia. Gopa raised his sword and slashed at the mafia. The orbs came in front of it and deflected the sword. Adrian stepped forward and grabbed a handful of stingers. He threw them in the air and made a hand sign. With a puff of smoke, they turned to tennis ball sized airplanes. They flew around Gopa and fired small bullets at them. I pulled out a camera, levitated it with my energy and turned it on. I will call this Revenge of King Kong. I pulled out a red arrow and fired it at Gopa. The arrow caught on fire. It hit him on the left shoulder and it caught on fire. Gopa dropped his sword and began patting his left arm furiously, trying to put out the flames.

I looked behind me and saw that the energy field was now the size of a house. "Are you done yet?" I yelled to her.

"NO!" She yelled back. "I need a few more minutes."

I turned my attention back to Gopa. The fire on its arm was put out. And then it jumped over the mafia and charged toward me on all fours. I put my bow away and pulled out my staff. I got ready for the attack. When it got close, it jumped over me and charged at Aelita. Oh no. Aelita saw him and slowly backed up with her hands in the air. "If I lower my arms, the Jutsu will stop!" Shit. I began running towards Gopa. Eventually, I got close enough to him. I was on his right. I jumped to the side and grabbed onto his arm. I climbed up his arm and got to the back of his shoulder. I turned my staff into spear mode and jabbed it into him. It fell to the floor and screamed in pain. It got back to its feet and clawed at its shoulder, attempting to get me off.

I yanked the staff out and jumped off him and landed behind him. I got up and ran towards the mafia, who were running towards me. The increase in the volume of its breathing told me it was following me. Just when I thought I outran him, I was punched in the back and knocked to the floor. I was now lying under the hole in the ceiling. The sunlight hitting my face felt nice. I guess this is what you would call my life flashing before my eyes. This game is so ridiculously realistic. I'm not dying for real and yet my life is flashing before my eyes.

Gopa now stood over me. The rage in his eyes told me he was going to kill me. Once again; so much for winning the twenty-five million dollars. It raised its arms above its head, it was about to kill me when, "Hey ugly." In unison, we both looked. Aelita completed the giant energy shield. It was the size of a four story building. She threw it. It flew fast.

"Shield!" I yelled. A green shield covered my body. The energy ball hit Gopa and a red light dominated my vision followed by an explosion. The blast knocked me away some distance. I released the shield. Bits of rock and dust were everywhere. When they cleared, a pile of boulders was in the place where Gopa use to be. The mafia and, and Aelita, and Adrian gathered around the ruble.

"The monkey is dead!" Someone yelled. Everyone began cheering and clapping. Finally, it was dead. The pile of ruble then shook and Gopa came out bloody and roaring with rage.

"Ah come on!" Adrian yelled. Gun fire then came from behind us. Not automatic. Hand gun. Bullets imbedded itself into Gopa. Gopa fell to the floor with blood seeping from its gunshot wounds. All of us turned around at the same time. Behind us, Javier was putting his pistols back into his holsters.

"Javier!" Aelita yelled and ran to him. The two embraced. Why the hell is Javier here? I'll ask him.

"Javier, you told me you wouldn't help the competitors. What gives?"

"Well," Javier said. "I saw my girlfriend in trouble and I just couldn't help myself." Some explanation. The mafia ran up to Javier and began thanking him and offering to call him god and saying they are eternally grateful.

"You alright?" Adrian asked putting a hand on my shoulder.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I told him. "So, I guess we can call this a victory?"

"Yep, you could say that."

"Okay guys," Javier said. "I got to go. Someone is suing because they were killed by a boulder the size of mars." That got my attention. I looked back up the hole in the ceiling and saw that the Catastrophic Planetary Construction boulder was no longer there. In my defense, a giant monkey was trying to kill us. "Later babe, I'll see you back at the mansion." He gave her a quick kiss and vanished with a flash of yellow light.

"Well then," I said and got everyone's attention. "Who wants pizza?"

We all sat down in one of the giant trees and began eating pizza, and getting to know each other. The trench coat mafia had a short history. They were formed in May 21st 2009 by a pedophile named Zachary Mantin. He died about seven years ago which makes no sense to me but I went along with it. The entire mafia is made of 100,000 members. But most of them were Chinese and was celebrating Chinese New Year. The current leader was the kid Adrian and I met when we came into the forest. After we ate, the mafia went their separate ways.

"So Aelita," I asked her. "Do you want to tag along with us?"

"No, I'm alright on my own. I'm going to stick with traveling under ground. So, I guess I will see you later?"

"Yeah, later." Aelita made her wings appear and flew back into the giant hole in the floor. Adrian and I ran for about four more miles then came to a stop. We decided to rest for the remainder of the day. That's what we were planning from the beginning but was interrupted by Gopa. I set up our camp while Adrian went out to find food and water. When we were set up, we made a fire, cooked the food that Adrian caught. i.e. a bear, and ate. By the time we finished, it was dark. I didn't bother putting the blanket down, the grass was so soft, it acted as a mattress. Adrian put out the fire, and I snuggled into his arms, and fell asleep. That night I had a good dream. It was about my dad. Him and I playing. Pushing me on the swing, it was nice. It was the first time I had a good dream in a while. And I was thankful for that.

3rd person

Jacka stood on a tree branch over looking the couple snuggling in the grass below him. He smiled. Jacka then jumped into the air and flew west for a few miles. He stopped when he saw his second in command shoot a flare in the air. Jacka landed next to him in a large clearing. Jacka was in the form of a 13 year old boy with watermelon hair, black trench coat, with black t-shirt underneath. And brown pants. "Hello Night, is my army ready." He said to the man known as Night. Night had midnight blue hair, Hazel colored eyes, and he was wearing a leather jacket with three spikes on each shoulder. And he was wearing brown jeans and blue pointed shoes.

"Not yet master." He replied.

"How long?"

"Seven months at the most."

"Lyoko months or Earth Months?"

"Earth months." Jacka groaned with frustration.

"Why must it take so long?"

"I am sorry sir." Night said and lowered his head in shame.

"Please raise your head. It is no ones fault." Night slowly raised his head. "Now, I have an enemy. This enemy knows about me. I need you to destroy him, by any means necessary."

"As you wish master." Jacka told Night their current location and Night went on his way.

Ashley POV

The next few days, Adrian and I ran almost non-stop to the building. We would run for hours without stopping. Every once in a while, we would stop to get some food and water. When it was time for us to sleep, we would sleep in shifts. I would take the first shift an Adrian would take the second. When dawn broke, we would have a quick meal of whatever we caught, and keep running. Our meals would consist of a loaf of bread, a can of beans we looted off a sleeping guy we came across, and a chunk of meat from whatever we caught, i.e. an alligator. We came across six enemies, in a row. First, a giant crow, second, two giant crows, third, I don't want to talk about it. But we were able to handle them very easily.

Adrian and I stopped for a break. "Okay, you go get some food, I'll get some water." I told him. He nodded and went. I found a fresh water stream about a mile away. There was about four meters of grass between the stream and the trees on both sides of the stream. I bent down and put the large bottle of water in the stream. As I stared in the water, I saw something in the water. I lowered my head closer to the stream, and I realized it wasn't in the stream; it was a reflection, of someone standing on the tree behind me. I pulled out a Kunai knife and threw it at the tree behind me. The man from the reflection caught it with his left hand. The man was standing on a low tree branch. He had midnight blue hair, Hazel eyes, and a black leather jacket with three spikes on each shoulder. Brown pants and blue pointed shoes. In his right hand he held a golden bladed katana with a silver hilt.

"Hello Ashley." He said. How does he know my name? "My name is Night. And my master has ordered me to kill you." Kill me?

"Why does he want to kill me?"

"You and your boyfriend have been a nuisance to my master. So he has ordered me to kill you both. I have observed you for a while, and I have noticed that you two are madly in love with each other." I felt my face get hot. "So I figure, if I kill you, Adrian will be so devastated, that he will kill himself in despair." Kill himself? This guy must be a Lyoko citizen, not a contestant. But why would a Lyoko citizen want to kill us? And how did he get in this sector? Javier said that no Lyoko citizen can come into this sector. But he said that with the eight tails to. I'm guessing, that we some how annoyed a player and he sent this citizen to come and kill us. But why send a Lyoko player? They're not very strong. No, this one is. The energy seeping out of him was strong. I pulled out my staff. Night chuckled. "You honestly think you can stop me?" "No but I can try. Night jumped down from the tree branch and charged at me. I barley had time to block it before he slashed at me. The amount of force in that attack shook the floor under my feet. And suddenly I'm blocking the attacks that Night throws at me; they came fast and relentless.

"You can't beat me." He said while attacking me. "My master's shared his strength with me. And therefore my power is beyond that of your own." His leg swiped me and I fell to the floor. Before I could get up, he put his foot on my and held me down. "If you can't beat me, what makes you think you can win the war?" War? The dream I had. He must have something to do with it. "Good bye Ashley," He chuckled. "I'll see you in hell." Night leaped into the air right before Lucy's chain dagger passed over the spot where he was. I looked to my left. Lucy was standing there with Aaron next to her. Aaron pulled out a katana and leaped into the air after Night. Aaron slashed his katana at Night. He blocked it. They began slicing at each other and blocking the others attack. Man they're fast. Just as they landed on the floor, their blades clashed one more time. The floor shook as it happened. They disengaged. Aaron was breathing fast, while Night was breathing regularly. But I could tell he used a lot of energy. I got up and ran to them.

"My master never told me about you two." Night said. "No matter, you and your friends will fall Ashley."

"Ashley, who the hell is this creep?" Lucy asked.

"His name is Night." I replied. "Apparently Adrian and I pissed off his 'master' and was told to kill us."

"His name is Night?" Aaron asked. I nodded. Aaron laughed. "What kind of name is that? Is your mom's name Day?" He fell to the floor laughing. It's not that funny.

"Watch your tongue cretin." Night shot back. "Or your death will be slow and painful."

"Slow and painful?" Aaron asked. Just shut up. "Dude, it's a game. I don't think slow and painful are available."

"This is no game, this is serious. My master will see that you will suffer for all of eternity!"

"Is he serious?" Aaron asked.

"Yes, he is." I responded. "He is a Lyoko citizen. I'm guessing that we pissed off a player, so he sent a citizen to destroy us. He probably gave him his power."

"Are you serious?" Asked Lucy. "This guy's power is humongous! Who would be strong enough to give a Lyoko citizen enough power to be this strong? Can you even give citizens powers?"

"Yes you can. I do it all the time. But I don't put too much. One time I gave this one citizen a lot of power and he kind of short circuited. He fell into a coma and blew up. All that was left of him was his socks."

"Enough!" Night yelled. "It is now time to make my master proud! Your journey ends here!" Journey? This guy needs to say hello to the 20th centaury. Night put his hands to his side and a lot of purple energy surrounded his body. The energy began gathering to his chest and turned into a purple ball of energy. It disappeared, and a purple ball of electricity came out of his chest and headed for us. We were 50 meters away from him and I could feel the massive amount of energy coming from it. Its energy level was so intense, that it rivaled that of the Almighty Push. The ball was traveling fast. Just before it was about to hit us, Adrian stepped in front of us and hit the energy ball with his scythe. The ball flew above us. It exploded about two miles up. Streaks of lightning streaked through the sky and some bolts made their way to the forest and, from where I'm standing, caused giant forest fire.

Javier POV

I was sitting on the couch on the top floor of the building in the forest sector when the alarm went off.

"Javier!" Joshua shouted to me. "We have a code red in sector 32 of the forest."

"Put it on the screen!" The big TV screen in front of me turned on and it showed Adrian, Lucy, Aaron and Ashley fighting some guy. "What's going on?" I asked Joshua.

"The one with the midnight blue hair is the one who released that large amount of energy."

"What is his name?"

"He doesn't have a name. This is a Lyoko citizen." This doesn't make any sense. I put up those sensors because there have been sudden spikes of energy in the past few months. So I put them up so I can see which person made those energy spikes. That's part of the reason I made the Lyoko contest, so I can see who rivals my own power. But this is a LC (Lyoko Citizen) He can't have this much power. And even if he could, he wouldn't be able to enter the sector.

"Send two percent of my army down!" I told him.

"Are you sure? Even if it's just two percent, that's a lot of troops."

"Until we know who this guy is exactly, I don't want to take any risks. Now do as you're told. I want the soldiers to destroy whoever he is." I got a bad feeling about this.

Ashley POV

"Well if it isn't Adrian." Night said. "Glad for you to join the party. Now I will even more fun killing you two."

"Ashley, who is he?" Adrian asked. I told him his name and what I think he is. "I see. Night, how can a LC like you have so much power?"

"I don't know what you mean by an LC, but I can tell you how I got my power. My master gave them to me. The one your kind refers to as Jacka." Who the hell is Jacka?

"I have no idea what your talking about an neither do these guys!" Adrian said. "All I know is that I'm about to kick your-!" Several Havoc sky tanks surrounded us. (Look up on Google the Havoc sky tank Final fantasy 13) And people in the uniforms that I had in my dream holding highly advanced looking weapons.

"ATTENTION ASHLEY AND FRIENDS!" One of the sky tanks said. "THE MAN YOU ARE FIGHTING IS CONSIDERED EXTREMELY DANGEROUS! WE ARE ORDERED BY JAVIER TO DESTROY HIM BY ANY MEANS NECESSARY. SO PLEASE EVACUATE THE AREA IMMEDIETLY!" There were about one hundred soldiers and twenty sky tanks. Even with the Marabunta, they didn't need this many soldiers. Who the hell is this guy? And why is he dangerous enough to be ordered by Javier to be destroyed?

"You honestly think your little army can stop me?" Night said. "I was given power by my master himself. You under estimate my masters power. And for that, you sealed your own fate."

"Take him down!" Ordered a soldier. The sky tanks and the soldiers fired at Night. The sky tanks fire missiles, 80cal bullets, lasers at Night. A cloud of dust covered the area around Night. Some soldiers fired bazookas at him. We had to duck behind a tree root to not get killed by the gunfire. 15 of the sky tanks opened up on the top and fired 3 meter long missiles in the air. From my position, I saw that small missiles came out of the large ones. The missiles then came back down towards the ground and hit the area where Night is. They closed and they continued firing for another forty seconds. "Cease fire!" The same soldier from earlier said. The soldiers and the sky tanks stopped shooting. It took about a minute before the smoke cleared up. When it did, night was sitting crossed legged in the middle of a small crater eating a grilled cheese sandwich. Where he got the sandwich from, I have no idea. He finished the rest of the sandwich and walked out the crater.

"Was that it?" He asked. "Now it's my turn. Empuja!" An invisible wave of energy blasted out of Night. The energy pushed all the soldiers back and blew up the sky tanks. We had to hold onto the root with all our strength to not get blown away. The soldiers got up and attempted to get away, but Night sent giant shuriken to the soldiers and cut them to pieces. All the soldiers lay dead on the floor. I got out from behind the root, a little pissed off. I know it there is no use in fighting, but I couldn't help myself. The amount of power he has got me mad. "After all that, you still want to fight me." He said it as a statement not a fact. And of course he was right. But what else was I suppose to do?

"If I die, I'll die fighting." Yes that sounded corny. But it was either that or 'How long did it take you to figure that out? Adrian and the others had the same idea and came out from behind the tree as well. We all pulled out our weapons. My staff. Aaron took out two of his katana. Lucy swung her chain dagger in a circle and Adrian pulled out his scythe.

Aaron was the first one to attack. He ran towards Night and swung his swords at him. I thought with two swords he would have the advantage. But I was wrong. Without effort, Night easily avoided and blocked all of his attacks. Aaron was about to put the hilt of his two swords together when Night knocked them both out of his hands and kicked Aaron in the chest which knocked him twenty feet behind us. Lucy charged.

She threw her chain dagger at him. Night tilted his head to his right and the dagger went right past him. Lucy then yanked her chain to the left and so did the rest of the chain. The chain wrapped around Night's neck. Lucy yanked on it, attempting to bring him to her. Night had the same idea and grabbed the chain with his right hand and yanked on it. Lucy, who was still holding onto the chain, was brought over to him. He grabbed her by the shirt and threw her to a nearby tree. She hit the tree and fell to the floor. He uncoiled the chain from his neck and threw it at Lucy. She just got up and the chain wrapped around her and the tree, tying her to it.

It was my turn. I swung my staff at him. He deflected it with his sword. I swung it at him again and he moved out of the way. I continued to swing my staff at him, trying to get a hit. I swung at him again and he deflected it, I than pulled out a kunai knife with my left hand and threw it at him. He knocked it out of the way with his sword. My opening, I dropped my staff. But when I dropped it, I opened a small compartment, and pulled out another knife. I swung it at him, bye bye. Just as the knife was about to make contact, he disappeared. I turned around a second to late. He head butted me and I was brought to my knees. He stepped to his right and kicked me in the back and into whom I assume is Adrian.

We fell to the floor. I got off of him just ion time to see Aaron run at him with other two swords. Night picked up my staff and threw it at him. The staff buried itself in his right breast.

Aaron grabbed it and slowly pulled it out. When he did, he fell to the floor screaming in pain. I opened my hand and made a green healing energy ball. I threw it at him and it surrounded his body. Moments later, he was back on his feet looking relieved. He threw me my staff and I caught it. Adrian got back up and Lucy unwrapped herself from the tree. "All at once!" I yelled. Lucy threw her chain at him. Night put his sword in his left hand and caught the chain with his right hand and yanked on it. Lucy was brought to him and he wrapped the chain around her neck, leaving ten inches to spare. Aaron got mad and was next.

He swung his swords at him at the same time. Night knocked them out of his hands with his right foot. He wrapped the remaining ten inches of chain around his neck. Adrian jumped into the air and made a downward swing with his scythe on Night. Night stepped to his right and avoided the attack. He then wrapped his left arm around Adrian's neck, putting him in a choke hold. I'm kind of impressed. He can put Adrian in a choke hold and still hold his sword in his hand. His sword was now pointed at me. I made my longbow appear and fired an arrow at his head. He tilted his head to the left and it went right past him. "Jale!" He yelled. An invisible force pulled me towards him and his sword. Pain shot through my arm as the sword went through my right shoulder. He's got us. We're dead. "Empuja!" An invisible wave of energy blasted out of him and pushed us fifty feet away. I fell onto one of the dead soldier's body. I sat up and put my left hand on my shoulder, trying to stop the flow of blood. I'm totally going to sue Javier. "This has been quite fun, but my master I expecting my arrival." Night said wiping my blood off his sword with his jacket. "I'll see you all in hell." He pointed his sword at us and it glowed purple. A purple wave of energy came out of his sword and headed for us.

"Blacksmith Cannon!" Javier's Blacksmith Cannon came out from behind us and hit the purple energy wave. I barley had enough time to put a shield around us before the two attacks exploded. I lowered the shield and Javier stepped in front of us. Instead of his usual tan suit and silk tie, he wore body armor like mid evil knights. Except his armor didn't clang around every time he made a small movement. It fit his body almost perfectly. The armor was an aqua marine color. He didn't have a helmet though, and he kind of looked good in it. On his sides were his two pistols in blue holsters. In his right hand was his sword.

"And who might this be?" Night asked. He doesn't know? The citizens of the sectors call the owner of their sectors gods. But they call Javier the god of all gods. How can he not know about him? Javier had the same thought.

"Really? You don't know who I am?" Night just shrugged. "I am called the god of all gods." Night looked confused now. "I put a giant crater in Ashley's sector." Thanks for reminding me. "I killed the Black Prince." **WE,** killed the Black Prince. "Come on work with me here! I'm famous through out Lyoko! I made this contest. I made this fucking forest for crying out loud! How can you not know who I am?"

"Sorry dude." Adrian said. "You're not famous everywhere."

"Oh shut up Adrian!"

"I'm still here you know?" Night said. But Javier and Adrian kept arguing. I took the time to heal me shoulder. Than I stood up, walked over to them, and slapped them across the face.

"OWW!" They both said in unison. "What was that for?" Also in unison. I pointed to Night.

"Oh, right." Javier turned away from Adrian and faced Night. Things are going to get very, very interesting. "Who are you?" That's it? Who are you?

"My master calls me Night." He replied.

"What kind of stupid name is that?" Here we go again. Just shut up Javier, you're only going to make it worse. "Is your mom's name, Daylight?" Twice in one day, a new record.

"I am tired of hearing this. Every time I tell someone my name they say the exact same thing! My mother's name isn't Daylight!"

"Than what is it?" Don't get involved Adrian.

"It's Midnight." I fell to the floor laughing, along with everyone else. "Hey shut up! Her name isn't that funny! It's not funny at all! I said stop!" The floor shook when he yelled. I stopped laughing. Javier got up from the floor.

"Who is your master?" He asked now serious.

"He is what your people call Jacka." Now it was Javier's turn to be confused.

"I've never heard of him? And why does he want to kill Ashley and Adrian?"

"They have become a nuisance to my master, so he has ordered me to kill them. And he told me to kill them using any means necessary. Is that enough of an explanation Puta?" Did he just call Javier a Whore? Javier and Night locked eyes. This can't be good.

3rd person

Javier and Night charged at each other. When their swords made contact, the very ground beneath them shook. They crossed swords with each other. Javier swung his sword in an arch, but Night jumped into the air and flew away. Javier followed. He caught up with him and they began clashing blades with each other. Every time their blades clashed, lightning shot down from the now gathering clouds. The clouds covered the whole forest and a powerful storm erupted. The winds itself was moving at 2,000 miles per hour. Their blades met again and lightning struck the forest, creating a massive fire 200 Acers wide. Javier fell back and threw an energy ball at night. Night deflected it into the clouds, and it blew up with a force of a Starlike bomb. Night charged at Javier and their blades met once more. Several tornados dropped from the sky and followed their battle. Night fell back and threw a purple energy ball just as Javier threw a blue one. The attacks met and a large explosion boomed through the sky. Night flew through the explosions and punched Javier in the face with the force of an atomic bomb. Javier fell to the forest and knocked down twenty trees before coming to a stop. Night hovered above the fallen trees, admiring his work.

"Starlike bomb!" the Starlike bomb hit Night add knocked him into the clouds. The Starlike bomb exploded and a bright yellow flash covered the sky. It was bright enough to be seen from one end of the Earth to the other. Just as Javier regained flight, Night came out of the sky and tackled Javier to the floor. Javier dropped his sword. They both got up and traded fists. A large earthquake erupted as they traded blows. Javier's fist glowed golden and Night's glowed purple. They punched each others fist and a large explosion, four times that of the Starlike bomb, erupted. Javier and night flew out of the explosion. They grappled and punched, trying to get the upper hand. They came to the desert and crashed into the sand dunes. A large sands storm surrounded the two. They ignored the large storm and continued fighting. Javier found an opening and punched Night in the face, knocking him hundreds of feet away. Night quickly recovered and made hand signs.

"Sand Tsunami!" A large water like wave of sand built up in front of Night and swam towards Javier. Javier put his arms in front of him in a protective stance just as the wave crashed over him. The wave ceased and Night put his arms to the ground. "Giant sand Funeral!" The sand began shaking tremendously. It stopped a few moments later. Night couldn't see a thing. Due to the sand storm, there was no visibility.

"Blacksmith cannon!" Javier's Blacksmith cannon came at Night from the right. It hit him and an explosion of sand filled the air, increasing the sand storms strength. Night was buried under sand.

"Empuja!" The sand exploded and Night stood in its place. He looked around for Javier, but couldn't due to the sand storm. It was now the size of California. Javier came out of the sand under Night and gave him an uppercut him, sending him flying out of the sand storm. Javier followed. He caught up to Night and once more began exchanging blows. The storm hovering over them was now monstrous. A four mile wide tornado dropped from the clouds and into the sand storm, sending showers of sand everywhere. Night found an opening and swung at him, when an arrow imbedded itself into Nights arm. He looked to his right and Ashley was flying towards him with tremendous speed. Ashley tackled him and they both went into the tornado. Javier followed. The speed inside the tornado was over 20,000 miles per hour. Javier punched night, which sent him flying to Ashley, who punched him back to Javier. They continued doing that for another thirty seconds. The tornado split into two. Javier and Night in one, and Ashley in the other.

"Starlike bomb!" Javier sent it into Night and it blew up. Adding the energy to the tornadoes strength. Night recovered and tackled Javier out of the tornado. They continued fighting. They got to the ice sector. They crashed into a large block of ice and fell to the snow. They each recovered quickly and tackled each other. The energy they released created a snow storm the size of Kentucky. Night kicked Javier in the face and sent him flying through four mountains made of ice before coming to a stop on the fifth. He made several hand signs. "Fire-style, Cosmic flare!" His body caught fire and a wave of fire came out of his body and headed towards Night. The wave of fire melted the ice mountains.

"Empuja!" A large ice mountain behind him lifted into the air and flew towards the fire. The fire melted the mountain in four seconds. All the ice and snow in a ten mile radius melted. Javier landed where Night had been. The grass under his feet was burnt and covered in ashes. "Cetro-Nack!" The giant falcon made of purple lightning came from his left and hit Javier. The flacon carried Javier high above the Snow storm and exploded. Bolts of lightning shot through the air and to the ground. Javier fell on the snow many miles to his right. Night landed on him and pinned him down. He pulled out a Kunai knife and was about to stab him, but was stopped when an arrow dug itself into his right shoulder. Ashley had finally caught up with them. She was flying towards them. Night stood up and shot an energy ball at her and knocked her out of the sky. He slowly walked towards her. He bent down, and grabbed her by the neck, and lifted her in the air. He positioned his kunai knife over her heart.

"Let go of her!" Adrian tackled Night from his right. They fell to the ground. Adrian got on top of him and punched him six times. He was going for an eighth, but Night grabbed his hand.

"Empuja!" Adrian was launched into the air and fell back to the floor with a loud thud. "I've had enough of this!" Night yelled. He walked over to Adrian and kicked him with all his might. He bent down and grabbed Adrian by the neck with his left hand. He put his right hand four inches above Adrian's face. A small purple energy ball, 1 inch wide, appeared in his hand. "Say good bye Adrian. Your life ends-!"

"Rasengan!" Lucy and Aaron's Rasengan made contact with Night. It exploded and knocked Night into the air. Night recovered and hovered in the air above them.

"I am sorry master, but I cannot beat them. I must retreat-!"

"Starlike bomb!"

"Almighty Push!"

"Rotating Thunder!"

"Hyper Pulse!"

"Dragon Soul!"

The five attacks hit Night at the same time, and an explosion five times that of the Starlike Bomb erupted. The explosion was so immense; it knocked everyone back to the forest sector. They were knocked out and woke up minutes later somewhere in the forest. Night lied beaten and bloody in front of them. They all got up. So did Night.

"Master, I am truly sorry." He said in between breaths. "I will never be able to see you again. I am going to have to use that Jutsu to destroy them. I have already sent a message to my brother, telling him what to do. He will build your army in my stead." A large amount of energy surrounded Night. "Ashley and friends, I'm afraid you're going to die, my body will become the ultimate storm. You will not survive. I'll see you all in hell." His body disappeared and all of his energy went into the air. The clouds collected the energy and began forming a large storm. The clouds spun, the winds picked up, the rain fell harder. From above, it was the perfect Hurricane.

Ashley POV

This is not good. I thought the storm in the desert powerful. But this thing, it's just plain ridiculous. The winds were ripping trees out of the ground and sending them into the air. I had to use almost all of my strength to not get blown away. This is what you would call the perfect storm. There was so much rain, that I couldn't see three feet in front of me. "Shield!" I put a lot of strength into making the shield. Twenty feet of a protective green shield surrounded us. I could see now. Adrian and Javier were standing in front of me. Lucy and Aaron were huddled up to my left. "Javier, do you have any bright ideas?" He didn't answer. "Yo Javier-!"

"Quiet, I'm thinking." He sat down crossed legged on the floor. It was a few minutes before he spoke again. During that time, I restored my energy and upgraded my Crystarium. The storm messed with my Crystarium points and gave me a few million. So did the others. When Javier spoke again, all of us were fully recovered. "Okay, here's the plan. I am going to transfer this storm into another sector."

"Can you do that?" Lucy asked. "This storm is half the size of the US."

"I know, which is why I am going to need your help, and every other Lyoko player in the forest."

"Why?" I asked.

"The amount of energy needed to transfer this storm is so great, it is beyond my capabilities. I am going to need a lot of power. So I need all of you to go through this storm and get as many people as you can."

"Which sector are you going to send it to?" Aaron asked.

"It's a sector called Nothingness. The sector is an endless expanse of darkness. Nothing but Darkness. I built the sector for people like Night. LC's who somehow gained power like the players. I send them to Nothingness so they won't do any harm. When they get there, they will fall into an endless pit of Nothingness. Falling for eternity. That is the best place to send this storm. There is nothing there, so the storm has nothing to keep it going. There's no oxygen, no water, no moisture, no heat, no cold. Enough describing, go get as many people as you can before the storm gets any more worse." For the next four and a half hours we ran through the storm collecting as many players as we can. I had to expand my shield to the size of Montana to fit all the people. The longer we waited, the stronger the storm became. More and more people came each minute. We told them what was going on and asked for their help. They agreed of course, once Lucy gave them a mean looking stare; some willingly, some not. But over all, we finally got enough people enough people. About 15,000 of them.

We all stood in a single file circle around Javier, who was sitting down. Wrapped around our hands were silver chains. They were wrapped around them twice. The rest was laid on the floor and led to Javier.

"Okay, now channel all of your energy into the chains." We did so. The energy became visible and traveled along the chain to Javier. Javier's body glowed blue and so did the air around him. We continued pumping our energy into the chains. A few minutes later, Javier's body was glowing blindly. But we did not stop. After what felt like hours, Javier stood up and made like, 50 hand signs. "Forbidden Transfer Jutsu!" Forbidden? That's a little extreme. The blue light that surrounded Javier shot into the air. At first nothing happened. Then, the rain began going towards the sky instead of falling down. And the clouds were being pulled into the sky. As I looked closer, I saw that a giant black hole was sucking in the clouds and the rain. The sky soon cleared up and the black hole disappeared. The sky was now a beautiful shade of blue. Haven't seen that in a while. The sun shined high in the sky. And it felt nice; having the heat hit my face. It felt like years since I last saw sun light. Man I sound dramatic. Javier stood back up.

"Okay, I want to thank you for your assistance. I will now send you to 400 miles away from the tower. That is your reward for helping me. Now remember, there are 15,000 of you, and only ten thousand of you will be able to win. So you better hurry.

I blacked out. When I opened my eyes was sitting against a large tree. The sun was setting. The sun sets west, so that's south.

"Better hurry." I took off. 9:00 o'clock later, I made it to the building. It was a replica of the empire state building. But 7 time as big. I ran inside and no one was there except a butler in a black tuxedo. He was standing next to an elevator. I walked up to him.

"Here you are ma'am." He gave me a small black box. I tried opening it, but it wouldn't. "When the festivities start, you can open it. Please go to the top floor." The elevator dinged open and I stepped in. there were only two buttons. One that said top floor and one that said don't push. I hit the don't push button. The elevator took me to the top floor. The elevator played Justin Bieber music. While I waited, I examined the box. It was plain black, nothing special about it. But on the bottom of it there was a number on a yellow post it. 4,986. I leaned against the wall and waited. I then noticed a door to my left. How could I miss that? I walked up to it and pushed it open. Inside was a large shower as wide as my school bus. I could use a shower right now. I walked in, stripped down, and took a nice long shower. When I was finished, I put on a towel and found another door in the shower. I opened it and there was a large closet with hundreds of dresses in it. I walked in and gazed at all of them. "I think I might cry." I say in sentiment.

"Hello." I flinched. I turned around and there was a woman standing behind me. She was twenty; she was wearing a long red dress. I'm not sure if she was wearing shoes because the dress covered her feet. She had long red hair. "Would you like some help picking out a dress?"

"No, I think I can manage." I walked around for ten minutes. There were so many that I couldn't decide. I walked back to the lady. "On second thought, I would like some." We walked around and tried on tons of different dresses. In the end, I wore a floor length polyester black dress with a white bodice with a very light silvery leaf pattern, and black secure straps. I also put on long black socks and black High heels. The lady helped me put on make up. Pink lipstick, black eyeliner and foundation is all I needed. I walked back into the elevator and found that the elevator kept moving, even when I went to take a shower and put this on. After waiting for five more minutes, the elevator dinged open. The roof was flat and very wide. On the roof were a lot of tables with food on them. More than four thousand people were sitting at the tables. I sat down on one of them. A butler came by and poured me a glass of red wine. He told me to wait for everyone to be here before I ate anything. He didn't say drink. I took a sip of the red wine. I've had wine before, but this was a hundred times better than any of them. As time went by, more and more people showed up. I also made a few new friends while waiting. Adrian, Lucy, Aaron also made it. All of them wearing suits or dresses. Adrian sat to my left, Lucy to my right and Aaron to the right of her. Eventually everyone was here and we could start eating. I knew the food wasn't real, but it felt good to get some food in my stomach.

When it was midnight, a stage rose out of the floor. Javier stood on it.

"Hello everyone, you have made it into the tope 10,000. And I want to start off by congratulating you." He began clapping and so did all the servants. "Now, you are all wondering who won the twenty-five million dollars. You will find out tomorrow. But right now, I want all of you to open the boxes given to you." I grabbed the black box and found that it could now open. Inside was a silver wallet with the Lyoko symbol on it. I opened it and there was a golden badge on it. On the badge were the letters N.O.L.E.

"You are now members of the National Office of Lyoko Enforcement. You see, national criminals have been found in Lyoko. And I mean big criminals, wanted throughout the planet. And that brings us to our next subject. I have successfully made teleportation. Normally when you get devirtualized, you go back to the scanner in your home. Well, now I can make the criminals devirtualize in an FBI department. You will now be going on missions, where you hunt down the criminals and put them in custody. You will then inject them with a program I made. This will make them devirtualize where ever I choose. You will be helping both Lyoko and the real world. You will become what every kid wanted to be when they were younger. A hero." I did not see that coming. "Tomorrow, you will be given your first assignment. If successful, you will be given money, and very useful Lyoko tools. Until then." He devirtualized, along with everyone else. I came out of my scanner in my usual clothes. A blue tank top and blue shorts.

So he made the contest to get the best Lyoko players to join N.O.L.E so he can get the criminals more easily. That was pretty smart. It was midnight when I got out of the scanner. I checked the calendar and it was Saturday. I am exhausted. I didn't have the energy to walk upstairs to my room, so I just dropped onto the couch. The next day I found out that Xana won the Twenty-five million dollars. He probably cheated. Surprisingly he wasn't a member of N.O.L.E. as I was eating breakfast, my computer beeped. I ran over to it and opened the message. The lady who helped me pick out a dress was on the screen.

"Hello Ashley, my name is Anna. And I am here to give you your first mission. If you accept, I will tell you your mission. Do you accept?" I smiled.

"I accept."

**Finally I finished it. The hurricane scene and the current hurricane Sandy was coincidental. Next chapter: The Big KO **


	13. The Big KO

**It is now time for the Big KO. Please enjoy. Almost forgot, my publisher suggested that I should drop hints for the chapter FREE, which will be after the chapter **

**Sector versus sector.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Code Lyoko et cetera. But I do own a boat house. **

**PAAAAAAAGGGGEEEEE BREEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAKKK KKKKK**

Ashley POV

I slowed down my breathing as the guards passed by. When they were gone, I breathed normal. I looked out from behind the shipping container. I've been waiting here for hours, when the hell is he coming? Just then, I heard the engine of a car. I looked out from behind the container; the blue limousine came to a stop just twenty meters away.

I put a finger to the Bluetooth. "The limousine just pulled up." I whispered.

"Do you have a visual on John Cantuha?" Anna replied.

"Negative, Cantuha has not yet shown himself, do I proceed with plan?"

"Not until you have confirmed his identification. Remain in your current position."

"Roger." I released the button. Man do I love talking like a spy. Although I don't like the scenery very much. It's way to corny. Why do criminals always meet in boring locations like a shipping yard? Why not do it in a Night club or a public library? If I was a terrorist, I would meet in a place not quiet. So if anyone passes by, they don't become suspicious. Or maybe in a landfill. It is big, so no one who, for some reason is walking around would notice them. And what's with the limo? Why not drive there in a regular SUV or sedan? Something that won't attract a lot of attention. And why do it at night? People can easily blend in with black clothing. I am wearing a black long sleeved sweater, and black jeans and black loafers and black leather gloves. I even dyed my hair black. In real life, not Lyoko. Javier made it so that you can't dye your hair in Lyoko. You have to dye it on Earth so it can be the color on Lyoko. I had to dye my hair eight different times in the last two months. It's a pain in the ass to get rid of the dye so I just leave it like that. Another limo pulled up. Both of the limos flickered their lights on and off. The people in the limos got out. I pulled out the glasses from my back pocket and put them on. I hit a button on the side and it activated my night vision. I zoomed in using my mind and concentrated on the guy who got out of the first limo. He was a tall black dude with no hair. He was wearing an all white suit. I clicked on his face with my mind. It took a picture. I clicked on the other tab and dragged the picture there. There was a picture of him taken four months ago. I hit the identity button. After a few seconds, the results came in. 88% chance that it is him. "I have an 88% chance for it to be him. Is that enough?"

"Yes," Anna replied. "But we still need the recording of their conversation. Did you plant the bug?"

"I thought you did it?" I heard her groan on the other side. "Just kidding. I put it there before he got into the limo." The bug was a spider. Not a robotic spider. An actual living spider. You can summon animals and use them to do your bidding for a cost. In this case, 1 pound of blue cheese. I taped a small recoding device to its back and put it in the limo and instructed him to get out of the car when they opened the door and get on top of the roof and stay there. I zoomed in to the blue limo and saw the spider. The recording device was on its back.

"Do you have the weapons?" John asked.

"Yes, I had them delivered to your condo in Nebraska. So what's the plan?" The guy who got out of the other limo said.

"The new world Trade center has been built in New York. They have obviously ignored our threat the last time we crashed our planes into their buildings, so we're going to deliver the message again." This has to be enough. "We are going to enter the building and kill all of the guards. We get all the people to the top floors. We strap a bomb to their chest and shoot out the windows. We will then shove all of them out the windows all at once and activate the bombs twenty seconds after they were pushed out."

"Okay," Anna said. "Attack." I reached into my back pocket and pulled out the gun. I stepped out from behind the container and shot all the guards in the head. Instead of devitalizing, they fell to the floor dead. LC's. The guy who came out of the second window swung at me. I bent backwards avoiding the punch and kicked him in the head with my left foot, knocking him out. John put a gun to his head, but Lucy's chain dagger wrapped around it and yanked it out of his hand. He turned around and ran the other way. I ran after him and jumped onto the limo. Adrian and Aaron stepped in front of John. I jumped off the limo and just as he turned around, I round house kicked him in the head and knocked him out. I landed on the floor and put my foot on his back.

"I got him." I said into the blue tooth. Lucy came out of her hiding place and pulled out her syringe. She put it into John's neck and injected him with the contents. Inside the syringe is a Code. Aelita can use the code to choose where the guy gets devirtualized. In this case, the FBI. The N.O.L.E police cars pulled out and walked up to John's unconscious body with their guns in hand. They put handcuffs behind his back and put him in the armored cars. Not even a fifty caliber can penetrate those cars. Anna got out of one of the cars and walked up to me.

"Good job Crimson Wolf." She said to me.

"Please don't call me that. You know I don't like that Nickname." I have gained a nick name ever since I joined N.O.L.E. I was working undercover as a stripper for a gang called the Werewolves. They are, was, a gang that was under suspicion of the kidnapping of the director of the UN. I went undercover for four weeks and found enough evidence to take them down. But the gang found out my identity the next day and I had to defend myself until backup came. I took care of them single-handedly. My hair was dyed the color Crimson red so they gave me the Nickname the Crimson wolf I don't like the name because Crimson is my least favorite color. "I'm still suing you know." The pay for working as a stripper was not worth it. I had to go through two weeks of learning how to act EXACTLY like a stripper. You know how embarrassing it is to show my half naked body to complete strangers for four weeks? I almost got raped in there! I had to snap the LC's neck and cover it up in twenty seconds. And they only gave me 10,000 for the job. Not worth it. I'm suing and they can't stop me.

"We just got paid by the government and we are going to offer you 100,000 dollars to not sue."

"I don't… did you just say 100,000?" She nodded. That's a lot of money. Not twenty-five million but still a lot. "Deal." I shook her hand and she told me the money is in my room at this moment. They knew I was going to accept. I said goodbye to Adrian, Aaron and Lucy and dematerialized myself. I came out of the scanner, ran up to my room and found one silver suitcase and four black suitcases. There was a badge scanner on it. I pulled out my N.O.L.E badge and put it above the scanner. It clicked open. Inside were stacks of hundred dollar bills. I closed it and went to the black suitcases. One of them had a yellow post it. It read 'for insurance'. I opened them and they also had stacks of hundred dollar bills on it. I showed the money to my mom and she asked if I want to go house shopping tomorrow. I of course agreed.

The next day, we bought a ten story mansion in Evergreen CO. (If you forgot, she lives in Colorado) the mansion had 17 bedrooms. Each bedroom was half the size of my old house. An indoor swimming pool. An outside swimming pool. A large garage full of fancy cars I bought. My favorite is a purple 1967 Ford Mustang convertible with a black interior and manual transmission. That's what the car dealer said. A ton of fancy furniture. In the basement was an arcade of games. I had my Lyoko scanner and computer moved there. I don't want to be like every other rich person so we didn't hire butlers or maids. The kitchen was half as wide as a soccer field. There was a walk in closet the size of my old house full of shoes, skirts, dresses, shirts, swimsuits, designer clothing and a stylist. I almost cried. My bathroom was the size of my school. (Hinkly High school) there is a sauna, mud baths, massage tables. I guess the massage tables make it more of a spa and less of a bathroom. I don't care its awesome! A hot tub as wide as a swimming pool. In the backyard was a tennis and basketball court. My two favorite sports. In a building next to them is a gym. Full of treadmills, punching bags et cetera. And next to the gym is a building twice the size of my house, it was full of makeup. We owned land four acres wide. The land was a few miles away from the house so we can live close to other people. We used the land for a gargantuan garden full of flowers and trees with fruits I've never heard of. In another part of the basement is a movie theater. In another part was a shooting range. We had a large safe full of guns, from automatic to pistols. My living room was as wide as a basketball court. It had a nice comfy couch, a flat screen TV the size of a truck, ps3, Xbox kinect, Ps4 and it isn't even out yet. In the middle of the living room was another hot tub half as wide as a swimming pool. It was awesome. And I had 300,000 left. I drove to Lucy's house in the Mustang, threw her into the car, and got Adrian and Aaron too, and showed them my house. Adrian asked if he could run away and live with me. I was tempted to say yes. The house also came with a library half the size of my school. I'm kind of a book worm.

I spent the next few days after that getting pampered and enjoying my new awesome house. I had my nails done, got a full body massage, which felt awesome, partied with the other kids in the neighborhood, had to clean up the mess after that. Got drunk, not proud of that. Gave someone a concussion, she was asking for it. Slapped Adrian so hard that it left a mark because he was flirting with some blonde chick, I apologized to him and lost my virginity three minutes later, haven't told anyone but Lucy and my mom. Got grounded by my mom for not using a condom. Went to the pharmacy for a birth control test and almost had a heart attack because I read it wrong. Had a, 'yes I'm NOT pregnant party' after that.

Two weeks after I got my new house, I was called in for another mission. I transferred to Javier's sector and went to the N.O.L.E head quarters.

"Here is a man named Ricky Norman." Anna said showing us a picture of the man. He was Mexican, late thirties, sleek black hair and looks gay. "He is wanted for twenty robberies over the past month, seven accounts of murder, 18 rapes, and 52 Grand theft autos. He is hiding in the sector Grande. At this moment he is in his house. Xana has informed us where he lives and put a tape recorder and cameras in there. The cameras told us that he is heading to the outskirts of the city Totegan for a meeting with drug dealers. We don't know if their LC dealers or Earth drug dealers, but it is still illegal." The outside of cities are normally forests or small deserts. Not like the desert sector, the sand only goes up to the ankles and there are giant rocks there. And I mean four stories tall giant. And unlike the desert sector, there are cactuses and animals. "Crimson wolf, we need you to work as security for Norman. When we give you the signal, take him down."

"Sure, but can I dye my hair a different color? I don't like black very much." After I dyed my hair blue, we went on the mission. I sat in the limo while Norman talked about his plans to some of his other workers. I was wearing black tights, and a leather zip up jacket with nothing under it. We made it to the meeting point. A ton of rocks forming a wall behind us and miles of desert in front of us. I stood by while they drug dealers talked. On my left ear was a earring. In the earring is a radio. In the wall of rocks is a hollow cave. In the cave is Aelita, Javier, Adrian, Lucy and Aaron. Aelita is sitting in a small black van. They're listening to the conversation right now. When Aelita told me we have enough information, we moved in. Aelita stayed in the van and everyone else got out and helped me. We killed all the LC's and knocked out Norman.

"Good job guys." Aelita said through the blue tooth. "Now you can-" She stopped talking. After a few seconds she spoke again. "This is odd."

"What, what's the matter?" Javier asked.

"Xana is taking large bits of energy from the sectors. And not just two or three."

"Why is he doing it?" Aaron asked.

"I don't know." Norman disappeared with a flash of light.

"What the hells going on?" I exclaimed. "Where did He go?"

"He didn't even exist." Aelita said. "The computer says that was just a specter of the real Norman."

"Is that even possible?" Adrian asked.

"Yes but it can only be done by the person who is currently in charge of the sector."

"What is Xana doing?" I asked. Just then the floor beneath us shook like an earth quake. "What was that?" It shook again. And continued shaking every four seconds. Like foot steps. I turned to Javier and he looked as clueless as I did. "I think it's coming from, behind us." I turned around and looked over the wall. At first I didn't see anything. And then it came into view.

"That's incredible." Adrian said.

"Guys, I'm getting something on my screen. What is it?" Aelita asked.

"We have a new monster on our hands and it's gigantic!" I said. (If you haven't figured it out yet, the Kolossus. The monster that came in the end of the last season) "You better get out here! We're going to need all the help we can get." Aelita came out and nearly screamed when she saw it. I used Libra on it and its name is the Kolossus. Its strength was beyond that of Javier's. It had no special abilities. No weaknesses, and was the size of the empire state building. I told the other guys.

"Name certainly fits." Lucy commented. The Kolossus kicked down the wall and stood in front of us. It swung its sword arm at us. We jumped into the air to avoid the attack. As I was in the air, I looked at the sword arm and saw the Lyoko symbol on it. We landed.

"Energy field!" She yelled and threw it at the head. It hit the target but nothing happened. It didn't even twitch. "It should have been destroyed."

"No, your attack isn't strong enough and there's another one on its arm. And the Libra says it can only be killed by sword, staff, spear, or arrow. Stuff like that."

"Than fire an arrow at it!" Javier yelled. I made my bow appear and fired an arrow at it. The shaft of the arrow broke when it hit the target.

"It's to strong!" it swung its sword again and killed Lucy and Adrian. "No!" Javier got mad and shot at it with his guns. They didn't do a thing. It swung it sword again and killed Javier and Aelita. I pulled out my staff, jumped onto what was left of the wall, and jumped at the Kolossus. It was so big, that I only got to one of its ribs. The lava there was intensely hot. The Kolossus knocked me off with its regular arm. I fell off and landed on my back. I opened my eyes and the Kolossus foot was over me. Next thing I know, I'm stumbling out of my scanner and landing on the air hockey table. Well this stinks. I have been playing Lyoko for four years, and I have never been devirtualized by getting stepped on. "FUCK!" That helped a little. Maybe if I soak in the hot tub it will calm my nerves. My mom wasn't home so I just took all my clothes off and got into the one in the living room. I grabbed the remote and watched I am legend. I got half way, when the Lyoko symbol popped up on the screen.

"We interrupt this program to bring you a live broadcast of Javier." Javier came on the screen in his Lyoko attire.

"Hello, a few hours ago a few friends and I were attacked by a new monster. Eight months ago, Xana won a contest, winning him a chance to make a new monster. He made it and has not revealed what it looks like. Until now. The monster attacked us and devirtualized us with one hit. This monster is the strongest thing I have ever seen. So I am making a contest. Whoever kills it will win 100,000,000 Crystarium points and can make a new Jutsu that only he can use. If he has help killing the monster, they will get the same thing. Here is the monster." It showed the Kolossus on the screen. "This monster is the size of the empire state building. It has no special abilities and has its sword arm as its only weapon. How to kill it is what you have to figure out. If you wish to fight it, all you have to do is summon it. In your inventory is a red scroll. Use a summoning Jutsu on the scroll, and he will arrive ten minutes later. And another thing, its strength is the same as my Starlike bomb. So good luck. Another thing, when someone kills it, the amount of Crystarium points will lower to 20,000,000." Things just got a little more interesting.

"You have an incoming call from Lucy Peril." The artificial intelligence said.

"Answer." I love this house phone. "Yes Lucy."

"Ashley, did you hear the news?"

"Yes, I was watching it on the TV in my living room while sitting in my hot tub-"

"Wait, you have a hot tub?"

"Yeah I have a hot tub! Didn't you see it when you came to my house for the party last week?"

"No, I was to busy playing strip poker in one of the rooms. Can I come over? A hot tub would be just the thing I need right now."

"Sure"

She squealed. The next day at school, we decided to get together in Lyoko to try to beat the Kolossus. We decided to meet at the desert outside Totegan. Javier wanted to come to. He said he'd get our fight on camera and make a fortune. Well, another fortune. The area we were at was just a plain desert and a large lake to my right. To my left was a huge rock. Lucy wanted to summon him. She laid the scroll open, and used the summoning Jutsu. After that, we waited.

"So what's the plan?" Adrian asked.

"Charge in, guns blazing." Lucy replied.

"Some plan." Aaron said.

"I got the plan." I said. "I jump on the Kolossus hand and climb up to the head. I use a transportation summon Jutsu and summon Lucy. After I stab the thing in the head, you aim at the sword target and throw your dagger. It hits the target and we win."

"What do we do then?" Adrian asked.

"You distract it so it can make my job easier."

"Sounds good to me." Lucy said. "How do you think Xana came up with it?"

"With what?"

"The Kolossus. Did he just wake up one morning and had the idea?"

"Actually I crashed into a mountain with lava spilling out and I got the idea." Speak of the devil. Xana just happened to come out of nowhere and answers our questions.

"You crashed into a mountain?" Aaron asked. Xana nodded reluctantly. "How did you crash into a mountain? A mountain is the size of, well, a mountain! How could you not see it?"

"I was being chased by a swarm of Flying Mantis and turned around to shoot them and then I hit the mountain. The mantis felt sorry for me and flew away."

"Maybe they didn't want to embarrass you any more than you already have." Javier said. We all laughed. Before he could reply, the lake to my right began to bubble up like boiling water. The Kolossus's head and torso came out of the water. Its legs stayed underwater.

"Look who joined the party." I said standing up. I pulled out my staff. "Remember the plan guys." Javier snapped his fingers and several cameras popped into existence. The cameras circled what you might have called the battle field.

"This is Javier reporting live from the outskirts of Totegan." He said into one of the cameras. "These four individuals are attempting to kill the Kolossus. Will they succeed? Or will they embarrass themselves on national television like Lucy did when she fought me during the Lyoko contest."

"Talk about that again, and I will shove your head up the Kolossus's ass!" She yelled back.

"Wait, you fought against Javier?" I asked now curious.

"Yeah and I almost won, until Javier threw a Starlike bomb at me!"

"I had no other choice! I had a meeting to attend and you attacked me out of no where! I had to get to the meeting on time so I had to use it!"

"Oh, what a _wonderful _excuse! Tomorrow, why don't we try it again but with out using the Starlike bomb!"

"How about this," Javier said. "I will help you beat this thing, in exchange; you put this whole thing behind us. Deal?" Please say yes. We need all the help we can get.

"Fine." She said.

"Ashley, I'm coming with you. I don't want to just stand here all day dodging attacks from the Kolossus."

"Fine, give me a boost." Javier cupped his hands and I put my foot on it, and he threw me towards the Kolossus. Before I could grab its hand, a laser knocked me out of the air and back to the ground. I got back up, and saw that ten Flying Mantis was circling the Kolossus.

"I forgot to mention." Javier said. "Each Kolossus comes with a squadron of Mantis."

"Oh now you tell me." The Kolossus swung its sword at us. "Shield!" The sword hit the shield and immediately broke the shield. "How strong is this thing?" The mantis fired lasers at us. Lucy threw her chain dagger at one and it killed it. Nine more. "Javier, give me a boost." Javier cuffed his hands again. I stepped on it and he threw me towards the arm. A mantis fired an arrow at me but missed by an inch. It was so tall, that I managed to grab onto the tip of its ring finger. I pulled myself on and jumped over the lava on its finger. I began crawling up its arm. I looked back a fourth of the way and saw Javier seven meters behind me. "Hurry up!" I yelled at him.

"You know how hard it is to climb this thing?" He shouted. "Especially the pits of lava. I burnt the tip of my shoes trying to jump one on its wrist." I looked ahead of me. There were two more lava pits to go. One on its elbow and one near its shoulder. Each pit was 4 meters wide.

"Well get over it!" Lucy called down from below. "You're having better luck than we are. Four more mantis just arrived!" She was right. Four more of them came out of the lake. I turned to Javier for an answer.

"Didn't you Libra it! It says that ten Mantis comes with the Kolossus and four more arrive every five minutes you don't kill it!" I went back to the Libra and saw that he was right. Well that's just wonderful. Out of nowhere, a laser hit me in the shoulder. Two of the Mantis left the group and came after us. I got my self up to a crouch and pulled out a kunai knife and threw it. It missed and they fired more lasers. I pressed my body to the arm and the Mantis flew over us. I stood up and got my balance. The Mantis circle back. Before I could attack, Javier's purple energy disc hit one of the Mantis and killed it. I pulled out another Kunai knife and threw it at it. It hit the target and killed it. I resumed climbing. Well, crawling. After a few more minutes of crawling up the arm, I made it to a lava pit. I stood up. I was about to jump when the Kolossus lurched forward and threw me towards the pit. Luckily Javier caught me by my waist and pulled me up. I looked down and saw that the Kolossus was now on land. There were now fifth-teen Mantis. The mantis was gathered around Adrian, Aaron and Lucy, it kept the Kolossus from going any further.

They needed my help. I made my bow appear and aimed at one of them. "Don't shoot!" Javier said. "It will get their attention and that is something that we don't need right now." I looked back down. Lucy was just hit with an arrow. "They can take care of themselves, let's go!" I reluctantly put my bow away and resumed climbing. About ten minutes later, we arrived at the lava pit on its shoulder. This one was a few feet wider than the other ones. "Come on I'll throw you over." Javier said.

"What about you? How will you get across?"

"I can jump it. Now come on." He cupped his hands in front of him. I backed up and few step, ran and jumped onto his hand and he threw me across the pit. A little too far. I landed near the edge of its back and lost my balance. I fell off but grabbed onto a spike on its back. I began climbing. I got back up and Javier was standing there. He breathed a sigh of relief. "I though I threw you off." He said. I ignored him and walked to the edge of its neck and looked down. Lucy and Aaron only had a few more Mantis left.

"Lucy we're here! I'm going to summon you!" I yelled.

"About time." She yelled. She turned to Aaron Adrian. "Sorry boys, Ashley needs me. I hope you can handle your-"

"Lucy, look out!" Aaron yelled. She turned around just as the Kolossus stepped on her.

"Fuck!" I yelled. "Aaron, I'm going to summon you instead!" I yelled. He nodded. I made the hand signs and put my hand to the floor. "Summoning Jutsu!" Aaron appeared in front of me. "I'll take care of its head. Aaron, you go on its arm. When I hit the target, you stab the arm." He nodded. "Javier, keep the Mantis busy." I climbed onto the back of its head until I got to the top. I looked down. Adrian was trying not to be stepped on. I pulled out my staff. Before I could jump off, a laser hit me in the back. I fell off. Falling at 80 feet per second wasn't that bad. Felt like a roller coaster. Adrian was to busy looking at a mantis, he didn't notice me falling until he looked up. The look on his face was priceless. I hit his chest and broke my fall. I stood up on him and raised my arms in the air. "And she sticks the landing!" I said. I helped Adrian up. The Kolossus roared. He has no mouth so I don't know how he managed to do so. The Kolossus jabbed at us with it arm.

"Shield!" The punch broke the shield and hit the floor in front of us, creating a small crater and shaking the floor. Adrian and I ran. When we were a good distance away from him, we stopped. I couldn't see what was happening. "Got any binoculars?" I asked. Turns out he had one. It was a high tech one. I zoomed in on the Kolossus. Javier hung from the Kolossus head with his sword in the target. Aaron was on the sword arm blocking lasers from the Mantis. And speaking of Mantis, four more materialized out of thin air. Two went after Aaron and two after us. I reached for my staff, which wasn't there. It was at the feet of the Kolossus. "I got the one on the left." I said. Adrian stood on my right. He had his scythe and I made my bow and quiver appear. I ran to the left and Adrian to the right. Lasers whipped past me as I ran. I stopped in my tracks and crouched down. The Mantis flew over my head. I knocked an arrow and shot it at him. The arrow hit him in the right wing. It circled back and fired lasers at me. I reached into my quiver and grabbed four arrows. I fired them at it. The first three missed. It shot more lasers at me. I jumped into the air and landed on its back. Holding the arrow like a dagger, I jammed it into the target and jumped off. It blew up just as I landed. Adrian had just finished his. I ran back to the binoculars and looked through them. Javier was now on top of the Kolossus's head with his sword. How he got back up I have no idea. I didn't see where Aaron was.

"Party!" I focused on one of the Mantis. Aaron was on top of it with a lasso around its neck. Where did he get a lasso. When it came near me he yelled, "Ashley hop on!" Aaron extended his arm. I grabbed his hand and he pulled me on.

"How can you control this thing?" I asked him.

"Easy, just pull the rope the way you want it to move. Something's happening." I looked at the Kolossus. It appeared to be vibrating. It continued vibrating for thirty more seconds before it stopped. I waited for something to happen. When nothing happened I told Aaron to get closer. He got fifty meters away from it before a red laser beam came out of its target. We jumped off before it could hit us. The laser beam killed the Mantis and kept going. It stopped a few seconds later. A loud explosion and red explosion colored the sky where the beam hit.

"You've got to be kidding me." I said. Adrian stood next to us. The Kolossus wasn't moving. The laser must have taken a lot out of him. Our chance. "Javier, hit the target!" Javier jumped off the head and flew to the arm with his sword. The Kolossus sword rotated so the blade faced Javier. Javier hit the blade and was devirtualized. Last resort. "Planetary Construction!" The black ball appeared in my hand I threw it in the air and rocks and boulder flew to it. The boulder was a fourth the size of the moon before the Kolossus was lifted off the ground. It turned the target to the boulder and fired another laser beam. It hit the boulder and came out the other end. The boulder blew up and he landed on the floor. Its weight shook the floor when he landed.

"What now?" Adrian asked.

"Activate plan 786 5453 4355

Run like hell

We took off running. It was cowardly yes. But it stopped the Planetary Construction! No one has ever done that before. Not even Javier. I risked looking back. Bad idea. The giant laser beam was the last thing I saw before I tumbled out of the scanner and into my mom.

"You okay?" She asked holding me up. "And why is your hair blue?"

"Long story." I said gasping. "We tried fighting the Kolossus again."

"I know that." She pointed to the TV on the wall. It was showing scenes from the battle.

"You've got to be kidding me." I said. The cameras. I totally forgot about them. How could I be so stupid? I should have destroyed them.

"Don't worry honey, I had faith in you." She said.

"Here is the list of people who assumed that the players will loose. If you are one of these people, come to the nearest Lyoko station to claim your money." I saw my mom's name. Maria Jackson. I turned to look at her but she wasn't there. I spent the most of the day taking my anger out in the shooting range. I invited Lucy over and we shot the guns at human sized blocks of clay that looked at the Kolossus. I ordered them to be delivered to me before I went into Lyoko to fight it. I had an AK-47 and unleashed a full barrel clip into one. After that, Lucy stayed over to plan our next strategy for fighting the Kolossus. I told her everything that happened after she was devirtualized.

"It's that strong?" I nodded my head. We sat in my room on my bed. The room was half the size of my old house. The walls and the ceiling were like when you go camping and at night you see all the stars. The room walls had stars on them. When you look out the window, you see an endless sea of grass. My room was at the west side of the house. So when the sun sets, it looks amazing. I had a king size bed next to the window. The bed had goose feather pillows and a blanket made from the silk of an insect that no longer exists. Wooden, (How do I say this) pillars came out of the four corners of the bed. They held up a small roof that covers the bed. The roof is like a TV/green screen. I can watch TV while laying down or put an image of whatever I want on there. On the wall opposite of my bed is a flat screen TV the size of a swimming poll. On the four corners of the room are giant speakers. So I can have surround sound. Heavy metal music was being turned up to its max. To the left of my bed was the door to the walk in closet.

"How long did it take for the Kolossus to charge the energy for the laser beam?" Lucy asked.

"I don't know, like twenty seconds."

"Well there's our answer. My younger brother plays a lot of videogames. He said when a monster is charging its power it is at its weakest. So when its charging again we attack!" That's actually a good idea. Wait. Twenty seconds? She expects us to defeat a mountain in 20 seconds? I told her my thoughts.

"Well unless you have any better idea." Before I could reply our cell phones beeped. I picked it up and read the text.

"N.O.L.E needs us on Lyoko."

"Same message. Can I use your scanner?"

"Sure, come on." We got off the bed and ran to the basement. I sat on the computer and contacted Anna.

"Ashley, Lucy, you have to get here now-" A missile hit the building behind her.

"Where are you?"

"We're in Buria. You have to get here quickly. And bring the strongest weapons you can get and as much protection as-" Before she could finish, three Tarantulas came into view behind her and fired lasers. The screen went blank.

"This can't be good." Lucy said. Ignoring her, I began programming. I put tons of weapons in both my and Lucy's inventory. I also made it so I put the armor I had on when I fought in the Lyoko contest.

"Lucy, go in the closet right there and take out the spare scanner." she did and helped me hook it up. "Now run upstairs to my room and get my laptop." She ran upstairs and came back down a minutes later. I took the laptop from her and hooked it to the second scanner. "Lucy, I don't mean to scare you but that was the main city in Javier's sector. They are attacking the city Kadic. It has the most tightest security and a massive army. So if someone is attacking the city they must be pretty strong. Or has an army equivalent to the population of the planet. So get ready for a big fight." That got Lucy scared. I type in the coordinates and we both got in the scanners. Kadic is as big as the continent Asia. The scanners closed and we were sent to Lyoko. When I landed on the hood of a SUV, I was greeted with a barrage of lasers. Luckily I was wearing the armor so the lasers bounced right off me. My attackers, 15 Tarantulas. How nice. I pulled out my MK shotgun and fired at them. I killed ten of them before I ran out of ammo. I pulled out my staff jumped off the SUV and charged at them. I killed the first three while Lucy, who came out of no where, killed the other two. I put my staff away and looked around. The city was a battle field. Buria soldiers and tanks are battling monsters. Not just regular ones. Monsters that are mostly seen in airy tales and in horror movies and come from your worst nightmare.

"This is bad."

**PAAAAAGGGGGGGGEEEEEEEEE BREEEEEAAAAAAAAKKKKKKKKKKK**

**Woo Hoo! End of this chapter. Next chapter is a surprise. **

**Next chapter: The move. **


	14. Octo

**Change of plans, this chapter is called Octo. The next one will be called the move. And I have a few surprises in this chapter. So try to enjoy it. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Code Lyoko Et Cetera. **

Ashley POV

"What the hell is going on here!" I yelled looking at the urban war going on around me.

"Don't ask me." Lucy said. A building a few blocks away collapsed. When the dust cleared, a giant ox with tiger like legs was standing in the buildings place. It charged at us. A rocket came out of nowhere and hit the ox in the face. It howled in anger. Several more hit the Ox before it fell to the floor dead. A helicopter landed in front of us and several N.O.L.E officers came out of it. Each of them holding highly advanced weapons.

"You Ashley?" One of them asked me.

"Yeah, I'm Ashley and this is Lucy." I responded. The officer motioned for us to get into the helicopter. We got in and took off into the air. Not even four minutes later and we were being attacked. Four mini fire breathing dragons spit out balls of fire at us. One of the officers went to the .50 caliber turret gun on the left side of the chopper and fired at them. Two of them were taken down. One of the other two got up close and swallowed the man in one gulp. I took his place and fired at it in point blank range. The thing turned to ash and was carried away by the wind. The last one had giant ball of fire surround him. When it cleared it was four times the size of the helicopter. All I could do was stare at first. Beautiful yet deadly. Now that I think about it I never saw this monster in the data log. Every monster is suppose to be in the data log but I have never seen this one before. Strange. The sound of a hand gun brought me back. The pilot had opened the helicopter door and fired at it. He just made it angrier. It opened its mouth and shot a large ball of green fire at us.

"Shield!" The fire ball hit the shield and was absorbed in it. "Back fire!" The green fire ball came out of the shield and hit the monster. If it wasn't mad before it is now. It opened its mouth for another fire ball but Javier's Blacksmith Cannon blew it up before it could fire it. Javier hovered next to us. He was wearing the armor he wore when he fought Night.

"Ashley, man the turret. I will clear the path to head quarters and get you guys there safely." I nodded my head. I filled the gun with more ammo and took my position. Have you ever fired a .50 caliber machine gun? I wouldn't recommend it. the vibrations from the gun made me grit my teeth. I don't know how far the head quarters were, but it was long enough for us to get attacked by hundreds of monsters. I eventually ran out of ammo and turned to Lucy for more. But she wasn't there.

"Lucy?"

"This is so fun!" I looked back outside and she had he chain wrapped around the neck of a dragon twice the size of the helicopter. "Ashley, this is Bessie. I thought she looked lonely and decided to get on her back.

"Lucy are you nuts!" Why do I ask? She is pretty crazy. Reminds me of the time she took a paint ball gun on a roller coaster.

"I'll meet you at HQ." She said before flying out of my view. I found more ammo and started to put more in. A beam of yellow energy came out of nowhere and narrowly missed the helicopter. I aimed the gun at the attacker. it was part oxen, and has the tentacles of an octopus on the back of it. The eight tails. I haven't seen him since the Lyoko contest. I pulled the trigger. the bullets bounced right off him. It's like his skin is made of steel. The eight tails ran towards us. it got close and nudged us with its horns. the helicopter spun out of control. We were headed for a building. I pulled the pilot to the floor and we braced for impact. I heard the helicopter go through the building. Heard lamps and desks being thrown away from the thing, heard the sound of the tail being ripped off of the chopper. We came to a stop. I got up and pushed open the door. It was an office building. With cubicles and everything. Except more than half of them worn torn to shreds or crushed under the helicopters weight,

The pilot groaned before standing up. "You alright?" I nodded.

"Just a little winded." Before he got out of the chopper, he grabbed the mounted turret and yanked it off. We walked to the hole in the wall and looked out. Javier was battling the eight tails and was losing. That's what you get for making a biological weapon designed for war. Below us were soldiers fighting monsters. Hundreds vs. ten or so soldiers. "We join them and we're finished."

"And I can't jump that. Even a god won't keep me from being killed by that drop. Oh yeah, I'm a god to them. Totally forgot.

"We'll take the stairs?" He nodded and we went to the stair case. We were near the top of the building so there are a lot of floors to go. We ran down three steps at a time. We went down 15 floors before it was blocked by rubble. "That's not good at all."

"I saw a door a few flights up. We'll use that." We ran up the stairs till we came to the door. I reached for the handle when the door flew off of its hinges. The door missed me by an inch. Inside was a four headed brown dog twice my size. behind it a few yards away was the door to the elevator. I pointed it out and we ran around the dog and towards the door. I ran to the left and him to the right. The dog split apart into two dogs. Two heads on one dog and two on the other. I ran and ducked under desks until I came to the door. I hit the button repeatedly. The door opened and the elevator, which was on fire, fell into the darkness of the shaft. The man caught up with me and pointed out a ladder on the far side of the shaft. I jumped and grabbed it and he followed. We began climbing down. The dogs were too big to fit in the door. As we were climbing, I made some small talk.

"What's your name?" I" asked.

"Names Xavier. Fourth division in Javier's army. What's your name?"

"I'm Ashley."

"Ashley, I've heard of you. They say you are the most beautiful gods of all the gods of Lyoko."

"Who told you that?"

"Javier." That's a lie. It has to be. Aelita and Javier are dating and Adrian and I are dating. Maybe it was a different Javier? "The god of all gods called you as beautiful as a precious gem stone." God of all gods. That's Javier alright. Am I blushing? I feel like I'm blushing. we stayed silent for the remainder of the climb. Which wasn't very long. We climbed for two more minutes until there was no more ladder left.

"What do we do now?" I asked.

"You're the god, you tell me."

"Just because I am a god doesn't mean that I know everything."

"What kind of god doesn't know everything?" My god, these LC and their thoughts about gods. "So what do we do now?" That's a good question. I'm not the best flyer in tight spaces so that might get the both of killed. Maybe we could-

An explosion made a large hole in the wall. That's convenient. "Let's go." I said. I pushed myself off the wall and through the hole. Xavier did the same. According to the number on the wall this is the 2oth floor. We're close to the bottom now. It's smooth sailing from now on. Then the ground began to shake. It shook so much that I fell to the floor and the windows broke. The quake subsided. I stood up and helped Xavier, who also fell, to his feet. The floor shook again. But not as large as the earlier one. It stopped and shook again. I ran to the window and looked outside. And what do you know. The Kolossus. Why am I not surprised. Appearing at a time like this. I punched the glass and didn't notice till the window broke. I looked down and saw the groups of soldiers fighting the monsters. One monster caught my attention. Walked on four legs, very hairy, has a head with teeth five inches thick. I'm more interested in the hair than the monster itself. It's very big and puffy. If I jump and landed on the ground I could survive. But Xavier could not. Even if I carried him the force would transfer to him. But that fur ball would cushion the fall. Xavier was standing a few feet from the window.

"Xavier, come here."

"What is it?" He came closer. When he was close enough I grabbed his arm and threw him out. He screamed while he fell. He hit the fur ball and bounced for a little before sliding off and running to the soldiers. I pulled my staff out and jumped out. I landed next to the monster and drove the staff into where I though its heart would be. It fell dead and I began having fun. These soldiers can't take me to HQ with these monsters in the way. So it is now my job to take care of them. I took out monsters left and right. The last one, now that is a challenge. The eight tails. The battle between Javier and it was coming towards us. Besides feeling good about myself when I save some of his soldiers, will I get anything in return? He'll owe me one. I flew towards the monster while turning my staff into twin blade mode. I got close and stabbed him where his heart should be. It barley went in an inch. I flew back a little when he swung his arm at me.

"I'll attack from the back," Javier yelled to me. "You attack from the front." I nodded and he flew behind him. I couldn't see him but his pistols went off. I replaced my staff with my bow and fired at will. Nothing. The arrows did nothing. Not a single thing. They bounced off like a rubber ball on a wall. Why did Javier build this thing again? Oh yeah, so he can be protected in case of war. That is why. How many Sector vs. Sectors have there been since Lyoko was made. Three. And two of those were between countries. Now that I think about it the earth has been peaceful since Lyoko was built. Most countries settle arguments in Lyoko. There hasn't been a war since it was built. There were like ten wars going on before Lyoko was built and they all subsided ever in two weeks or less. I miss the old days. Where Lyoko was just a video game and there was no need to worry about some impending war that Night or whoever this Jacka is promised-Ow. I was so lost in thought that I was sent flying into a building. I got up and looked out. The eight tails raised its head and a large black energy ball appeared. It got bigger by the second. Oh crap. I got up and flew out just seconds before the ball turned into a giant yellow energy beam. The building was blown to shreds. Bu the beam kept going. When it was out of sight. It blew up. It was gigantic. Miles of buildings and houses blow up in seconds. I'm impressed Javier was able to build something like that. Pay attention! Attack the eight tails.

I shook my head and went back to the eight tails. I pulled out my arrows and transferred energy into them. I put them back and knocked one of them. Aim and fire! The arrow broke through the skin and went in deep. It roared and turned its attention to me. It opened its mouth and shot a yellow energy beam at me. It was smaller than the other one. I dodged it and fired more arrows. I summoned more arrows and charmed them and continued firing. Hours later and it was still standing strong. Adrian, Aaron and Lucy have arrived four minutes into the fight but it didn't do anything. And the Kolossus didn't make it any better. It helped the eight tails. Every now and then one of us had to lore him away from the fight. It isn't exactly fast so we have a lot of time to do damage to the eight tails before it came back. Buria soldiers and tanks also helped out but didn't do much.

When the light was fading, it was as strong as it was when we first started. "This is really fucking annoying!" I yelled. "Can I just use almighty push on it?"

"You want my civilians to die?" Javier shot back.

"Well I'm just saying. We've been fighting this thing for 12 hours straight and have gotten nowhere. I would like to end this battle right now so we can get down to business. I don't think having this thing while trying to get things under control is such a good idea."

"Well I can't come up with a plan while this thing is trying to kill me."

"You're the creator! Can't you do something to take it down. The Libra says it has no weakness. You're the creator so you should know how to take it down."

"All I did was draw how I want it to look like. I didn't program it at all. I had the computer make its strength based on all the players and the monsters being developed."

"Well than ask the computer!"

"The computer is unavailable at the moment!"

"Why?"

"Because he's almost out." Almost out? What the hell does that mean.

"What the hell does that mean?"

"The person who runs Lyoko is Pain and he is almost free." Pain? Did he just… Pain. He fell into the digital sea and didn't come out. He's stuck in Lyoko… and he is almost out? (Yeah I kind of lied. My editor told me to drop hints but I just couldn't wait) What am I going to do when I see him? I am the one who pushed him in so I feel responsible for it. - Ow! The eight tails knocked me to the floor. Pain. Javier told me to not think about him and he will get him out soon. I said I would stop but I just can't. Pain has messy orange hair. He has a lot of piercing on his face. He was smarter than both Javier and I combined. He made most of Lyoko. I looked up to him. We all did. The look on his parents face when we told them he was trapped. You know, I should really get up. The eight tails is standing over me. Why am I not getting up? Stop thinking about it and get the fuck up! Look, now the eight tails is going to step on me. Before it could, a black figure appeared in front of me and picked me up. The figure carried me away just as the eight tails stepped at the spot where I was.

Who's carrying me? You know, instead of thinking about it I should look at his or her face. I looked at the person who saved me. Xana? No, why would Xana be in Javier's sector. He's a member of N.O.L.E so I guess he would be here. But something's not right about him. Then I saw his clothing. Oh now I get it. It's not Xana; it's the Black- Oh shit." I elbowed him in the face making him let go of me. I landed on a building along with him. I pulled out a kunai knife and charged at him. I swung the knife at him but he moved my arm away. I kicked him in the head with my left leg dazing him. My chance. I swung the knife at him. The knifes target, his heart. Before the knife made contact, my arm was stopped. Adrian caught my arm.

"Let go of me! Can't you see that's the Black Prince?" (Make that two surprises)

"I know." You know? You know he's the Black Prince and you aren't going to do anything about it?

"Good. Now that you know about it, let go of me so I can kill him like I did last time!"

"Ashley, he's not here to hurt you."

"I bet! He's probably the one who made this attack!"

"He didn't. He's on our side."

"And how do you know this?"

"Because I have been secretly talking to him for the last few months." You've been doing what?

"Thanks Adrian." The Black Prince said.

"No problem William." William?! He goes by the name William now? Adrian let go of me. I smacked him in the face. "I guess I deserved that." I was tempted to attack The Black- William, but he said something that caught my attention.

"Pain says hi." He saw Pain?

"You saw Pain?" I said.

"Yeah, he wants me to give you a letter." He opened his inventory and pulled out an envelope. I walked over to him and took it. When I opened it, my first thought was this page is blank. Then I noticed four small words in the bottom right corner. It said, 'I'll see you soone.' I smiled. He's not lying. Pain spells Soon with an e in the end.

"Blacksmith cannon!" William nearly avoided the attack. He landed a few feet away from where he was standing. Before Javier could utter another Jutsu, I flew in front of him and told him what I know. At first he didn't believe it, but then I mentioned Pain and he believed. I wanted to ask more questions but the eight tails was once again upon us. He tackled into the building William and Adrian were standing. They flew off before it collapsed. Aaron and Lucy were going to attack William but I told them the situation.

We flew a distance away from the eight tails. This name is getting annoying. I'll him Octo. "Here's the plan." Javier said. "William and I will attack from the front. Ashley and Lucy, you attack from the left. Aaron and Adrian, you attack from behind. There are some helicopters coming and will attack from the right. All clear?" We nodded. "Let's go." As instructed, we attacked. I charmed Lucy's chain dagger to do more damage. I pulled out my MK shotgun and enchanted it. Octo didn't know who to attack. It doesn't have eyes in the back of its head to it can't attack Adrian and Aaron. If it attacked us, Javier and William will get a good hit. Same with us. Eventually the helicopter came and fired bullets and missiles. The thing was getting weaker. Then our luck ran out. It raised its head again and another black energy ball appeared. Instead of releasing the energy into a yellow beam, it shot the ball into the air. What goes up must come down. It dropped like a large rock towards us. It blew up before it hit the ground. A atomic bomb explosion.

"Teleport!" Aaron teleported us far enough so we won't get hit by the explosion. Black smoke came from the area we were at. Octo came out of the smoke and towards us. This cannot be happening.

"This thing is ticking me off!" I yelled. I made the black ball appear and threw it in the air. It gathered rocks and debris. Before it was even the size of a small house, the Kolossus beam went through it and blew it up. He was a few kilometers to the right of Octo. Just what we needed.

"Javier, will your Starlike bomb kill the thing?" I asked.

"It survived its own attack, so I am guessing no."

"If I give you the energy it takes for the Almighty push and you add it to the Starlike bomb will it kill it?" He thought about it.

"Yes it will. But I'm not going to use the Starlike bomb on it. It will obliterate over a third of the city."

"Now you know how I feel when you did the same thing to my sector."

"I won't do it if it's on the floor. Get it to the height where air planes go and I will do it."

"Fine, Lucy, lore the Kolossus away from here. And if you can, kill it." She nodded and flew to the Kolossus. "Adrian, Aaron, give Javier some help making the Starlike bomb. William, have some fun with the octopus-ox hybrid."

"What are you going to do?" Javier asked.

"I'll use the Planetary Devastation to-"

"The what?"

"The Catastrophic Planetary Construction. The name was to long so I changed it the Planetary Devastation. I'll use it and pull him into the bolder. I will throw it into the air as high as I can, and then you use the bomb." They nodded. I made the ball appear and threw it in the air. I slowly chanted my energy into it. Small bits at first, but as it got bigger, I put more and more in. The Kolossus was being lead away by Lucy, who had her chain wrapped around its neck like a dog. William attacked Octo with dark energy balls, and Javier's Starlike bomb got bigger and bigger. Eventually Octo floated into the giant boulder the size of mars. I made him go deep into the boulder. I gave the energy to Javier and the Starlike bomb was as big as my house. The new one not the old one. Before I could throw the boulder, all of the tentacles came out. Followed by the eight tails head. It made the black energy ball appear and shot it at us. William made a giant dark ball and threw it at the energy ball. Williams dark ball won and made the energy ball fly high in the sky until they blew up with the force of an atomic bomb. I used my energy and threw the boulder as far as I could. Javier threw the Starlike at the boulder. It blew up. I shut my eyes so I wouldn't be blinded by the light. Someone tapped me on the shoulder. I opened my eyes. It was Adrian. The Starlike bomb killed the eight tails. Lucy rejoined us and Javier lead us to HQ.

**I know, you were expecting more. But there will be more next time. Ten thousand words or more for next chapter. Speaking of next chapter: The move. And also happy new 2013!**


	15. The Move

**I have come back!... yea I don't get it either. I was told to put a joke in this chapter. It's from the Night at the museum second movie. Anyways, here is the next chapter. Hope you enjoy it. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Code Lyoko et cetera. **

Javier took us to a normal looking building. He told us this was the HQ. It was meant to blend in with the other buildings to not give away our place. The building was five stories high. We got in an elevator and went to the third floor. When we got, we came into a large room. The only things in the room was a large round table with 11 chairs in the middle of the room, a projector, and a tank of water in the corner. The blinds were pulled down so no one outside can see what we were doing. T the table were the leaders of NOEL. Anna was standing next to the projector. "Good you're all here. please take a seat." We did as she told us and sat down in the seats available. Javier went to stand next to Anna. "Let's begin by telling you who9 is attacking the city. I assume you remember the LV known as Night." Didn't he turn into a hurricane and we sent him to the void. "Well by using data collected from Pain, you do know about pain right?" Why is she looking at me?

"Yes, William told me."

"William?"

"That's what I go by these days." William said.

Anna nodded and continued. "Well pain told us that Night was talking to his master, whom we call Jacka, we don't have a description of Jacka by the way. Anyway, Night was telling him that he left his army in the hands of his brother. We have found out that Night had a Lyoko family. His dad died and his mother is in a coma. He has one sibling. his brother. His brother's name is Ulrich. He is nowhere to be found and we assume he is the one Night was talking about when he mentioned his brother. We also think that Hoshi is the one responsible for the attack. We have to find him and take him alive-"

"Wait, what does this guy look like?" Lucy asked.

"I was getting there." Anna said, obviously irritated. "Here is a picture of him." (I had to include Ulrich. He is my favorite character next to Odd. The Ulrich in here looks like Ulrich in the TV show in the last serious)

"Yeah, that was the guy who was standing on the right shoulder of the Kolossus." You choose NOW to tell us?!

"Lucy, are you sure this was Ulrich?" Anna said. Lucy put her finger under her chin and thought for a moment.

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure. A face as handsome as his can't be mistaken."

"Okay, now we know where he is. Let's get going-"

"Anna!" One of the other leaders said. "We just got word that two more Kolossus just arrived in the city. None of the helicopters and soldiers are able to get close enough to see if it is the one with Ulrich on it."

"Shit! Okay, Ashley and Lucy, go to one of them and see if he is on it. If he isn't, spend a few minutes trying to kill it. Adrian and Javier same goes for you. Aaron and William will go to the other one-"

"Wait why do I have to pair up with this guy?!" Adrian yelled.

"Feelings mutual." Javier replied.

"Would you rather be with William?" I said.

"I have feelings you know!" William said.

"Well excuse me." I stuck my tongue at him.

"Stop complaining and go! Lucy and Ashley will go to the one closest. Adrian and Javier, the farthest one. Aaron and William will go to the remaining one. Dismissed!" Lucy and I got to the elevator first. We got out and flew above the building. We found the one closest to us. The Kolossus was next to a building twice as tall as it. We landed on a building one block behind it.

"Okay, here's the plan." I said to her. "One of us get the things attention while the other gets on top of the building it's next to and hop down on its shoulder. If Ulrich is not there, we fight it until the others say they found him."

"I got a better idea. I have a pair of high tech binoculars in my inventory. We'll use that and see if Ulrich is on that one. And if he isn't we fight the thing until someone else says they found him." Better than my idea? Ha! Okay maybe a little better than my plan.

"Okay we'll go with your plan.

Lucy took out her binoculars and looked at the Kolossus. Ten seconds after, she lowered them. "Nope, he's not on there. We attack?"

"Yes we attack." I answered. "Can you throw me that far?" I backed up a little. She cuffed her hands out in front of her. I take that as a yes. I ran and jumped onto her hands. She threw me into the air towards the Kolossus. While in the air I pulled out the fifty caliber machine gun I kept from the Lyoko warrior contest, I fired at its back. I landed just on the edge of its back. I ran up to the back of its neck and onto the top of his head. I grabbed one of the antenna to keep my balance. I looked down at the target. The chance of me hitting it from this angle, pretty slim. Might as well try. I backed up to the base of the back of its neck. "Hope I won't regret this later." I ran fast towards the head. I got to the top and front flipped off of it. While passing its head, I fired at the target. I grabbed one of the ribs. The Kolossus went crazy and swung around its sword. I jumped off right before it crashed into the building. Half of its body was inside the building. I ran back to Lucy.

"Not bad." Lucy said. "Although you separated your feet a little on re-entry."

"That was so funny I forgot to laugh. Now it's your turn. Get the last target before it gets loose."

"Aye aye captain. I will not rest until that mountain is demolished and I wont rest until our country is once again-"

"Just kill it!"

"Geese you don't have to get pushy. I wanted it to be dramatic before I kill it-" Suddenly the Kolossus was stepped on. By an even bigger one. This one was three times as big as the normal ones. And I thought this couldn't get an worse.

"Lucy, use your binoculars to look on its shoulder." She looked through them. She lowered them a few seconds later.

"Yep, Ulrich's on there."

"Okay, I'll tell the others." I put my finger to my forehead and spoke aloud. "Hello folks! If you look either north, south, east, or west you will see a Kolossus three times the size of the normal ones! This Kolossus comes with a giant sword, fear, a hundred tons of rock and Ulrich on its right shoulder."

"Three times bigger?" Adrian said into my mind. "As if we didn't have enough problems." A walking mountain will sure be a nuisance. Maybe I should go home and eat a burrito."

"What he meant to say is we're on our way." Javier said. "In the meantime attack Ulrich."

"Roger that." I turned to Lucy. "Our orders are to attack Ulrich."

"You mean all the way up there?" I nodded. "Well no one said this would be easy. Well wait are we waiting for, let's fly up there and kick his ass." I nodded and we began flying to the top. Less than a fourth way there the Kolossus saw us. The antennas hairs on the top of its head began to spark with electricity. The electricity intensified and then blue lighting shot from the antennas and at us. We flew out of the way. The lightning hit the building it was standing next to and the building collapsed. In its place was a pile of rubble. "Didn't see that coming." Lucy said. Agreed. The Kolossus fired the lightning at us again. We dodged again and the lighting hit the rubble and turned it from rubble to ash."It's too dangerous to fly up there. We're going to have to climb along its arm."

"It's not that dangerous. We could just avoid it until we get to the top." And then three Mantis came out of its ribs. The mantis wings and the bottom of its body were red and the target stayed the same. "So what a couple mantis with no sense of fashion. We can take them." One of the mantis fired a laser at us. We dodged them. I heard an explosion. I turned to look. The place where the laser hit was a house sized crater. When I say house sized I meant you could put a house there and it would fit. "Lasers that explode on contact. Bring em on." Instead of mines coming out of the bottom of the mantis, two rocket dropped from the bottom and came at as. They missed us and made the crater even larger. "Yeah it's too much. Why don't you listen to me Ashley.""Shut up." When Lucy finished saying that we could fly up there without getting hurt, we were up to the things wrist. We landed just above the lava pit and carefully made our way up the arm. The Kolossus stomping didn't help us. After twenty minutes of climbing, we made it to the first lava pit. The width of the pit was the same as the smaller Kolossus. I was just about to ask Lucy to throw me across when the upper half of four creepers (not including the tail) came out of the pit. A giant Kolossus that makes red mantis that shoots rockets and fires lasers the exploded on contact, and makes creepers come out of the lava pit on its arms. And did I mention that it could shoot lightning out of its antennas? "Well it can't get any worse." Then it got worse. The creepers opened their mouths and the barrel of a mini gun came out. Me and my big mouth. The mini guns began spinning. I got behind a spike on the arm just as it fired the lasers. The lasers came out like real bullets coming out of a real mini gun. Lucy swan dived off of its arm. "Lucy!" The next thing I saw was Aaron on the overboard with Lucy standing behind them.

"You didn't think I would go out that easy did you?" She yelled to me. Before I could reply, the lasers began flying towards them. "Gotta go." Aaron flew out of my stood on the shoulder of the Kolossus watching Lucy and Ashley. Had had his arms crossed over his chest and a grin on his face. Ulrich sensed something. He turned around and William and his smoke form flew towards the Kolossus. Ulrich frowned. He raised his hand and aimed it towards William. A green energy beam came out of his hand. William dodged it and turned back to normal and landed on its shoulder.

"It's just you and me Ulrich." He made his sword appear. Ulrich pulled out both of his sabers. William was the first to attack. He held the sword in both his hands and made a downward swing on Ulrich. Ulrich crossed his swords and blocked his attack. William pushed against Ulrich and Ulrich did the same. Ulrich pushed his swords with a lot of force, making Williams sword go above his head. Ulrich did a backflip, he did a second one just as William brought his sword down where Ulrich was standing. It made a big crack. William pulled his sword out and the crack regenerated

"Super sprint!" Ulrich ran at a quick speed at William. William made a downward swing but Ulrich slid under his legs. He stood up and swung his left sword at William. William turned around and blocked it with the spiked Gauntlet on his left hand. William held his sword in his right hand and swung it at Ulrich's right shoulder. Ulrich raised his right sword and blocked it. William raised his sword and switched it to his left hand and swung at Ulrich's left shoulder. Ulrich raised his left saber and blocked it. William kicked Ulrich in the chest, making him go back a little. William charged at him. Ulrich did a back flip and avoided the attack. William swung his sword and a white energy disc came out. Ulrich jumped to the air and landed to William's left. Ulrich tripped William and swung his sword at him while he was down. William used super smoke to avoid the attack. He reformed three feet in front of the lava pit. Both of them smiled from the joy of the battle.

Ashley still sat hidden behind the spike on the Kolossus arm. Whenever she looked out from the spot, the creepers would attack and she would have to duck under cover again. She sat there for three more minutes thinking of an idea to get pass them. Then the idea struck her mind. She made an interface appear and went to the Sector tab. She clicked on medium missile. The computer locked on her current position she slightly adjusted the position and hit the activate button. About a minute later, several rockets could be seen when you look up. Ashley put a shield around herself. The missiles hit the along the arm of the Kolossus. She looked out from the spike and saw that the Creepers were no longer there. She was stood up and walked backwards several feet. She waited for the Kolossus to finish the step it was taking before she ran towards the pit. Three feet before the pit, she jumped. Seconds after she jumped, a barrage of lasers hit her and knocked her on her back. She raised her head and saw four more Creepers in the lava pit. Just like the last ones, they had the barrel of a mini gun sticking out of their mouth. They fired and she rolled back behind the spike. "Well I gave it a shot."

Javier sat on the Overbike with Adrian on the back. Adrian sat backwards so he can hack at anyone or anything that came near. They were three miles away from the Kolossus. A dog the size of an SUV came after them. Adrian held the scythe so the shaft would cross his body and the blade would be on his left. The blade was positioned so the tip of the blade was pointed at the dog. "Javier, hit the brakes."

"There is a dog chasing us. Why on earth would you want me to hit the brakes?"

"So we can get the god off our tail. Get it, tail. Dogs have tails. And I said so I could get him off-"

"Yeah tail I get it. Now hold on tight." Javier jerked the bike to a stop. The dog kept moving and ran right into the scythe's blade. The dog howled before lying down dead. Adrian yanked the blade out.

"You can resume driving now."

"If we didn't need you for this mission than I would have killed you a mile back."

"Feeling mutual. But can we please keep going?" Javier revved the bike before he continued driving. The Kolossus was heading east and they were heading west. Javier looked up ahead. There was a broken building leaning on another one. When he got close to it, he yanked on the handle bars, making the bike fly in the air for a brief moment. It landed on the broken building. He was using it as a ramp. "I'll take care of the Kolossus and you handle Ulrich."

"It's a date." He hit the nitrous button and the bike sped up. The bike flew off of the building and over the Kolossus.

Both of them smiled from the joy of the battle. Before William could attack, a creeper came out of the lava pit behind him and blasted him with lasers. He turned around and grabbed the Creeper by the neck and yanked it out of the pit and threw it off the Kolossus. Ulrich took this opportunity to attack him. He used super sprint and charged at him. William barely had time to block his attack. He used his sword to block both f Ulrich's swords. Ulrich retreated a few feet. William raised his left arm and fired a smoke blast at him. The blast knocked Ulrich off his feet and onto his back. William sent an energy disc at him but Ulrich dodged it.

"Blacksmith cannon!" William raised the sword and the red hot energy hit the Lyoko symbol. The sword absorbs the blast and begins to run to the top edge. William swung his sword and a wide arc of red energy came out at and at Ulrich. Ulrich lied flat on his stomach to avoid the arc. When he stood up, Javier landed behind him with his two pistols in hand.

"This is still not enough to defeat me." Ulrich said.

William took a few seconds to think. He snapped his fingers when the idea finished forming in his mind. "Mantis!" William's black Mantis appeared to Ulrich's right.

"Give it up Ulrich, you can't win!" Javier said.

"Triplicate!" Two exact copies of Ulrich appeared. One of the Ulrich's went after William. William quickly struck him down with his sword. The other clone ran after Javier. raised his pistols and fired into the clones chest. The real Ulrich leaped on the Mantis back and stabbed him in the target. He jumped off before it exploded.

"You're still out numbered." Javier said. Ulrich used Triplicate again. "I spoke too soon." Before they could attack, A metallic fan appeared and knocked the saber of one of the clones hands. The fan circled back and was caught by a Japanese women. (I had to include Yumi in here at some point. Especially since Ulrich is in here. Keep reading and you will find out who she is) "Who the hell are you?"

"I'm that bitch that comes from both your dreams and your nightmares." Yumi responded.

"Owned" Adrian said.

"Yumi what are you doing here?" Ulrich asked.

"I am here to stop you. HE was lying to you. Our sector was destroyed, along with our god."

"No, that's a lie! HE swore on his life that he would not do so."

"Well he broke that swore!"

"I'm still a little confused." Adrian said. "Who the hell are you and how do you know Ulrich?"

"My name is Yumi Ishiyama, I was engaged to Ulrich."

"Anna did not mention anything about Ulrich having a wife." Javier said.

"Ulrich, you have to stop this. Your brother would not want you to do this."

"Mo. Night sent me a message before he died. Before he used the Mega storm technique, he told me he was going to die. And later when he sent me a message from the Void (The nothingness sector) And asked me to do this for him."

"He was Under HIS control!" She shot back. "That was not your brother. Your brother died."

"It's not true."

"It is! Now stop this attack. I hid the children before our sector blew up. They are in a different sector as we speak." The clone Ulrich's looked at him with worried expressions. Yumi walked up to him and held out her hand. "Let's go to our new home." Ulrich reached for her hand, but a black specter wrapped itself around Ulrich's body. "Ulrich!" The clones stood in front of Yumi. Yumi looked into the clones eyes and saw HIS symbol. (The symbol before was pretty hard to explain so I am going to make a new one. The new symbol is the Lyoko symbol,. but the arms coming out from the symbol are sharp and jagged. The dot in the middle is a partial open eye with a red pupil) The clone on the right pushed Yumi to the floor. They separated and the real Ulrich's eyes were full golden yellow. There was no pupil. "YOU."

"Hello Yumi. It is so good to see you again."

"Please tell me that is not Jacka." Adrian said.

"Why do you assume that." Javier asked.

"I paid attention to what Yumi was saying and not just planning a strategy on how to beat Ulrich. That is definitely HIM."

"Yes it is me." Ulrich said. "But I don't like the name you gave me. How about." He thought for a moment and snapped his fingers. "Vahnaut." (Pronounced Van-ought)

"Not the name I would pick but okay." Adrian said. Ulrich snapped his fingers and the clones vanished.

"I don't need these things for me to beat you guys." Ulrich said. He pulled out both of his sabers and they grew twice as large.

"Vahnaut! Who are you?" Javier asked.

"How about I give you a brief summary about who I am?" Ulrich asked. Javier nodded. "Well let's see. I am an LC. That you must already know."

"Yeah. Not tell us who you are and why you are doing this."

"Why am I doing this? That is simple. Revenge!"

"Revenge?" Javier said confused.

"Yes. Revenge. I am here to take vengeance on all the ones who were dear to me. They died by your hands."

"I don't even know who you are." Javier had put his guns away and brought out his sword.

"Of course you don't. let me refresh your memory. LY 4280. In Ashley's sector. Date Month October, day 14th. City of Clank. A figure appeared over the city. The city made a bright yellow ball appear. The sirens were sounded and the city was blown up. The figure was the god from the sector Buria." He raised a finger and pointed it at Javier. "It was you who killed my family and friends and destroyed the place I call home." Javier was taken aback. He had not realized how much emotional damage the Starlike bomb must have caused on the LC in the sector. "And you." He switched his finger to point at William. "Black Prince. You killed one of my family before my very eyes."

"I did no such thing." William said."

"Oh but you did. I was wondering around the rubble caused from the explosion. I came to the street where my house use to be. I saw my grandpa sitting down and holding a picture of our family. I was about to call his name when you came up behind him. You said that he would be with them soon. And then you cut him down before my eyes. I stood a few feet away. You then took over his form and walked away. A few days afterwards, I was sitting on the same spot crying.

FLASHBACK

Vahnaut sat on the same spot crying for his parents and friends. A few feet away, a man stood watching him crying. The man smiled and walked in front of the him.

"Hey kid!" Vahnaut looked up at the man. "What are you crying about?"

Vahnaut sniffled a few times before answering. "My family and friends were killed during the explosion. But they're in heaven now."

"That is where you're wrong kid. Your parents aren't in heaven. They are gone forever. You and everyone else here are just a bunch of digital dust. You are a videogame. Everything you see around you is fake. Except for me, the person who caused this, and all the other Gods. You are also fake. When you die, you will be deleted from memory. Your family right now are being recycled and are being turned into more data for Lyoko. You were created so people like me can have fun killing you. You are nothing!"

End of flashback.

"That is how I learned that everyone I ever knew was not real. That everything I ever knew was a lie. And how I learned that my parents will never live see me again. And I will never see them." The Kolossus was a few miles away from headquarters. "I'd tell you more but I have a city to destroy. We will meet again." The yellow from his eyes disappeared from his eyes and Ulrich's body fell to the floor. Yumi ran to him and tried shaking him awake.

"Ulrich. Ulrich please wake up!" He didn't move and she began crying.

Ashley shot another creeper with her arrow. She reached for another one but she ran out.

"Shit!" She got back behind the spike. The creepers fired more lasers at her. Ashley had an idea. She pulled out her staff and put it on the bow string. She stood up and aimed at the target on the Kolossus. She fired and the staff went towards the target. Before it hit the target, a Mantis flew in front of hit and took the hit. The Mantis blew up with the force of a grenade. The creepers took aim at her. Before they could fire, Adrian dropped down from the sky in front of her and with one sweep of his scythe, he killed them all.

Adrian turned around. "And the hero saves the day." He said. Ashley smacked him upside the head. "Was that a thank you?" She did it again. "I guess not." They jumped over the lava pit and ran to where the others were at. It took a while but they made it to the others.

Ashley POV

Okay, so I get to the top and I see an Asian women crying on Ulrich and Javier and William looking kind of guilty.

"Who died?" Adrian said. They looked at us like they just noticed us for the first time. Before they could answer, the Kolossus began shaking and throwing its arms round. I looked to its head to see Lucy handing from her chain with the dagger in the target.

"Where's Aaron?" I yelled to her.

"He was stepped on by the Kolossus!" She replied. Lucy began swinging back and fourth. When she was going fast enough, she let go. She let go towards the Kolossus sword. I lost sight of her. the Kolossus suddenly stopped moving. All was still. And then the Kolossus began falling backwards. Oh shit. Javier sensing the same thing picked up Ulrich and the Asian girl and flew into the air. Adrian William and I flew up in the air. When we were up high enough, we saw the Kolossus fall down on its back. The lava from its arms and ribs disappeared. The Kolossus groaned before it finally died. We flew closer to the body and I saw Lucy standing on the target.

"Yeah bitch!" She yelled really loud. We can make our voices travel long distances if we wanted to. She was doing this. "I killed the bastard. Me myself and I. No one else. I hit both of the targets. And I survived this walking mountain falling down. I am awesome." Now she is doing the shuffle. She continued bragging. I had to fly down there and slap her in the face to keep her from yelling more. After a brief argument, we agreed to head back to HQ.

**So this is the update. The next chapter may or may not be a filter. I have to find a coin and pick heads or tails first. Next chapter: Either Lazy day or Sector vs Sector**


	16. A blast from the past

**The previous chapter was the end of the Big KO. change of plans, this chapter is not lazy day, can you blame me? I am trying to finish this story. I like typing but it is getting a real pain considering school work. I am almost done with this story. another 7 long chapters. Well, try to enjoy this. **

Ashley POV

We flew back to HQ and Javier debriefed us on everything that we missed. I had no idea the Starlike bomb would make an ordinary LC would turn into someone as evil as he is. Well at least we now have someone to blame.

"This is your fault!" I yelled pointing a finger at Javier.

"My fault? How is this my fault." He replied.

"You were the one who dropped the Starlike bomb on my sector. If you hadn't done that then none of this would have happened."

"I just wanted to test out your skills. I hadn't seen you in a long time and I wanted to see how strong you are and you just attacked me. You leaped off of the roof and tried to hit me with your staff."

"I did that because you were pising me off!" And he's doing it now. "You just came out of nowhere and fired at me. You destroyed a perfectly good sushi bar too. If you wanted to make your appearance known you could have walked up to me and said, 'Hi Ashley' but no, instead you fired one of your strongest attacks at us. And the Starlike bomb, what is your excuse for that?"

"Don't blame everything on me, blame William. He's the one who killed the kids grandpa right in front of him."

"Don't bring me into this!" William said standing up from his chair. "I was just following the orders Javier gave me. If he had made the orders specific then I would not have killed the kids gramps."

"Fine I guess you're right." I admitted defeat. Then I remembered something. "And you." I pointed across the table at Adrian. "Why were you so calm when William appeared?" He was speechless. "I knew it! You knew all along the Black Prince was alive."

"I only did it so no one would interfere in my investigation." Adrian said with his hands up. "I was going to tell you guys sooner or later."

"And when was that going to be? When he manages to rule the world?" Everyone started auguring over whose fault it was.

The argument lasted for 15 seconds before Lucy slammed her fist on the desk and yelled, "Who cares whose fault is it! All that matters is there is a madman LC on the loose. Whose fault it is, It's in the past. This is the present. Let's focus on that." We all hung our heads.

"William." Anna said. "What can you tell us on Vahnaut?"

"I don't know anything. When I was in Lyoko Heaven, Pain told me about him and that he could destroy all of mankind. I was only there for five minutes before Pain transported me to another sector. So stop nagging me."

"If I were there for five minutes then I would have gotten more information!" I yelled.

"Like hell you would!" Everyone in the room got into another major argument. It took ten minutes for the argument to cool down. "Okay, Yumi," She looked up from Ulrich's lifeless body which was lying near the window. "Please tell us what you can about Vahnaut."

She stood up and walked over to the table. "I'll tell you what I know." She said. I pulled a video camera from my inventory and put it to where it could see the whole table and Yumi. I turned it on and told her to go. "Just like William said, we don't know much. In our sector, we were told that Vahnaut, well we called him Ra,"

"Like the Egyptian sun go Ra." William added.

Yumi nodded and continued. "Yes, we were told that he is the god of that sector. He is a strict god. He had a set of rules for all the land. If you did not follow those rules than he would do something to you that would scar you for life. I met Ulrich when I was 12. we became a couple and were married at 21. When I was 24 we had kids. But we had it secretly. Ra was suppose to be notified when a baby was born so he could bless it. But we knew some other people who had have kids that were not blessed. They were different to those who were. The ones who were blessed worship Ra and will go to any lengths to enforce his rules. The ones who were not blessed still believed in Ra but were not as passionate a few months after our children were born, we were captured and brought to Ra. He said he knew that we had not notified him of our kids being born and we were to be punished.

"But instead of punishing us, he made us a deal. He said that he would spare us if Ulrich would lead his invading army for your city Javier." Javier nodded and motioned for her to go on. "But, he lied to us."

FLASHBACK

Yumi walked up to Charlie with both her kids and the rest of their family. Yumi paid him the money he asked, for. Yumi said her goodbyes and Charlie transported them to his sector where he would give them to someone else and transfers them to a safe location. Yumi would be mentally notified when they are safe. Yumi then ran home to pack her stuff so she could leave. She finished packing and opened the door to find Vahnaut standing there. Vahnaut was a 20 year old man with blonde hair; he was wearing blue jeans made from the most expensive of material, a black trench coat with black tinted sun glasses.

"Where do you think you're going?" Vahnaut said walking into the house. Yumi's fans came out of her sleeve. Before she could throw them,. Vahnaut caught her hand.

"Is that anyway to greet your god."

"You're no god of mine!" He squeezed her hand tighter causing her to yelp from the pain.

"I am your god. There is no where you can run where I can't find you." Vahnaut looked around the room and frowned. "Where are your kids?" He asked squeezing her wrist tighter.

"They are safe." Vahnaut let go of her wrist and pushed her to the floor. He closed the door behind him.

"Let me let you in on a little secret. A secret so terrifying it will scar you for life." Vahnaut looked her in the eye. Everything about Lyoko being a video game and the real world filled her eyes in less then a second. Vahnaut stopped and broke eye contact. Yumi curled up in a ball and cried. After a while she stopped and sat up.

"It's all a lie?" Vahnaut nodded sadly.

"Yes it is. We are all a lie. I learned that the hard way. But now, I will get vengeance on the ones who caused it. In a few months, I will leave this world and conquer the other one. I think I will call it The War for Both Worlds. Of course I will win, and all those lives who made us suffer will cease to exists. "They will suffer for the pain they have caused for both of us and everyone who has lived and died on Lyoko. We both want it, you know that. Will you join me?" Yumi sniffled."I don't know. I want them to I guess.""Then join me. Let us have revenge on those people. More than 7 billion people. More then half of them half killed our kind.""More then half?" Yumi said."Yes. The majority of the real world population has killed our kind within a blink of an eye.""The majority of them. But what about the rest?""Well-""What about the rest? What about the people who have never been to Lyoko before? What about them? Have they killed our kind before?""No but-""They had nothing to do with our kind. They did nothing to our kind. There are millions of innocent people in the real earth.""That doesn't mean they aren't guilty of other things. Every one of them have committed some sort of sin. They deserve death-""They didn't do a thing to you. There are innocent people there. Each of them with families and loved ones!""So did I until Javier killed everyone I knew!""He is, was, the god of gods. He is not a god, that I know. But he had power and he abused it. I'm pretty sure if anyone of us had that kind of power they too would abuse it. Like you are doing now.""I am not abusing my powers!" Vahnaut yelled with such force that the walls of the house shook. "I am putting it to good use. I will take revenge on those who have killed us. They who have made us suffer will suffer themselves. And you are going to help me.""Like hell I am!""You are going to help me or you will face the consequences!"Yumi stood up and looked him in the eyes. "Try me." Vahnaut grabbed her by the throat. He squeezed tightly. Yumi tried to pry his hands off but to no use. He then teleported them. They appeared in Lyoko space. Yumi's sector was in front of them.

"Why are we here?" Yumi asked.

"You disobeyed me, and for that you will face the consequences." Vahnaut raised his hand and aimed it at the sector. His hand glowed red. A few seconds later a red beam came out of his hand and towards the sector. The beam hit the sector and it blew up instantly. Yumi was speechless. She stared at the empty space that use to be her sector. Finally she formed words.

"You- you're a monster. How could you do this!? Billions of human lives were on that sector. You're no better than Javier!"

"I am nothing like Javier!" Vahnaut yelled. "Now stop whining. Your husband Ulrich is already at Javier's sector leading my army. Let's go."

"No." Yumi said firmly.

"I said let's go-" Yumi raised her hand and fired a blue energy beam at him. The attack blasted Vahnaut away. He regained control of his movements to see Yumi nowhere in sight.

End of FLASHBACK

Everyone was silent after Yumi's story. Finally I spoke up. "That was some story." Everyone grunted in agreement.

"So you're saying that Vahnaut is planning on attacking earth?" Javier said. Yumi nodded. "But that's not possible. It is not possible for any LC no matter how powerful to exit Lyoko and go into the real world. I made sure of that when I made Lyoko."

"Well he's found a way." A new voice said. Everyone turned to see Ulrich sitting up.

"Ulrich!" Yumi yelled. She ran to him and they embraced. "Ulrich, I thought you were dead."

"I was, but someone by the name of Pain brought me back to life." Okay, how many people is Pain going to bring back to life? "Pain gave me some info on Vahnaut. We were listening to your conversation and he told me some stuff and told me to talk to you guys. I am alive and healthy as a horse. Well not for long."

"Why's that?" Yumi asked still hugging him.

"Because my wife is squeezing the life out of me." Yumi let go and stood up. Yumi helped Ulrich stand up and nearly fell but Yumi cached him and balanced him. He walked over to the table. "He's found a way to escape Lyoko. Pain told me there is a loop hole around the security system you put up. Vahnaut has found the portal and is now building his army to take over the world. But he needs more data to open the portal. at this moment he is looking all throughout Lyoko to find it. When he does get the data he needs, he will walk to the portal and slip free."

"How long will it take to build his army?" One of the NOEL officials asked.

"Two months. The attack he did on the city gave him the cover up he needed to steal some data he needed. He needs what you call the keys to Lyoko." Javier turned white.

"Do you know what that means Javier?" Anna asked.

"Oh crap, we have to get to the heart core ASAP." Javier said standing up.

"Why's that?" Aaron asked.

"The keys to Lyoko are in the core. We have to go there now!" And with that Javier flew out the window.

"We'll be back Anna." I said before also taking off after Javier. I caught up with him halfway there. "What are the keys to Lyoko?" I asked.

"They are what allows me to control Lyoko. It lets me make new sectors and do new programs and such. I can't believe I have not thought of this before. With the Keys to Lyoko he can do anything with Lyoko he wants. He could destroy all the sectors I the wants. If I know any better he's there right now downloading the keys. We have to hurry." I nodded and we went full speed. Did I mention that I am one of the fastest players on Lyoko? We made it to his core. We flew into the entrance to where the heart was at. We looked up. There was the heart, protected by all its shields. Nothing seems out of the ordinary. Wait? Is that an interface? There was an open interface on the platform nearest the heart. We jumped up there and landed in front of the interface. There was a downloading bar. 74.5% and going up.

"Oh shit!" He jumped to the interface and started counter acting the downloading. I am guessing it is downloading the Keys.

"Javier, you go this?" I asked.

"Yeah, why?"

"Because I am going to run a program that will trace and pin point the exact location of where it is being downloaded to. If I can do that then I can find out where Vahnaut is and we can use the Keys to go where ever he is."

"Good idea. I will delay the downloading. Tell me when you're finished so I can permanently stop the process." I nodded to him and opened my own interface right next to that one. It's just a simple procedure, all I need to do it hack into the downloading process. once I do that, I can track it just like the government does. They see what you're doing and using satellites in space and triangulate where your exact position is. That is how they track online predators to. I just need to do the same thing. But instead of using satellites, I can use the towers. Each sector has a tower. The towers, as Javier explained during the fight with the Marabunta, are the tunnels to the each sector. I just need to is use Javier's tower to search all throughout Lyoko until I find the right sector the downloading is in. Then I can activate all of the towers in that sector. Each tower gives off a lot of energy when activated. so if all the towers are activated, I can look at all the sectors. the on giving off the most energy is the one where Vahnaut is at. I can then use the activated towers to pinpoint his exact location in said sector. simple right?

I started doing so. It took several minutes but I finally. I found Vahnaut. Before I could pinpoint his exact location, the towers started de activating. He's doing it. I activated one more program to see which sector he is in. All the towers were de activated. "Okay I found him." I told Javier. "You can stop the downloading completely." He nodded. I saw him put up a fire wall. The downloading stopped and all of the progress was deleted.

"Which sector is he in?" Javier said.

"In, Altorika?"

"Charlie's sector?" I nodded. "Well let's go." He put his hand on my shoulder and we were teleported to his sector. Well in Lyoko space where his sector was. "Where in the sector?"

"I don't know. Vahnaut stopped me before I could figure it out."

"Only one thing to do then." He put his right and left hand together to the left side of his body. Oh well, good-bye Charlie's sector. I put my left and right hand together to the left of my body to join with Javier's hands. (Remember when I said there will be some Dragon Ball Z things in this fic? Well here is one of them. Go to either my profile or you tube. If you go to my profile click on the link that is there. If you go to you tube type in type Top five Kamehameha in DBZ. The picture will show a green guy. The video is 9 minutes and 3 seconds long. All it says in the description is DBZ. Skip to the 2:00 and the blue energy blast is the Kamehameha) I haven't doe this in a while. Oh well, I knew I would have to use it once and a while.

Javier and Ashley: "Kamehameha!" The energy came out of our hands and towards the sector. A few miles before hitting the sector, a green beam of energy came out of the sector. Our attacks collided. I could tell by his attack that this was Vahnaut. Our attacks were pushing against each other.

Vahnaut yelled. "How could this have happened? I was so close to getting the Keys to Lyoko. How did they know that I would be trying to get it? Pain! Of course. I have to get rid of him soon. If I don't it may cont me the war-" Vahnaut's head jerked up to the sky. He was standing outside on a plateau on the outskirts of the main city. "Oh no. they know where I am.. And they're trying to destroy me. Your weak attacks won't be able to stop me." Vahnaut aimed his arm at the sky and fired a blast. "No, they're strong. I need help. Jeremy, Sissy, help me at once!" Jeremy and Sissy got up from where they were sitting and stood next to Vahnaut. Jeremy on the right and Sissy on the left. They raised their hands and added to Vahnaut's attack. Vahnaut's attack pushed Ashley's and Javier's attack back.

"Give it more power!" Javier yelled. "I can feel two other people helping him."

"Happy to oblige." Ashley pushed more power into the attack, as did Javier. Their attack was pushing Vahnaut's attack back. Vahnaut, Jeremy and Sissy added more power to their attacks. Adrian appeared.

"How can I help?"

"Attack!"

Adrian needed no other influence. "Hakai bakudan!" A red energy beam came out of Adrian's hand and added to the attack. Lucy and Aaron arrived and added their own attacks. All of their attacks pushed against Vahnaut's attack.

"So you're working together eh? Well no matter. You cannot win!" Vahnaut blasted back and was pushing their attacks back.

"It's not enough!" Lucy yelled.

I will help." Ashley and Javier heads perked up at the sound of his voice.

"Pain?" Javier and Ashley said in unison. Pain appeared out of no where and was now hovering above them. Pain was the same sight as Javier. He had orange hair and wore several piercing on his ears. He wore orange pants and a black long sleeved shirt. Also he had on a black cape.

"No time for exchanging emotional comments. I only have a little time left before the energy I used to get here expires. Let's show this punk whose boss." Javier and Ashley nodded.

Pain raised both his arms in the air. "_ALMIGHTY PUSH!" _He threw his arms towards the sector and a blast wave came out and added to the attack. His attack was the finale ingredient they needed to beat Vahnaut. The attack pushed his attack away completely. Their attack hit the outside of the sector.

"This can't be happening!" Vahnaut yelled. The attack blew up the sector with a fiery explosion. It was brighter than the sun. the explosion settled won and the sector was no longer there,

Ashley looked up. "Pain, huh?" Pain was no longer there. After all, he did say that he only had a few moments before he had to go back. Ashley smiled. She cuffed her hands over her mouth. "We'll get you back someday! I promise!"

**Think it's over? Well it's not. Not just yet. But almost there. From now on all the chapters will be above 10,000. Next chapter: Sector vs. sector. **


	17. Sector vs Sector

**Here is one of those long chapters I promised. Sorry the update took so long. I had to study for TCAP. This big test we have to take. Then I had to take the test. It was a drag. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Code Lyoko. **

Transfer Aaron, Scanner Aaron, Virtualization.

I was transported to my sector and I landed on the ground. Here is a new day. A day with out any threats of war. A day with piece and no crazy LC that wants to rule over the entire planet. I.E. Vahnaut. But I still have to look around my sector and look for Vahnaut. I don't see why we have to. We know that Vahnaut was in the sector. And we saw the sector get blown to a million pieces. So why do we have to look in all our sectors? Because Javier does not want to take nay chances. I think he's paranoid. He is ordering every body on Lyoko to look for anything suspicious. So I have to go to the core and look all through out my sector. I am very glad that I am of few people who have thought of splitting there sector into parts. I take my sector and cut them into 27 equal parts. From A to Z and back wards R. I made it so it can be easier to track down the Black Prince if he were ever to come to my sector. It sure is convenient. I just want to hurry up and let this day be over. Tomorrow I am taking Lucy out. Our relationship is complicated. We're not going out, but we're just good friends, for now. Tomorrow I am going to confess my love for her. well I don't know if you'd call it love. I didn't have feelings for her at first, but when we went to the beach and I saw her in that bikini, something inside me opened up. So tomorrow I am going to take her to the aquarium, then I am going to take her to watch a romantic comedy at the movies, and finally I am going to take her to the beach. We'll stay there for a while and watch the sunset. I am going to confess my love to her. I have a speech written up for her. it goes like:

**Insert romantic speech here**

Well there's that. I just can't believe Javier is making us search our entire sector. I mean why doesn't he do it himself? He has the keys to Lyoko; all he needs to do is use the one to let him look at all of Lyoko. Why doesn't he do it? Yeah I know he has to finish the program to free Pain from Lyoko, but that is no excuse for laziness. And why does he need to get Pain free now? I know stupid question. We all miss him. But I blame everything on Javier. It was him who dropped the Starlike bomb on Ashley's sector. And he was the one who ordered the Black Prince to attack Ashley. If he hadn't done that then William would have ever killed Vahnaut's Grandpa. While I'm talking about this, Ashley! If you hack into this digital diary and read this, don't tell Lucy of my feelings for her. Especially if I don't confess to her. And don't tell Javier that I blame him. It's not like I am scared. Maybe a little. But don't tell Lucy. Oh and you asked me what I was doing in your sector in the first place. Well I wanted to plant a fake of the Black Prince to scare you.

I saved the entry and closed the digital diary. I really don't want to do this. I'll take the SCIPIO as a shortcut. I opened an interface and typed in the code. After a few minutes, the transporter appeared and I stepped inside. The ride took four minutes. If I had flown there then it would have taken 8 minutes. Lazy but it's worth it. I stepped out of the transported and stood on the platform closest to my sectors core. I opened my interface and began check each section individually.

"Nothing in section A, nothing in section B, nothing in section c," I looked through al sections even though splitting the sector into sections it still took an hour to look through them all.

Aaron was to preoccupied with the interface that he did not notice the monster creeping up behind him. Aaron finished. Before he could close the interface, Pain's face popped up on the screen.

"Pain? What are you-"

"Aaron you have to leave Lyoko right not."

"What, why?"

"No time for questions. Just go, Aaron behind you!" Aaron turned around and was face to face with the Scyphozoa

"Oh shit-" it grabbed him and started implanting something inside him. It was done and dropped him. Aaron fell on the platform with his back to the ground. His eyes opened. There were no pupils. Just gold all over his eyes. He smiled. Vahnaut stood up and turned to the image with Pain on it. Pain looked at him with disgust. "Why hello Pain."

"Vahnaut! What are you doing inside his body?"

"It is the only way for me to retrieve the key to let me out. But I have good news and bad news. The good news is that I only need one of the keys. The materialization key. The bad news is that I can only use it once and it will disappear after that. And the other good news is that it won't harm the players or citizens in anyway. And now we come to the bad news once again. I will be keeping this body. I need it so I can live on earth. So you might as well say bye to Aaron one last time. I'll give you 20 seconds." Vahnaut's eyes closed and opened. The gold was gone and Aaron was back to normal. "Pain?"

"Aaron, you need to devirtualize your self."

"Why?" He turned around and saw the Scyphozoa. "Right." Aaron pulled out his Katana. He attempted to stab himself but Vahnaut came back. "Too late. I have to get going. You know, a world to conquer. And don't even bother trying to contact anyone. I have blocked you. Bye."

"Vahnaut!" the screen went away. Vahnaut smiled.

"They thought they killed me. Well they were wrong!" Vahnaut began laughing. His laughter got louder and echoed throughout the room.

Javier sat in his office. His office was on the top floor of the highest building in his sector. He could see everything that went off in his city Kadic. He was working on the program to release Pain, when Vahnaut, in Aaron's form, appeared on the screen.

"Javier, I need to talk to you."

"I don't have time Aaron. I have to work on the program to free Pain. And I have a suspicion that Vahnaut is still alive so I need to check my sector and all the other sectors. I doubt the players are going to take a look at their sectors."

"It's important." Javier sighed. He saved the progress on the program and closed it. He waved his hand motioning for him to go on. "It was your fault he was made in the first place. So it think you have to face the consequences of your actions.""And what's that suppose to mean?" Aaron snapped his fingers. A nuclear missile came out of the sky in the distance. It blew up and left a huge crater in the middle of the city of Kadic. Javier stared at the mushroom cloud appearing in the sky. He turned to Aaron."It's war." Aaron's image vanished. Javier looked t his city. Hundreds of jets and army helicopters with Aaron's sector name ( Typhon) appeared in the sky. Javier shook off the shock. He went to his interface. He typed in a few things. He clicked on the war tab and hit the war button. A tornado like siren sounded all over his sector. Four hundred miles behind him was the core. A portal opened up in front of the core and hundreds of Javier's own jets and slightly more advanced helicopters came out of it. Javier's and Aaron's forces collided and a battle in the air started. A hundred of Aaron's helicopters fired heavy machine guns and rockets at the city bellow. The citizens who were still outside were being blown to pieces. Javier's planes saw what the choppers were doing and fired missiles at them. The helicopters blew up and the metal carcasses landed on the city below.

Transgates opened in the city and soldiers and tanks came in and started shooting at everything in sight. The city's army finally shook off the panic and went to join the war. Javier's own army came out of the city and fired at Aaron's soldiers. It was a war on the streets. The city of Kadic sits next to an ocean. Battleships from Aaron's army got in position and fired rockets at the city. The rockets blew up buildings. Soldiers had mounted 80 caliber machine guns on the buildings next to the ocean and fired back at the ships. The ships noticed them and fired missiles at the buildings. The soldiers saw the incoming missile and jumped off the building to not get blown up. The soldiers wore special clothing that absorbs the shock of hitting the floor so no damage would be done to them. the missiles hit the building and it created a large explosion. the soldiers got up and looked up. The buildings they jumped off of were now collapsing on top of them. "Oh shit." The building fell on them. the ships turned and fired at the rest of the city.

Javier stood in his office which was now protected by a shield. "Take out those ships." Javier ordered to his second in command. His second was a forty year old white bald man. He wore a US army uniform. His name was Henry, he told it to the jets. Four jets broke off from the air battle and headed for the ships. The ships fired rockets at the planes. The pilots evaded the missiles and fired their own at the ships. Two missiles hit each ship. But that was enough. The ships were filled with explosive material. The ships blew up instantly killing anyone who was on board. The remaining seven ships continued to fire at the city.

"Fire the laser canon." Javier said. Henry nodded. 100 miles higher then the core was a satellite. A small cannon came out of it. The cannon charged up and it shot a large laser. The laser hit the water and blew up everything that was in the water. The ships sank to the bottom of the ocean. Another large portal opened up in the sky. A green fire breathing dragon the size of a school buss came out. Four more followed. The first dragon opened its jaws and a green fire ball twice its size came out. The fireball hit one of the helicopters tail. The helicopter spun around out of control. It blew up before it hit the floor. "Send one of the Nighthawk dragons." A black portal opened in mid air and a dragon four times the size of all five dragons. the dragons had pitch black skin and black dragon armor on. It opened its mouth and a torrent of black flames came out and engulfed all four dragons at once. "How many of our planes are still in the air flight?"

"Roughly 600 and dropping at a rapid rate."

"And the enemy?"

"800 and dropping at a slow rate."

"Order the dragon to take all of them out. a few hundred jets aren't going to cost us."

"Yes sir." Henry sat at Javier's desk and put the commands on the interface. The dragon opened its mouth and unleashed another wall of flames. The flames hit all of the jets. Both friendly and not. The jets ashes blew away in the air.

Vahnaut.

Vahnaut sat in Aaron's sector headquarters. His head quarters were located a few miles underneath his main city. "How long until our forces will be able to break through Javier's forces and into his core?" He asked his second. His second was a 30 year old man. He had blonde bleached hair. He wore a completely white suit. He had a handgun in his holster. His name was Jeff.

"At our rate it will be a week."

"Increase our forces. I want to be in the core by three days max"

"But sir, if we do that then they'll increase their own defenses and it will cost us lives."

"Are you defying me?" Aaron turned around with a glare that could kill on his face. "If I give you an order you will do it. Is that clear?" Jeff swallowed a lump in his throat.

"Yes sir."

"Then do it." Jeff nodded and made an interface appear. He gave the orders and tried opening a few translates. It didn't work.

"Sir, we can't open the transgates. They have appeared to put a field around the city of Kadic which does not allow us to open our gates. Actually he put a giant energy dome all around Kadic and the surrounding cities."

"So we can't open our gates in Kadic or the cities near Kadic. Can we send our forces through the dome?"

"Yes we can."

"Okay then here's the plan." (I want you to imagine a Y. the top of the Y is North. The bottom of the Y is south. The city of Kadic is on the bottom of the Y. On each of the arms of the Y are four cities. I am going to have Vahnaut's army invade two of the cities on one arm and then attack the city of Kadic. The other cities on the arms we say will already be taken over. Any questions message me)

First city. The city Dellmas. A tenth the size of the city of Kadic. The city was surrounded by a giant wall as thick as 17 school busses. Outside of the city, dozens of transgates appeared and Vahnaut's army came out of it. Most of it were military vehicles such as tanks. Others were soldiers ready for battle. Each armed with the latest in weaponry. On the wall was a big metal gate made of material stronger the titanium. And then out came Vahnaut. (Remember, Vahnaut is in the form of Aaron) He wore a blue long sleeved jacket zipped up, dark green army pants and on his back was a large shotgun. "Jeff, give me a battle strategy."

"Charge in guns blazing."

"As much as I love that strategy I was hoping for something more smart. What else?"

"That wall in nearly impenetrable. The gate can't be broken through. So I'd suggest an air strike. We send a couple dozen jets and drop bombe all over the city. We should do it now, the sooner the better. And in all the confusion we send a helicopter with seven or so people. They will open the gates for us. When the gates are open we send in everything we got."

"I like that plan. Let's do it."

Dave's POV.

"Are you sure nothing will happen to me when I step through?" I asked the women manning the transgate. She nodded. I took her word for it and stepped through. I came out in a grassy field with thousands of other soldiers and our war machines. 50 miles in front of me was the city we were suppose to attack. "Sure, right when I was about to ask out Juliet, I get drafted to a war. And why? Because our so called God thinks its Javier's fault for the creation of an evil God."

"You talk shit about our God and you'll be sent straight to the void." A soldier said walking past me.

"Like he's going to know." I yelled back at him. "Well, it can't get any worse."

"You!" Jeff, our God's right hand yelled at me. "Get over here. You're going to aid in the assault." Me and my big mouth. I walked over to him. Standing next to him was our God Aaron. I got down on one knee to show respect. Standing next to Jeff was six people around my age. I was 21 years old. "Private Dave is it? Here are you team mates. You seven are going to play a big part in the war. Here's what we're going to do. We are going to send a couple dozen jets to drop bombs on the city. After that we will send the seven of you into the city via helicopter. Your job is to take control of the gates and open them to allow our army to get in. any questions?" I raised my hand.

"Do I have enough time to use the restroom because I'm just about ready to shit my pants."

"Sure go ahead. Now see that helicopter over there?" He pointed to an army helicopter with missiles on its side. The helicopter sat next to a big green tent. "You have ten minutes to get in that helicopter. The tent next to it has what ever weapons you need. Also in the tent is a small room with a bucket. That is you toilet Private Dave. Now remember, ten minutes." We saluted and left. After a quick trip to the can, literally, I grabbed the weapons I needed. I grabbed a semi auto hand gun with 8 clips. An AK-87. it has four modes. The first is stun mode. The second is a wide range stun mode. The third is kill mode. And the third send a large energy blast every time I pull the trigger. The gun fires purple lasers that can kill on contact. I grabbed seven grenades just in case we need to blast through something. And lastly I got a Gunblade. It turns from a gun to a sword and back. It holds 9mm rounds.

After getting the weapons I sat in the helicopter. I was the second person there. Another guy was there. I sat down next to him and strapped in the seatbelts. After an awkward moment of silence I finally said, "Were you expecting a war?"

It took a moment for him to answer but he eventually said, "I was waiting for it."

"What's that suppose to mean? You wanted a war?"

"Yeah, I keep thinking that if I die for my sector then I will get access into heaven. I use to be a cop. That was the closest thing I could get to being in a war. How bout you?"

"I wasn't expecting this at all. I just thought I could live a normal life. Maybe grow to be four hundred years old and not have to fight in a war."

"Oh please, barley anyone grows to be four hundred anymore."

"Maybe I will. But you're right. If I do die fighting then maybe I will be saved. Best of luck." He nodded. The rest of the guys came in. Three girls and four guys. In the girls it was Sydney, Yasmine, and daisy. The guys it was me, Hail, the guy I talked to was Sal, and Mike. After a few minutes of talking about how sudden this war was, the helicopter took off. Each of us got an AK-87. I looked out the window and the bombing was already taking place. The planes soared over the city and dropped bombs on the city. I also saw giant turrets on the wall rapidly firing lasers at the planes and us.

"I'm going to lower you to the ground by rope." The pilot said. "Once everyone is on the ground I am out of here." We nodded. I strapped on my helmet. (The kind of helmets they wore in ww2) we were above the city now. I grabbed the rope and threw it over. I strapped myself on and went down the rope. I landed on the floor and unstrapped myself. The rest of the guys followed. The helicopter took off towards base camp but was shot out of the sky but a missile.

From this distance, which was about a mile or two, we could see the gate. "I guess we go over there." I said. The others nodded and we ran in the direction of the gate. We were in a suburban area. Behind us we could see the main city. We agreed to stay near the houses. Not even five minutes in we were being fired at. A few dozen soldiers came out of nowhere and fired at us with laser guns. Hail, Mike and I hid behind one of the houses and Sydney, Yasmine, Daisy and Sal hid behind a SUV. I stepped out from behind the house and fired at them. I took out one soldier before they found me and shot back.

"Okay, here's the plan." Hail said. "Mike, you run to the house across the street. It will get their attention and they will fire at you. If the guys behind the car are smart enough they will fire while they are distracted. Then Dave and I will sneak around the back of the house to behind them. We will message you via radio and you will run back to the girls and Sal. When I tell you to, stand up and fire at them. A few seconds after you start we will fire at them from behind."

"Sound like a plan." Mike said in his southern accent. Before any of us could talk, Mike ran out from the house and ran across the street. That got their attention and they fired at him. The guys behind the car took the opportunity and fired at them. Several of their soldiers were killed. Hail and I went around the house and ran through the backyards of the houses. We finally came behind the soldiers. Hail pulled out his radio.

"Hail, get back to the girls."

"Aye aye captain." We saw Mike ran across the street and hide behind the car. We were hiding behind the house behind the soldiers.

"Okay, when I count to three, you guys get up and shoot. Then we'll get up and shoot at the same time. All good?"

"We got you." Sydney.

"Okay. 1." He paused. "Two…. Three1" The guys got out from behind the car and fired at the soldiers. The soldiers fired back. "Now!" We both got up and fired at them they didn't know we were behind them and they were all dead in less then 30 seconds. We regrouped and did a quick head count.

"Okay we're all here." I said. "Now what?"

"Get these guys ammo and we go." Daisy said. "Let's not make it easier for any soldiers behind us." I picked all the ammo I could get without slowing me down. We sprinted towards the gate. Twenty minutes later we were greeted with an armored suit model C. It is a man in a robotic suit of armor eight feet tall. Everyone stopped but me. I pulled out a knife I looted from one of the soldiers. There is a week point in the armor. The neck. There is a small slit where the neck is. I jumped in the air and landed on its neck. I drove the knife through the small slit. I heard a muffled scream from the inside. The thing fell down backwards. I took the knife out and stood up.

"Impressive." Sal commented when they caught up.

"I could have done that." Mike said. "I just didn't want to."

"Right." Daisy said. "That is why you stopped with us."

"Let's keep moving." Hail said. "The sooner we get going the better." And with that we went forward. After about an hour of running we made it to the gate. During that hour we had to hide on multiple occasions. On one of them it was a tank with heat seeking missiles. But we were able to destroy it. We now stood in front of the gate. The only thing that stood between us and the gate was a small army. And by small I mean at least a hundred.

"Shit." I said. They noticed us and we got behind a truck laying on it side just as they fired at us. I climbed on top of the truck and fired at them with my gun. Several went down before they shot at me. I was yanked down just in time by Sal. Yasmine stood up from behind the truck and took off the bazooka from her back. She aimed it at them and fired. A missile came out and blew at least half of them up. The other half was disoriented form the explosion. She threw it down and fired at the ones who were not killed. The rest of us got out to and fired. The soldiers that got back up tried shooting at us but were shot down before they even had the chance to fire more then a dozen shots. With most of the soldiers dead we rushed to the door a few meters to the left of the gate. The door was metal and said in big red words, 'authorized personal only'. They might as well have put up a sign that said this is the control room. We tried opening the door but it would not open. Sydney pulled out two of her grenades. She pulled the pin on both of them and put them next to the door. We stood back a couple of feet. They blew up and the door was still intact.

Stupid idea time. We put all of our grenades in front of the door. We got behind the truck we were hiding behind earlier. I then pulled out my gun blade. It has an explosive bullet that can blow up the truck we're hiding behind.

"Is this such a good idea?" Mike asked with fear in his voice. The truck wasn't that far away from the door. "We could blow ourselves up."

"Is there any other way?" I asked as I put in the explosive bullet.

"Use our brains." Sal said.

"Don't have any." I raised the gun and aimed it at the pile of grenades. I pulled the trigger. They exploded with a massive explosion. My ears were ringing. The explosion sent a shockwave that pushed the truck in our direction. The truck had rammed into us and knocked me to the floor. The ringing slowly faded from my hears and I begun hearing normally again. I looked at my team mates. The had just gotten up. Except for Sydney. She had a big gash on the side of her head. I knew she was done for. She was barley breathing when I went over to her.

I looked at the others. "When she wakes up she will be in a lot of pain. I'd suggest just ending her right now."

"Are you crazy?" Daisy yelled. "We can't kill her. It's not right."

"If we don't kill her she will wake up in a lot of pain." I shot back with sorrow in my voice. "If we do it now then she won't feel it."

"Makes a good point." Hail said. The others agreed. A few more minutes of arguing and she finally accepted it.

"Whose going to do it?" Mike asked.

"I will." Yasmine said. "I'm closest to her so I should do it." She told us on the helicopter that she went to college with her. They weren't friends. Far from it actually. They couldn't stand each other but agreed to settle their differences for the war. Since none of us knew Sydney well we agreed to let her do it. I offer her my pistol but she refused it. She took her own out and pointed it at Sydney's head. "I didn't want it to end this way. I wanted us to be friends. I was just jealous of you. Being so popular and all." She started tearing up. I felt tears building in my own eyes as well. "I'm sorry, I really am." She pulled the trigger, and she was gone. Then Yasmine fell to the floor crying. We comforted her for a few minutes. A few minutes she stood up and said she was fine.

I was filled with a new determination. This is the result of war. I hate it. If I can keep stuff like this from happening then I'll risk my own life for it. "Let's go." We went to the door and found that the door was blown off its hinges. Inside was a stairway. We ran up taking three steps at a time. Finally the steps ended and we came to a door that said control room. I slowly turned the door and found it unlocked. They thought that big door would stop anyone from getting in. these guys are too cocky. "Ready?" they nodded without hesitation. I guess Sydney's death was good in some way. It made us want to kill anyone in our way. We burst the door opened and found a room full of rows of cubicles. Each cubicle had a computer. I could see that on the computer was a cannon. The cannons were shooting at base camp. These guys control them. Like some kind of video game.

I unleashed my gun on them. A couple of them died before they stood up and pulled out their guns. Some of them had handguns and some had machine guns. We got behind the walls of the cubicles. On the other side of the room was a door. That is the gate controls. I stood up from behind the cubicle and unleashed a wave of lasers. The lasers killed some and only hurt others. I got back down when they shot back. But when I had stood up I was able to see that the first four rows were clear. I told the others this. We weaved in and out of each cubicle until we came to the fourth row. A grenade landed in front of us. I reacted quickly and threw it back. I heard an explosion and blood rained down on us. I took the opportunity and stood up blaring my gun. I killed a dozen or so. The others got up and killed a fair amount. The ones who lived shook off the effects from the explosion and shot back at us. I dived to the side and shot as I went to the floor. I took out four of them.

I put the AK-87 down and turned my gun blade into sword mode. I had looted a round shield from one of the soldiers. There were around 50 more rows of cubicles. If we stay here and just fire every time they stop then it will take us hours to get to the room. By then most of us would have died. So I'm doing what I was taught to do in zombie video games. Charge in guns blazing. I strapped the shield on my left hand and held the blade in my right. I put the shield in front of me and ran forward. I yelled cover me to the others. One guy tried shooting my but I cut his head off. More people came at me and I cut them down. I felt a gun to my head. I drove the sword behind me and heard a grunting noise. I looked back for a moment and saw the guy fall down. I continued forward, cutting down anyone who come in my way. The others helped. People who got behind me were shot. Another hour later and we were at the end of the room.

"Finally." Mike commented. "I thought we were going to be here forever." I smiled.

"Same here buddy." I opened the door and was knocked back 20 feet. I looked up to see the others shooting at an armored suit. Model A. highly advanced, more so then the model C. I got back up and shot with the others. Our bullets dinette lay a dent in the armor. I picked up my gun blade and charged at him and stabbed where the slit should be. But there was none. More advanced, forgot. He grabbed me and threw me halfway across the room. The others were dealt with the same way. So close and yet so far. I stood up with what I think is a broken leg, I retrieved my gun blade and turned it to gun mode. The good thing about the bullets is that they can go through a tanks armor. Sadly this things armor is thicker and stronger then a tank. But the bullets will dent it. Good enough.

I fired the bullets and they made large dents in the armor. Now he's mad. He pulled out a big knife the size of my gun blade. Well to him it's a knife to me it's a big sword. The armored suit charged at me and made a downward cut. I back flipped into the air, avoiding the fatal attack and fired four shots before I landed. I turned it to sword mode and swung it at him. He put the knife in front of him and blocked it. I swung again and he blocked. It went like that for a minute. But I was driving him backwards. While I fenced with him the others shot their guns at him. Even though it didn't do much. Then he knocked the gun out of my hand and threw me through several cubicles.

Fuck that hurt! Can't move. I cant even feel my body. All attempts at trying to get up were futile. Now I'm losing consciences. My eyes were shut. I opened them, I think. All I could see was darkness. Really? After going to a war to save everyone in my sector I get sent to the void? I can't even see my body. In fact I can't even feel by body. I know I'm moving it but I don't feel myself doing it. Right now I'm doing the Macarena. You know, it feels kind of nice. Being surrounded by nothing. I don't have to worry about anything. No war. No worry about my future. No worry about my family. No worry about college. It's comforting. All I need to do is embrace the darkness. I'm fading. I'm vanishing. I'm falling into the darkness. I'm melting into the emptiness.

"Dave!" That voice. "Dave!" Is that Sal. Whose Sal? I don't know anyone named Sal. But that voice. It seems familiar. Sal. Who is Sal. Wait, the war. What war? I'm not in a war. But this Sal guy is. Why is he calling my name? is Dave even my name? "Dave, we need you, wake up!" yeah, that sounds like my name. My name is Dave… That's it. The war. The war! Suddenly everything came back to me. All my memories. All my experiences. All the years that I lived came pouring in like pouring water in a cup. No. I can't die. At least not yet. I have my whole life ahead of me. I have to get through this war. I promised my family that before I left. I promised I would get back safely. I can't die. I won't die. I won't!

My eyes shot open. Sal was hovering over me. Relief flooded his eyes. "You're not dead yet. And you're not going to die. Not if I have anything to do with it." he pulled me to my feet. I heard a crash behind me. I turned around and saw the others still fighting the armored suit. The suit had several dents in it, but the guys were in a worse condition. Sal handed me my gun blade. I took a deep breath. Here we go.

I ran and stood in front of the armored suit. Sword mode. I swung it and four hard swings at the armor. The sword cut into the armor like a knife and cheese. Gun mode. I raised the barrel to the armored suits head and fired all the shots. Sword mode. I stabbed the sword and it went right through the armor and came out the other end. The man inside yelled in pain. I yanked it out and the blade was covered in oil and blood. The armored suit swung his knife at me. I threw my gun blade in the air and jumped backwards. I reached into my back pocket, grabbed another magazine for my gun blade, and inserted it when the gun blade came back to my hand. "Hasta la vista, baby." I fired all of the bullets into its head. The armored suit went down. That was fun.

I put the gun blade away. "Note to self, become FBI or CIA when you get back." I said to myself. The guys started cheering for me and patting me on the back. "Okay, we can save the celebrations for later. Right now we have to get that gate open." we walked into the control room and found that the only thing in the room was a computer and a lever. Above the letter was words that said open and on the bottom is said closed. Right now it was in the closed position. I grabbed it and pushed it up. I looked at the computer and saw the gate opening outwards. "Let's go, they'll be needing us in the invasion." we ran outside and saw that our army was now coming through the gate and into the city. General Jeff walked up to us.

"You did a good job. But it's not over yet. Let's take this city." I nodded and we took off to the main city.

We came across a lot of trouble on the way there. Tons of Armored Suits, Heat ray Tanks, we even faced off against a Titan. It is a waling mountain that has a giant Ax and Mace. Also when it opens its mouth it can shoot missiles and one really big laser that can take out an entire building.

Two hours earlier.

Our army was now in the main part of the city. With skyscrapers and crappy hot dogs venders. At the center of the city is a big building. (Four times as big as the new Kolossus) it was probably seven blocks wide. probably half of the population was surprised by our sudden appearance. They practically stood there and stared when our army came in. it was awesome. Suddenly the floor shook like an earthquake. is that the right metaphor? no, it should be, the ground shook like when my uncle Paul comes to town. Yeah that's better. The rest of the army stopped running and looked around. The entire street was abandoned. No Human or animal insight. In fact we were surrounded by mist as thick as pea soup. The ground shook again. this time it was more intense. It shook again and it was even more intense then the last one. Why do I have a feeling something bad is going to happen. Then the building to our left collapsed. standing in the buildings place was a walking mountain. A giant made of dark blue stone stood in its place. it's head was like the lead of a bull but was too made of stone. In the things right hand was a Ax, and in its left hand was a giant mace. I'm what you call a gentlemen. I don't curse much. but in this case I will make an exception. "Oh shit."

The Titan swung its ax where we're standing.

"Shield!" Jeff yelled. A bug blue shield appeared over us and the ax hit it and it didn't do a thing. It retracted its Ax and instead swung its mace. The giant spiked metal ball hit the shield and cracked it, a big gash was where the It retracted the giant ball and swung again. More cracks appeared. a couple more hits and the shield will be gone.

"We need a plan." I said. "That shield won't hold up for long."

"Let's just blast it with a rocket." Someone suggested. That is what someone with no brain would say.

"We need a 'Good' plan." I restated causing a few people to give me a glare. "One that involves our brains." Just then the mace hit the shield again. "We need ideas." I was urging now.

"I thought I saw something on the head when it swung its Ax." Someone said. "Maybe that is the weak point." It's a good theory. Whatever he saw might be the things weak point. Not the best idea. A shattering noise woke me from my thoughts. I looked up to see the blue shield gone.

"Yeah let's go with that plan." Jeff said. "The seven people I told to go into the city, go to that building over there with a rocket launcher and shoot whatever that it. Well there are now only six of us. Sydney died.

"Guys, follow me." Hail said. Our little group ran to the building Jeff pointed at. It was slightly taller than the Titan. We ran inside the lobby, it was a hotel, and ran to the elevator. we hit the button and waited for it to open. It dinged open and we stepped inside. The doors closed and I hit the top floor button. We waited in silence. Not complete silence. Some elevator music, aka Elvis, was playing. I never like that kind of music. I prefer techno and hip hop. I hate Heavy Metal and rock the most. I just don't see how they like that kind of crap-

The elevator jerked to a stop very hard that I fell down. Yasmine held out her hand to me. I grabbed it and she helped me up/ "Thanks." She nodded. We turned to the door.

"Anyone got a crowbar?" Mike said. It just so happened that Sal did. He took it out from who knows where and put it between the two doors. He pulled it sideways and the door opened. we were at the halfway point between the 8th and 9th floor. Well this is just great.

"Anyone else have any ideas?" I asked.

"We could shimmy up the cable." Daisy offered.

"Again, any other ideas?"

"No daisy's idea is a good one." Mike said. "We climb up the cable until we've reached the next floor. Then Sal will use the crowbar and pry the door open." The others paused.

"Again any other ideas?" I asked hoping for a different one.

"What's with you and that plan?" Daisy asked irritated.

"I'm not a very big fan of heights."

"Yeah well I'm not a big fan of having our sector destroyed." Good comeback Yasmine. "Now open that hatch, stop being such a baby and climb that cable." Harsh. I aimed by AK-87 at the hatch and shot it. The hatch flew off and landed under where Sal was standing. I cuffed my hands in front of my and Yasmine put her foot there. She grabbed the hole pulling herself up while I pushed her.

"Next." Mike was next, followed by Sal, Hail, Daisy, and Hail helped me up. "Okay, who's first?" NO one stepped forward. Finally, Daisy spoke up.

"You guys are wimps. I'll go first." She grabbed a hold of the cable and started climbing. If someone asked if I was looking at her ass and I said no, then I'd be lying. We lost sight of her because apparently the lights had to went out when she started climbing. "Okay, I'm here. Come on up."

"I'm next." Hail said and grabbed hold of the rope. He started climbing. We lost sight of him after the first 8 feet. Five minutes later, He called to us, "I'm here. next brave guy come on up." A guy and a girl outdoing me in one day. Not acceptable.

"I'm next." I said just before Yasmine said she would. I grabbed hold of it and started climbing. It was so dark I could not see a thing. Not even the hands trying and failing to grab the rope until my fourth try. Suddenly the rope vibrated and shook. "Not funny guys, stop shaking the cable."

"We're not shaking the cable." Sal called from bellow me.

"Daisy, Hail, is that you shaking it?"

"Negative." Hail said. "We're on the ledge in front of the door. Too far away to reach the cable without having to jump.

"Mike please tell me it's you?"

"Mike fell asleep." Yasmine called.

"Then who is?" At that moment the lights came back on. Right in front of me, looking me in the eye, was a Pterodactyl dinosaur. One of the flying ones. But this thing was beyond any normal one. It's beak was made of steel and looked like it could poke holes through a tank with it/ The thing on the back of its head had tentacles sticking out the end. At the end of its wings we a sharp steel talon.

"Shoot it!" I yelled. The others fired their Ak-87s at the thing but it did nothing to it. It jabbed at me with its beak. I swung out of the way and kicked it in the head. Its head snapped back with what I think is anger in them. I let go of the cable and fell back down through the hath. Can't get me in here. I heard a thump. Suddenly the things beak broke through the roof. I moved out of the way. It retracted and did It again, this time where I was standing. It went on like that for a ridiculous amount of time. The guys guns wert off and I heard a screech. Now you choose to shoot. Sal fell through the hatch with a lot of cuts on hit. He was barely conscious. I grabbed him and pulled him out of the open just as the steel beak came through the hatch and through the elevator floor. If he had been there a second earlier then he would have been dead. I pulled out my gun blade and fired at the beak before it retracted. I had missed. The beak came through the ceiling just inches away from my face. I turned my gun blade to sword mode and sliced it. The blade made a small cut, Not enough to cripple it. The beak came through again, this time a few feet away. I swung the blade as hard as I could and the blade went straight through the beak. The beak opened and unleashed a painful wail. The part of the beak fell off when he retracted his beak.

I climbed back through the hatch and saw the others shooting it while it flailed its wings. Its mouth was screeching in anger and pain. The mouth! I pulled my pistol out and fired into its mouth while it was yelling. Blood gushed out of its mouth as it screamed. Then it took off where I could no longer see it. I looked back down the hatch and saw that Sal was on his feet.

"Give me a hand." I put my hand out. He grabbed it and I pulled him up.

"SCREEEEEECH!" Not again. The Pterodactyl came back down at top speed towards us. Thankfully Mike woke up at that moment. he pulled out his bazooka strapped on his back and fired at it. Right before the rocket hit it, I think I heard it make a screech that sounded like 'oh shit'. The rocket hit him and it blew up. Chunks of metal and cooked meat rain down on us. I looked up to see Daisy and Hail covered in blood.

"Booyeah!" Mike yelled. "I killed that mothahumper!" Just then there was another screech.

"I hope you got another one of those because here comes another mothahumper." Daisy said. They pointed their guns upward and started firing into the darkness of the shaft. There was definitely another one. Small amounts of blood dropped on us. Time for my secret weapon. I reached into my pocket and took out a black glove with a blue circle covering most of the palm. The Pterodactyl screeched again and came into view. It was the same as the last on. I raised my hand and aimed it at him.

"Surprise mother fucker!" A bright blue beam came out of the circle and hit the Pterodactyl blowing it up with a bright blue light. Just like the last one, chunks of meat and steel fell down on us.

"Guys, there are more coming. You might as well start climbing." Hail said.

I looked at Sal. "Can you climb?"

"I'll be fine. Go first; I'll only slow you down." I grabbed the rope and climbed as fast as I could. When I got to the ledge where Daisy and Hail where I could see the other Pterodactyl. There were maybe a couple dozen of them. I hopped on the ledge and started shooting them. The lasers did nothing to them.

"Come on guys. Next person start climbing." I shouted. Yasmine started climbing. Then I noticed something. I had tried shooting the wings a couple times and it ended up hitting the beak instead. The beaks are like a lightning rod. I have an idea. I took out my pistol and fired at where the wing was. The bullet hit the wing and went through. "Guys, the beak is like a lightning rod! It will attract lasers. Shoot the beaks with the regular guns instead, and aim for their beaks then shoot them with the AK-87s." They nodded and pulled out their pistols. The bullets did lots of damage to their beaks. We switched between shooting the handguns and shooting the AK-87s. The birds fell rapidly. Yasmine and Mike made it here with us by the time we killed all of them. Sal was halfway up the cord.

"Hurry up Sal!" I yelled.

"You try climbing with a broken leg!" He said back. Has a broken leg and having to climb this cord. That sucks.

"Can you at least throw us the crowbar." Sal threw us the crowbar and we started prying the door open. Then there was another screech. I looked up but did not see any. I looked down and saw beaks peeking through the top of the elevator. Their coming in below us. "Sal, climb faster. Their coming below you." Sal looked down. He must have been scared because he began climbing faster. The bids heads came through the roof and looked at us. "Sal come on!"

"I can't. You have to go without me. " Is her crazy?

"Are you crazy? I am not going to leave you behind. We never leave a soldier behind. Now shut the fuck up and start climbing." Sal nodded and started climbing again. About 3/4s of the way up, we got the door open. At the same time, one of the Pterodactyl came through the hatch and flew At Sal. The thing screeched. At the same time it screeched, I shot my gun. The lasers went into its mouth and tore it apart from the inside. It fell down and landed on top of the elevator dead. "Sal, please hurry up man."

"I won't make it in time. In about 30 seconds this shaft will be filled with dozens of these birds. Just go."

"No! We can't leave you. We won't leave you!" I started to tear up. I was told that war does things to you. It lets out your emotions on the battle field. And when, if you get back, you have no emotions.

"You're right. You won't leave me." He pulled something out of his back pocket. A knife.

"Sal, don't you do it. You can't do it." He put the knife next to the cable.

"I have to. I told you earlier that I've been waiting for this. I've been waiting for a chance to send me to the afterlife. I said, that if I die in the war, I will be sent to heaven. I will be with all the other members of my family. This is the only way." I had tears falling down my face by then.

"Sal, don't go." A look crossed his face, showing a possibility that he might not do it. But it left his face as soon as it had come.

"I'm sorry. My name is Sal James Jackson. I live in Tecron city. Address 54578239 Avenue. My family is there. Tell them I love them." And with that he cut the cable. He and the elevator fell down into the darkness of the shaft. Hail grabbed my arm and pulled me in just as the door closed. I wiped the tears from my eyes and got off the ground.

"You okay dude?" Mike asked.

I took a while to answer. "Yeah, I'm okay. Sal sacrificed his life for his sector. I think he has gained his access into heaven. Let's go. We have a war to win."

_The sad thing is, that there is no heaven for Lyoko citizens. There is only nothing. _


	18. Front seat

**Sorry guys. I am having a major case of writers block at the moment. So here is a filer chapter to keep you from waiting. I am almost done with the next chapter so just a few days left. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own code Lyoko. **

Ashley POV

"This is fucking insane!" I jumped and landed behind a bolder just as the laser blast exploded. I stood up and shot the monster a few times with my arrows. Did nothing. Standing in front of me was a wall of Blocks. A hundred of the monster Blocks stacked on top of each other forming a wall. They charge up and fire one big red laser blast. Damn it, I was just on my way to look for any traces of Vahnaut and I find this instead. And the core is right above my head. I would have flown but this thing has a tracker. It will lock onto me and the laser will follow me until it hits something. I could use the almighty push but there is a city not far from here and it could possibly hurt the people living there. The wall started charging again. "Just my luck, and I told the others I wanted to be alone. Shield!" the laser hit the shield and I struggled to hold it. "Come on you bastard!" I gave it another push and the laser was deflected into the sky. I lowered my hands and the shield vanished. How do you kill something like this? I thought the Kolossus was hard but this is just plain unfair.

Maybe having the battle field in the middle of a canyon was a bad idea. Can't cry over spilt soda I guess. Now then, let's try another attack. "Starlike bomb pulse!" a wave of energy left my body and hit the wall. That move is what I managed to learn of the Starlike bomb. I can only send 1/50 of the energy used in the attack and send it at my opponent. I fell to my knees, my breathing hard. Even 1/50 of the power takes a lot out of me. how does Javier do this? And the Wall wasn't even affected. When I kill this thing I am going to have a little chat with Javier about this attack. How come I can't use it but he can? I'm one of the top 20 strongest people in Lyoko for crying out loud! Number 14 to be exact. Here it comes again! The laser blast came at me again. "Shield!" Come on come on! Don't fail on me now! The laser broke through the shield but I was able to evade it in time. I jumped into the air and landed on a boulder. Fine I'll use my second strongest move! I put my hands together. "Planetary Devastation!" I threw the black ball into the sky and it started collecting rocks. Small ones at first then it boulders the size of houses attached itself to it. In a period of 30 seconds I had a boulder the size of the moon.

The wall of Blocks struggled to stay on the floor. Persistent aren't you? Well I'll increase it! I added more power to the attack. A minute later it was half the size of Earth. And finally the Wall of Blocks flew into the sky and into the now planet sized boulder. It started charging for another laser. The laser blast came directly at me. Luck was on my size because a boulder came out of the ground in front of me and absorbed the blast. I threw my hands into the air, palms facing at the Blocks. Planet sized boulders hit the wall of blocks. But it was still alive. How many life points does this thing have? By now the boulder was the size of the sun. I raised my right hand and pointed it at the rock as if I was holding a gun. "Bang!" The boulder blew up and the rocks were thrown miles away from where I am now.

I am now standing in a crater I made from using all that rock. "Mission accomplished." I said to myself. I took out a healing potion and drank it. I instantly felt better. "Well, not on to the Core." With that, I flew to the heart. When I got there, I landed on the platform closest to the heart and activated a program to search for Vahnaut. I know nothing will show up but Javier wants to be sure. I snapped my fingers making a purple couch appear behind me. I sat laid down and waited. The program will take several hours to complete so I a going to relax.

3 hours later, I woke up from my nap completely bored. Maybe I should change my outfit? Now that I notice it wearing just a sports bra and short shorts is kind of reveling. Plus I had to knock someone's teeth out yesterday for smacking my ass. Then I told Adrian and he found the guy and did the same. It's decided, time to change my outfit. Lucy already changed hers. She now wears a blue spaghetti strap that stops over her bellybutton. Black tights with a blue skirt over it. She said she wanted to impress Aaron. Those two should just stop hiding and start dating already. Back to the clothes. I got off the couch and walked to the edge of the platform. I opened a new window next to the first one and hit the attire button. "Let's see what we got here." an hour later, I found my outfit. I snapped my finger and a blue aura surrounded me and carried me 50 feet above the ground. All my clothes vanished. Then the new ones came. They formed from the bottom up. When it was done I fell back down. I looked down at my new outfit. It consists or purple Jean shorts, a pink and grey tank top. On both my hands were elbow length fingerless black gloves. On my feet were dark blue Vans with matching socks. On what was visible of my chest was a golden colored tattoo of a skull. The skull came with the top so I had to get it whether I wanted it or not. I had a diamond studded belt on with my initials as the buckle. My blonde hair no longer had a pony tail and I just let it loose.

"I think this is enough." I went to the chat tab. It showed everyone I knew and tells me who is in Lyoko. I clicked on Lucy's. Lucy appeared on the screen pinned to the floor by a tiger. I hit the X button. "Who else is on?" I scrolled down and found Adrian. I clicked on him and he came up yanking the tiger off of Lucy. He then noticed me on the screen.

"Hey babe. This is a bad time, can you call me back?"

"Adrian behind you!" Adrian turned around and sliced a tiger in half with his scythe.

"Thanks Lucy! Call us back in a few minutes okay?"

"O-okay." I managed to say.

"Lucy, T-rex!" a shadow stood over them.

"Holy shit-" I hit the X cutting them off. I guess I'll watch some TV while I wait for them to call back. I sat down on the couch and made a screen appear.

I hit the channel button. The news came on. "Is holding 21 people hostage-" click. change the channel. "A meteor is heading for Earth!" click. "The total number of causalities is unknown, but the numbers are still rising." click. "LOOK WHAT JESUS DID!" I hit the off button. Maybe I'll try calling them back.I went back to the tab and called Adrian. He came on the screen pulling his scythe out of a dead T-Rex's eye. "Oh hey Ashley. Perfect timing.""Where's Lucy?""The T-Rex stepped on her and she was devirtualized."Why were you attacked by a T-Rex?""It's a long story and I don't want to go Into detail. Nice clothes."

"You like them?"

"Yeah, finally something new for a change."

"Well the last outfit was kind of revealing."

"But I like you in revealing clothes."

"Humph, pervert."

"I am not a pervert! I was just admiring how smokin hot your body looks with a minimal amount of clothing on. Name one moment when I was being a pervert."

"Okay," I thought for a moment. "When we were at the beach you were looking at Lucy."

"N-no I wasn't."

"Yeah you were! You were staring right at her ass!"

I was not. You have no proof whatsoever."

"I have it on video. Want to see." I put the video on without giving him the chance to answer. Adrian's face turned red and I started laughing hysterically. The video ended and I looked at him. "What do you have to say for yourself?" His face suddenly looked terrified.

"Ashley behind you!"

"Like I'm going to fall for that one-" I blacked out.

I woke up to the sound of Adrian yelling my name. My eyes opened and I sat up. I was sitting in a cage made of steel.

"Ashley, thank god you're awake! you have to get out of here!"

"I don't think so." A new voice said. A voice that made me confused. I turned around to see Aaron standing there.

"Aaron? Why did you lock me up in this cage?"

"Ashley, it's not Aaron!" Adrian yelled with bitterness.

"Your friend is right. I'm not Aaron." He closed his eyes then opened them. My heart skipped a beat. The eyes were entirely golden with no pupils.

"Vahnaut!"

"Yes congratulations, you figured out who I am. Adrian did it without even needing to see my eyes."

"Adrian, call Javier!"

"I'm afraid I can't allow you to do that. Sissy." A energy blast hit Adrian knocking him out of the view of the screen. A girl, whom I presume is Sissy, came into view. "Take care of Adrian for me." She nodded and the screen disappeared.

"What do you want?" I snarled at him.

"The usual, world domination. But first I need the keys to Lyoko."

"You'll never get it!"

"Oh but I will. You see, now that I am in Aaron's body, I can do things that each owner of the sector can do. Like, oh I don't know, start a war." What does he mean- oh now I get it.

"You're going to start a war with Javier."

"Yep, it will be the perfect cover up. While their army is fighting, I will get to the core and get my hands on that key. This is the beginning of the end. And you get to have a front seat." He snapped his fingers. A screen appeared next to him. On it were planes and battleships fighting each other in the city of Kadic.

"NO! " This can't be happening. Javier just thinks it is a war between His sector and Aaron's sector.

"Yes. Jeremy, make sure our guest does not try anything." The guy named Jeremy nodded. "Well I have to go. I have a world to conquer." With that he vanished.

**Originally I was going to put this in the continuing chapter, but I didn't want to keep you guys waiting. The next chapter will hopefully be up by Sunday. Ciao! **


	19. Dave

**Okay, I know I said all chapters from now on will be more than 10,000 words but I had to update, so I got this. Sorry for the late update. I am having a small case of writers block. But I am going to start concentrating on writing. Summer is almost here so I will be posting more frequently. In this chapter I will be using some of the monsters from Code Lyoko Evolution, you can watch almost all of the episodes just by going to Google and typing them in. they will be subbed. Well, on to the next exciting chapter. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Code Lyoko no Code Lyoko evolution. **

Dave's POV.

After five minutes of nonstop running, we finally made it to the top of the building. We made it here because of Sal. His sacrifice won't be in vain. We looked down from the building and saw the Titan fighting with the army. They were getting trampled. His mace and ax were almost constantly swinging. "There." Yasmine pointed. On top of the Titans head was a truck sized red crystal. "That must be how we kill it. We blow it up and we will have done a lot for our sector." I agree.

And now for the big question. "Anyone got a bazooka?" No one stepped forward. "Then how are we going to blow up that crystal?"

"How about we just stab it with your gun blade?" Mike said.

"Well I would if the crystal wasn't so far away! What do you want me to do jump on its head?"

"Good idea. Off you go." Yasmine made a shooing motion.

"I can't jump that far!" The jump from the Titan's head was the size of a football field. "Okay," Mike said. "How about I grab you and throw you at him?""You can't throw me that far!""Want to bet? I was captain of the wrestling team back home. I can bench press 200 pounds. And for the five years I was in battle school, I never lost a fight.""Fine whatever just hurry up. Out army is getting slaughtered if you haven't noticed." he nodded."Step on my hands." he said cuffing his hands together in front of him. I walked forward and put my left foot on his hand. "Both of them." I did so. "Okay, I am going to count to three. When I hit three I will throw you over there. You ready?" I nodded and swallowed the lump in my throat. "Okay, 1... 2." He threw me. I flailed my arms around. I managed to grab the edge of the head. It's a hundred story drop. I pulled myself up and looked at the guys on the roof."What happened to three!" I yelled loudly."I'm not very good at math!" he yelled back. Counting is not math!"Counting is not math!""Just stab the crystal already!" in rage I took out my gun blade and shot at him. Or course it didn't have much rang and only hit the side of the roof. "Nice try." I raised my middle finger at him then ran to the crystal. About halfway there I stopped. Because completely surrounding the crystal was a pit of lava several yards wide."No problem, I can just shoot it." I raised the in gun blade and shot it. A foot from hitting it, the bullet was deflected to the lava. "A shield, why the hell not?" I looked around. There, on the floor, 50some yards away, was a Lyoko key lever. (The old button you had to push to stop the time when you go to sector five.) "All I need to do is push that and the shield will be down. Before could take a step a laser passed a inch from my face. I looked to where it came from and saw a Creeper monster. What is that doing here? Creepers are only supposed to be on the outskirts of cities. How did Javier manage to turn it into a weapon? Well he is a God; I guess anything is possible for him. The creepers were coming out of the lava. Then the unexpected happened. Mini-guns came out of their mouths. "Well that's not fair." I started running around the pit of lava. The Creepers started firing rapidly at me. I took out my gun-blade and started shooting them. I killed a few but more just kept coming out of the lava. "This is not working." I took out a small device with a strap on it from my back pocket and strapped it to my arm. I stopped and hit a button. A red energy shield appeared in front of me. "The shield will protect me from the lasers but it won't hold for long. What to do." I looked at the device on my arm and started looking at the abilities it gave me. "Super Sprint: makes me run very fast. So do the lasers. Next. Teleportation: let's me teleport 20 yards. Can only be used once every five minutes. Sure, I teleport, they see where I appear and they shoot me. Next. Triplicate: makes two copies of yourself. That would help. I use Triplicate then we all run around with Super Sprint. When they are all confused I hit he button to deactivate he shield then shoot it. Okay, let's do this. Triplicate!" two exact copies or I appeared. Why is it called Triplicate when there are only two copies? Well there is me. Okay, here's the plan. We all run around using Super Sprint. While they are distracted, I hit the button and we all attack the crystal at the same time. Okay?""Okay!" they both said in unison."Alright then, Super Sprint!" We all sprinted in different directions. The creepers were confused for a moment but then stated firing at each of us; however we were too fast for the lasers to hit us. Now's my chance! I ran toward the button. Four creepers were standing around it. "Triangulate!" I ran in a triangle around the creepers. I stopped running and hacked them to pieces in one swing. They blew up and I stepped on the button. The shield around the crystal vanished. I aimed my gun blade at the crystal and shot it. Nothing happened. "Shoot it!" the other clones stopped running and shot the crystal multiple times. Then a dozen tarantulas came out of the lava pit and fired at is. "Protect!" all three of us said at the same time. A blue shield appeared over each of us, making the laser bounce off. The other clones ran per to me and our shield came together. "Okay, got any ideas?""I have one!" one of the clones said. "When we kill monsters we get energy. Even the clones do. So, we go kill the tarantulas. The lava pit will most likely make more, so the more we kill the more energy we get. One we gather enough, we get destroyed and the emery goes to you. Then you use the glove on or hand to fire an energy blast, which will destroy the crystal, thus destroying the Titan.""Wow, since when was I so smart?" I asked him."A little bit of our inner self gets put in the clone. I'm you inner nerd.""And I am your inner mad man!" the other clone yelled."Okay, we'll use brainiacs idea. Go!" the two clones ran to the monsters and killed them. Just like the clone predicted, more of them were produced. Dozens every minute. And like the other clone said, he was my inner mad man. He constantly attacked the monster. Even when his life was in danger. While he was killing the monsters, he let out a maniac like laugh. Creepy. I opened a small window in the shield and started shooting the crystal. The monsters were to occupied to notice. Several minutes later, the amount of monsters were so vast, that the clones couldn't keep up. The smart clone was killed first. It's energy went inside me. I felt powerful. But I still had to wait before using it. The maniac was slowing down but still in. He hacked and slashed. Hen he was shot by a Megatank. The power went to me and I felt stronger than I've ever felt before. I raised my hand and shot a blue entry beam at the crystal. The beam went straight through the mob of monsters and hit the crystal. The crystal exploded with a flash of blue light. The titan stopped moving. "YES!" I yelled raising my hands in the air. Then it started moving again. "What the fuck? It didn't work!" I yelled to the guys on the roof.

"Yeah it did!" Yasmine yelled back. "its mace and axe vanished and it got smaller!" It did. The Titan was now smaller than the building. "We'll meet you back on the floor! But you better hurry; Lord Aaron has just arrived and will blow that thing to smithereens!" I gave them a thumbs up and they went out of my view. Lord Aaron is coming huh? If I don't get off than I am dead. I've got an idea. I'm right next to a building, so I'll just jump to it and fly through the window. Only one problem, it is a baseball stadium away. Okay, I'll just use the energy glove on my hand to blast me over there. On three. 1. 2. 3! I ran towards the edge of the Titans head. At the last second, I made an energy blast came out of my hand, giving me a boost. I flew off and towards the building. I'm gonna make it! I'm, gonna make it! Or not. Now I'm falling. I didn't think it would end this way. Jumping off a rock monster and hitting the concrete below. I've lived a good life I guess- wait is that a balcony? I landed on the balcony on a comfy couch that broke my fall. Why is there a couch on a balcony in the first place? Guess I shouldn't complain. I got off and looked at the Titan. Yasmine was right, it did get smaller, and the axe and mace was nowhere to be found. That's when I saw him. Aaron has just arrived. Perfect timing. Although he looks different, his eyes are completely golden, and he looks kind of sinister. Lord Aaron is not like that. I should know, I spilt a bottle of bleach over his favorite black shirt and he didn't say a thing about it. Is this even our god? No time to think about it, he just powered up and I gotta get out of the building. I ran off the balcony and towards the stairs.

When I exited the building, everyone was cheering. On the floor was the Titan, dead. Aaron just pulled his Katana out of its check.

"There you are!" Yasmine and the others ran up to me.

"So what happened?" I motioned to the Titan.

"It was totally awesome!" Mike yelled. "Aaron fired a energy blast at the thing and blew its arm off! Then he flew to the empty socket a sliced off its black ugly meat. He knocked em bastard down and finished it off with a katana to the chest! It was awesome! The floor shook when it fell down! Hell, it even shook went he fire the energy blast at it!" That explains the building shaking when I was running down the stairs.

"You five!" Aaron yelled at who I assume is us. A path cleared for us to Aaron, who was now off of the Titan. We walked over to him and saluted. "At ease." We lowered our hands. "I would like to personally thank you for your valiant effort in helping me defeat the Titan. If you hadn't decreased its strength then I might not have beaten it. So I give you the honor of shaking my hand." He offered his hand and each of us and we shook it. The other guys went crazy over shaking his hands. I had to act it. Didn't want to look suspicious. I still think Aaron looks suspicious. He is not like this. When I went to a party of his several years ago, he was playful and fun. This Aaron, if he is Aaron, is arrogant. He gives us the honor of shaking his hand? Aaron would never say that. He would walk up to us and give us a high five and invite us to a party after the war was over. Maybe I'm just paranoid. Or maybe I'm not. Just to be sure, I'm keeping an eye on him.

"Now, let's take over this city!" With that our army headed to the center of the city. On the way there we came across maybe three more Titans. But since Aaron was there, we took each of them down in less than four minutes. Which made my suspicions of him even more. I mean, I know the gods are strong but I Aaron is not one of the top 1,000. He is in the top 10,000, but only in the 2,000 to 5,000 area. So how is he able to defeat such a powerful monster? Aaron does hang with the Lyoko Warriors. Javier, Lucy, Ashley, and Adrian. Javier and Ashley and Adrian are in the top 10. Maybe he learned a thing or two from them. That could explain how he got so powerful. Now that I thought about it that is the most reasonable explanation I ever thought of! And I am kind of a dunce back in my sector. It's a good explanation. But just to be safe, I am going to keep my eye on him.

We camped 2 times. It took us 3 days to get to the main part of the city. And since we need to refuel and stop rest, we decided to camp in the abandoned buildings. I decided to sleep in a small apartment, just like the one I have at home. Makes me want my home again. Well, I'll get back to my family when I survive the war. I am going to survive the war, aren't I? Of course I am! Where are all these negative thoughts coming from? You were one of the top graduates in battle school; you are the best of the best. I am the magnificent Dave, killer of all who oppose him! No one can beat me! I just wish that really is true.

It was 8 o'clock at night, it was pitch black outside, but the voices of the hundreds of thousands of other soldiers filled the air. How anyone could sleep under these conditions? I could! I slept once with blasting music filling the room. Well that was before I got into all of this. Now I can't sleep at all. I counted each person I killed. The total count is or if I get home, I am going to have nightmares for weeks, just thinking about all those people I've killed. With the AK-87 next to my inflatable bed, I finally fell asleep at 10 o'clock. I dreamt of the war being over and myself jumping off the helicopter, and running into the arms of my parents and family. It was a good dream. But it didn't last long.

I woke up to an explosion that shook the very building I was sleeping in. I sat up and swung my gun around the room. The building shook again. A surprise attack! I got off the floor and looked out the window. The other hundred of thousands of soldiers were scooting at something out of my sight. Suddenly my door burst open. I turned around and fired.

"Stop shooting it's me!" I stopped shooting and turned on my guns flashlight. Mike's head peaked around the door frame. "Good you're awake. Lord Aaron has requested our assistance outside. We're being attacked by ninjas!"

"Okay, I'll meet you-wait, did you say ninjas?" (Meaning the ninjas from Code Lyoko evolution. Those green guys)

"Yeah, now hurry up!" I stood up and followed him. We ran down the stairs until we got to the bottom floor. The glass doors showed soldiers dropping like flies. Mike turned around to look at me. "Okay, these bastards are hard to kill. It took me a full five minutes just to kill one of them. So-" He stopped and looked over my shoulder. I slowly turned around saw what he calls the ninjas.

I raised my gun and fired at him. The lasers hit its body but did nothing. "Fine, bullet mode!" I switched the gun to bullet mode and unleashed titanium bullets. The bullets bounced off of him. The Ninja took out its two swords from the sheathes on its back and swung at me. I leaped back, narrowly missing the blades, and swung at it. My fist made contact with the side of its head. It felt as hard as lead. It swung at me again and I leaped back. Mike shook off his shock of seeing it and started shooting it with Lasers. The Ninja knocked the gun out of his hands and punched him in the face, knocking him through the glass door outside. "Mike!" That's it, now I'm angry. I raised my right hand and shot a energy blast at it. The blast knocked him into the wall behind him. Before it could get up I fired another more at him. After a dozen blasts, I was tired. The glove that shoots the energy blasts takes energy from my own body. The good thing was that the ninja was dead. It turned to ashes so that must mean its dead. I ran outside to where Mike laid.

"Mike, you okay?" He sat up.

"Yeah, it takes a lot more than that to kill me. You take care of that?"

"Yeah, it's dead. Come on, get up." I grabbed his hand and pulled him to his feet. He retrieved his gun and led me to where Lord Aaron was. When we arrived there, he had two of his katana out and was slicing Ninjas down like they were nothing. The others stood behind him shooting. We joined them and started shooting at the ninjas. There were hundreds of them and a hundreds of thousands of us and we were loosing. It took almost a full magazine to kill one of them. And one magazine holds up to 1,000 bullets. I killed twenty of them before I ran out of ammo. "Anyone got a life potion?" I asked the others. Daisy handed me five vials of them. I chugged one down and was refilled with energy. I raised my right hand and started shooting laser blasts at them. I took down more that way than with the gun. I looked forward and saw another wave of Ninjas. A few dozen of them. I raised my right hand and aimed at them. I was concentrating my energy into my right hand. I let go of the energy and fired a large energy blast at them. It killed 3/4 of them. I collapsed. That attack took a lot out of me. It was very dangerous. I could have killed myself on accident if I put too much into that attack. I took out one of the vials and drank it. My life and energy were refilled. Still a little winded, I stood up and took out my hand gun and started shooting at the remaining Ninjas. I had eventually run out of ammo and had to go back to using the energy glove. By the time they were all dead, I used all but one of my health potions. The sun was just starting to rise.

"Jeff!" Aaron yelled. Jeff ran up to him. He had cuts and bruises all over him. "I want you to fire nuclear missiles in the area surrounding us, but not at the path towards the main part of the city. And keep them far away enough so they won't kill us."

"Yes sir." Jeff took out a walkie-talkie and began speaking into it while walking away. Aaron turned to me.

"Good job soldier. I understand you have an energy glove."

"Yes… I… do." I responded in between breaths.

"In that case, you are the perfect person."

"Perfect person…. For what?"

"I am going to lend you some of my power." He said. "And since you have the energy glove, you can use that power." Makes sense. The energy glove takes energy from you and shoots it. No one except the Gods can do that. Normal people like me need these to do so. If he gives me more energy, then I can shoot stronger blasts and for longer amounts of time.

"I'll take it, thank you sire." I replied.

"But I have to ask for permission before I can give you my power. It's the law of Lyoko. If I give you this power, you will feel invincible and will have the urge to destroy anything and anyone in your path. Are you sure you want to take it." His voice sounded concerned, but when our eyes met, I saw impatience. Like he knew I would take the power and is just waiting for me to say yes. That is not the Aaron I know. But even if it is not Aaron, my Sector is more important.

"Yes, I am sure." He nodded and placed his hand on my forehead. I felt a surge of power go through me. Even more than the time I drank 20 cans of Redbull. (I would not recommend doing that) Before I could thank him, the Nuclear missiles exploded and shook the ground so much that I was brought to my knees. The shaking stopped and I stood up. "Thank you sir." I said once I was stable.

"Okay, I want you to be next to me at all times. You will have the same abilities as me. Not as strong but the same no less. Okay listen up!" He yelled so loud that the people nearby had to cover their ears, strangely I was not affected. "The main part of the city is only a few miles ahead. Let's hurry up and take over this city!" Everyone yelled. "Let's go!" He ran in the direction of the city. I grabbed an gun off a dead body and followed after him. I was able to keep pace with him. We ran faster than the rest of the army. Even so, it took us until 4 in the afternoon to get to the main part of the city. What with all the Ninjas popping up. When I used the power he gave me, it felt amazing. I took out dozens of Ninjas out at a time. I felt I could kill anything, even a God. When we got to the main part of the city, there was no talk of strategy. We charged in guns blazing. At one point, we were ambushed by thousands of Ninjas. Our group pushed forward while the rest of our army stayed behind and fought the Ninjas. We encountered no enemies for the first 30 minutes. Than a group of dozens of Ninjas showed up. There was so much fighting that when they were reduced to a few dozen, I noticed something. One of us was missing. "Where's Mike?"

"Where the hell is everyone?" Mike asked as he was crouched down behind a SUV shooting At a group of Ninjas. Mike was crouched behind a car at the end of a cul-de-sac. The Ninjas were coming in all directions. Mike was frantic. Mike stood up and ran into a abandoned house. He shut the door and put a couch in front of it. The windows were boarded up. The Ninjas started banging on the doors and window. "Sit, nowhere to go. Heh, my friend said I would die in the war. Just didn't think it would be like this. Well I guess I saw it coming. That door won't hold out forever." Outside hundreds of Ninjas were gathered outside the house. "And judging from the sound of things, there are a lot of them. Maybe even the whole army. I guess I will have to kill them. But how? I know, I will use what they taught me in Battle School. I will focus all of my energy and turn myself into a bomb. It will kill the whole army and the others will be able to defeat them. Oh well. I guess this is the end." His body turned golden. He blew up with the force of a nuclear bomb, destroying all the Ninjas and a hundred city blocks.

Dave POV

I turned around and saw the explosion. Mike killed himself. Aaron did not order a nuclear strike. I turned back to the battle. Aaron and I were surrounded. "Go on ahead!" I yelled to the others. "We'll catch up with you!" They nodded and ran out of the stadium. We were in a football stadium. We wanted to take a shortcut and took this; however every single seat had a Ninja in it. The two of us versus an entire army. Human and God. I never thought I would see the day. The Ninjas came at us all at once. I felt like a God. With the two of us, it took only twenty minutes to get rid of them.

"Good job soldier." Aaron said to me. "Let's get going."

"Lord Aaron?" I asked.

"Yes?"

"Can I give you a nickname?"

"Sure, as long as it doesn't insult me."

"Okay, how about the fake God of this Sector." Some thing flashed in his eyes. "I knew it. You are not the real god of the sector. You are an imposter."

"Congratulations. You figured it out. You're not as stupid as I thought you would be. So, what made you figure it out?"

"On the second night we camped out, I spilled Orange soda on your shirt and you started freaking out. When I went to your party a while back, I did the same thing but Aaron just shrugged it off. The real Aaron would not freak out like that."

"So you figured out I was a fake just by that?"

"No, not just that. The power you gave me. It is power that Aaron does not have. I fired an energy blast stronger than Aaron's strongest attack. Aaron is not very strong, and yet you were able to give me powers stronger than what Aaron can give. You exposed yourself. So, what are you using, a ability to turn your body to match anyone's image?"

"How about I just show you?" He snapped his fingers and instantly memories flooded my head. They stopped and I looked at him.

"I see. You are the evil God Vahnaut. Well now I have no choice but to kill you!" I concentrated all the energy he gave me and fired a massive blast at him. He knocked it away like it was a ball.

"You honestly think you could beat me? I gave you the powers of a God and you thought you could be able to beat me? You were wrong. Now die!" I didn't see the attack. Nor did I felt it. But I was knocked to the ground with a light filling my vision.

Only one thing came to mind. _"Aaron, I have failed you." _

The match made contact with the cigarette, lighting it. _So," _He thought. _"This Aaron is not the real Aaron. It's too bad Dave died, I liked him. Well, now it's up to me to put this faker to justice." _Hail said as he exhaled the smoke. Hail ran and caught up with the others and told them what he just learned.

**A little short I know, but I updated, that's good right? Right? **


	20. Hail

**It is now summer vacation! This allows me to update more often so this story should be wrapped up over the summer. Well I hope you like this chapter! **

**Disclaimer: Now that I think about it why do I have to put these disclaimers on every chapter? We all know that I don't own Code Lyoko. It would be nice though. Anyways, I don't own Code Lyoko. **

Ashley POV

"Let me the fuck out of this cage!" I asked while I repeatedly banged on the cage bars. "You can't do this, what was it, Jeremy. You can't help someone like Vahnaut. He is an evil God-"

"He's no more of a God than you are!" I cringed at his loud voce. "None of you are Gods. That includes Vahnaut. Besides, I owe him two lifetimes of my assistance."

"Why two lifetimes?"

"Are you that stupid?" Jeremy asked pointing his machine gun in my direction. "The person who created trillions of lives and trillions of different countries and societies can't even understand why I owe Vahnaut two lifetimes. That is just sad. One life was the life I lived in Lyoko. I was just an ordinary citizen of Lyoko. I was going to throw my life away for something as stupid as bad credit. I jumped off the bridge, but I was caught by Vahnaut. I yelled and screamed at him to let me jump back down. He told me to calm down and asked why I am trying to kill myself. I told him and he told me that I was wasting my life and gave a dramatic speech on why I should not throw my life away for something as stupid as that. I was convinced to not kill myself and was about to walk away, determined to live the rest of my life.

"But he stopped me and told me that going back to my old life was a waste of time. He explained everything to me. About how this is all fake and virtual. He saved me from living a useless and pointless life. If he had just let me walk away then I would live a fake non-existent life. Thanks to him my life now has meaning. I am going to help bring the world of Lyoko and bring them to Earth. That is where the second lifetime comes in. WHEN we get into your world then I will have a real life instead of my fake one. He saved me from living a pointless life and he will give me a new one. That is two lifetimes. Now shut your mouth and watch the show."

Bastard. I know that I would feel the same way if someone told me that the life I was living was fake and pointless, but by helping someone like Vahnaut would be like selling your soul to the devil. With no way of escaping, I turned back to the screen. The war between two sectors.

Hail POV

The city of Kadic. We have made it. We made it to the capitol of our enemy. In a few hours we should be invading of the place we know as hell. Or at least use to. Ever since I found out that our "God" was a fake and we were fighting a false war, I haven't seen things the same anymore. I would have been alright with fighting along a false God, as long as our sector stays safe. But when it turns out that the imposter is the evil God Vahnaut, well that crosses the line. I am not really into politics. But our myths speak of the evil God Vahnaut. He went rouge among the other Gods and fought them. He is the king of the devil. He destroyed sectors just to hide his tracks. One rumor stated that he used a computer in another sector and destroyed the sector afterwards just so they won't know that he was there. He is that evil. Vahnaut has been in my sector and he will destroy my sector if he wins this war. So I have to secretly fight against him. When I told the others about what I found out, they were in denial. In fact, Daisy threatened to kill me for treason. It took a few hours, a pack of cigarettes, and a night in bed for me to convince her that I am not lying. That was a good night in bed however; I mean the things she could do with her mouth. Now that I think about it, I am the last guy of our group. I heard that Mike killed himself to take out a large part of the army, Dave was killed by Vahnaut and Sal sacrificed himself in the elevator shaft. It was just Yasmine, Daisy, and I After I told them; we started to come up with a plan to get Vahnaut to give us some of his power.

The plan was simple really. All we had to do was get into one of the cities armory and get an energy glove like the one that Dave had. Then during a large scale attack where we are outnumbered, we ask Vahnaut to give us some of his power. The attack came after a few days in the fourth city we invaded. A scouting party had been sent ahead of the full army to see if there was anything fishy going on. The scouting team was wiped out and we had found ourselves by an army of a few million. We had the energy gloves and did most of the killing. During the long battle, we ran out of energy and asked Vahnaut to lend us some of his power. At first he resisted saying that we should just use our guns, but then they sent a Kolossus at us and he gave us the power. The power feels great. When I fired an energy blast at the Kolossus, it missed and blew up a building behind him. I mean it just obliterated it; all that was left was rubble and ash. Step two of the plan is simple. When we get to the center of Kadic, Vahnaut will go after Javier. When that happens, we will join him and stand in front of him protectively. Then we will turn around and blast him. Combined with power that matches the real God Aaron, and the power Javier has, it should be enough to take him down for good. Then we will get the real Aaron back.

At the moment we are at the outskirts of the city. Our army is made up of roughly 162,000,000. Their army consists of 400,000,000. we're outnumbered by a whole lot. So we have a plan. The city of Kadic has a underground evacuation tunnels. Those tunnels are for the suburban areas of Kadic. They go to a center and escape the city using the underground tunnels. When they go after that I have no idea. At the moment the city is surrounded by a wall. When not at war, the wall is not there. The wall only comes up during times of war. There are four gates on each side of the wall. Our army will be split into five groups. The first four groups are to enter the city through the gates and make their way to the center of the city. The fifth group will have 15,000 soldiers go into the tunnels and make their way to the center of the city faster. We have no idea what could be down there so we are going in blind. Vahnaut, Yasmine, Daisy, and I are going with him underground. We found an entrance to the tunnels a few miles away from the city. We enter through there. The plan will go into fruition tomorrow. At the moment I am sitting on the floor in my tent polishing my gun while smoking. I can't always rely on my powers to fight. When the war is over, I will be stripped of my power, as will the others. Well, it's not like I am a God. I can't keep powers like these. It's to dangerous.

"Hey, can I come in?' someone said.

"Sure, I could use the company." I replied. I heard the tent flap open and the person sat down beside me. It was Yasmine. "So what brings you to my lovely tent?"

"Well for one I am lonely and I needed to talk with you." She replied.

"About what?" when she didn't answer I reached into my pocket and took out a cigarette. "You want?"

"Don't mind if I do." She took it and lit it with my lighter. She released a puff of smoke. "I feel much better. Thanks."

"No problem. So what did you want to talk about?"

"The usual. How that tomorrow we are going to invade a city and do some other things that could very well result in our deaths. Could we talk about this by linking minds?" In our sector, our people are able to talk privately by pressing our foreheads together. Our minds are linked and we are able to talk to each other using our thoughts." I nodded. We put out our cigarettes and pressed our foreheads together. Our minds were linked.

"_Are we really going to go through with this?" Yasmine thought._

"_Yes we are. If we don't do this, it could result in our sector being destroyed, along with our families and friends." _

"_Well I don't really have a family back home. They all died during an earthquake." _

"_Sorry" _

"_It's alright. We weren't that close anyways. Anyway, if we do this and we fail, our punishment will be death. An I am only 22. I don't want to die this early in my 400 year old life." _

"_Not many people live to that age. If your lucky you can get to 300." _

"_Still. Dying this early would suck. Just thinking of it makes me get chills." _

"_Well fear not. Your knight and shining armor is here!" _

"_You mean you?" _

"_Yeah me." _

"_I feel much better. Thanks. I also wanted to thank you." _

"_For what?" _

"_Back in the city of Elizabeth, Javier dropped an atomic ice bomb on us. You grabbed me and brought me into the subway. If it weren't for you, I would be one of those popsicles." _

"_Hey, we're brothers, or sisters, in arms. We have to look out for each other." _

"_No really. I want to make it up to you. If we make it out of this war alive, then I want to take you out." _

"_Yasmine, are you asking me out?" I chuckled._

"_Don't push your luck. This is just for thanks." _

"_Heh, you know, back home, I was just a small time mechanic. Now I am here millions of miles from home about to attack a city and defy a God. To think I came this far in only a short amount of my life." _

"_Now that I think about it, I don't know much about you. Maybe we could get to know each other before what could be our last day on this world." _

"_I would like that." _I removed my forehead from hers.

"There's another thing I wanted to talk about."

"And what might that be?" Her cheeks turned a little pink.

"Don't laugh okay. It's a little corny. I, don't want to die a virgin." I was silent for a moment. Then I started laughing. "I said don't laugh!" She yelled; her face red.

"You're right, that is a little corny. Having sex before we have our first date, never had that happen before."

"Well?"

"Sure." I grabbed her face and pressed my mouth to hers. This is going to be a nice night.


	21. Last days of war

**There are two chapters left. This one, then the other one. Even though the story isn't very popular I am still writing it. I want to once again thank everyone who has read this story. Also I won't be posting till at least the end of sometime in August. I want to finish this story with a long ass chapter and end it with a bang. I thank you few readers for staying with me. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Code Lyoko. **

Hail POV

Well, this is it. At this moment, 15,000 people and I are standing in front of a tunnel entrance big enough to fit five 18 wheeled trucks inside. The weird thing was that everyone was silent. Not a single person was talking. Well they were a few minutes ago. Daisy was going on and on about how she is going to kick the sectors ass and that she is not scared. But you could tell that she was trembling. Vahnaut, that's what I am calling him now. No use in calling him Aaron since he is not the real one. Vahnaut gave us this big dramatic speech that about how this was the finale stage of war and how we are on the verge of victory. He also gave some fake reason for why this war is taking place. I just tuned out the entire speech. After the speech no one was talking. We were just waiting for that signal.

The gates are made of the strongest steel in the world. So we need a lot of explosives to set it off. When it goes off it will make a loud noise. Even from 15 miles away we'll have to cover our ears. When we hear the explosion we'll run into the tunnel and fight our way through whatever it is that is waiting for us. At the end of the tunnel is a big evacuation center. The center is next to the building that Javier is in. That is where we are headed. Yasmine, Daisy, and I are leading the attack. We've helped our sector significantly throughout the war and also we have power gloves. Vahnaut gave us some us his power so we'll be able to blast our way through anything and everything that we encounter in the tunnel. Although we have no idea what we will encounter so we are going in blind.

Our plan is to get to Javier's head quarters and destroy him. Well that's Vahnaut's plan. My plan is once we encounter Javier. We turn our backs on him and blow him to bits. With our combined power we should be able to kill him.

Boom! The explosion was deafening. My ears burned when the explosion went off. I shook it off and charged into the tunnel. Judging by the shaking of the ground, the rest of the army was following. Chance of surviving, 20%. For the first ten minutes of running through the tunnels, there was no trouble. Then the growling came. I raised my hand and illuminated the path ahead of us. There was an army of blood thirsty gods the size of Tigers. The Dogs all had brown fur. Where their paws were supposed to be were sharp steel claws. That wasn't even the worst par. Behind them was an army of tigers the size of elephants. The army of animals charged at us, and the battle began. I took out a 12 inch army knife and cut down the gods that came in front of me. One dog jumped on me and went for my neck. I kicked it off and took out my hand gun. It lunged at me and I put five bullets into him. What sucks is that it got back up. What sucked even more was that the bullets came out of him and the wounds closed up.

It lunged at me again, but I blasted it to smithereens with an energy blast. I put my pistol away and started blasting them with the energy blasts. Bullets and lasers won't do much damage. 20 minutes into the battle, and the animal army was dwindling. A tiger lunged at me, but I hoped onto its back. I took out a rope and tied it around its neck. I yanked on the rope and served the head from its body. I hopped up and picked up the carcass and threw it at the animal army. It knocked down a couple dozen dogs and a few tigers. That gave Daisy, Yasmine, and I enough time to turn the rest of the animals into dust. A thousand sighs went through the tunnel.

"No time to rest!" I yelled at them. "Let's keep moving." A thousand groans later and we were once again on the move. Nothing happened for the next hour. I guess Javier was thinking that the mutt army would be enough to take us out. Well he was wrong. He should not underestimate the power of our sector.

"Hey Hail," Yasmine said running up to me. "I think we should give the guys a break. We've been running for the past hour and they all seem tired." I turned around and saw that they all had tired looks on their faces.

"Fine," I stopped and used my powers to increase the volume of my voice. "Okay guys! Ten minutes break, no more than that so make it count." Cheers went through the army. Almost half of the army sat down once I said the word break. Daisy practically collapsed onto the ground when I said that. I think she's sleeping. I can't blame her, I've got to admit, I am pretty exhausted too. I sat on the floor and took out a vial of healing potion. I chugged it and felt better. Not much but enough so I could survive the next fight.

"So how you holding up?" I asked Yasmine.

"I'm doing alright." She replied. "All I need is a few minutes rest and I think I'll be fine." It's a good thing she suggested stopping. I didn't realize how big of toll the battle had on us and how all that jogging affected us to.

"What are our chances of winning?"

"If I were to guess, I would say 5%." five percent. That little?

"I'm afraid that is a problem. I need you to have 100% confidence in our victory. Any less could jinx us and cost us the victory."

"Hail, are you superstitious?"

"Maybe a little. But I don't want anyone to think we will loose. That would just lower our chances of-"

"BUGS!"I turned around and found a guy looking scared and pointing forward. I followed his fingers and nearly shit myself. Further down the tunnel was an army of giant incest's. From giant fleas to giant scorpions and giant spiders.

"Shit!" I stood up and fired my gun at them. The bullets bounced off the bugs. "If bullets won't work, how bout lasers?" I switched the gun to laser mode and fired. The lasers didn't bounce off but all they did was leave a scorch mark. "Exterminate these things!" the rest of the army got up and started shooting along with us. I've never had a problem with bugs before. I did find them fascinating and intriguing. But now I- "Fucking hate these bastards."

"Get them off! Get them off!" The guy next to me was covered head to toe in giant fleas.

"Hold still!" that was stupid to say. If I was covered in bugs I would be jumping around like he is. I aimed my gun and shot the bugs as best I could. I shot him a few times in the arm, which he replied with a curse word that would most likely wound him up in jail in African American neighborhood. The bugs fell of him due to the lasers heat.

"Thank y-" a giant scorpion claw snapped him in half before he could finish. I shot it with lasers but all it did was make it angry. It's barbed tail flew towards me. I ducked and I think it killed the people behind me. I jumped on the back and started shooting it. It tried shaking me off but I grabbed its leg before I could fall to the floor. There! At the top of its leg was exposed skin.

"Aim for the top of the leg!" I yelled hoping someone would hear me. I climbed back on its back and shot the exposed flesh. It worked. One of its legs fell off and green blood oozed out. Other soldiers began doing the same thing. Three minutes later, all that was left was the claws and the stinger. Speaking of stinger, it nearly took my head off! I fired an energy ball at the base of the tail and blew it right off. It can't move, and its primary weapon is gone. But it still has the two front claws taking out my men one by one. I concentrated energy into my left hand. A green aura surrounded it and I punched it down onto the back of the scorpion. My hand went through and… I don't know how to describe it without throwing up. Let's say that you take a doughnut filled with icing. Now put that doughnut in the microwave. The doughnut explodes and the icing goes everywhere. Replace the icing with the scorpions' blood and the doughnut with the scorpion. I wiped the blood off me and fought with the army.

An hour. It has been a whole fucking hour and we are still fighting these things. I have never had a bug problem, now I fucking hate them! "I have had enough of these fucking bugs in my fucking way!" I concentrated energy into my right hand. I released it and a beam of energy came out and tore its way through the insect army. I closed my hand a fell to one knee. "Oh great, more bug problems." Tarantulas, the mechanical ones, came out of holes in the wall. They didn't attack. There were a dozen Tarantulas. Six on the right side of the tunnel and six on the left. Leaving a wide gap for, something. Suddenly the floor started shaking like an earthquake. The gap between the two groups of Tarantulas opened up, and the Kolossus rose out of it. The waist up was above ground and its legs were still in the hole. "First a bug problem now a walking mountain-" I ducked under the laser and it hit the guy behind me. I fired energy blasts and killed the Tarantulas. I concentrated energy into my legs and super jumped onto its arm. Someone landed behind me. It was Vahnaut.

"Lord Aaron, what are you?-"

"It took my friends and I a lot of effort to kill one of these things. You're going to need some help." I nodded and we ran across the arm. Halfway there, we came across a lava pit. Creepers came out of the lava pit and Mini guns came out of their mouths.

"Shield!" a purple shield surrounded me and the rapid firing lasers bounced off. They stopped and I lowered the shield. I fired an energy blast and killed one of them, but another one just took its place. "Retreat." We ran back a few meters and ducked behind a large spike, with the lasers flying over us.

"Okay, what's the plan?" Aaron asked me.

"Uh-"

:You don't have a plan?!"

Hey, you're the God, shouldn't you be able to make wine into water or something?" before he could reply, a helicopter leveled itself with the head. Two turrets came out and it fired lasers at its head. The lasers just scorched the skin.

"Now I've got a plan." I super jumped and landed on the helicopter. I grabbed a mounted turret and aimed it at the creepers. "Go I'll hold them off!" I pulled the trigger and tore the creepers to pieces. Aaron, vahnaut, whatever, ran across the arm, it took care of any creepers that got in his way. I looked down and saw tanks blasting the torso of the Kolossus. They aren't going to stop it that way. I looked back up and came face to face with a red mantis. I took out my pistol and shot it on the target. it fell towards the floor and blew up with a grenade like explosion. More mantises appeared and I fired at them with the mounted gun. One laser hit the side of the helicopter, nearly blowing it out of the sky. Explosive lasers? What the fuck! One mantis shot a missile out from the bottom of it. I aimed at the missile and franticly tried shooting it. I blew it up before it reached fatal distance. In my peripheral vision I saw a blue light. I looked to my right and saw electricity building in the Kolossus antennas. Shit! I jumped off the helicopter, landed on a mantis, jumped off of that and landed on the Kolossus shoulder. I looked up in time to see lightning shoot out of the antennas and obliterate the helicopter. It turned its attention to the army below and fired lightning blasts at them.

I caught up with Vahnaut. "We can't attack the head, its to dangerous." he said pointing to the antennas shooting lightning. "We have to attack the one on its sword arm first; it should paralyze the Kolossus long enough for us to attack the head." I nodded.

"Okay, I'll try to shoot the target, you wait here and when he stops shooting lightning you attack." he nodded. I ran down the sword arm and aimed it at the target. I fired and missed. "I need to get closer.' I edged closer down the arm. I fired again and missed. I have to get closer. I got to the edge separating the arm from the sword. I fired again and missed. Looking down, our army was be slaughtered. At this rate the war will be over before we even get to Javier. Calm down. Just take a deep breath, aim the gun, and pull the trigger. I must have hit it because the Kolossus suddenly groaned and wailed around. I flew off its arm and Vahnaut and I blasted it with our energy blasts. The Kolossus fell down in its back, shaking the ground. We landed near its head. Suddenly, the head fired an energy beam into the tunnel ceiling. Chunks of the ceiling started falling to the floor.

"Let's go!" I yelled to the army. They started running towards us. Then the rocks cut us off from the rest of the army. The only people who made it was Daisy, Yasmine, Vahnaut and I.

"They'll break through eventually." Vahnaut said. We have to get going. We nodded and followed him. Some time later, we made it to the tower Javier was occupied in. "Okay, here's the plan. We'll jump to the top of the tower, kill Javier."

"That's not a plan!" Daisy said. "You might as well say charge in guns blazing-" Daisy turned to dust. I looked to Vahnaut and found his gun smoking. He shot Yasmine and she too turned to dust.

"Vahnaut, you bitch!" I blasted all of my energy at him. It created a large explosion. The dust settled down and I was shot with the laser gun.

"So you know who I am. Well it doesn't matter. Goodbye."

Javier stood in his office on top of the tower.

"Sir, we have just been informed of an explosion at the base of the tower." one of the soldiers said. "Sir, we have to evacuate-" a hole bas blasted in his stomach. He fell to the floor. Vahnaut stood behind him.

"So Aaron, you're here."

"You know very well that I am not Aaron."

Okay then, Vahnaut. Why have you possessed Aaron?"

"Simple, once I escape from Lyoko, I will rule the world. I can't have the citizens fearing and worshiping a specter. So I will need this body."

"Don't you mean IF, you escape from Lyoko. You still need the keys."

"Why do you think I have this war? While you were occupied with the city, I sent a minion of mine to get the keys."

"What?!"

"That's right. I now have the keys to escape Lyoko and rule the world. In ten Earth days, I will have my army positioned at the edge of Lyoko, we'll escape and rule your world." Well, what do you say?"

"Vahnaut,"

"Yes?"

"Die!" Javier tackled Vahnaut out of the window.


End file.
